Moving On
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sally Reeve. Sam a un nouvel homme dans sa vie, et ce n'est pas Jack...
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

By Sally Reeve

**Auteur**** : Sally Reeve**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating : PG

Catégorie : S/J Romance et Angst (i.e. PAS d'action, PAS d'aventure, juste du pur `ship. Vous êtes prévenus !) 

Spoilers : aucun

Résumé : Sam a un nouvel homme dans sa vie, et ce n'est pas Jack…

**Note de l'auteur** : Toutes les spéculations en ce qui concerne la romance pour Sam dans la saison 5 m'a fait réfléchir sur la façon dont Jack réagirait si elle avait une relation à long terme. Ceci est le résultat ! Ca s'est avéré être 'beaucoup' plus long que j'avais pensé…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Note du traducteur : C'est une fic de Sally, donc très ship, mais beaucoup, beaucoup d'angst !

Ma prochaine traduction d'une fic de Sally sera 'A second chance' et à mes yeux une sorte de trilogie aura été achevée !^^

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter Sally malgré de nombreux emails. Je me permets donc de publier cette traduction sans son autorisation.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Jack était en retard et s'était garé loin en bas de la rue. Sortant lentement de sa voiture, il cligna des yeux au soleil d'après-midi et mit ses lunettes de soleil, prenant sur le siège passager le cadeau qu'il avait apporté. Le papier brillant miroita dans la lumière du soleil, son scintillement joyeux en désaccord avec l'humeur sombre de Jack. Il y a six mois, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une pendaison de crémaillère dans la nouvelle maison de Sam serait un événement aussi déplaisant. Mais il y a six mois, songea-t-il avec aigreur, il n'avait jamais entendu le nom de Joseph Callaghan.

Jack soupira, claquant la portière, et se mit à remonter le trottoir brûlant. Diplomates, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il ne leur avait jamais fait confiance. Il était du genre blanc ou noir il détestait les nuances de gris, les nuances entre le bien et le mal, là où les diplomates se tapissaient. Ils souriaient et disaient des mots mielleux, mais vous ne saviez jamais ce qui se cachait derrière leur sincérité de façade. Cela le troublait. Cela l'avait toujours troublé. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il avait été irrité par la demande de Hammond d'escorter un certain Joseph 'Joe' Callaghan, diplomate, sur J43-492. S'il avait su quelle serait l'issue de la mission, il aurait fait quelque chose – n'importe quoi – pour l'éviter.

Non pas que la mission n'avait pas été un succès. Non pas que Callaghan n'avait pas sécurisé les droits d'exploitation de la mine de naquada dont le SGC avait un besoin si désespéré. Non, stratégiquement, militairement et diplomatiquement, la mission avait été un immense succès. D'un point de vue personnel, cependant, elle avait été un désastre fracassant…

oOoOoOo

_« C'est lui ? » demanda Jack, jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle d'embarquement à l'homme se tenant debout en admiration devant la Porte des étoiles._

_« Oui, c'est lui, » répondit le Général Hammond._

_Jack fronça les sourcils, observant la peau lisse et jeune, les cheveux soignés et sombres. « Il ressemble à un cadre sup, » décida-t-il._

_Derrière lui il entendit le Général soupirer. « Je sais ce que vous pensez de cette mission, Colonel, » dit-il. « Mais j'ai besoin de ma meilleure équipe sur celle-ci. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucune erreur. »_

_Jack acquiesça. « Je comprends, monsieur, » répondit-il, ayant au moins une idée de la pression que le Général subissait de la part de ceux qui tenaient les cordons de la bourse. Il se retourna et fit un bref sourire. « Aucune erreur. »_

_« Joseph Callaghan vient hautement recommandé pour son professionnalisme et son intelligence, Colonel, » dit Hammond prudemment, fixant Jack avec une expression sérieuse. « J'aimerais qu'il revienne avec une impression similaire sur notre base. »_

_Jack haussa un sourcil, comprenant l'allusion pas si subtile. « A vos ordres, mon Général, » répondit-il, aussi sérieusement que possible. Mais il ne put empêcher le sourire amusé de se glisser sur ses lèvres à la façon dont les yeux de Hammond se plissaient de suspicion. « Je le ferai surveiller par Carter, monsieur, » dit-il, en guise d'assurance. « Si quelqu'un va l'impressionner avec son intelligence et son professionnalisme, c'est elle. »_

_La tension s'apaisa un peu du visage de Hammond. « Bonne idée, Colonel, » acquiesça-t-il d'un ton approbateur. « Maintenant allez préparer votre équipe, nous ne voudrions pas que Mr. Callaghan attende. »_

_« Oui, parce que ce serait…, » il ravala le reste de sa réponse sarcastique à la vue du regard désapprobateur de Hammond, et à la place termina avec un plutôt piètre, « … pas professionnel. Mon Général. » Avec un bref sourire, il décida d'arrêter là les dégâts, exécuta une sortie brusque et partit à la recherche de son équipe._

_Il n'eut pas à chercher loin. Alors qu'il descendait les marches vers la salle de contrôle, il faillit rentrer dans Carter qui était en train de les grimper. « Mon Colonel, » sourit-elle, un peu agitée par leur collision évitée de justesse. « Je vous cherchais. »_

_Il fit un grand sourire, saisissant ses yeux un bref instant. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'un mouvement suggestif de ses sourcils. « Et pour quoi donc ? »_

_Saisissant son regard flirteur, son sourire devint timide, mais tout ce qu'elle dit fut, « Daniel a dit que notre mission avait été modifiée ? »_

_« Oh, » il acquiesça, avec une déception feinte, « ça. Oui, il a raison. Nous lâchons '923 pour baby-sitter une mission diplomatique sur J43-492. »_

_« J43-492 ? » répéta-t-elle, réfléchissant un instant alors qu'ils descendaient ensemble vers la salle d'embarquement. Puis, « La colonie minière ? »_

_« C'est ça. »_

_« Vous plaisantez ! » s'exclama-t-elle, exprimant à voix haute sa propre réaction. « Pourquoi nous ? »_

_« Hé ! » l'avertit-il doucement, levant une main en signe de défense. « Je ne fais que suivre les ordres, Major. »_

_« Désolée, mon Colonel, » s'excusa-t-elle, secouant toujours la tête. « C'est juste que… J'avais fait beaucoup de préparation pour '923. »_

_« Je sais, » dit-il avec sérieux, ralentissant comme ils s'approchaient de la salle d'embarquement. Il lui fit un petit sourire, obtenant d'elle un plus doux, plus intime en réponse. « Ce n'est que reporté, c'est tout, » la rassura-t-il. « Dès que nous aurons fini avec les diplomates, nous aurons le feu vert pour aller sur '923. »_

_Carter soupira, masquant piètrement sa frustration. « Bien, monsieur. »_

_« Et il y a autre chose, » ajouta-t-il jovialement, ouvrant la porte de la salle d'embarquement._

_« Vraiment ? »_

_Il sourit. « Le Général veut que nous impressionnions notre invité avec notre professionnalisme et notre intelligence, » lui dit-il, baissant la voix comme ils entraient dans la salle. « Et je vous ai fait porter volontaire pour ça, Carter. »_

_Elle le regarda fixement. « Monsieur ? »_

_« Allez-y, » dit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers l'homme qui les attendait, « impressionnez-le. Eblouissez-le. Charmez-le. »_

_« L'éblouir ? » interrogea-t-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire._

_« Professionnellement parlant, » la rassura-t-il rapidement. « Emballez-le avec votre charabia technique. Il va vous adorer. »_

_Elle sourit à nouveau, secouant la tête avec une exaspération affectueuse. « Je ferai de mon mieux, mon Colonel, » lui assura-t-elle, tournant sur ses talons et s'avançant vers M. Callaghan._

oOoOoOo

Et elle l'avait fait. Elle ne l'avait impressionné, ébloui et charmé que trop bien. Jack secoua la tête au souvenir, ralentissant en s'approchant de l'allée. Il aperçut immédiatement la voiture de sport rouge de Sam, et à côté était tapie la BMW noire et brillante, laquelle, il savait, appartenait à Joe ses vitres en verre fumé la faisant paraître aussi inaccessible et opaque que l'homme lui-même. Il s'arrêta, une pensée dévoyée suggérant que ce serait amusant de passer sa clé le long du côté de la voiture parfaite et brillante. Mais il refoula l'idée au fond du monde puéril duquel elle avait émergé, et tourna son attention vers la maison. Elle était compacte, soignée et étrangement charmante, pensa-t-il. C'était peut-être parce qu'il savait que c'était celle de Carter, mais quelque chose - les joyeuses petites fenêtres, les marches à l'air bancal menant au porche, et l'odeur de barbecue dans l'air - donnait à l'endroit un poignant air de famille qui donna à son cœur un autre élancement de peine. De l'arrière de la maison il entendit un flot de bavardages s'élever puis éclater en rires. Il décida de ne pas sonner, et fit le tour par derrière.

La fête battait son plein. Il connaissait la plupart des personnes, bien qu'il y avait quelques étrangers dans la foule des femmes et enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas, et un couple âgé. Des voisins, conjectura-t-il. Il fit son entrée, discrètement, conscient qu'il était en retard et ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur ce fait. Mais alors qu'il se fondait avec la foule, il aperçut Daniel de l'autre côté du jardin. Son ami sourit et se dirigea vers lui, récupérant en route deux bières d'une glacière.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez vous montrer, » dit Daniel en tendant à Jack une bière.

Jack prit une longue gorgée avant de répondre. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Daniel haussa simplement les épaules. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre jamais ils n'avaient discuté aisément de la relation de Jack avec Sam. « Sam a eu vraiment de la chance avec cette maison, » dit-il à la place. « Elle est superbe. Il faut que vous lui demandiez de vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à la petite maison, il haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien, ça ne devrait prendre que cinq minutes. »

Daniel secoua la tête, visiblement irrité. « Comme vous voudrez, » dit-il, reposant avec colère sa boisson.

Jack grimaça, sachant qu'il était allé trop loin. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, plissant les yeux pour regarder les invités qui riaient. « Je crois que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que vous pourriez essayer de faire semblant ? » suggéra Daniel. « Pour Sam. »

Il hocha la tête, incapable de regarder Daniel, craignant ce que son visage pourrait, peut-être, trahir. « D'accord, » dit-il calmement. « Je peux faire ça. » Merde, il avait passé la meilleure partie des six derniers mois à faire semblant il avait perfectionné l'art de sourire quand tout ce qu'il voulait faire était d'hurler, 'Non ! Ceci est une erreur !'. La feinte indifférence commençait à venir aussi naturellement que le sarcasme, et comme mécanisme de défense, cela marchait presque aussi bien.

« Sam est dans la cuisine, » dit alors Daniel, faisant un signe de tête vers le cadeau que Jack tenait, « si vous voulez lui donner ça. »

Jack acquiesça simplement, un geste bref de remerciement et de compréhension, avant de monter le porche et d'ouvrir la porte 'moustiquaire'. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur après la brillance du soleil, et il retira ses lunettes, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir voir. Il reconnut quelques meubles de l'appartement de Sam, bien qu'il y eût pas mal de nouvelles acquisitions aussi. Il eut un sourire sincère quand il vit les étagères à livres qui s'alignaient sur un mur, pliant déjà sous le poids.

« Joe ? » entendit-il soudain la voix de Sam, figeant le sourire sur le visage de Jack. « Chéri, pourrais-tu… ? » Elle apparut à la porte de la cuisine et s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit Jack. « Mon Colonel ! » Et alors elle sourit elle sourit de ce sourire qu'il avait toujours pensé si plein de promesses. « Bonjour. »

Eh bien, les promesses s'étaient peut-être révélées vides, mais son sourire n'avait rien perdu de son pouvoir sur lui. « Salut, Carter, » dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. « Je ne pense pas que Joe soit ici. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pas de problème. » Puis, après une pause légèrement gênée, elle ajouta, « Je ne savais pas si vous pourriez vous arranger pour… »

« Non, » acquiesça-t-il, se détournant d'elle comme les mensonges familiers se formaient sur ses lèvres. « Eh bien, j'avais un tas de paperasse à rattraper, mais puisque c'était un si bel après-midi… »

« Oui, » interrompit-elle, un peu trop rapidement. « Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance. Avec le temps. »

Il ne resta silencieux quelques instants, ses yeux errant sans cesse autour de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient irrésistiblement attirés vers elle. « Joli endroit, » dit-il, faute de mieux.

« Merci. » Autre pause. « Vous voulez faire le grand tour ? »

« Oui, ce serait… »

« Sam, chérie ? » Merde ! Joe. « Sam, je crois que nous allons manquer de burgers… » Son visage bronzé passa par la porte, sur des épaules bien musclées, et flasha un sourire de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. « Oh, Jack. Je ne pensais pas que nous vous verrions aujourd'hui. »

« Désolé de décevoir, » répondit Jack, son propre sourire clairement forcé. Son commentaire passa sur Joe sans effet, mais il vit Sam tressaillir et sentit un pincement de regret elle méritait tellement mieux que son amère jalousie. « Je, hum, pense que je vais aller chercher une autre bière, » murmura-t-il, pensant que s'il restait juste hors du chemin de Joe, il leur ferait à tous une faveur.

Joe s'écarta silencieusement pour le laisser passer, et Jack sortit au soleil avec l'habituel goût aigre que de telles rencontres laissaient derrière. Ca allait être un long après-midi, et une soirée encore plus longue. Son seul espoir d'un ou deux moments de plaisir seraient de pouvoir avoir Carter seule pendant quelques minutes. Mais, même alors, le plaisir en serait amer leur amitié facile, chaleureuse – sensuelle même – s'était terminée à l'instant où elle avait commencé à voir Joe. Et tout ce qui restait étaient les regrets, douloureux et non partagés. Et petit à petit, jour après jour, ils le mettaient en pièces.

oOoOoOo

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Sam n'aurait pas fait tout ce foin sur le fait d'emménager dans sa nouvelle maison. Ce n'était qu'une maison, après tout. Mais Joe avait suggéré le barbecue, et ça avait semblé une bonne idée à ce moment-là. Elle avait l'impression de ne voir que rarement ses amis hors du SGC, et l'idée d'une petite fête détendue avait été tentante. Elle aurait mieux fait de réfléchir.

Elle soupira, regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine en direction du bouquet d'arbres ombrageux au fond de sa propriété. O'Neill était avachi sous l'un des arbres, faisant durer sa bière en parlant avec Teal'c, détendu et à l'aise aux yeux du monde. Seulement, elle le connaissait tellement mieux que cela. Elle vit la tension dans le jeu de ses épaules, et la façon dont ses doigts agités tripotaient sans cesse quelque chose qui venait à portée. Et elle vit la façon dont il jetait de brefs coups d'œil vers Joe qui s'occupait vaillamment du grill malgré les lunettes sombres de Jack, elle pouvait sentir l'animosité dans ces coups d'œil. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il vienne. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter, ne serait-ce que de mentionner le nom de Joe, encore moins de le rencontrer. Et, bien que sa froideur la peinât, elle ne la comprenait que trop bien. Il était jaloux, ça sautait aux yeux. Ce n'était pas la vanité qui la faisait penser ainsi, mais une profonde connaissance de soi pour comprendre que, si la situation était inversée, elle serait celle à proférer des plaisanteries en serrant les dents.

« Sam ? » Se détournant de la fenêtre, elle sourit en voyant Daniel debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

« Salut. »

Il fit une grimace. « Je suis venu voir si vous alliez bien, » dit-il, faisant un pas en avant. « Vous avez été absente pendant un moment. »

« Je vais bien, » lui assura-t-elle. « Je suis venue chercher de la glace et … » Elle haussa les épaules. « Juste prendre un peu de répit, je crois. »

Daniel acquiesça. « Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, » dit-il, la rejoignant à la fenêtre et regardant le jardin. « Alors, Jack est venu. »

« Oui, » répondit-elle, forçant une note de jovialité dans sa voix. « J'en suis heureuse. »

Daniel ne répondit pas, mais quand elle le regarda elle vit une expression triste s'attarder sur son visage. Sentant ses yeux sur lui, il se tourna vers elle et sourit. « Que vous a-t-il apporté ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le cadeau. »

« Hum… rien, » dit-elle, se rappelant vaguement qu'il tenait quelque chose durant leur brève conversation interrompue.

« Oh, » répondit Daniel, visiblement surpris. « Il avait quelque chose avec lui. » Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, vers le salon, il dit, « C'est là-bas. »

Elle suivit son regard et vit une boîte assez grande posée sur la table, le papier d'un bleu métallique qui la recouvrait lui rappelant étrangement le vortex de la Porte des étoiles. Daniel sur ses talons, elle s'avança et récupéra le cadeau. C'était lourd et elle le reposa sur la table, retournant la carte. 'Chère Sam,' disait-elle, 'Toute maison devrait en avoir un ! Jack.' Elle sourit, à présent curieuse.

« Allez-vous l'ouvrir ? » demanda Daniel.

« Patience ! » sourit-elle, en commençant à détacher soigneusement le papier. C'était trop joli pour le déchirer en l'ouvrant.

A ses côtés, elle entendit Daniel soupirer et murmurer quelque chose, mais elle ne lui accorda que peu d'attention alors qu'elle retirait le papier de la boîte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle réalisa ce que c'était. « Un télescope. »

« Un télescope ? »

Elle sourit chaleureusement. « Toute maison devrait en avoir un. »

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la boîte, Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. « Wow, » souffla-t-il, « ce n'est pas de la camelote. »

« Non, » acquiesça Sam calmement, étrangement touchée par le cadeau. Et plus qu'un peu surprise par sa générosité. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur dans le jardin, elle vit que Joe était toujours occupé avec le barbecue. « Je devrais aller remercier le Colonel, » décida-t-elle, heureuse que Joe soit occupé. Il ne comprendrait pas le cadeau, et elle était heureuse de l'opportunité qu'elle avait de pouvoir le remercier en privé.

« Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de la glace que vous cherchiez ? » demanda Daniel alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Oh, oui, merci, » acquiesça-t-elle, se retournant vers lui avec un sourire. « C'est pour la glacière. Il y a deux sacs dans le freezer. »

Elle descendit les marches du porche en trottinant, se rendant compte immédiatement qu'elle avait laissé ses lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur. Mais elle n'y retourna pas pour les chercher. Teal'c parlait à Janet près du grill, et O'Neill était seul. Parfait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, regardant au loin et complètement ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête juste à quelques dizaines de centimètres et dise, « Mon Colonel ? »

« Carter, » dit-il en souriant, jetant immédiatement un coup d'œil par-dessus ses épaules vers Joe, comme s'il s'assurait qu'ils ne seraient pas interrompus cette fois. Quand ses yeux revinrent sur elle, il y avait un soupçon de sourire au fond. « Vous vous amusez ? »

Elle acquiesça et s'assit à côté de lui à l'ombre. « Je voulais vous remercier pour le télescope, » lui dit-elle. « C'était incroyablement généreux. Vous n'aviez vraiment pas besoin de… »

« Je voulais le faire, » interrompit-il, ses yeux dans les siens. « Je voulais vous donner un souvenir de moi. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en une panique soudaine. « Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton insistant. « Est-ce que vous partez… ? » Oh, mon Dieu !

« Non, » dit-il précipitamment. « Je ne vais nulle part, je veux seulement dire que… » Il détourna les yeux un instant et fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise. « Vous savez ce que je veux dire, Carter, » murmura-t-il, levant les yeux et la fixant avec une expression si sérieuse qu'elle ne put nier la vérité de ses mots. Un souvenir de moi, maintenant que vous êtes avec Joe. Un cadeau d'adieu. Un souvenir de ce qui ne pourra jamais être.

« Je pense que oui, » dit-elle doucement, son cœur se serrant de regrets familiers.

Ils partagèrent un long et pensif silence jusqu'à ce que, s'éclaircissant la gorge, Jack parle d'un ton plus léger. « Alors, » dit-il, lui jetant un coup d'œil avec un sourire, « j'attends encore que vous me fassiez faire le tour du propriétaire. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle, heureuse du changement de sujet. Ses mots l'avaient affectée plus qu'elle n'aurait aimé, et la distraction était la bienvenue. Elle se leva. « Que diriez-vous de maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit-il, se mettant sur ses pieds. Et soudain ils se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre, et comme elle regardait dans ses yeux sombres, elle sourit à la connexion qu'elle ressentait. En dépit de tout, le lien entre eux perdurait. Un peu maltraité, peut-être, mais cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que leur amitié était toujours intacte. Impulsivement elle toucha son bras. « J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, » dit-elle, souriant d'une idée soudaine. « Venez. »

Le sourire dans ses yeux toucha sa bouche et ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire en coin. « Montrez le chemin, Carter, » répondit-il, marchant à ses côtés. Alors qu'ils dépassaient le grill, elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Joe, qui était toujours plongé jusqu'au cou dans la nourriture. Mais l'expression de Jack était impassible, ne donnant aucune indication alors qu'ils entraient ensemble dans la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

« Joe pense que c'est complètement impraticable d'avoir ma chambre là-haut, » babillait Sam alors qu'elle grimpait la petite échelle devant lui. « Mais je trouve que c'est merveilleux. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jack en train de grimper d'une main, la boîte contenant le télescope sous l'autre bras. « Est-ce que vous y arrivez ? »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, un peu troublé en découvrant que Carter l'emmenait dans sa chambre. Non pas que l'idée ne soit pas tentante dans le genre rêve éveillé…

« Mon Colonel ? »

Il se secoua. « Très bien, Carter, » lui assura-t-il. « Je ne suis pas si vieux que je ne puisse grimper une échelle. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Et puis elle fut partie, disparaissant dans la pièce au-dessus.

Jack poussa la boîte au-dessus de lui, et sentit Carter la prendre de ses mains alors qu'il passait la tête dans la chambre. Il devait convenir que Joe avait raison. C'était totalement impraticable pour une chambre. Remarquez, qui avait besoin de sens pratique ? La pièce était fantastique. « Wow, Sam, » dit-il, faisant un lapsus accidentel. « C'est super. »

Autrefois, l'endroit avait dû être le grenier, mais il avait été converti en une grande pièce claire et spacieuse, avec un sol en parquet qui brillait dans la lumière du soleil entrant à flots par les portes fenêtres. Elles s'ouvraient sur un petit balcon en fer forgé qui donnait vue sur le côté de la maison vers les montagnes lointaines. « Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de pouvoir simplement sortir ici dès le matin, » dit Sam avec enthousiasme, ouvrant en grand les fenêtres. « Et maintenant, » ajouta-t-elle, tapotant la boîte qu'elle avait posée sur son lit, j'aurai une très bonne excuse pour m'asseoir dehors le soir. » Elle sourit largement, inclinant légèrement la tête d'un côté. « Est-ce que je vous avais parlé de ça ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain soupçonneuse. « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous avez acheté le télescope ? »

« Non, » dit-il en secouant la tête, enchanté comme toujours par son enthousiasme. « Non. Mais vous avez raison. C'est l'endroit parfait. » Il s'avança nonchalamment sur le balcon. « Je peux m'imaginer m'asseoir ici avec une bière… »

« Ou un verre de vin. »

Il sourit. « Bien sûr. Le vin serait agréable. De la musique. Ce serait… » Il s'arrêta soudain, réalisant ce qu'il disait. « Je veux dire, je peux vous imaginer faire ça, » finit-il sans vraiment de conviction. 'Vous et Joe'. Il ferma les yeux à l'image, le soudain assaut de jalousie provoquant une montée de bile dans sa gorge.

Sam resta silencieuse, pensive. « Eh bien, vous pourriez peut-être venir faire un tour de temps en temps ? » suggéra-t-elle timidement. « M'aider à installer le télescope ? Vous vous y connaissez plus que moi. »

Jack secoua la tête, déchiré entre le rire et le désespoir. Oh oui, il pouvait vraiment imaginer ça, assis là, dehors, sous la lumière de la lune avec Carter, pendant que Joe serait en bas en train de regarder la télé ! « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de mon aide avec ça, » lui dit-il. « Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à comprendre le manuel. »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle en riant, « parfois ils semblent défier les lois de la physique ! »

« Mais n'est-ce pas là une de vos spécialités ? » répondit-il, repensant à toutes les fois où elle avait réussi l'impossible pour sauver les fesses de son équipe. « Défier les lois de la physique ? »

Elle sourit à sa phrase, secouant la tête de la manière qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle esquivait un compliment – peu importait qu'il soit donné maladroitement. « Les plier, peut-être, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête, gardant les yeux sur son visage. Il y avait là une sincère chaleur, réalisa-t-il. De l'affection, même. Cela lui donna le courage de lui poser la question qui, presque littéralement, lui brûlait la langue. Il se détourna, glissant la main dans sa poche, tripotant l'enveloppe pliée. « Carter, » commença-t-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge avant de continuer, « je… je voulais vous demander une faveur. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Bien sûr, mon Colonel, » répondit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Eh bien, je… »

« Sam ? Est-ce que tu es là-haut ? » Joe. Encore !

Sam grimaça, sa mâchoire se serrant un peu avant de répondre. « Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Jack entendit les pas sur l'échelle et s'arma de courage, ne sachant pas trop comment Joe réagirait en le trouvant dans la chambre de Sam. « Les gens se demandent où tu es, » disait Joe en grimpant. « Et Janet est sur le point de partir et voulait te dire au revoir. » Sa tête émergea du trou sur le sol, jetant un regard autour et s'arrêtant quand il les vit tous les deux sur le balcon. « Oh, » dit-il. Et Jack ne manqua pas le net éclair d'irritation dans les yeux bruns de l'homme. « Jack, » dit-il d'un ton glacial. « On dirait que je ne cesse d'interrompre. »

« Tu n'interrompais pas, » lui assura Sam rapidement, s'avançant vers lui alors qu'il entrait complètement dans la pièce. « Je serai en bas dans une minute. Dis à Janet d'attendre, veux-tu ? Je ne serai pas longue. »

Joe n'était pas content. Il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Jack, puis à Sam. « Que faisiez-vous ici, de toutes façons ? »

Même si Sam lui tournait le dos, Jack pouvait voir la façon dont elle se hérissa à la question. « Je montre au Colonel O'Neill ma nouvelle maison, » dit-elle, avec une irritation évidente et une trace de quelque chose qui était peut-être de l'embarras.

« Nous avions justement fini, de toutes façons, » dit Jack, avec le sentiment absurde qu'il venait à sa rescousse. Elle lui sourit alors, un saisissant sourire intime, comme les écoliers pris à faire quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. « Le tour valait vraiment le coup, » lui dit-il. Et puis jetant un coup d'œil à l'échelle, ajouta, « Vous feriez mieux de ne pas faire attendre Fraiser, ou elle utilisera vos fesses comme un coussin à aiguilles à votre prochain examen. »

Sam gloussa. « Bien vu, monsieur, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Joe ne sembla pas comprendre la plaisanterie, et parut même un peu choqué à la familiarité du commentaire de Jack. Il ne fit aucun mouvement vers l'échelle. « Tu viens ? » demanda Sam les pieds sur le premier barreau.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil autour de sa chambre, ses yeux venant se poser sur Jack alors qu'il disait, « Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver mon porte feuille. Je me demandais si je l'avais laissé ici la nuit dernière. » Et alors qu'il disait cela, leurs regards se croisèrent et Jack n'eut aucune illusion quant à la signification de l'éclat glacial dans les yeux de l'homme elle est à moi, disait-il. Bas les pattes.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu, » dit Sam, disparaissant par l'échelle, inconsciente – peut-être délibérément – de la joute silencieuse qui se déroulait au-dessus d'elle.

Jack ne répondit pas à la menace implicite. Il fit simplement un sourire glacial de son propre cru et dit, « Vous étiez en manque de burgers ? »

Joe lui jeta un regard noir pendant un bref instant, puis quelque chose saisit ses yeux et un lent sourire s'étala sur son beau visage. « Le voilà, » dit-il, faisant deux pas vers le grand lit et s'accroupissant. Tendant le bras sous le lit, il crocheta son portefeuille et le tint levé avec un sourire satisfait. « Je suppose qu'il s'est perdu dans toute cette excitation hier soir, » dit-il se relevant lentement et passant une main possessive sur les draps blancs soyeux.

« Vous n'avez rien à me prouver, » répliqua Jack, dégoûté par les mots de l'homme à la fois par son allusion à quelque chose de si privé, et à la pensée de Sam avec lui… « A un de ces jours, Joe, » dit-il se tournant vers l'échelle et commençant à descendre.

« Jack ? » La voix de Joe l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait descendu deux barreaux. Il grimaça légèrement. « J'ai dépassé les limites, » admit Joe, mal à l'aise. « Je crois que j'étais un peu – surpris de vous trouver ici, ensemble. »

Jack leva les yeux sur l'homme, ne faisant pas tout à fait confiance à ses mots. « Si vous connaissiez Carter comme je la connais, » dit-il calmement, « vous sauriez qu'il n'y a pas une personne plus digne de confiance. Si vous voulez vous excuser, » ajouta-t-il, « faites vos excuses à Sam. » Puis il partit, craignant de dire peut-être plus qu'il ne devrait.

Alors qu'il descendait le dernier barreau et longeait le petit couloir vers le salon, il arriva juste à temps pour voir Sam faire un dernier signe de la main à Janet et refermer la porte. Elle le vit lorsqu'elle se retourna et sourit, ses yeux passant brièvement en haut de l'échelle vers la pièce sous la mansarde. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien, » répondit-il, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter avec sa petite confrontation avec Joe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était une peu plus six heures il était resté assez longtemps pour ne pas paraître impoli. « Je pense que je vais partir moi aussi, » dit-il alors.

« Déjà ? » Elle parut si déçue qu'il faillit changer d'avis, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les lourds pas de Joe descendant de la chambre.

Sa résolution fut renforcée. « J'ai encore trois remarquables rapports de mission à finir, » avoua-t-il, avec un sourire contrit qui n'était pas tout à fait feint.

Sam acquiesça, bien qu'il ne fût pas convaincu qu'elle avait gobé sa demi-vérité. « Je comprends, mon Colonel, » ajouta-t-elle. « Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir. Et merci – pour le cadeau. »

Derrière lui, Jack entendit Joe s'approcher lentement, ses pas ressemblant à ceux d'un geôlier venant le ramener à sa cellule. « C'était un plaisir, » dit-il à Sam. « Je suis content que vous l'aimiez. »

« Je l'adore, » répondit-elle doucement. Et était-ce son imagination, ou avait-elle légèrement hésité sur les mots ?

Joe était à côté de lui maintenant, le dépassant pour se tenir auprès de Sam. Machinalement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le cœur de Jack se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il vit Sam se lover contre Joe elle voulait être là, c'était clair.

« 'Nuit, Carter, » dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« 'Nuit, monsieur, » vint sa réponse. Et puis, soudain, « Oh, mon Colonel ? »

Il se retourna. « Oui ? »

« Vous vouliez me demander une faveur ? »

Il sourit légèrement, la regardant debout là, son bras autour de la taille de Joe. « Ca peut attendre, » lui dit-il. « Ce n'est pas très important. Nous en parlerons lundi. »

« Comme vous voudrez, » répondit-elle, scrutant son visage de ses yeux brillants.

Il acquiesça. « Passez une bonne soirée, » dit-il. Puis jetant un bref coup d'œil à Joe, il s'arrangea pour faire un simple signe de tête, « Joe, » avant de se retourner et de descendre en trottinant les marches, marchant rapidement hors de son allée vers sa voiture qui attendait. C'était fini. Dieu merci !

oOoOoOo

La nuit était sombre et après la chaleur de la journée, une brise soufflait depuis les montagnes, rafraîchissant l'air. Sam était étendue sur le lit, Joe endormi à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les rideaux vaporeux posés sur les portes fenêtres et qui ondulaient légèrement dans la brise fraîche. Au-delà des rideaux, elle vit le télescope que Jack lui avait offert, luisant faiblement dans la lumière de la lune. Et dans le lieu secret au fond de son cœur, elle ressentit un profond sentiment de perte. Malgré le bonheur qu'elle avait trouvé avec Joe, à des moments comme celui-là, au milieu de la nuit, sous la douce lumière de la lune, elle se demandait combien sa vie aurait pu être différente. Si elle ne s'était pas engagée dans l'armée, est-ce que ce serait Jack, et non Joe, qui dormirait à ses côtés maintenant ? La pensée amena un sourire coupable, presque choqué, à son visage. Il était son supérieur ! Elle ne devrait pas penser à lui de cette façon-là. Et pourtant… elle le faisait. Il n'y avait pas moyen de le nier à elle-même, même si le reste du monde devait rester dans l'ignorance. Elle l'aimait. Et si le monde avait été différent, si elle n'avait pas été le _Major _Carter, ou s'il n'avait pas été le _Colonel_ O'Neill, alors peut-être qu'ils auraient pu se trouver l'un l'autre. Mais le monde n'était pas différent, et elle devait y vivre comme il était. Et donc, elle avait trouvé Joe à la place elle tenait à Joe, aimait sa compagnie. C'était un homme bon, et ils étaient de grands amis. Mais le magnétisme, l'étincelle de l'attirance mutuelle qui la tirait inexorablement vers Jack étaient absents.

« Sam ? » marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Oui ? »

« As-tu ouvert la fenêtre ? Je gèle. »

Elle soupira. « Il ne fait pas si froid que ça, » marmonna-t-elle. Mais elle sortit néanmoins du lit, marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'à la fenêtre et la referma, bloquant la brise montagnarde et immobilisant les rideaux. La pièce était maintenant plus calme, plus étouffante aussi. Sam se remit dans le lit et se pelotonna sur son côté, sentant les bras de Joe glisser autour d'elle et le laissant l'attirer contre lui. Mais fermant les yeux, Sam s'imagina hors de la pièce silencieuse, et rêva de voler en liberté dans l'air frais de la montagne et s'élancer vers les étoiles…

oOoOoOo

Il était tôt dans l'après-midi et Jack s'ennuyait. Ils étaient, comme Hammond aimait à appeler, en 'congés paperasse', ce qui, dans le cas de Carter et de Daniel, voulait dire travailler sur ce qui avait été rapporté le plus récemment par la Porte, quoi que ce fût. Dans le cas de Teal'c, cela voulait dire un voyage à Chulak, et dans son cas… des rapports. Rapports de mission, rapports tactiques, rapports d'évaluations stratégiques… Il se demandait comment diable Hammond avait le temps de lire toute cette paperasse qui atterrissait sur son bureau. Il soupira, s'arrachant de ses rêvasseries et retournant son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il tremblotait bizarrement, il y avait une étrange ligne verte tout en haut, et elle lui donnait mal à la tête. Sa main se tendit vers le téléphone, mais à la pensée de parler à un crétin du service de dépannage ne fit qu'intensifier son mal de tête. Et de toute façon, il était impatient d'avoir une excuse pour faire une petite pause son esprit n'était pas vraiment au travail. A la place, il était concentré sur l'enveloppe de plus en plus froissée qui était posée sur son bureau, l'élégante écriture sur le dessus un peu salie à force d'être pliée et dépliée. Il la fixa pendant un moment avant de la prendre à nouveau et de sortir la carte à l'intérieur. « Sara Williams et Edward Newman ont le plaisir d'inviter Jack O'Neill (et sa cavalière) à leur mariage… »

C'était pour samedi. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu. La pensée d'assister à son mariage n'était pas vraiment attirante, mais il savait qu'elle le voulait là – pour montrer au monde, ou à elle-même, qu'elle avançait dans sa vie et qu'elle n'avait pas d'amertume avec le passé. D'une certaine façon, il comprenait cela, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient encore amis. Mais… Il soupira et laissa tomba l'invitation sur le bureau. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas y aller seul. Pas question qu'il parade comme l'ex-mari solitaire, même si c'est ce qu'il était. Non, s'il y allait – ce qu'il devrait probablement – alors il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour y aller avec lui. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui il se voyait demander cela, la seule personne qu'il voulait avec lui. Mais il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de lui demander.

Repensant au week-end, à l'instant où il avait commencé formule sa demande et avait été interrompu par Joe – qu'il aille se faire voir chez Sokar ! – il se rappela la réceptivité sur le visage de Sam. Elle avait semblé vouloir lui faire une faveur, et c'est tout ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui – assister au mariage de votre ex-femme n'était certainement pas _son_ idée d'un rendez-vous romantique. Et il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas celle de Carter non plus. Cette pensée lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Il n'y avait rien de mal à lui demander une faveur, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient toujours amis, et des amis, c'était tout ce qu'ils seraient jamais, donc il n'y avait rien de mal à lui demander comme à une amie…

Cela lui fit une drôle de sensation. Après un autre moment à fixer l'invitation froissée, il prit sa décision et se leva, saisissant la lettre et se dirigeant vers la porte. Carter était, comme il s'en doutait, dans son labo penchée sur quelque chose qui semblait être en pièces détachées sur sa paillasse. Sa réponse au petit coup à la porte fut un distrait, « Entrez…, » aussi il entra doucement et la regarda travailler pendant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux.

Le sourire qui éclaira son visage lui coupa le souffle un bref instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle incline la tête d'un côté avec curiosité et dise, « Monsieur ? »

« Carter, » répondit-il, sortant de sa contemplation et détournant les yeux. Des amis, se rappela-t-il, alors que, dans la poche, ses doigts se refermaient autour de l'invitation.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle, reposant l'objet sur lequel elle était en train de travailler et se redressant sur son tabouret. Jack fut soudain nerveux. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de la mettre dans une situation gênante… Et si elle ne voulait pas venir, mais avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix sinon que d'accepter ? Sa résolution commençait à s'effriter. Et Carter, étant Carter, le remarqua immédiatement. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, se levant et contournant la paillasse pour venir se tenir devant lui.

Il regarda son visage ouvert, sincère et prit une profonde respiration. « C'est à propos de la faveur que j'ai mentionnée samedi, » dit-il enfin.

« Ah oui, » acquiesça-t-elle, se souvenant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Vous pouvez dire non, » lui dit-il immédiatement. « Ca ne me dérangera pas. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez l'impression d'être en quelque sorte obligée d'accepter simplement parce que je suis votre supérieur… »

Sam haussa les sourcils. « D'accord, » acquiesça-t-elle lentement, le regardant avec une curiosité croissante. « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Jack laissa échapper un petit soupir et extirpa l'invitation de sa poche et la lui tendit. « J'ai reçu ça il y a une semaine, » dit-il doucement.

« Sara Williams ? » demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Autrefois O'Neill, » expliqua-t-il, et regarda ses yeux s'agrandirent de compréhension.

« Oh. » Une légère rougeur monta à ses joues et elle dit, « je suis désolée, mon Colonel. Ca doit être difficile pour vous. »

Il acquiesça, s'abreuvant de la chaleur et de la sympathie qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux. « Un peu, » reconnut-il.

Elle sourit sans joie à sa réponse, le soupçonnant visiblement de minimiser. Mais tout ce qu'elle dit fut, « Est-ce que vous allez y aller ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis amer ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne le suis pas. Mais je… » A nouveau, ses nerfs le lâchèrent et il détourna les yeux, les baissant sur ses bottes à la recherche de mots justes. Il n'eut pas à faire.

« Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous ? » demanda Carter à voix basse, presque en hésitant.

Quand il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, il fut surpris de la force de l'émotion qu'il y vit. Hochant lentement la tête, il dit, « Si vous n'êtes pas occupée. »

« Je ne le suis pas, » répondit-elle, son regard ne faiblissant pas.

Les yeux de Jack étaient fixés sur les siens, cherchant un aperçu de ce qui était au-delà tout ce qu'il vit fut la compassion. « Ca ne dérangera pas Joe ? » demanda-t-il après un instant.

L'irritation traversa brièvement son visage. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec Joe, » lui assura-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous. »

« Non, » acquiesça-t-il immédiatement. « Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. » Il hocha alors la tête, la regardant toujours dans les yeux. « Non pas que je n'aurais pas pu trouver un vrai rendez-vous, si j'en avais voulu un, » lui assura-t-il, occasionnant un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Sam. « C'est juste que je préférerais y aller avec une amie. »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Alors je suis contente que vous m'ayez demandé, » répondit-elle. « Je serais honorée d'y aller avec vous, comme votre amie. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? » insista-t-il. « Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que vous êtes obligée de venir parce que je suis votre supérieur et… »

« Jack, » interrompit-elle, le stupéfiant par l'utilisation de son prénom. Il ne l'avait quasiment jamais entendu sur ses lèvres, et cela envoya une décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mots se tarirent, et quand elle fut certaine qu'elle avait attiré son attention, elle dit, « vous m'avez demandé en tant qu'ami, pas en tant que mon supérieur. Et j'ai accepté d'y aller avec vous en tant que votre amie, pas en tant que votre second. » Elle sourit alors timidement et ajouta, « en fait, je suis touchée que vous considériez que notre amitié soit aussi forte. »

Il acquiesça, reconnaissant pour ses mots et son amitié. Mais mourant d'envie de plus. Effrayé qu'elle puisse voir cela sur son visage, il essaya délibérément d'alléger l'atmosphère, « Oui, eh bien, » dit-il, « j'ai demandé à Daniel et à Teal'c et ils avaient tous les deux des projets, alors… »

Sam sourit. « Troisième choix, alors ? »

« Eh bien, j'étais assez curieux de voir Teal'c dans une robe de soirée… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, baissant les yeux sur l'invitation. « Robe de soirée ? »

« Est-ce que ça ira ? » demanda-t-il. « N'achetez rien spécialement – je suis sûr que vous avez quelque chose… »

Sam hochait la tête, son front légèrement plissé. « Ca ira, » lui assura-t-elle. Et puis, levant les yeux, elle ajouta, « Qu'allez-vous porter ? »

Bonne question. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup réfléchi. « Mon uniforme, je suppose, » répondit-il. C'était soit ça soit un jean…

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Vous ne pensez pas que je devrais ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que – vous allez un peu sortir du lot. Non pas que cela soit un problème, mais j'ai juste pensé que vous ne voudriez peut-être pas que tout le monde dans la salle soit capable de vous repérer… »

« Mon Dieu, » souffla-t-il, horrifié par l'idée, « vous avez sacrément raison, Carter. »

« Avez-vous un costume ? »

« Non. »

Etudiant à nouveau l'invitation, elle dit, « Eh bien, ça ne dit pas 'tenue de soirée exigée', mais puisque c'est en soirée, vous pourriez probablement louer un smoking. »

« Pas question, » lui dit-il immédiatement. « Je déteste ces fichus trucs. Ils me donnent l'impression d'être un serveur. »

Elle pouffa et lui redonna l'invitation. « Eh bien, je crois que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Portez ce que vous aimez. » Elle se détourna alors, contournant lentement la paillasse pour se percher à nouveau sur son tabouret. « Alors, samedi à quelle heure? »

« C'est à environ 30 minutes en voiture de chez vous. Je peux vous prendre. »

Sam fit un petit haussement d'épaule. « Pourquoi ne passerai-je pas vous prendre ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous aurez probablement davantage besoin d'un verre que moi. »

Une autre bonne idée. « Ca ne vous dérangera pas de conduire ? »

« Pas de problème, » répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. « 19 heures, chez vous ? »

« C'est un rendez-vous, » acquiesça-t-il, avant de réaliser ce qu'il disait. Merde. « Je ne veux pas dire un _rendez-vous_ rendez-vous… »

Sam sourit simplement, une expression étrangement mélancolique. « Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, monsieur, » l'assura-t-elle. « Et je serai là. A 19 heures. »

Il hocha la tête. « Merci, Carter, » dit-il, saisissant ses yeux et maintenant le contact, espérant pour une fois qu'elle comprenne plus que ce que ses mots communiquaient. « J'apprécie. »

Sam ne répondit pas, son regard ferme mais ne révélant rien. Et après un dernier signe de tête, il se détourna et la laissa à son travail. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait reçu l'invitation, il sentit un petit frisson d'anticipation. Toute une soirée avec Sam. Pas de Joe, pas de travail. Ca allait soit être amusant soit indiciblement douloureux. Peut-être les deux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

« Tu vas porter _ça_ ? » demanda Joe, incrédule alors qu'il regardait la robe que Sam venait de sortir de sa penderie.

Pieds nus et portant toujours son peignoir de bain, elle soupira. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? »

« Rien, » lui assura-t-il de là où il était perché sur le bord du lit. « Elle est superbe. Je pense que tu es fantastique dedans… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, craignant de savoir où il allait avec ça. « Alors quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle. Laissant tomber la robe noire brillante sur le lit, elle s'avança devant le miroir et déposa une boule de mousse pour les cheveux dans la main.

« Est-ce correct pour un mariage ? » demanda Joe prudemment, soulevant la robe et caressant le doux tissu. « Je veux dire, elle est un petit peu… noire. »

« Un petit peu noir ? » répéta Sam, passant la mousse dans ses cheveux. « C'est une réception en soirée, Joe. C'est une robe de soirée. La seule que j'aie, » ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure. Joe resta silencieux, et dans le miroir, elle put voir l'expression mécontente sur son visage. « Tu penses qu'elle est trop… quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Et ne dis pas noire. »

Il hocha la tête, leva les yeux et saisit son regard dans le miroir. « Sexy, » dit-il. Bingo ! Exactement ce qu'elle avait soupçonné.

« Tu préférerais que je porte un sac de jute ? »

Reposant la robe sur le lit, il se leva et traversa la pièce, s'avançant derrière elle. Continuant de le regarder dans le miroir, elle vit son sourire d'excuse comme il glissait ses bras autour de sa taille et déposait un baiser dans son cou. « Désolé, Sam, » murmura-t-il. « Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison, » lui dit-elle fermement. « Ceci est un service à un ami, c'est tout. »

« Je sais, » soupira-t-il, la tirant contre son torse. « Mais j'ai vu comment il te regarde… »

Sam se figea, soudain en colère et paniquée. « De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, le repoussant et se saisissant du sèche-cheveux.

« Allez, » protesta Joe, la reprenant dans ses bras. « Il est fou de toi. Tout le monde sait ça. »

Sam appuya sur l'interrupteur et le sèche-cheveux se mit en marche en bourdonnant. « Il est mon supérieur, Joe, » lui dit-elle. « Et un ami. C'est tout. Tu as mieux à faire que d'écouter les cancans – c'est insultant pour moi et pour le Colonel. » Inclinant la tête, elle passa ses doigts de bas en haut dans les cheveux pour les sécher, bouillant de rage comment les gens osaient-ils dire des choses comme cela, comment Joe osait-il les écouter, comment osaient-ils… ? Bon sang, comment osaient-ils avoir raison !

Une fois ses cheveux secs, elle se leva et commença à les triturer pour les mettre en ordre. Elle était consciente de ses mâchoires serrées et se força à se détendre il n'y avait aucune raison de laisser cela l'affecter. Quoi que le Colonel puisse ou ne puisse pas ressentir, ce n'était pas pertinent. Leur relation était limitée par un code strict que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à briser.

Joe fut de nouveau penaud. « Je ne voulais pas impliquer que je ne te faisais pas confiance, Sam, » dit-il, une fois que le sèche-cheveux fut silencieux. « Je dis simplement que tu devrais être prudente. »

Prenant une respiration délibéré et déterminée, elle dit, « Prudente comment ? »

Il haussa les épaules, mais garda ses yeux sur les siens dans le miroir. « Tu ne veux pas envoyer de signaux erronés. Cette robe… »

« Cette robe _quoi_ ? » Elle se tourna vers lui avec une telle force qu'elle balaya le sèche-cheveux de sa coiffeuse, l'envoyant s'écraser par terre.

Joe leva ses mains dans un geste défensif. « Je ne fais que dire, » dit-il, faisant un pas en arrière.

« Dire quoi ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Que tu as quelque chose à dire sur ce que je porte ? »

« Non, » il secoua la tête. « Je dis simplement que si Jack ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir ses mains sur toi, tu sauras pourquoi. »

Sam était si en colère qu'elle aurait pu le gifler. « Il. Est. Mon. Supérieur, » lui dit-elle d'une voix lente et glaciale. « Et mon ami. Je lui fais confiance. Avec ma vie. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda furieusement. « La seule personne ici qui a un problème, Joe, c'est toi. Occupe-t-en. »

Il acquiesça, la regardant. « Je ne fais que penser à toi, Sam, » dit-il calmement. « Je ne veux pas te voir blessée. Jack est peut-être ton supérieur, mais il n'en est pas moins homme. Tu devras te rappeler de ça. »

« Tu ne sais rien, » l'avertit-elle. « Nous sommes militaires. Et ça veut dire qu'il y a une ligne qu'il ne franchira jamais – même s'il le voulait. »

Joe haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis, » répondit-il. « Mais ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue. Militaire ou pas, il te veut. »

Sam sentit ses joues brûler et se détourna pour commencer à triturer sa trousse de maquillage. '… Il te veut'. Pourquoi est-ce que ces mots envoyaient-ils le sang affluer de manière illogique à sa tête, pourquoi quelque chose au fond de son estomac frissonnait à cette idée ? C'était interdit. C'était une erreur. Et elle avait Joe. Récupérant le rouge à lèvres qu'elle cherchait, elle regarda dans le miroir et le vit assis à nouveau sur le lit, regardant l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Pouvait-elle le blâmer de sa jalousie ? Elle savait que rien ne se passerait jamais entre elle et le Colonel, mais elle savait aussi que Joe n'avait aucune idée de l'attraction viscérale entre eux. Ou la solidité de leur amitié. Avec un soupir, sa colère s'évanouit, ne laissant qu'un résidu de culpabilité. Joe se donnait à elle sans réserve, pourtant il y avait une partie de son cœur, elle le savait, qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. Et parfois, elle se demandait à quel point cette partie était grande. « Si ça t'inquiète vraiment, » dit-elle calmement, le regardant se détourner de la fenêtre lorsqu'elle parla, « je porterai quelque chose d'autre. Je pourrais porter mon uniforme de cérémonie. »

Joe eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête. « Non, » dit-il, se remettant sur ses pieds. « Je te demande pardon, Sam. Je n'avais aucun droit de te parler comme ça. Ou d'insinuer quelque chose à propos de Jack. »

Elle se retourna et s'avança vers lui, prenant ses mains. « Je suis très proche de mon équipe, Joe, » expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux. « De tous les membres. Nous sommes presque une famille. En fait, parfois, je pense que nous _sommes_ une famille. »

« Je sais, » dit-il, levant les mains de Sam pour qu'elles soient emprisonnées entre eux, posées légèrement sur sa poitrine. « Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être un intrus, Sam… Comme si je me mettais en travers du chemin. »

Ses yeux marron clair paraissaient si abattus alors qu'il parlait que Sam ressentit une soudaine affection gonfler en elle et resserra sa prise sur ses mains. « Tu ne te mets pas en travers du chemin, » le rassura-t-elle. « Ce que nous avons est différent – ce n'est pas une question de survie, ou de guerre. C'est seulement nous étant ensemble. C'est normal. Une relation normale. » Elle rit faiblement. « Tu n'as aucune idée de combien la normalité peut être agréable parfois. »

« Normale ? » répéta Joe, ne paraissant pas entièrement satisfait par cette notion.

« C'est une bonne chose, » lui assura Sam. « Vraiment, Joe. Avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui s'amuser, vers qui rentrer à la maison… » Elle sourit, leva la main pour toucher son visage. « C'est agréable. Et c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas eu depuis si longtemps… »

Il se détendit un peu à ses mots et réussit à sourire légèrement. « Alors, veux-tu revenir à moi cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il, glissant un bras autour de sa taille. « Je pourrais attendre ici, ou tu pourrais venir chez moi ? »

Sam garda le sourire sur son visage, bien que son cœur s'affaissa un peu à la pensée. « Je pourrais rentrer tard, » lui rappela-t-elle, essayant de ne pas penser à la raison pour laquelle l'idée de se glisser au lit à côté de Joe cette nuit la perturbait.

« Ca ne me dérangera pas, » lui assura-t-il.

Sam resta silencieuse pendant un moment, mais n'avait pas de bonne raison pour le détourner de son idée. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, » lui dit-elle. « Je viendrai s'il n'est pas trop tard. »

« Je veillerai. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, » dit-elle. « J'ai une clé. »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Hmm, quelque chose de chaud pour se réveiller le matin. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, forçant l'humour à travers ses émotions gênées. « Café ? »

« Je pensais à quelque chose de plus stimulant, » murmura-t-il, baissant la tête pour mordiller son cou. Et lorsqu'il se déplaça, le réveil à côté de Sam fut brusquement visible : dix-huit heures vingt-quatre. Merde !

« Zut, » siffla-t-elle, le repoussant. « Je suis en retard ! »

Alors que Joe reculait, elle se rua vers le lit et se glissa hors de son peignoir et passa la robe. Elle s'ajustait étroitement, et elle bataillait pour relever la fermeture éclair dans le dos quand elle sentit les doigts chauds de Joe sur son épaule. « Attends, » dit-il, remontant lentement la fermeture éclair avant de la retourner. Il sourit de plaisir. « Tu devras faire attention à ne pas éclipser la mariée. »

« Flatteur, » accusa Sam, contente à ses mots, cependant. Puis, jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle marmonna, « Chaussures… »

« Celles-ci ? » demanda Joe, levant en l'air une paire de sandales à lanières.

« Merci, » dit-elle en hochant la tête, les prenant de ses mains. « Mais j'ai besoin de mes baskets. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Pour conduire, » expliqua-t-elle, fouillant dans son esprit le dernier endroit où elle les avait vus.

« Elles sont sur le porche, » lui dit Joe.

« Exact ! » Jetant un coup d'œil à l'échelle, elle eut une petite grimace, et remonta sa robe sur ses genoux avant de commencer à descendre.

Joe éclata de rire. « Très élégant ! »

« Ca, » dit-elle, pouffant à la situation, « c'est justement pourquoi je ne porte jamais de robe ! » Atteignant enfin le bas, elle lissa sa robe en place et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, les sandales dans une main et son petit sac à main orné de perles dans l'autre.

S'arrêtant sur le porche, elle mit en hâte ses baskets et peu après, Joe apparut à la porte. « Arrange-toi pour être de retour pour minuit, Cendrillon, » dit-il en souriant. « Et essaie de ne pas laisser une sandale derrière. »

Sam eut un grand sourire. « J'espère seulement que ma voiture ne se transformera pas en citrouille ! » Se redressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa hâtivement sur les lèvres et dit, « Tu fermeras avant de partir ? »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça-t-il, et avec ses yeux sur son dos, Sam descendit en courant les marches vers sa voiture, jetant ses sandales et son sac à main sur le siège passager, et fut sur son chemin.

oOoOoOo

Jack se tenait devant le miroir de sa chambre, examinant l'homme qu'il voyait le dévisager en retour. Le costume était bien, et d'après Amy - la jeune femme du magasin – il était même à la mode. Il était sombre, quelque part entre bleu marine et noir, ce qui était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Et il lui allait. La chemise et la cravate étaient tout à fait ordinaires – il avait refusé certains styles plus extravagants qu'Amy lui avait proposés, et choisi quelque chose de discret. Carter avait eu tellement raison quand elle avait supposé que la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être remarqué. Il fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas vraiment la vue de l'homme grave, d'âge moyen qui le regardait.

« Je déteste les costumes, » se dit-il à lui-même, ajustant sa cravate une fois de plus.

Mais il fut sauvé de ses sinistres réflexions par un coup léger à la porte. Son estomac se retourna, sachant que c'était Carter. Et même si ceci n'était en aucun cas un rendez-vous, il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus vite ou ses doigts de démanger alors qu'il marchait à grands pas pour aller répondre. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, toute prétention à l'indifférence fut immédiatement flétrie et sa mâchoire frappa quasiment le sol. La femme qui se tenait dans la lumière du début de soirée ne ressemblait en rien au soldat sérieux et capable avec qui il travaillait. Envolée la coiffure désordonnée, le treillis et les rangers. A leurs places, il y avait des cheveux d'or joliment ébouriffés, une robe noire tenue par des bretelles délicates et qui moulait délicieusement toutes ses courbes, suggérant de manière terriblement attirante, ce qui était en dessous, et… des baskets. Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le bout de ses chaussures pointer hors de sa robe élégante.

« Jolies chaussures, » réussit-il à dire, décidant que l'humour était infiniment plus sûr que toute tentative de compliment. Superbe était un mot bien pâle pour la décrire !

« C'est pour conduire, » répondit Carter, ses yeux le détaillant rapidement. « Joli costume. » Il sourit, forçant son regard à ne pas s'attarder sur la vaste étendue de peau légèrement bronzée de ses épaules, ou sur la façon dont sa robe s'incurvait sur ses hanches sveltes… Mince, il commençait à penser que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. « Mon Colonel ? » demanda Carter, le regardant avec curiosité. « Est-ce que vous allez bien, monsieur ? »

« Oui, » dit-il, arrachant ses yeux d'elle et cherchant autour de lui le cadeau de mariage qu'il avait acheté. « Hum, entrez une minute, » suggéra-t-il en voyant que le colis était sur la table basse. Il le récupéra avec précaution et prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer, essayant de se reprendre. Puis, il se retourna. Carter se tenait juste à l'intérieur de l'encadrement de la porte, l'observant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla pendant un instant. Jack sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, incapable de contrôler les pensées clairement non professionnelles qui envahissaient son esprit. Il avait des difficultés à deviner ce que Carter pensait, mais elle maintint son regard avec une intensité qui ne faiblit pas.

Et puis, elle dit, « Je n'ai pas apporté de cadeau. »

Il cligna des yeux, baissant le regard sur le colis dans ses mains, et dit, « J'ai déjà mis votre nom sur celui-là. »

« Oh. » Elle parut un peu surprise, et puis haussa les épaules. « Merci. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Pas de problème. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que vous achetiez un présent de mariage à mon ex-femme, Carter. »

Elle sourit et ce fut comme si le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau. « Bien sûr que non, mon Colonel. »

Il détourna les yeux, le mot vibrant douloureusement contre son affection de plus en plus non partagée. Mon Colonel. Il en avait tellement assez d'entendre cela sur ses lèvres, un rappel constant de la façon dont les choses devraient toujours être entre eux. Il pensait souvent aux réalités alternatives auxquelles ils avaient été confrontés, et comment cette simple expression semblait faire toute la différence… Mon Colonel. Juste pour une fois, il aurait aimé être Jack – pas son supérieur, pas son collègue, mais son ami. Et alors, en un moment qui fit battre son pouls, il se rendit compte que cette nuit était cette unique fois… Il s'avança d'un pas, triturant le colis en parlant, « Ecoutez, Carter, » commença-t-il, « j'étais en train de penser que ce ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée que vous m'appeliez Monsieur ou Mon Colonel toute la soirée. Ca paraîtrait un peu bizarre. »

« Vous trouvez ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un éclat dans ses yeux.

« Croyez-vous que vous pourriez réussir à dire 'Jack' ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam acquiesça. « Bien sûr – Jack. »

Il sourit, son prénom sur ses lèvres le captivant instantanément. « Merci, » dit-il, plus calmement. « Merci de faire ça, Carter, ça va bien au-delà de l'appel du devoir. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec le devoir, » répondit-elle. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ceci, c'est juste nous – des amis. Pas de Colonel, pas de Major, pas de Monsieur… » Elle sourit lentement, le sourire brillant doucement dans ses yeux, « Pas de Carter. Juste Sam. Et Jack. »

Juste Sam et Jack ? Dieu, si seulement c'était le cas ! Mais le visage de Joe se présenta à sa vision, fracassant la douce illusion qu'elle avait fait naître. Et pourtant, songea-t-il, se perdant dans ses yeux souriants, Joe n'était pas là ce soir. Ce soir, c'était vraiment juste Sam. Et juste Jack. La pensée provoqua son propre sourire, montant avec hésitation de son cœur alors qu'il faisait deux pas supplémentaires vers elle. « Nous devrions y aller, » dit-il, venant se tenir à ses côtés, assez près pour la toucher bien qu'il résistât à l'envie.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. La suivant, il referma la portière derrière lui pendant qu'elle attendait sur le porche. Quand il se retourna, la lumière crépusculaire du soleil baignait son visage d'une douce lumière dorée et fit briller ses cheveux. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et il ne put s'en empêcher. « Vous êtes magnifique, Sam, » dit-il sans pouvoir se retenir, incapable d'écarter ses yeux d'elle. Elle se détourna légèrement, visiblement embarrassée, et Jack se réprimanda silencieusement pour avoir permis à ses pensées de s'échapper. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il.

Mais Sam secoua la tête, se tournant à nouveau vers lui. « Ne le soyez pas, » dit-elle en souriant. « Je suis flattée… » Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et quelque chose qui pouvait avoir été une reconnaissance de regret passa entre eux, bien que Jack n'en fût pas certain l'ombre dans les yeux de Sam pouvait avoir été de la pitié, ou de la sympathie… C'est juste que cela ressemblait beaucoup à des regrets. Sam sourit à nouveau, et l'ombre était partie. « Nous devrions y aller, » dit-elle, jetant un regard à la délicate montre autour de son poignet. « Nous ne voudrions pas être en retard. »

« Non, » répondit-il, forçant ses émotions à retourner là où elles appartenaient. « Nous ne voudrions pas cela. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

L'hôtel où la réception se tenait était plutôt chic, niché au pied des montagnes, très loin des sentiers battus. De grandes portes s'ouvraient du salon réservé sur une terrasse qui brillait de petites lumières blanches alors que le soleil couchant transformait le ciel azure. Des serveurs et serveuses se mélangeaient avec les invités, transportant des plateaux remplis de nourriture et de boissons, pendant qu'en fond sonore la musique rivalisait avec les rires pour remplir l'air.

« Wow, » souffla Sam à voix basse comme elle entrait dans la pièce. « C'est incroyable. »

« Il est dans les haricots, » murmura Jack à son côté.

Elle lui jeta un sourire amusé. « Il les vend ou il les compte ? »

« Les deux, je crois, » répondit-il, trop tendu pour lui retourner son sourire. En fait, ses yeux parcouraient la pièce, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou, plus précisément, réalisa Sam, de quelqu'un. Jack cessa de bouger, ses yeux fixés sur un endroit au centre de la salle. Suivant son regard, elle vit une femme vêtue d'une robe lavande, longue bien que simple, deux petites fleurs coincées dans ses cheveux blond cendré. Sara. Elle se tenait là, son bras passé dans celui d'un homme plus âgé, ses cheveux d'un gris distingué, alors qu'ils discutaient avec un autre couple. Levant les yeux sur Jack, elle vit la façon dont ses yeux bougeaient en une grimace réprimée, et sut que la vue lui était douloureuse. Comment ne le serait-elle pas ? Pourtant, le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, elle doutait qu'il se permette de montrer beaucoup plus qu'une grimace. Jack O'Neill était maître de ses émotions, jusqu'à la faute parfois, pensait-elle.

Réalisant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu dans le passage de la porte, elle lui toucha légèrement le bras. « Monsieur… ? » Elle grimaça. « Jack, » se corrigea-t-elle d'elle-même, « ne devrions-nous pas entrer ? »

« Oui, » dit-il, secouant la tête comme s'il se ressaisissait. « Désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, » le rassura-t-elle. « Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point ceci doit être étrange pour vous. »

Il sourit à sa déclaration, d'un sourire sombre, mélancolique. « Oh, vous n'avez aucune idée, Carter. »

« Sam, » corrigea-t-elle doucement, bénéficiant d'un sourire plus doux.

« Sam, » acquiesça-t-il, disant son prénom comme s'il le dégustait. « Bien. »

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient plus loin dans la salle, vers Sara et son nouveau mari, Sam commença à sentir les regards se tourner vers eux. Le côté vaniteux de sa nature suggéra que Joe avait eu raison à propos de sa robe, mais la réalité lui disait que c'était Jack qui était l'objet de la fascination, pas elle. Jack O'Neill. L'ex-mari. Le père de l'enfant mort. Etait-ce son imagination, ou étaient-ce des murmures qu'elle entendait à travers la musique ? Est-ce qu'ils le blâmaient d'être venu, se demanda-t-elle soudain ? Est-ce qu'ils se sentaient mal à l'aise qu'il soit ici, un rappel que le 'jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare' ne signifiait pas toujours ce qu'il semblait ? Elle se rapprocha, soudain aussi protectrice de son équipe qu'elle le serait sur un territoire ennemi. Leurs mains se touchèrent alors qu'ils marchaient, un contact discret, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit presque, mais c'était un masque dérisoire à la douleur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

Ils ralentirent comme ils s'approchaient de Sara, ne voulant pas interrompre la conversation. Mais Sara avait apparemment été consciente de leur arrivée, car elle se tourna immédiatement vers eux avec un sourire ému sur les lèvres. « Jack, » dit-elle chaleureusement. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu. »

« Hé, » dit-il, souriant avec une bravade visiblement forcée, « Je n'aurais pas manqué ça pour rien au monde. »

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard, et Sam fut surprise de réaliser que Sara avait vu à travers lui aussi aisément qu'elle. La femme le connaissait bien, ce qui, considérant leurs dix années de mariage, n'était pas surprenant. Ce qui _était_ surprenant, cependant, fut la façon dont ce simple regard partagé avait envoyé un direct dans la poitrine de Sam. C'était une vraie douleur physique, laquelle ne pouvait être que la jalousie, présuma-t-elle. A quel point cela était-il ridicule ?

« Ravi de vous revoir, Edward, » disait Jack, et Sam se rendit compte qu'elle avait décroché pendant un instant. « Comment vont les choses dans le monde des haricots ? »

Edward, un homme à l'air amical, sans aucun doute du mauvais côté de la cinquantaine, sourit largement. « Très rentable, » dit-il à Jack. « Comment sont les choses dans le monde de la sécurité nationale ? »

Jack haussa les épaules, et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam avec un demi-sourire. « Tranquille, » répondit-il, reportant son regard sur Edward. Il tendit la main, « Félicitations, » dit-il. « Vous êtes un homme chanceux. »

« Je sais, » répondit Edward, serrant la main de Jack.

Jack se tourna vers Sara, et après un instant de pause, il lui tendit ses deux mains. Les prenant, elle se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. « Je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse, » dit-il doucement, « tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui. » Sam vit les yeux de Sara se fermer alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

« Nous le méritons tous les deux, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix que Sam ne saisit que parce qu'elle se tenait très près de Jack. Alors qu'elle se reculait, les yeux de Sara vinrent se poser sur Sam. N'attendant pas que Jack la présente, Sam tendit la main.

« Samantha Carter, » dit-elle avec assurance.

Sara prit la main dans ses doigts froids. « Un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Plaisir partagé, » répondit Sam. « Et félicitations. Vous semblez tous les deux très heureux. »

Le sourire de Sara s'agrandit. « Merci, » dit-elle, jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à Jack et puis à Sam. « Vous deux, vous êtes… ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant un signe interrogateur entre eux.

« Amis. » La façon dont elle et Jack dirent simultanément le mot fut presque comique.

Sara sembla certainement le penser, car elle haussa simplement un sourcil et dit, « Bien. »

« Nous travaillons ensemble, » expliqua Jack. « Sam est mon second. »

« Et amie, » ajouta-t-elle, lui jetant un coup d'œil avec un sourire. Il le lui retourna, mais l'expression n'atteignit pas ses yeux il y avait là quelque chose de plus sombre, une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Eh bien, » dit Edward d'un ton jovial, interrompant leur échange silencieux, « vous avez certainement un magnifique second, Jack. »

Sam sourit à la flatterie, et Jack marmonna, « je suppose qu'elle a meilleure allure que Kowalski. »

Le commentaire passa par-dessus la tête d'Edward, car il n'en avait aucune idée. « Que diriez-vous que nous laissions ces deux-là danser, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? » suggéra-t-il à Sam. « C'est, si quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et belle que vous ne voit pas d'inconvénient à être vue sur la piste de danse avec un vieil homme marié comme moi ? »

Sam sourit à nouveau. « Ce serait avec plaisir, » dit-elle, prenant la main qu'Edward offrait et le laissant la conduire au centre de la salle où quelques couples dansaient déjà sur une douce mélodie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Jack, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il se tenait assez maladroitement devant Sara jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne sa main avec un sourire nostalgique. Sam ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Jack, mais elle vit la façon dont ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ceux de Sara avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Elle n'aima pas le sentiment de vide que la vue provoquait dans son cœur, et elle n'aima ce que cela disait sur elle et ses sentiments complexes pour les deux hommes les plus importants dans sa vie.

oOoOoOo

Alors que la danse s'approchait de la fin, Jack s'écarta de Sara et sourit. Son visage était tellement familier les doux plis autour de sa bouche qui s'approfondissaient quand elle riait, le gris discret de ses yeux qui lui rappelait les nuages d'été, et la chaleur du toucher de ses doigts sur sa main. Elle lui manquait, réalisa-t-il, bien qu'il n'en parlerait jamais. Aujourd'hui était pour Sara et son futur, pas pour ses regrets. « Merci, » dit Sara dans le silence. « Pour la danse, et pour être venu. Cela ne doit pas être facile. »

« Ca en valait la peine pour te voir si heureuse, » lui dit-il, pensant chaque mot. « Edward est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle. Puis inclinant la tête d'un côté, elle dit, « Samantha semble bien aussi. »

Sam. Dieu, était-il si transparent ? Il fit à Sara un sourire dénué d'émotion, « Oui, c'est ce que pense Joe. »

« Joe ? »

« Son petit ami, » dit Jack, faute d'un meilleur terme.

« Oh, » acquiesça Sara, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il y eut une pause gênée, jusqu'à ce que Jack aperçoive Edward se dirigeant vers eux à travers la salle.

Il se tourna vers Sara, « Je devrais te laisser partir, » la double signification accidentelle n'étant perdue pour aucun d'eux.

Sara hocha simplement la tête, l'étudiant un moment. Puis, à sa surprise, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. C'était un baiser doux, affectueux, sans passion ni feu. C'était un baiser d'adieu, et malgré les événements et les années qui les séparaient, Jack ressentit la douleur de la perdre fourrager violemment son cœur. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle recula, ses yeux brillant de bonheur malgré les larmes qui brillaient à la surface. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de se forcer un sourire et de ravaler les émotions qui enflaient dans sa gorge. Puis, en entendant Edward arriver derrière lui, il lui toucha une dernière fois la main. « Sois heureuse, » lui dit-il.

« Toi aussi, Jack, » répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il fit simplement un signe de la tête, et avec un sourire pincé, s'éloigna. Il entendit la voix grondante d'Edward parler doucement à Sara, mais bientôt elle fut noyée sous le brouhaha de la salle alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux à grands pas. Il était vaguement conscient des yeux sur lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention comme il se dirigeait vers le petit bar dans un coin de la pièce. « Whisky, » dit-il au jeune homme qui servait. « Double, sans glace ni eau. »

Il n'y avait en fait qu'une seule façon de supporter des jours comme celui-ci, pensa-t-il, avalant la boisson cul sec. « Donnez m'en un autre. » Et ce fut ainsi. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lever le verre à ses lèvres, il sentit des doigts fermes encercler son poignet, tenant sa main à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« Jack ? » Sam se tenait à son côté, le regardant avec une franche compassion. L'expression l'aurait irrité, si celle-ci avait été moins sincère. Mais il n'y avait pas de pitié dans les yeux de Sam, juste une compréhension qui ne demandait rien. Après un instant, elle dit, « Dansez avec moi ? »

C'était peut-être le whisky qui agissait déjà sur son système sanguin, mais ces trois mots simples enflammèrent quelque chose au plus profond de lui – quelque chose trop longtemps renié. Danser avec elle ? La tenir ? Dans cette robe ? Ses lèvres donnèrent l'impression d'être sèches et il passa sa langue dessus nerveusement. Il ne devrait probablement pas. Ils devraient probablement s'asseoir là au bar, entourés de monde, et discuter pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que les besoins du devoir aient été remplis et qu'il puisse partir. Mais elle se tenait juste là, le contact de ses doigts sur son poignet était aussi brûlant que le feu et ses yeux le regardaient avec chaleur et espoir. Et il se sentait si vide, si seul après les adieux avec Sara… Une danse ne ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Les amis dansaient. Cela ne signifiait rien, et ça ne les conduirait nulle part où ils ne devraient pas aller. Comment cela se pourrait-il ? Sam était avec Joe maintenant, et il n'était rien de plus qu'un vieux type avec qui elle travaillait – un ami tout au plus. Où était le danger dans une seule danse ? Il abaissa son bras, reposant le verre sur le comptoir. Les doigts de Sam ne quittèrent pas son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne sa main et que leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Elle l'avait regardé pendant tout ce temps, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et un éclat dans ses yeux. Jack se leva, tenant toujours sa main, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste de danse.

oOoOoOo

Sam fut surprise de trouver son cœur battre légèrement la chamade lorsqu'ils atteignirent le centre de la salle. Les lumières avaient été tamisées depuis qu'elle avait dansé avec Edward, et la musique était vraiment romantique. Jack tenait toujours sa main, bien que sa douce prise soit immobile, comme s'il était effrayé de bouger ne serait qu'un doigt. Ralentissant jusqu'à s'arrêter, Sam se tourna pour lui faire face. Il la regardait intensément et silencieusement, mais elle vit la façon dont sa langue passait sur ses lèvres et sut qu'il était nerveux. Ridicule ! Ils étaient simplement un couple d'amis qui dansaient il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir le trac, ou que leurs doigts fourmillent d'anticipation. « Dansons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix paraissant plus rauque qu'elle n'aurait aimé.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Jack, se yeux retenant toujours les siens alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant. Elle le vit déglutir, hésitant pendant une fraction de seconde avant de glisser délicatement son bras autour de sa taille. Elle sentit à peine sa main sur son dos, mais même ce doux contact fut électrique. Sam laissa ses doigts venir se poser sur l'épaule de sa veste. Le tissu était doux, chaud et neuf, remarqua-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour _ne pas_ remarquer combien ses yeux étaient devenus sombres, ou la senteur subtile de sa lotion après rasage, ou la chaleur émanant de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui auparavant, du moins pas dans une situation hors mission. Et alors qu'ils commençaient à se balancer doucement sur la musique et que sa jambe bougeait légèrement contre la sienne, elle sentit son ventre commencer à faire la roue.

« Alors, est-ce qu'Edward vous a ennuyée avec ses haricots ? » demanda Jack brusquement, fracassant ses pensées de plus en plus brûlantes et amenant un sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres.

« Non, » dit-elle, s'efforçant de garder sa voix égale, malgré la façon dont son corps réagissait à sa proximité. « Nous avons parlé de motos. »

Jack haussa un sourcil, presque amusé. « Eddy a une moto ? »

« En avait, » acquiesça Sam.

« Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer dans une tenue en cuir, » marmonna Jack, et puis fronça les sourcils. « Non, je n'y arrive vraiment pas… »

Sam pouffa à l'idée, se détendant un peu. Et son rire amena un sourire aux lèvres de Jack aussi, réchauffant ses yeux. « C'était gentil à vous de danser avec Sara, » dit-elle après un moment, sondant doucement pour voir s'il voulait parler.

Il ne voulait pas. « Ce n'était pas comme si Ed m'avait donné le choix. »

« Vous auriez pu partir, » dit-elle doucement, essayant de lire l'expression dans ses yeux sombres.

« M'enfuir, vous voulez dire. » Il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Elle acquiesça. « Vous êtes un homme brave, » dit-elle, lui souriant et donnant à ses doigts une gentille pression. « C'est une des premières choses qui m'ont frappée en vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules, son sourire devenant malicieux. « Ca et votre amour pour les scientifiques. »

Quelque chose brilla sombrement dans ses yeux, mais il se détourna avant de dire à voix basse. « Eh bien, vous savez maintenant que je vous aime. »

« Vraiment… ? » murmura Sam, son cœur tambourinant de façon erratique à ses mots. Que diable était-il en train de dire.

« Les scientifiques, je veux dire, » ajouta Jack, se retournant vers elle avec un sourire qui était plus qu'un peu forcé.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le couple dansant derrière eux la bouscula légèrement, l'obligeant à faire un demi pas en avant, davantage dans les bras de Jack. Dans les talons qu'elle portait, elle était presque son égal en taille, et elle se retrouva maintenant virtuellement face à face avec lui. Leurs yeux se soudèrent, mais tout ce qu'elle vit dans son regard sombre était la tristesse et la perte pensait-il à Sara ? Elle avait rarement vu une telle émotion exposée sur son visage, aussi elle ne s'écarta pas de lui, même quand elle sentit son bras se resserrer autour d'elle. La sensation d'être pressée fermement contre lui la rendait sans souffle, et elle maudit sa propre faiblesse. Elle ne devrait pas se sentir ainsi, pas quand Jack luttait pour supporter de voir sa femme mariée à un autre homme pas quand Joe l'attendait à la maison. Ignorant son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, elle essaya de lui montrer qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle était là pour lui – comme une amie. « Ca doit être difficile pour vous, » dit-elle, contente que sa voix paraisse calme, « de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oui, » dit-il, la regardant toujours intensément. « Ca l'est. Beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle doucement, et parce qu'elle n'arrivait à penser à aucun mot qui pourrait le réconforter, elle se serra plus près et glissa sa main de son épaule à son dos, l'étreignant avec douceur. Mais il ne se détendit pas dans son étreinte, en fait les muscles sous sa veste semblèrent durcir davantage. Peur d'empiéter la barrière non dite entre eux, Sam se recula et regarda en hâte son visage. Et comme ses yeux rencontraient les siens, quelque chose étincela dans leur profondeur c'était puissant bien qu'impossible à identifier, mais Jack se contracta visiblement, comme s'il avait été piqué, et recula d'un pas. La musique s'approchait de la fin et son bras tomba de sa taille comme il libérait son autre main de sa prise.

« Je veux…, » lâcha-t-il, et puis s'arrêta et laissa tomber sa tête, fixant ses chaussures. Après un moment troublant, il la releva à nouveau et dit, « Excusez-moi. » Et après cela, il tourna sur ses talons et se sauva quasiment de la salle, laissant Sam le regarder fixement au milieu d'un torrent d'émotions déroutantes.

oOoOoOo

Le petit balcon que Jack avait trouvé, à l'autre bout de l'hôtel, à l'opposée de la réception de mariage, lui convenait parfaitement. De là, il pouvait regarder dans l'obscurité les montagnes immenses, silhouettées contre le ciel étoilé. Et combien il souhait être là-bas parmi elles, et non pas piégé dans son enfer personnel. Sur la table à côté de lui, était posée une bouteille à moitié pleine de whisky irlandais qu'il avait acheté au bar principal de l'hôtel, et sa main tenait un verre plein. Mais en tant qu'anesthésiant émotionnel, l'alcool n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Il pouvait encore ressentir la douleur de la perdre, et la peine de la voir avec un autre homme était aussi puissante et amère que jamais. Levant le verre à ses lèvres, Jack rit sombrement, conscient que le son était de plus en plus enivré. C'était ironique, vraiment. Il était ici au mariage de Sara, la femme à qui il avait voué dix ans de sa vie, et pourtant c'était Sam qu'il pleurait. C'était la perte de ce qui aurait pu être, plutôt que de ce qui avait été, c'était cela qui rongeait son cœur. Combien était-ce pervers ?

Inviter Sam avait été une mauvaise idée, décida-t-il, alors qu'il avalait une autre gorgée de whisky. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient trop forts, non résolus pour résister aux montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'il traversait. Elle pensait qu'elle était venue avec lui en tant qu'amie, mais il l'avait dupée. Il s'était peut-être même dupé lui-même. De toute façon, danser avec elle comme cela avait conduit son corps à le trahir complètement. Son contact avait envoyé des vagues de désir, irradiant de tous les points de contact, enflammant la passion qu'il gardait enfouie si profondément. Et puis, quand elle s'était pressée d'elle-même contre lui, le tenant étroitement en un geste innocent de réconfort, le besoin avait simplement explosé dans son esprit : 'Je la veux'. La pensée s'était répandue en lui comme un éclair, effrayante dans son intensité. Il n'y avait eu aucun déni, aucune rationalisation soigneusement construite. Rien que le désir brut. 'Je la veux'. Ce n'était pas un désir sexuel. Ou, plutôt, c'était plus que cela. 'Je la veux. Je veux son cœur, son corps et son âme'.

Le surprenant éclair émotionnel l'avait laissé sans souffle, son cœur battant la chamade dans l'effort de ne pas agir selon son besoin écrasant. Mais la sensation de son corps souple se blottissant contre lui, et l'odeur de son parfum, plus enivrant que le whisky, avaient été presque trop fortes pour résister. Il avait été forcé de s'arracher à son étreinte avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Bah ! » marmonna-t-il, se saisissant de la bouteille et remplissant son verre. « Comme si ceci n'est pas assez stupide… » Mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour engourdir le désir et la triste solitude qu'il avait ressentis dans ses bras, et l'alcool était la chose la plus proche sous la main. « Tu dois l'oublier, » se dit-il à lui-même, les mots ressemblant à un mantra pathétique. Au cours des six derniers mois, il s'était probablement donné le même conseil un millier de fois, et parfois il avait même réussi à se convaincre que c'était possible. Mais il suffisait qu'elle sourie. Ou fronce ses sourcils. Ou rie. Ou fasse quelque chose pour lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, et il en revenait au point de départ.

Mais aujourd'hui… Jack secoua la tête et frissonna alors qu'il se souvenait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ce désir violent, primaire. Eh bien, pas depuis leur mission sur La Terre de Lumière, peut-être. Mais ceci n'était pas un virus alien. Ceci était quelque chose de bien plus profond, et infiniment plus dangereux. 'Je la veux. J'ai besoin d'elle'. Les mots tournaient en boucles dans son esprit, le raillant par le caractère désespéré de ses désirs. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et pencha la tête en arrière contre le bois dur de la chaise. « Reprends-toi, » se dit-il à lui-même, avalant le reste de son whisky et reprenant la bouteille. « Reprends-toi, bon sang ! »

oOoOoOo

Sam avait passé une demi-heure pesante à chercher dans les recoins sombres de l'hôtel avant de trouver Jack. Il était seul sur un étroit balcon à l'extérieur d'un salon de réception non utilisé pour le moment. Assis au fond, il était affalé sur une chaise, ses longues jambes étirées devant lui et une bouteille presque vide de quelque chose sur la table à côté de lui. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'il était endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie ses yeux sombres luire légèrement dans la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux des fenêtres de l'hôtel. Elle hésita sur le seuil, ne sachant pas si elle devait le déranger il voulait visiblement être seul. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait le devoir de l'empêcher de s'enivrer jusqu'à l'oubli si elle pouvait.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Sam sortit sur le balcon. Jack ne bougea pas, ne sembla pas la remarquer. « Jack ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sa tête tourna et il cligna des yeux, son visage presque caché dans les ombres. « Carter ? »

« C'est Sam, » lui rappela-t-elle, se dirigeant lentement vers lui et prenant un siège de l'autre côté de la petite table. « Alors, » dit-elle ensuite, le regardant prudemment, « qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il sourit, un sourire sans joie. « Je m'enivre, » lui dit-il calmement, sa voix pas encore pâteuse bien que subtilement différente. Plus ouverte, peut-être ? Il lui manquait ce tranchant dur, militaire qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre. Il fit un signe de tête vers la bouteille. « Vous en voulez ? C'est un sacré bon single malt. »

« Je conduis, » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Exact, » acquiesça-t-il. « Bien sûr, Capitaine. »

Sam haussa un sourcil. « Capitaine ? »

« Capitaine Carter, » répéta-t-il, regardant l'obscurité à l'extérieur, au-delà de l'hôtel. Au loin, les lumières d'un véhicule qui passait étaient visibles. « Ca a une certaine mélodie, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Capitaine Carter. »

« Je préfère Major, » lui dit-elle.

Il se tourna pour la regarder alors, s'asseyant plus droit et la fixant avec un regard sérieux, franc. « Je préfère Sam, » dit-il, comme si les mots étaient, pour une raison inconnue, choquants. Elle ne dit rien, surprise et ne sachant pas comment répondre, et il éclata de rire. « Ca, c'est fichtrement drôle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam déglutit. Il n'y avait pas de méprise quant à ce qu'il voulait dire, ou le regard âpre qu'il lui jetait. Et cela la troubla. « Je ne ris pas, » dit-elle calmement.

« Vous devriez, » dit-il, tendant le bras pour prendre la bouteille, se versant un autre verre. Sa main ne tremblait même pas, remarqua Sam. « Je ris, » ajouta-t-il après qu'il eut pris une gorgée. « Intérieurement. »

Elle se leva, se pencha par-dessus la table et prit le verre de sa main. « Je crois que je devrais vous reconduire chez vous, » dit-elle.

Il ne protesta pas, la laissant prendre le verre de sa main. « Avez-vous au moins compris la plaisanterie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit-elle.

Jack hocha la tête lentement, le mouvement délibéré la seule concession à son état d'ébriété. « La plaisanterie, » lui dit-il, sans quitter son visage du regard, « est que je suis venu voir la femme que j'aimais épouser quelqu'un d'autre, en compagnie de la seule autre femme que j'aie jamais aimée, qui est aussi… »

« Ne faites pas ça, » protesta-t-elle, se détournant de ses mots. « Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. »

« Si, je sais. »

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de rayer les mots de son esprit '… la seule femme que j'aie jamais aimée…'. Elle ne voulait pas entendre cela. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas entendre cela. Joe. Joe l'aimait. Elle aimait Joe. « Laissez-moi vous ramener chez vous, » dit-elle plus fermement, en se retournant. « Vous ne voudriez pas que Sara vous voit ainsi. »

Ses mots semblèrent l'atteindre, car après un instant figé, il fit un brusque hochement de tête. « Non, » dit-il, « je ne voudrais pas ça. »

Avec effort, il se redressa sur ses pieds. Il prit un instant pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle position, mais elle ne le vit pas osciller lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à la bouteille presque vide. Dieu seul savait combien il avait bu.

« Pas vraiment, » lui dit-il. « Mais la vie est une saloperie. »

Ses mots la surprirent, non habituée à une telle honnêteté émotionnelle. « Oui, elle l'est, » acquiesça-t-elle, le surveillant du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils retournaient vers la porte.

Au seuil, ils ralentirent, Jack cligna ses yeux à la lumière plus brillante, mais il la regarda avec un regret non dissimulé dans les yeux alors qu'il s'arrêtait et posait une main sur son bras. « Carter, » dit-il, l'utilisation du nom familier étrangement intime, « Je souhaiterais que les choses soient différentes entre nous. »

Elle s'arrêta, saisie par l'intensité dans ses yeux sombres, légèrement voilés. Il y avait là le regret, la douleur, et une profonde tristesse qui touchèrent son cœur. Instinctivement, elle chercha à le réconforter et sa main couvrit la sienne là où elle était posée sur son bras. Elle savait que c'était une erreur, qu'elle n'avait même pas les effets engourdissants de l'alcool comme excuse, mais néanmoins, elle sentit qu'elle lui devait vérité. « Je sais, » dit-elle, sa voix claire. « Moi aussi. »

Jack hocha lentement la tête, son regard toujours soudé au sien. « Le devoir est une saloperie, » murmura-t-il alors que ses doigts se resserraient autour de son bras.

« Oui, » reconnut-elle à nouveau, « c'est vrai. » Et puis elle se libéra doucement de sa prise et lissa sa robe, redressant ses épaules. « Rentrons. »

Il ne dit rien, hocha simplement la tête, son visage animé d'émotions qu'elle l'avait rarement vu exprimer : espoir, regret, peine, désir, confusion, besoin… elle soupira, l'avalanche de sentiments troublants qu'il créait menaçant de triompher de sa maîtrise habituelle.

oOoOoOo

Le temps qu'elle se gare dans l'allée de Jack, il était presque minuit. Il dormait, affalé sur le siège passager de sa voiture, la tête appuyée sur la vitre, et ne remua pas lorsqu'elle tira sur le frein à main et coupa le moteur.

« Jack ? » dit-elle, sa voix assez forte dans le silence. « Jack ? Vous êtes chez vous. »

Toujours rien, aussi elle secoua légèrement son bras. « Jack, réveillez-vous. »

Il bougea alors, souleva sa tête avec un effort visible et cligna ses yeux dans l'obscurité. Il pressa ses mains sur son visage, et grogna. « Dieu, je suis ivre. »

Elle sourit. « Oui, vous l'êtes. »

« Désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, » lui assura-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas vomi dans ma voiture, c'est le principal. »

Jack hocha lentement la tête. « Je ne vomis jamais, » lui affirma-t-il.

« Vous voudrez l'avoir fait demain matin, » marmonna Sam, ouvrant sa portière et sortant. Le temps qu'elle atteigne le côté passager, Jack s'était extirpé lui-même de la voiture et s'y appuyait, les yeux fermés.

Elle le surveilla pendant un instant, avant de dire, « Clé ? »

« Hein ? »

« Où est votre clé de la maison ? » répéta-t-elle.

Ouvrant les yeux, un sourire incurva ses lèvres. « Je peux ouvrir la porte, » lui assura-t-il, s'écartant de la voiture et marchant lentement vers la maison. « Je vais bien. »

Sam n'en était pas convaincue, et resta derrière lui. Elle s'assurerait au moins qu'il soit à l'intérieur avant de le quitter. « Je suis contente d'entendre ça, » lui dit-elle, montant les marches de son porche, impressionnée par le fait qu'il ne trébuche même pas. Si elle s'était enivrée moitié autant, elle serait en train de rouler sous la table.

Jack mit la main dans sa poche pour prendre ses clés, et déverrouilla la porte. « Vous voyez ? » lui dit-il, se tournant vers elle avec un autre sourire sombre. « Vous pouvez partir. Retournez vers Joe. Ca ira pour moi. »

« Vous devriez boire un demi-litre d'eau avant d'aller au lit, » conseilla Sam, réticente à le laisser dans un tel état. « Ca aidera avec la gueule de bois. »

Il fit un pas dans l'entrée sombre, et se retourna vers elle. « J'ai déjà été ivre, Carter, » lui dit-il. « Je connais la chanson. »

« Désolée, » dit-elle en souriant. « J'essaie seulement d'aider. »

Il ne dit rien, la regarda simplement. Et il y avait définitivement une faim dans ses yeux lorsqu'il dit, « Ce n'est pas le genre d'aide dont j'ai besoin. »

Sam ne dit rien, consciente d'une soudaine tension entre eux. Malgré tout, elle ressentit une traction vers lui, sa propre faim qui n'avait jamais été satisfaite. Elle se passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres et dit, « Je devrais y aller. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Jack, « vous devriez. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas. Il la regardait toujours, le désir visible sur son visage. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, et se connaissait elle-même suffisamment bien pour réaliser que le désir de Jack reflétait et égalait le sien. Mais elle garda la connaissance cachée derrière son visage de pierre et se força à faire la chose honorable, la chose honorable pour eux deux. « Bonne nuit, Jack, » dit-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête, sa déception évidente. Non, c'était plus que de la déception. C'était de la détresse, la peine… la perte. « Bonne nuit, » murmura-t-il, d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Incapable de simplement lui tourner le dos, Sam fit un pas dans l'entrée et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. « Bonne nuit, » répéta-t-elle, son visage toujours près du sien. Elle sentit alors sa main saisir son épaule, et elle se figea à la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, faisant un sacré bon boulot à extirper la raison de son esprit. Ses lèvres étaient toujours près de sa joue, mais lentement, imperceptiblement, il bougea. Son nez se cogna doucement sur le sien, éveillant de vives vagues de désir lorsque ses lèvres déposèrent de petits baisers autour de sa bouche. « Jack…, » réussit-elle à souffler, ne sachant pas si le mot était une mise en garde ou un encouragement. Cela n'eut pas d'importance, car sitôt qu'elle avait parlé, il la fit taire d'un baiser lent, brûlant.

Pour quelque chose de si mal, la sensation était incroyable. Sa raison fondit dans la fournaise de leur désir mutuel, et son corps répondit instinctivement à son contact. Sa prise sur son épaule se resserra, et son autre main glissa sur sa hanche, la tirant contre lui alors que la force de son baiser s'intensifiait. Cela aurait été si facile de se perdre dans la puissance de cet instant, de se soumettre au besoin qu'elle sentait en lui et qui reflétait celui en elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Devoir et honneur, à la fois envers l'Air Force et Joe, exigeaient son attention. Ceci était une erreur, à bien des égards. Avec un effort suprême, elle se recula suffisamment pour parler. « Je dois partir, » haleta-t-elle à travers une gorge étouffée par le désir.

Mais Jack ne fit aucun mouvement pour la relâcher, son front venant se poser sur le sien. « Non, » murmura-t-il.

« Je pense que si, » insista-t-elle, le martèlement de son cœur assourdissant à ses oreilles.

La prise de Jack sur son épaule se raffermit et son autre main glissa de sa hanche pour saisir son autre épaule. « Restez, » souffla-t-il près de son oreille, le pouce de chaque main caressant sa clavicule et les fines bretelles de sa robe. Ses lèvres suivirent leur chemin, flamboyant de passion sur sa peau.

Oh, mon Dieu ! « Vous savez que je ne peux pas rester, » lui dit-elle désespérément, faisant un pas en arrière pour se retrouver pressée contre le mur de son entrée. Il la suivit, sa prise sur ses épaules implacable alors qu'il baissait la tête et l'embrassait à nouveau, avec plus d'urgence cette fois. Elle détourna sa tête pour rompre le baiser, « Jack, arrêtez, » souffla-t-elle.

« Non », répondit-il, son souffle brûlant chargé de whisky contre son visage. Ses mains étaient sur ses bras à présent, la tenant fermement. « Ne partez pas, » plaida-t-il. « Je ne veux pas être seul cette nuit. »

« Je sais, » répondit-elle, luttant contre le désir et un tremblement de gêne. « Mais je ne peux pas rester, et au matin, vous vous rappellerez pourquoi. »

Il secoua la tête, et elle ne fut même pas certaine qu'il écoutât. « Je vous veux, » murmura-t-il, se rapprochant, l'emprisonnant entre lui et le mur. « Je vous veux tellement… »

Soudain les mots de Joe se firent limpides dans son esprit : 'Militaire ou pas, il te veut'. Avait-elle fait cela ? Avait-elle envoyé les mauvais signaux ? Dieu savait que son attirance pour lui était assez puissante pour qu'il vît facilement à travers ses faibles tentatives pour la masquer. Et elle avait volontiers répondu à son baiser, de plein gré, même si elle avait su qu'il était trop ivre pour être responsable de ses actions. Même maintenant son corps pulsait de la chaleur de son contact, impatient de succomber au désir qui brûlait en elle. Si elle avait eu tort auparavant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'imprimer maintenant la vérité en lui, peu importait combien ce serait difficile. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle, essayant de garder sa voix calme et ferme alors qu'elle poussait doucement sur sa poitrine, « mais ceci ne peut pas arriver. »

Il résistait toujours. « Restez avec moi, Sam, » gronda-t-il, ses mains quittant ses épaules pour empaumer son visage brutalement alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, avec un mélange de désir et de peur. Elle repoussa ses mains. « Non ! » Cela sortit davantage comme un aboiement qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention, mais néanmoins il tendit de nouveau ses mains vers elle.

« Sam, s'il vous plait… »

« Mon Colonel, » protesta-t-elle, poussant plus fermement sur sa poitrine et l'envoyant trébucher en arrière, « arrêtez ça ! »

Jack se redressa brusquement, comme s'il avait été frappé physiquement par ses mots. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et une main vint couvrir sa bouche. « Oh mon Dieu, » souffla-t-il, la fixant de ses yeux horrifiés. « Oh, Dieu, Sam… » Elle s'arrêta, prête à courir, mais fut arrêtée nette, comme une biche dans les phares d'une voiture, alors qu'elle regardait l'expression de dégoût se former sur son visage. « Qu'ai-je fait ? » murmura-t-il d'un ton rempli d'un tel désespoir que son cœur fit une culbute.

« Ce n'est rien, » lui assura-t-elle calmement.

Mais Jack secoua la tête, se passant les mains dans les cheveux, son regard fixé sur le sol à ses pieds. « Partez, » dit-il alors, sa voix brisée. « Rentrez chez vous, Carter. »

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta avant de sortir. « Est-ce que ça ira ? » demanda-t-elle, se retournant vers lui.

Il ne répondit pas, s'appuyant lentement contre le mur, ses mains pressées sur ses yeux. « Oui, » murmura-t-il, le mensonge aussi transparent que du verre. « Pas de problème ! »

Sam acquiesça, bien qu'il ne pût la voir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, aussi elle se retourna et marcha lentement vers sa voiture. Elle tremblait quand elle ouvrit la portière et se glissa derrière le volant, s'affaissant avec reconnaissance dans le siège. Les sensations et les émotions tournaient sa tête : ses lèvres sur les siennes, le feu qui avait traversé de bas en haut son corps entiers, la force de ses mains sur ses épaules, son besoin, ses mots – 'je ne veux pas être seul cette nuit' – son désir évident pour elle. Tout cela résonnait comme une cacophonie dans son esprit, et elle pressa ses mains sur ses tempes, fermant étroitement les yeux alors qu'elle tentait de donner un semblant de sens à ce qui s'était passé. Mais c'était sans espoir. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, elle mit la main sur la clé de contact, jetant un coup d'œil vers la maison de Jack. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua que sa porte d'entrée était toujours grande ouverte. Merde. Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, il s'était évanoui dans l'entrée, trop ivre pour fermer la porte.

Sa main retomba en tremblant sur ses genoux alors qu'elle regardait fixement la porte, attendant qu'elle se referme. Mais elle ne se referma pas. Aucune lumière ne fut allumée. Rien ne se passa. Elle avait dû rester assise là pendant dix minutes, à attendre. Mais tout était toujours sombre et silencieux dans la maison. 'Je ne veux pas être seul cette nuit'. Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit, désespérés et solitaires. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, et grimaça quand elle vit qu'il était passé minuit. Pourtant, Daniel serait probablement encore debout. Peut-être qu'il viendrait si elle appelait… ? Avec précaution, elle sortit de la voiture et remonta vers la maison de Jack. Elle fit deux pas à l'intérieur, mais ne vit aucun signe de lui. Peut-être qu'il était allé au lit et avait oublié de refermer la porte, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'avança un peu plus dans le salon, et se figea. Son ventre se noua à la vue devant elle. Jack était assis au bord du canapé, sa tête dans ses mains, et ses épaules tremblaient violemment. Il pleurait. Jack O'Neill pleurait. Sam se mordit la lèvre, déchirée entre le désir de le réconforter et le désir de s'enfuir aussi loin qu'elle pouvait de la vision dérangeante ; elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Elle recula d'un pas, son pied traînant sur le sol en parquet. La tête de Jack se redressa brusquement, et elle eut une brève vision de son visage ravagé avant qu'il ne saute sur ses pieds et se détourne d'elle. « Bon Dieu, Carter, » s'écria-t-il, « Que diable faites-vous à vous faufiler ici comme ça ? »

« Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien, » dit-elle, nerveuse et mal à l'aise avec la situation.

Il essuyait son visage avec ses mains, sa voix mal assurée lorsqu'il dit, « Je pensais vous avoir dit de rentrer chez vous ? »

« Je voulais être sûre que vous alliez bien, » insista-t-elle. « Devrais-je appeler Daniel ? »

« Daniel ? » demanda-t-il, l'incrédulité évidente même s'il essayait de contrôler ses émotions. « Pourquoi diable feriez-vous ça ? »

Sam resta silencieuse pendant un instant. « Je pensais que vous voudriez peut-être parler. »

« Je ne veux pas parler, » lui assura-t-il avec véhémence.

« Très bien, » dit-elle lentement.

Le silence descendit sur eux, et Sam pouvait entendre le souffle frissonnant que Jack essayait de réprimer alors qu'il se tenait là, lui tournant le dos, s'efforçant de se ressaisir. Enfin, il se retourna, bien qu'apparemment il ne pût se résoudre à la regarder. « Rentrez chez vous, » dit-il, d'une voix plus égale. « Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, Carter. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je pourrais vous faire du café… »

Il ferma étroitement les yeux, et elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore à deux doigts de craquer. « Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter, » grinça-t-il, « allez-vous-en. S'il vous plait. »

Elle pouvait entendre la tension dans sa voix, et sut que sa présence ne faisait rien sinon exacerber la situation. Ce qui la peinait, à un degré surprenant. « Bien, » dit-elle, avec tristesse. « Si vous êtes sûr… »

« S'il vous plait, » murmura-t-il, sa voix se brisant à nouveau. « S'il vous plait, partez… »

Sam acquiesça, sentant ses propres larmes piquer ses yeux alors qu'elle se détournait, sachant qu'en restant, elle ne lui causait que plus de douleur. « Bonne nuit, mon Colonel, » murmura-t-elle en partant, mais n'entendit aucune réponse lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle et le laissa seul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Jack se réveilla avec le soleil entrant à flots dans les yeux, et une nausée qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Le regard trouble, il leva les yeux au plafond, se demandant pendant un moment ce qu'il était fichtrement en train de regarder. Après de longues minutes, il reconnut son salon et tourna sa tête douloureuse sur le côté. Il était avachi sur le canapé, dans un costume fripé, ses chaussures encore aux pieds. Et il se sentait très mal. Ses yeux étaient lourds et il se rappelait avoir pleuré. Le souvenir glissa inexorablement vers la raison de son effondrement, et il ferma les yeux. 'Colonel, arrêtez ça !' Les mots apeurés de Carter avaient franchi les brumes de l'alcool pour lui montrer exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire – en train de la forcer. Sa gorge se serra à nouveau au souvenir, dégoûté qu'il puisse faire une telle chose à quelqu'un, encore moins à elle – la femme à qui il tenait et qu'il respectait plus que n'importe qui dans sa vie. Et maintenant, il avait tout ruiné entre eux elle lui avait offert son amitié et il en avait profité de la pire et la plus méprisable des manières. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de dégoût pour lui-même que maintenant, se rappelant la façon dont il l'avait saisie. L'avait-il blessée, se demanda-t-il, lui avait-il fait peur ? Avait-elle eu peur qu'il… ? Dieu, il ne pouvait même pas penser au mot. Un sanglot douloureux monta dans sa gorge lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point elle devait le mépriser maintenant, sachant qu'il avait détruit toute la confiance et l'amitié entre eux. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et il les ferma étroitement, se rendant compte qu'il était toujours ivre Jack O'Neill ne pleurait jamais à moins d'être ivre. Très ivre.

Il se força à se redresser, frottant avec colère les larmes. Un tel apitoiement sur soi était presque aussi révoltant que son comportement de la nuit précédente, et il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait la pitié de personne, encore moins de lui-même. Ce qu'il méritait était une punition, et bien que la perte de l'amitié de Carter fût probablement la pire qu'il puisse imaginer, cela n'allégeait pas sa culpabilité. Il avait brisé tous les codes, personnels et militaires, et méritait de souffrir en conséquence. Cette pensée l'arrêta un instant, distrayant le cheminement de ses pensées. Le code militaire… ? Faire des avances sexuelles à un officier subalterne sous vos ordres était un délit grave, surtout de nos jours dans l'Air Force. Et pour une bonne raison si de vieux officiers stupides tels que lui ne pouvaient pas garder leurs mains dans leurs poches. Il pressa les doigts sur les yeux et les passa dans ses cheveux en désordre. Carter devait faire un rapport, décida-t-il. Il n'y avait aucun choix en la matière. Ils ne pouvaient ignorer ce qu'il avait fait, ou comment cela affecterait leur relation de travail – s'ils pouvaient même avoir une relation de travail après ceci. Il devait la voir, réalisa-t-il. Pas seulement pour s'excuser, si cela était possible, mais pour s'assurer qu'elle ferait ce qui était juste Hammond devait être informé. Sautant sur ses pieds, il fit un demi pas avant que sa tête tournoyant violemment ne le force à se rasseoir sur le canapé il n'allait aller nulle part pendant un bon moment. La dernière chose qui'il avait besoin était un délit de conduite en état d'ivresse à ajouter aux autres chefs d'accusation.

« Bon Dieu, O'Neill, » soupira-t-il, s'affaissant contre les coussins, « tu as vraiment tout bousillé cette fois. Comme jamais ! »

oOoOoOo

Sam tripotait avec nervosité les papiers sur son bureau, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. C'était inhabituel, mais sa concentration s'était totalement envolée aujourd'hui et c'est à peine si elle pouvait rester assise sur sa chaise et fixer l'écran vide de l'ordinateur devant elle. Le fait qu'elle n'avait presque pas dormi n'aidait pas, ni l'overdose de caféine circulant dans son corps.

Elle avait été trop tendue pour dormir quand elle était rentrée chez elle, et elle avait fait les cent pas dans sa petite maison pendant plus d'une heure avant même qu'elle ne pense à ôter la robe qu'elle portait. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était le son de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait, laissant Jack éperdu et seul. Ses doigts avaient joué pendant tout ce temps avec ses clés de voiture, plus d'une fois elle avait décidé d'y retourner et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais chaque fois, ses peurs l'avaient arrêtée. Non pas qu'elle avait eu peur de Jack. Non, c'était d'elle-même qu'elle avait eu peur. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le quitter une seconde fois, et savait également qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester. L'impasse l'avait mise au point mort, la figeant par son indécision jusqu'à ce que l'inaction fut tout ce qu'elle put réussir.

Avec lassitude, elle avait grimpé dans son lit et fermé les yeux, espérant que le sommeil la calmerait. Mais il ne l'avait pas calmée. A la place, son esprit l'avait ramenée à la sensation de son baiser, à la fois doux et violent, exigeant et généreux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désirée, aussi voulue – pas par Jonas, ni par aucun des autres amants, peu fréquents. Et pas par Joe. Cette pensée n'était pas spécialement surprenante leur relation avait toujours été bâtie davantage sur l'amitié que la passion. Pourtant, le contraste était vif. Elle s'était sentie en feu dans les bras de Jack, répondant à lui sans pouvoir se retenir comme s'ils étaient reliés l'un à l'autre. La connexion avait été intense, à la fois physiquement et mentalement désir et besoin mutuels. Elle l'avait désiré autant qu'il l'avait désirée, et c'était un miracle qu'elle soit parvenue à arrêter cela quand elle l'avait fait. Mais couchée dans le lit, seule entre les draps soyeux, elle avait soif de lui et souhaitait qu'elle aussi ait été capable d'oublier les barrières qui les gardaient séparés. Juste pour une nuit.

Elle avait dormi par à-coups, ses pensées tournant comme un hamster dans sa cage, retournant sans cesse aux événements de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que l'aube fît pâlir le ciel. Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil avaient dépassé les montagnes, elle avait renoncé complètement à dormir, avait mis une robe de chambre et était allée s'asseoir sur son petit balcon. L'air de l'aube était frais, mais pas froid et elle était restée assise là dans l'hébétude jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit complètement levé et qu'elle sente sa chaleur commencer à brûler sa peau. Elle s'était alors levée pour commencer sa journée et ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur le télescope qu'il lui avait offert, et elle avait passé un doigt le long du métal lisse.

« J'aurais dû rester, » se dit-elle doucement. « J'aurais dû rester avec lui. »

Et à cet instant, avec le soleil du matin réchauffant son visage, elle avait su qu'elle avait dit la vérité. La peur l'avait forcée à partir peur de ce qu'elle ressentait, peur des conséquences de leurs actions, peur de trépasser la ligne et d'entrer dans l'inconnu. La peur, pas la bravoure, pas le devoir. Et certainement pas l'honneur. En vérité, serait-elle restée, elle aurait enfreint quelques règlements et, plus sérieusement, trahi la confiance de Joe. Mais en partant, elle avait trahi quelque chose de plus profond – elle s'était trahie elle-même et tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jack. Elle avait menti, cachant ses vrais sentiments derrière le devoir qu'elle portait comme un bouclier autour de son cœur elle s'était menti à elle-même, à Jack – et à Joe.

« Dieu, Sam, » soupira-t-elle, secouant la tête pour chasser le souvenir et se levant de son bureau pour se mettre à faire les cent pas impatiemment autour de son labo, « tu as vraiment tout bousillé. Superbement. Maintenant que diable vas-tu faire ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car à ce moment là, le téléphone sonna, fort et discordant dans le silence pensif, la faisant sursauter. Jack ! Son cœur battit la chamade à la pensée qu'il l'appelait peut-être et elle dut prendre une profonde inspiration avant de décrocher le téléphone et de dire, « Carter. »

Il y eut une longue pause, puis, « Sam, c'est moi. »

Joe.

« Oh, » dit-elle, luttant pour masquer sa déception. « Salut. »

« Salut ? » répéta-t-il, et elle put entendre la colère silencieuse dans sa voix. « J'ai essayé de mettre la main sur toi toute la matinée. J'étais inquiet quand tu n'es pas venue la nuit dernière. »

Merde. Elle avait complètement oublié. « Il était tard, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. »

Il y eut une autre longue pause, avant qu'il ne dise doucement, « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment quoi ? »

« Rentrée chez toi. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, culpabilité et colère nouant sa langue pendant un instant. « Bien sûr que oui, » dit-elle finalement.

« J'ai essayé d'appeler… »

« J'avais mis le répondeur. »

Il soupira, assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende. « J'aurais aimé que tu m'appelles. »

« Je suis désolée, » répondit-elle doucement. « Ce fut une soirée difficile… J'avais besoin d'un peu d'espace. »

Il fut sur elle en un éclair. « Difficile comment ? »

« Je ne peux pas en parler ici, » lui dit-elle. Et c'était la vérité vraie vous ne saviez jamais qui écoutait sur les lignes du gouvernement.

« Est-ce tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, sa colère s'effaçant pour faire place à l'inquiétude. « Il n'a rien tenté… ? »

« Je ne peux vraiment pas parler de ça maintenant, » lui dit-elle, éludant la question.

« Alors demain soir ? » demanda Joe d'un ton plein d'espoir. « Je ne suis pas en ville ce soir, mais demain… ? »

« Peut-être, » accepta-t-elle.

Mais il était persévérant. « Sept heures, chez moi ? »

« J'ai dit peut-être, » répéta-t-elle. « J'ai beaucoup de travail et… »

« Sam, » dit Joe avec sérieux, « le travail peut attendre. Je veux te voir, te parler. C'est important. »

Elle soupira, et acquiesça au téléphone. « D'accord, » dit-elle, « j'essaierai d'être là. »

« Sois simplement là, » insista-t-il. « S'il te plait. »

Sam lui devait au moins cela, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé, et s'était presque passé la nuit dernière ? Elle lui devait au moins cela. « Je serai là, » promit-elle. « Sept heures. »

« Bien, » répondit-il fermement. Et puis, plus doucement, « Je t'aime, Sam. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit-elle, les mots sortant automatiquement. Mais elle sentit une rougeur coupable sur son visage alors qu'elle les disait, et se demanda s'ils étaient vraiment vrais.

oOoOoOo

Cela avait été une longue matinée, et l'esprit de Daniel était encore hébété par le travail comme il s'asseyait au mess et attaquait son déjeuner, toujours perdu dans les subtilités de la traduction sur laquelle il travaillait. Aussi, il ne l'entendit pas approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'appelle.

« Daniel ? » Levant les yeux, il vit Sam, un plateau à la main, en train de le regarder. « Ca vous dérange si je me joins à vous ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit-il, poussant son plateau d'un côté pour faire de la place. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez à la base aujourd'hui. »

Elle haussa les épaules, s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de lui. « J'ai été occupée, » expliqua-t-elle.

Daniel hocha la tête, son esprit quittant enfin les mystères du passé pour se concentrer sur le présent. « Alors, » dit-il, la dévisageant par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes, « comment s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

« Bien, » répondit Sam calmement, mais il ne manqua pas le léger froncement qui creusa son front.

« Bien… comment ? »

Elle leva les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux et se pencha en avant, baissant la voix comme elle disait, « Jack était assez bouleversé. »

Jack ? Daniel ne fit pas de commentaire sur l'inhabituelle familiarité. « Je suis surpris, » lui dit-il, prenant une autre bouchée. « Ca fait longtemps qu'ils se sont séparés – cinq ans. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Sam, poussant doucement sa nourriture pensivement. « Pourtant, je crois que de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Je suppose que oui, » acquiesça Daniel. Mais il n'était pas complètement convaincu. « Combien de temps êtes-vous restés ? »

« Jusque tard. » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Jack a pas mal bu, » confia-t-elle à voix basse.

Daniel grimaça. « C'est… inhabituel, » dit-il. Il avait rarement vu l'homme boire à l'excès Jack avait trop besoin d'être maître de lui pour faire cela.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle. « J'aurais dû l'en empêcher… »

Daniel rit. « J'aurais aimé vous voir essayer, » dit-il, imaginant la scène. Et puis, plus sérieusement, « Il peut s'occuper de lui-même, Sam. Ce n'est pas votre responsabilité. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle. « Nous nous tenons les coudes tout le temps. Tous, je veux dire. »

« En mission, » acquiesça Daniel. « Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous résolviez les problèmes de ma vie personnelle – et je suis certain que Jack non plus. »

Elle sourit, bien que l'expression manquait de son éclat habituel. « Pourtant, » soupira-t-elle, « je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je l'ai abandonné. En tant qu'amie. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. »

Daniel haussa les sourcils, retenant les yeux de Sam de son regard inquisiteur. « Et c'était quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Sam détourna la tête et secoua la tête. Mais elle ne répondit pas, et elle n'avait pas à le faire. Il savait exactement ce dont Jack avait besoin il avait besoin de Sam. « Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, » lui dit-il doucement. « En tant qu'amie. »

« Si vous aviez vu combien il était bouleversé, » commença-t-elle d'une voix qui trembla légèrement. Mais l'attention de Daniel fut distraite, car à cet instant, il vit l'objet de leur discussion entrer dans la pièce.

Tendant le bras, il toucha la main de Sam pour la faire taire. « En parlant du loup, » murmura-t-il.

Elle se crispa sous ses doigts, ses épaules se raidissant en une ligne rigide bien qu'elle ne se retourna pas. « Il n'était pas de service aujourd'hui, » dit-elle avec raideur.

« Je suppose qu'il a changé d'avis, » répondit Daniel, observant Jack chercher la pièce du regard avant de le repérer. Il s'arrêta net pendant un instant et Daniel eut l'impression nette qu'il était sur le point de faire demi-tour et de filer par la porte. Mais il ne le fit pas, et il se mit lentement à se diriger vers eux. Otant sa main de celle de Sam, Daniel la leva en un salut désinvolte. « Salut, Jack, » appela-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait. « Je pensais que vous étiez en congés aujourd'hui ? »

Jack s'arrêta au bout de la table, les mains fourrées nerveusement dans les poches. « Je l'étais, » dit-il enfin. « Mais il fallait que je m'occupe de quelque chose. » Il ne regarda pas une seule fois Sam en parlant, ce que Daniel aurait considéré étrange si son attention n'avait pas été si entièrement absorbée par la tension extrême qu'il voyait sur le visage de Jack. L'homme donnait l'impression que son monde venait d'arriver à sa fin il avait des cernes noirs autour de ses yeux injectés de sang, le visage pâle et les lèvres pincées. Mais ce n'était pas tout – il donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de craquer, comme si, à tout moment, quel que soit ce qui le maintenait allait partir en fumée. Daniel était inquiet, très inquiet.

« Jack ? » dit-il. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, » vint la réponse tendue. Visiblement un mensonge.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui était totalement concentrée sur son déjeuner, puis à nouveau à Jack. « Vous voulez vous asseoir ? »

« Non, » répondit Jack, fixant toujours le dessus de la table. Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, Daniel resta silencieux. Après un moment, Jack parla à nouveau. « Carter ? »

Sam leva les yeux, presque aussi tendue qu'il l'était. « Monsieur ? »

« Serez-vous dans votre labo plus tard ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je serai là toute la journée – à travailler sur l'appareil Goa'uld que SG5 a rapporté de P4T-572. »

Jack acquiesça d'un air absent, ne la regardant toujours pas. « Je, hum, j'ai besoin de discuter de quelque chose avec vous, » dit-il doucement. « Je passerai plus tard, si c'est d'accord. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Sam. « Quand vous voudrez. »

Il acquiesça sèchement, s'attardant quelques instants, avant de se retourner pour partir. « Je vous verrai plus tard, Daniel, » marmonna-t-il, et puis, regardant brièvement Sam pour la première fois, dit, « Carter. » Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas raide, les mains toujours fourrées dans les poches et la tête baissée, regardant ses bottes en marchant.

Daniel laissa échapper un long souffle. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais Sam resta silencieuse alors qu'elle poussait sur le côté son repas à moitié fini. « Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle. Et il sut qu'elle mentait aussi. Bien. Quelque chose s'était passé entre eux, ça c'était plus que sûr. Et quoi que ce fût, le résultat était amer.

oOoOoOo

Le temps qu'elle entende son coup familier sur la porte, les nerfs de Sam étaient si tendus qu'un rien aurait pu les faire craquer. Le petit composant qu'elle avait tenté d'étudier tomba de ses doigts soudain maladroits, et elle jura silencieusement. Puis, prenant une profonde respiration, elle dit, « Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le Colonel entra. « Carter, » dit-il doucement, rencontrant brièvement son regard, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa paillasse. « Si vous êtes occupée, je peux revenir. » Il semblait presque plein d'espoir, comme si rien que de se tenir là était douloureux.

« Je ne suis pas occupée, » lui dit-elle, regardant son visage pâle, tiré. « Comment va la tête ? » demanda-t-elle, imaginant le genre de mal de tête que le whisky provoquerait.

Il traînait toujours près de la porte ouverte, fixant son bureau. « C'est le dernier de mes soucis, » murmura-t-il. Et Sam grimaça, se rappelant sa détresse de la nuit précédente.

« Oui, » dit-elle doucement, « Je suppose que oui. »

Il hocha la tête et leva les yeux sur elle, redressant ses épaules avec cette détermination qu'elle avait vue de nombreuses fois sur le terrain. « Je ne sais pas comment vous demander pardon, Carter, » lâcha-t-il, la fixant avec une expression d'une contrition si sincère qu'elle en perdit ses mots. Il parla dans le silence. « Ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière était inexcusable. Je ne pense pas à cela sans… » Derrière lui, Sam vit deux soldats passer en flânant et jeter négligemment un coup d'œil dans son labo.

« Monsieur ? » interrompit-elle. « Vous devriez peut-être fermer la porte ? »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils. Mais néanmoins il s'avança davantage dans la pièce, et repoussa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste un peu entrebâillée. Pourtant, étrangement, il était clair qu'il ne la fermait pas complètement exprès. Avait-il peur d'être seul avec elle ? Pensait-il qu'elle avait peur d'être seule avec lui ? Traînant toujours près de la porte, il dit, « J'ai dépassé la ligne la nuit dernière, Carter. Et je suis plus désolé que je ne puis le dire. » Sa voix était égale mais crispée, et Sam sut que les émotions qui l'avaient submergé la nuit précédente n'étaient pas très loin de la surface.

« Ce n'est rien, » lui assura-t-elle, ne faisant pas un mouvement de derrière sa paillasse. A la façon dont il se collait au mur, il était clair qu'il voulait garder ses distances. « Je comprends, » lui dit-elle. « Et vous ne saviez pas vraiment ce que vous faisiez. » Elle sourit légèrement, espérant le rassurer. « Vous étiez pas mal ivre. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, » lui dit-il brusquement. « Il n'y a aucune excuse pour… » Il s'arrêta, sa mâchoire serrée, et secoua la tête légèrement, comme si les mots qu'il essayait de prononcer étaient trop difficiles à dire. Mais Jack, étant Jack, les dit quand même. « Il n'y a jamais aucune excuse à essayer de forcer quelqu'un comme je l'ai fait. »

Sam se détourna, se rappelant la panique fugitive qu'elle avait ressentie à son insistance. Peut-être qu'il avait dépassé la ligne, mais sa réponse initiale n'avait pas vraiment été innocente elle avait reçu ses avances plus volontiers qu'elle ne pouvait l'avouer. « Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, » dit-elle, sachant que ses mots étaient insuffisants, mais elle avait peur de lui dire davantage. Il était suffisamment difficile de résister à leur attirance mutuelle, sans reconnaître ouvertement son désir de quelque chose de plus.

Jack était inconscient de son dialogue interne, perdu dans ses propres pensées. « Oh, je pense que c'est très grave, Carter, » dit-il. « Un énorme problème. » Il soupira alors, semblant irrité qu'il puisse permettre à sa colère de filtrer. Sam le regarda à nouveau, et leurs yeux se soudèrent. « Je veux que vous sachiez, » dit-il d'une voix égale, « que vous aurez mon soutien total pour le rapporter à Hammond. »

Elle fut stupéfaite. « Quoi ? »

« Vous devez dire ce qui s'est passé, Carter, » dit-il, se redressant tout droit, les bras derrière son dos, presque au garde à vous. « Vous devez faire un rapport au Général Hammond. »

« Non, » dit-elle immédiatement, troublée par la tournure inattendue des événements. « Je n'ai aucune intention de faire cela, mon Colonel. »

Son visage se tordit, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle proteste. « C'est un délit qui doit être signalé, » lui dit-il calmement.

« Monsieur, » dit-elle, se levant et faisant deux pas vers lui. « Il n'y a vraiment pas lieu de faire ça. C'était simplement une erreur, et je suis sûre que ça ne se reproduira pas… »

« Non, ça ne se reproduira pas, » lui assura-t-il immédiatement. « Je le jure devant Dieu, Carter, mais néanmoins… Ceci va affecter notre relation de travail, et Hammond doit le savoir. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas de moi, monsieur. Je ne vous ferais jamais ça. »

Il resta silencieux, la douleur visible dans ses yeux et filtrant à travers le fragile vernis de sang-froid. « J'apprécie votre loyauté, Carter, » dit-il d'une voix tremblante, « mais en cette circonstance, je pense qu'elle est mal placée. »

« Je ne le pense pas, » dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Je ne suis pas prête à jeter en l'air quatre années d'amitié à cause d'un incident… de boisson. »

Il leva les yeux à ses mots, son cœur dans ses yeux. « Vous pensez que nous sommes toujours amis ? »

Bon sang ! Ca recommençait – ce besoin instinctif de le toucher, de le réconforter avec plus que des mots. Réprimant impitoyablement l'émotion, Sam dit, « Bien sûr que oui. »

Jack ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, son soulagement palpable. « Merci, » dit-il, presque trop vite pour qu'elle entende. « Ca signifie… beaucoup. »

« Alors, » dit-elle d'une voix douce, le regardant pendant tout ce temps, « Je suppose que ceci est quelque chose que nous pouvons garder entre amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous ordonner de rapporter l'incident, » répondit-il, fixant toujours ses bottes.

« Non, » dit-elle en souriant, « vous ne pouvez pas, monsieur. »

Il la regarda, son expression impassible. « Alors vous n'allez rien dire ? »

« Non, » confirma-t-elle. « Je pense que nous devrions tous les deux simplement oublier ce qui s'est passé, et tourner la page. »

Il hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne fût pas convaincue qu'il soit d'accord avec elle. « Vous avez raison, » dit-il, la surprenant, « il est temps de tourner la page. » Il maintint son regard pendant un long moment, mais ses yeux lui étaient fermés et elle ne vit pas ce qu'il ressentait. Au bout d'un moment, il se détourna et posa la main sur la porte. « Je vous laisse retourner à votre travail, » murmura-t-il, s'arrêtant un instant et la regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Vous savez, » dit-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, « Joe a de la chance. J'espère qu'il l'apprécie. »

Sam haussa brusquement les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment répondre. Mais elle n'eut pas à le faire, car avec un signe de tête et un semblant de sourire, Jack ouvrit la porte et partit, la refermant derrière lui. Et Sam fut laissée seule, se sentant confuse et coupable, se demandant juste à quel point Joe se considérerait chanceux s'il savait la force de ses sentiments pour Jack.

oOoOoOo

La fin d'une longue journée arrivait à son terme et, Dieu merci, un jour sans incident. Le Général Hammond avait sa serviette ouverte sur son bureau et fouillait dans les papiers dans le plateau marqué 'A lire', essayant de décider ce qu'il devait emporter chez lui ce soir. Le coup brutal sur la porte détourna ses yeux des papiers, et il aboya un puissant, « Entrez. »

La tête de Jack passa par la porte, et le sourire de Hammond se flétrit à la vue de l'expression sombre et nerveuse sur le visage du Colonel. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement, son esprit vrombissant de sinistres possibilités une invasion Goa'uld, une équipe SG fourrée dans une autre situation impossible… ?

« J'ai besoin de vous parler, monsieur, » vint la réponse maîtrisée, très loin de l'habituelle exubérance de l'homme. « C'est de nature personnelle. »

Hammond lui fit signe d'entrer, le malaise s'accroissant. Il n'avait jamais vu Jack aussi terne. « Prenez un siège, » dit-il, fermant sa serviette et la posant au sol.

« Je préférerais rester debout, » répondit Jack, la tension dans ses épaules augmentant le malaise du Général.

« De quoi s'agit-il, Colonel ? » demanda Hammond immédiatement, n'ayant jamais été de ceux à tourner autour du pot.

O'Neill acquiesça, le geste raide. Son corps entier irradiait la tension. « Monsieur, je regrette de vous informer… » le cœur de Hammond sombra. Quoi maintenant ? « … que la nuit dernière, j'ai violenté un officier subalterne sous mes ordres. »

Cela prit un instant pour que les mots s'imprègnent. « Vous avez _quoi_ ? » s'écria-t-il, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait. Un officier subalterne… ? Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule personne. « Colonel, êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez violenté le Major Carter ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Ses yeux étaient mornes, mais Hammond pouvait sentir l'émoi sous la surface.

Il prit une profonde respiration. « Violentée comment ? Est-elle blessée ? »

« Non, monsieur, » continua O'Neill. « Elle n'est pas blessée. C'était…, » son attitude stoïque chancela et sa voix trembla légèrement, « c'était un… » Il s'éclaircit la voix, « J'ai fait des avances extrêmement inappropriées, lesquelles le Major Carter a déclinées, et j'ai tenté de… j'ai tenté de… Je l'ai embrassée, monsieur. Contre sa volonté. »

Hammond se rassit lourdement. « Je vois, » dit-il à voix basse. « C'est un aveu grave, Colonel. »

« Oui, monsieur, j'en suis conscient. »

Il hocha la tête, regardant l'embarras évident et la tristesse sur le visage de O'Neill. Hammond n'était pas totalement surpris il avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait une conversation proche de celle-ci un jour, bien qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait dans ces conditions là. Une chose qu'il savait, cependant, était que c'était une boîte de Pandore qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir dans la formalité de son bureau. Se mettant à nouveau sur ses pieds, il dit, « Vous êtes en congé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, Jack ? »

Le Colonel cligna des yeux, pris par surprise. « Oui, monsieur. »

Hammond hocha la tête. « Bien. Allez prendre votre veste. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Allez chercher votre veste, ou ce que vous voulez. Nous sortons. »

« Monsieur, nous devons discuter… »

« Oh, nous allons discuter, » lui assura Hammond. « Mais pas ici, Jack. » Il prit sa serviette. « Venez. »

oOoOoOo

Le bar commençait juste à se remplir, le brouhaha des conversations s'élevant à un niveau tel que la musique était noyée. Jack s'assit dans un box vers le fond, se demandant comment diable il se retrouvait là, pendant qu'au bar, Hammond commandait les boissons. Alors qu'il regardait, le Général retourna vers lui, un verre dans chaque main. « Tenez, » dit-il en arrivant à leur table, « un soda pour vous – et une bière pour moi. »

Rien que la vue de la bière retourna légèrement son estomac il n'y avait rien de tel que d'être totalement claqué pour vous dégoûter de la boisson pour la vie. Ou du moins pendant quelques jours. « Merci, » dit-il, prenant son soda et levant son verre en un semblant de toast avant de prendre une gorgée. Son estomac n'était toujours pas d'attaque pour quoi que ce soit, encore moins l'alcool, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr que le féroce pétillement du soda soit beaucoup mieux.

Hammond s'installa dans le box en face de lui, et prit une gorgée de sa bière. « Alors, » dit-il, ses yeux bleus perçants transperçant Jack, « dites-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Jack prit une autre gorgée, avant de baisser le verre et de dire, « Je l'ai déjà fait, monsieur. »

Hammond acquiesça. « C'était la version officielle. Je veux entendre la vraie. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Jack changea de position, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être plus explicite c'était assez douloureux de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait, même en dépit du pardon généreux de Carter. Voulait-il vraiment que son supérieur sache les détails sordides ? Cela ferait-il une différence s'il le faisait ?

« Jack, » dit Hammond, son ton moins formel que d'habitude. « Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ? »

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil, fit un rapide calcul et dit, « Un peu plus de quatre ans, monsieur. »

Le Général acquiesça. « Ca a été une sacrée balade, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » reconnut Jack. « Pas mal mouvementée. »

Hammond acquiesça à nouveau. « J'aime à penser, » dit-il, « que durant ce temps, nous sommes devenus amis. »

Jack fit une pause avant de répondre. « Je pense que nous le sommes. »

« Bien, » dit Hammond, levant sa bière pour une autre lampée. « Dans ce cas, parlez-moi, Jack. Comme à un ami – officieusement. »

Jack poussa un long, profond soupir. Parler n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, pas à propos de ce genre de chose. En fait, il se rendit compte, alors qu'il était assis là, qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un de ses sentiments pour Sam. Pas même à elle. Il secoua légèrement la tête, ne sachant pas par où commencer. « J'étais ivre, » dit-il enfin, jouant avec son verre. « C'était le mariage de mon ex-femme. »

Hammond cligna des yeux, surpris. « Hier ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Jack. « Elle m'avait invité, et je ne voulais pas y aller seul, aussi j'ai demandé à Carter de m'accompagner. »

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas y aller seul, » dit Hammond, son visage large marqué de compassion. « C'est difficile de voir une femme à laquelle vous teniez avec un autre homme. »

Jack hocha la tête avec tristesse. « Oui, » répondit-il, doucement. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, lourd de la connaissance que les mots du Général avait un double sens. Cela _avait_ été dur de voir Sara aussi heureuse avec Edward, mais pas autant que de voir Sam avec Joe.

« Alors vous vous êtes enivré ? » continua Hammond quand le silence entre eux s'étira trop longtemps.

« C'était stupide, » murmura Jack, prenant une autre gorgée de soda. « Mais j'étais si fatigué de faire bonne figure, de prétendre d'être heureux pour elle, de prétendre que je m'en fichais – je voulais juste arrêter de réfléchir pendant un temps. » Il secoua la tête. « J'aurais dû mieux savoir à mon âge. »

Hammond renifla. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez mieux savoir qu'un autre homme, Jack, » dit-il. « Après la mort de ma femme, j'ai passé quelques soirées seul avec une bouteille. »

Jack leva les yeux, surpris par la confession. « Vous, monsieur ? »

« C'est dur de perdre quelqu'un que vous aimez, que ce soit par la mort ou pour un autre homme. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Jack.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, avant que Hammond ne dise, « Nous ne parlions pas de Sara, n'est-ce pas Jack ? »

Son cœur battit lourdement et il sentit le rouge monter au visage. Mais il ne se détourna pas. Il était fatigué de le nier, de le cacher, et d'essayer de gérer cela seul. Après tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait fait sa confession au Général en premier lieu, non ? Pour qu'il n'ait plus à gérer cela. Hochant lentement la tête, il dit, « Non, nous ne parlions pas de Sara. Nous parlions de Carter. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda doucement Hammond.

« J'étais ivre, » répéta Jack, presque comme une préface à ce qui allait venir. « Elle m'a ramené chez moi, s'est assurée que j'y entre, et alors… je l'ai embrassée. J'ai… simplement perdu les pédales. » Il passa une main sur son visage, malade au souvenir d'elle le repoussant. « Elle m'a dit d'arrêter, » murmura-t-il, trop honteux pour regarder le Général en parlant, « mais je ne me suis pas arrêté. Elle a dû me repousser violemment avant que je… ne réalise ce que j'étais en train de faire. Et puis elle est partie. »

« Etait-elle bouleversée ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il, « un peu, sans doute. J'étais trop déphasé pour remarquer. J'ai déraillé, George. Après qu'elle soit partie, j'ai… déraillé. »

Hammond ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant pensivement sa bière. Après un moment, il dit, « Avez-vous discuté de ce qui s'est passé avec le Major Carter aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » lui dit Jack. « Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait vous faire un rapport, mais elle a refusé. »

Hammond hocha la tête. « Je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis surpris. »

« Moi non plus. » Il leva les yeux alors, et trouva ceux de Hammond déjà sur lui. « Elle est une meilleure amie que je ne le mérite. »

Le Général refusa de commenter. Ce qu'il dit fut, « C'est une sacrée boîte de Pandore que vous avez ouvert là, Jack. »

« Je m'en rends compte, monsieur. »

« Dites-moi, » dit Hammond, poussant sa bière sur un côté et étalant ses doigts sur la table, « qu'espériez-vous exactement que je fasse ? »

C'était une question juste. Et une bonne. Mais Jack n'avait pas de réponse. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, s'affaissant sur le dossier de la chaise. « Quelque chose. »

« Si le Major Carter ne veut pas porter plainte officiellement, je ne suis pas tenu d'agir, » lui dit le Général. « Je suis sûr que vous le savez. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Jack. « Mais, je… » Il secoua la tête, essayant de formuler les mots sans qu'ils le fassent apparaître aussi faible qu'il se sentait, « je crois que je ne pense plus pouvoir gérer ça tout seul. »

Hammond le regarda calmement. « Gérer quoi, fiston ? »

« La situation avec Carter, » répondit-il, calmement et honnêtement.

« Je vois, » dit le Général, tambourinant lentement ses doigts sur la table. « Vous devriez savoir, » continua-t-il, « que j'ai été conscient de la 'situation' depuis quelque temps. Vous n'avez jamais montré aucune difficulté à la gérer auparavant. » Ses yeux devinrent inquisiteurs. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

La chaleur de l'air de la salle se condensait sur le verre glacé contenant la boisson de Jack, faisant une marre à sa base. Passant un doigt dans l'eau, Jack dessina au hasard sur la table comme il disait, « Joe. »

Il entendit Hammond soupirer doucement. « Joe. Eh bien, je dois dire que j'étais un peu surpris quand lui et le Major Carter sont devenus intimes. »

Jack leva les yeux. « Vous étiez surpris ? Pas moi. »

Le Général haussa les épaules. « Je crois que j'avais simplement présumé que vous et le Major étiez déjà parvenus à un… accord. »

Jack se figea, ses yeux s'agrandissant. Que disait-il ? « Un accord, monsieur ? »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'aurais vu cela arriver. »

Secouant la tête d'incrédulité, Jack dit, « Vous n'avez jamais rien dit. »

«Vous ne m'avez jamais donné de raison de le faire, » expliqua Hammond. « Ne rien entendre, ne rien voir – ne rien dire. »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Hammond avait présumé que lui et Carter avaient une relation ? « Laissez-moi comprendre ça correctement, » dit-il, se penchant en avant avec bien plus d'énergie qu'il n'avait ressentie de toute la soirée. « Vous pensiez que Carter et moi étions… ensemble ? Romantiquement parlant ? »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Colonel. J'ai vu l'alchimie entre vous. »

« Et ça ne vous dérangeait pas ? » poursuivit Jack, l'ironie de la situation commençant à le gagner. « Cela ne vous aurait pas dérangé, si nous avions été discrets ? » Dieu, si seulement il avait su…

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, » répondit le Général, un soupçon de l'officier à nouveau dans sa voix. « Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est que vous ne m'aviez donné aucune raison de m'inquiéter, aucun besoin de faire d'enquête dans cette direction. Ce qui, » continua-t-il avec un sourire empreint d'ironie, « était indubitablement parce qu'il n'y _avait_ aucune relation pour commencer. Ai-je raison ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Jack, s'adossant à nouveau sur sa chaise. « Vous avez raison. »

Hammond hocha la tête. « Je vous admire pour ça, Jack, » dit-il après un instant. « Tous les deux. Cela montre une retenue exemplaire et une dévotion au devoir. »

« Ne m'admirez pas, » l'avertit-il. « Carter est celle qui s'est retenue. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Vous vous souciez encore d'elle, » dit le Général doucement. « Malgré Joe ? »

« Non, » dit Jack, s'approchant de la vérité avec chaque instant qui passait et ressentant une étrange sorte d'euphorie avec chaque mot qu'il disait. « Je me soucie de l'environnement, je me soucie de la pauvreté dans le tiers-monde… J'_aime_ Carter. » Il était presque grisé par l'aveu, comme si un immense poids avait été ôté de ses épaules. « Je l'aime, et je ne peux plus gérer ça. Je ne peux pas la voir tous les jours. Je... plus maintenant. »

« Maintenant qu'elle est avec Joe ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, l'émotion gagnant sa voix. « Avant, quand c'était juste nous – juste SG1 – je pouvais le supporter. Nous étions proches, toute l'équipe était proche, et bien que je savais que ce que je ressentais était… moins que professionnel… je pouvais le gérer, garder la bride haute. Mais maintenant, sachant qu'elle est avec lui… » Il s'interrompit, explorant les sentiments presque pour la première fois, de plus en plus inconscient du regard calme du Général, « J'ai l'impression que je l'ai perdue, et ça me rend fou. » Son regard était tourné vers l'intérieur comme il parlait, se rendant compte pour la première fois exactement ce qu'il disait il ne pouvait plus le gérer, il ne pouvait plus travailler avec elle…

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous ne pouvez plus travailler avec le Major Carter ? » demanda Hammond, anticipant ses pensées.

Jack ne fit qu'une brève pause avant d'acquiescer et dire, « Oui, monsieur, je pense que c'est ce que je suis en train de dire. »

Le Général passa une main sur sa tête chauve. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre, Jack. »

« Non, monsieur. »

Sa main retomba sur la table et il fixa Jack avec un regard calme. « Voulez-vous que je la réaffecte ? »

« Non ! » Jack se redressa à nouveau. « Absolument pas, monsieur. Pas question. Carter ne devrait pas souffrir à cause de mes problèmes. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle n'a rien fait… »

« D'accord, » Hammond leva une main pour interrompre la tirade. « J'ai saisi le propos. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Alors que voulez-vous que je fasse, Colonel ? Vous transférer ? »

Jack regarda dans le vide, les sourcils froncés et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, monsieur. Je ne vois pas d'autre option. »

Le Général parut pensif et porta sa bière à ses lèvres. « En fait, » dit-il, prenant une gorgée, « il se pourrait que si. Pour le court terme. »

« Pour le court terme ? »

Hammond acquiesça. « Vous avez besoin d'avoir d'autres perspectives, Jack. Je peux voir combien les derniers mois ont été difficiles, et combiné au mariage de votre ex-femme, les choses vous ont un peu échappé. »

Jack en doutait – il savait que ses sentiments pour Sam étaient profonds – mais il ne dit rien et laissa le Général continuer.

« Il y a trois semaines, » dit Hammond, baissant la voix, « les amis de Jacob Carter nous ont contactés. » Jack acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris Hammond parlait des Tok'ra. « Ils ont une mission. Dangereuse. Longue. Clandestine – une mission d'infiltration, je crois. Et ils veulent l'un des nôtres. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Hammond haussa les épaules. « Ils n'ont pas donné de détails, mais d'après les articles du traité, nous nous devons d'honorer leur requête si nous pouvons. Je prévoyais d'envoyer le Colonel Schwimmer, mais si vous êtes intéressé pour partir pendant un temps… ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment Maui, » observa Jack.

« Non, » reconnut le Général. « Et je ne vous mentirai pas sur le risque que ça implique. »

« Vous n'avez pas à le faire, » l'assura Jack. « Je comprends. »

« Réfléchissez-y, » conseilla Hammond. « Mais ne prenez pas trop de temps. Si vous voulez la mission, vous devrez vous rendre sur Vorash demain. »

Jack acquiesça. Une longue mission ? Le Général avait peut-être raison, peut-être que s'il s'éloignait d'elle juste quelque temps, il pourrait dépasser cela, revenir et recoller les morceaux ? Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de démanteler SG1 s'il pouvait simplement avoir un peu de temps pour tourner la page… Cela battait certainement l'alternative, détruire l'équipe qui signifiait tant pour lui – pour eux tous. Il acquiesça, pour lui-même et au Général Hammond. « Je suis partant. »

Les yeux de Hammond s'agrandirent légèrement. « Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui. A quelle heure demain ? »

« Dix heures. »

Jack se mit sur ses pieds. « Je serai là, » promit-il. « Et merci, mon Général. »

« Ne me remerciez pas encore, » avertit Hammond, se levant également. « Je doute que je vous ai fait là une faveur. Pire peut-être. »

Jack tendit la main, et avec une évidente surprise, Hammond la prit. « Je tiens à vous dire que, » commença Jack, « j'apprécie que vous me donniez cette chance de me ressaisir, monsieur. Vous avez raison, je dois me donner de nouvelles perspectives. Mais je veux que vous vous souveniez que la décision de partir est mienne, et uniquement mienne. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Hammond serra sa main, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Assurez-vous juste de revenir pour pouvoir reprendre la tête de SG1. Vous êtes le meilleur que j'ai, Jack, et je ne veux pas vous perdre – que ce soit sous le feu ennemi, ou ami. »

Jack lui rendit le sourire. « Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur. »

« C'est tout ce que je peux demander. »

Jack hocha la tête, se sentant plus positif qu'il ne s'était senti depuis longtemps. Ceci était ce qu'il faisait de mieux – une mission black ops, ultra secrète, et se plonger dans le travail. Et si cela ne le guérissait pas, alors il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui le pourrait. Il sourit. Demain, il serait hors d'ici et il n'y aurait plus de Joe, plus de Carter. Plus de peine. Juste Jack, ne comptant que sur lui et lui seul.

Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Eh bien, il pouvait penser à pires destins. Et perdre Sam en était un.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

A zéro-neuf-quarante-cinq, comme exigé, Sam frappa vivement sur la porte du Général Hammond. Sa réponse fut également prompte. « Entrez, Major. »

Elle sourit pour elle-même, et poussa la porte. « Vous avez demandé à me voir, mon Général ? » dit-elle en entrant.

Il acquiesça et fit signe vers le fauteuil en face de son bureau. « Comment allez-vous, Sam ? » demanda-t-il, la surprenant par l'utilisation de son prénom.

« Bien, monsieur, » répondit-elle. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge une bonne nuit de sommeil avait fait des merveilles. Cela et la conversation avec Jack le jour précédent. Bien que cela avait été une conversation tendue, elle avait été heureuse qu'ils aient parlé et elle espérait qu'elle avait rassuré son esprit.

Le Général hocha simplement la tête pensivement, son front se creusa légèrement en un froncement comme il regardait fixement ses mains soigneusement croisées sur le dessus du bureau. Quelque chose, réalisa Sam, se préparait. « Mon Général ? » demanda-t-elle avec circonspection. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Hochant lentement la tête, il leva les yeux et s'adossa dans son fauteuil, laissant ses mains tomber sur son giron. « Peut-être, » dit-il, la regardant avec sérieux. Il décidait apparemment comment aborder ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise de Sam Hammond était habituellement direct, et ne tournait pas autour du pot. L'attente était une torture, mais finalement il parla. « Le Colonel O'Neill est venu me voir hier soir, » dit-il, ses sourcils se levant légèrement dans l'attente qu'elle comprît ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle le fit, pas entièrement, mais assez pour sentir les doigts glacés du destin étreindre son ventre. « Monsieur ? » répondit-elle, feignant l'ignorance et espérant que la conversation ne prenne pas une tournure dramatique.

Pas de chance. S'avançant sur son fauteuil, les doigts du Général commencèrent à tripoter maladroitement le presse-papiers sur le bureau. « Vous pouvez probablement deviner pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de me parler, Major. »

« En fait, monsieur, non. » Colère et peur enflèrent dans sa poitrine. A quoi diable pensait-il en rapportant cela à Hammond ? Comment pouvait-il risquer le futur de SG1 de cette façon ? Elle dut se forcer à refouler une réponse furieuse. « Je ne vois pas ce que Colonel aurait pu avoir à vous dire, mon Général. Ce qu'il pourrait décider de vous confier en tant qu'ami… »

Hammond leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Jack a mentionné que vous ne voyiez aucune nécessité de porter l'incident plus loin, » lui dit-il. Et puis, la fixant de ses yeux vifs, pâles, il ajouta, « Il a pensé différemment. »

Secouant la tête, Sam était à court de mots. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer cela ? Pourquoi diable Jack avait-il rapporté cela à Hammond ? Qu'espérait-il accomplir ? « Monsieur, » dit-elle enfin, « permission de parler librement ? »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Hammond. « Et pour information, Major – ceci est strictement entre nous. »

« J'apprécie cela, monsieur, » dit-elle. Après une pause pour rassembler ses pensées, elle continua. « Monsieur, c'était une simple erreur. Le Colonel était bouleversé, il avait trop bu… Est-ce qu'il vous a dit que ça s'est passé après le mariage de son ex-femme ? »

Hammond hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Eh bien, » continua Sam, un peu surprise que le Colonel ait révélé autant, « comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même. » Elle se força un sourire et mentit, « Ces choses-là arrivent. J'ai déjà oublié. »

« Peut-être, » dit Hammond, avec assez de scepticisme dans la voix pour lui dire que le mensonge avait été détecté. « Cependant, le Colonel O'Neill pensait – et je suis d'accord avec lui en cela – que cette agression dont vous avez été victime méritait mon attention. »

Sam en resta bouche bée. « Une agression ? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton incrédule. « Il vous a dit qu'il m'avait _agressée_ ? »

Les lèvres de Hammond s'étirèrent et il prit une feuille de papier devant lui, commençant à lire. « Une avance sexuelle non désirée envers un officier subalterne est qualifiée d'agression d'après la section cinq d… »

« Non, » aboya-t-elle, les surprenant tous les deux par la véhémence de son interruption. « Ce n'était pas… » Dieu, elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que ce n'était pas non désiré ! « Ce n'était pas… une agression, monsieur, » répéta-t-elle avec fermeté. « C'était un baiser. Je n'ai été ni blessée, ni traumatisée, ni… » Elle ferma les yeux, trouvant difficile de croire qu'elle avait cette conversation. « Je vous en prie, » dit-elle d'une voix plus calme, « c'est ridicule, monsieur. Je ne porte pas plainte, parce qu'il n'y a rien à rapporter. »

« J'avais besoin de savoir que vous en étiez sûre, » dit le Général avec sérieux, « et que vous étiez arrivée à cette conclusion sans aucune contrainte. »

« Monsieur ! » protesta Sam, une fois de plus outragée. « Nous parlons du Colonel O'Neill ! »

Hammond hocha la tête. « J'en suis conscient, mais je dois m'en assurer quand même. Pour votre propre protection. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de protection contre le Colonel, » lui assura-t-elle. Bien que, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement, il pourrait en avoir besoin contre moi quand je le trouverais. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ?! Elle secoua la tête, « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est senti obligé de vous rapporter ça, monsieur. Je lui ai dit que tout était OK… »

Elle s'attendait à ce que le Général dise quelque chose à propos de règlement ou de discipline, mais à la place il resta silencieux. Pensif. « Jack est un homme qui ressent les choses profondément, » dit-il, la surprenant une fois de plus. « Je crois que nous savons tous les deux que les émotions qui ont provoqué son action vont plus loin que les effets d'un excès d'alcool. » Sam se sentit rougir, choquée que Hammond ait vu autant en Jack et effrayée qu'il n'ait vu la même chose en elle. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et le Général continua. « Je crois qu'il m'a parlé de cela parce qu'il ne se sent plus capable de gérer ces émotions dans les limites de son professionnalisme. »

Sam fixa un point pendant un moment alors que la vérité commençait à se mettre désagréablement en place. Incapable de gérer ces émotions… ? « Mon Général, » demanda-t-elle, une peur horrible la glaçant, « est-ce que le Colonel O'Neill commande toujours SG1 ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Hammond, mais elle pouvait sentir son hésitation.

Oh mon Dieu. « Est-ce que _je_ fais toujours partie de SG1 ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix forte malgré ses peurs.

« Bien sûr, » lui assura le Général. « Votre conduite n'est pas en question ici, Major. » Elle hocha simplement la tête et attendit qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé. « Cependant, » continua Hammond, et Sam retint son souffle, « le Colonel et moi sommes d'accord qu'il serait prudent pour lui de réfléchir à la situation afin de lui permettre de décider à la façon de procéder. »

« Réfléchir ? » fut la seule chose que Sam put forcer à travers sa gorge sèche. Que voulait-il dire par, 'décider à la façon de procéder' ?

« Le Colonel O'Neill s'est porté volontaire pour une mission de longue durée avec la Tok'ra, » expliqua-t-il. « Cela prendra probablement environ trois mois, et c'est son espoir – et le mien – que quand il reviendra, il se sentira capable de reprendre le commandement de SG1 en dépit de ses sentiments… personnels. »

Trois mois ? Il allait partir pendant trois mois ? « Où ? » demanda-t-elle. « Où va-t-il, mon Général ? »

Le Général secoua la tête. « Même si je voulais vous le dire, je ne pourrais pas. Les Tok'ra ne l'ont pas dit – c'est une mission d'infiltration ultra secrète. Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Et nous n'avions pas besoin de plus. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Il partait sur une mission Tok'ra, juste pour s'éloigner d'elle ? Parce que ses sentiments pour elle rendaient cela difficile pour lui ? Eh bien, qu'il aille se faire voir ! Si elle pouvait les gérer, alors lui aussi. Qu'elle soit damnée si elle le laissait fuir cela – elle. « Quand la mission commence-t-elle, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix faisant peu pour masquer sa colère. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse s'échapper de ça et elle était sûre que, dans un jour ou deux, elle pourrait l'amener à changer d'avis – surtout avec Teal'c et Daniel à ses côtés. Parce que, quel que soit ce que les Tok'ra avait prévu, il y aurait quatre fois plus de chance de réussir avec tout SG1, un fait qu'elle était déterminée à rendre aussi clair que possible au Colonel.

Elle commençait presque à se sentir optimiste quand elle vit le Général jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Tout d'abord, elle ne comprit pas la signification du geste, mais lorsqu'il dit, « A peu près maintenant, Major. »

Son cœur tomba dans ses talons, si fort qu'il commença à suinter de ses bottes. « Quoi ?! » Elle fut sur ses pieds avant que le mot ne quittât sa bouche. « Il part maintenant ? Pour trois mois ? Est-ce que Daniel sait ? Teal'c ? » Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle en était sans souffle. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Comment pouvait-il simplement partir et les quitter ?

« Le colonel a déjà briefé le reste de SG1, » l'informa-t-il. « Il m'a demandé de vous informer moi-même. »

« Non, » dit Sam, se dirigeant sans réfléchir vers la porte. Elle devait l'arrêter, ou au moins lui parler. Elle avait déjà tiré la porte quand elle se rappela le protocole et sa tête se tourna brusquement vers le Général. « Mon Général, permission d'aller en salle d'embarquement ? »

Hammond hésita, visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de la laisser partir.

« Mon Général ? » insista-t-elle. « Je vous en prie. »

Il céda. « Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher, Major. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps. »

Elle était essoufflée lorsqu'elle passa à la hâte la porte menant à la salle d'embarquement, surprenant les SF de service. Daniel et Teal'c étaient tous les deux là, mais ses yeux étaient fixé entièrement sur la Porte des étoiles activée et les deux formes en haut de la rampe. L'une était Tok'ra – Anise, d'après l'allure des vêtements peu orthodoxes – et l'autre était O'Neill.

« Mon Colonel ! » appela-t-elle en pénétrant en trombe dans la salle, et elle le vit sursauter au son de sa voix. Il l'avait entendu, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. « Attendez ! »

Il hésita et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Le regret était gravé dans ses traits, lissé par la sombre détermination. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent pendant un instant, et sa tête bougea en un hochement presque imperceptible avant qu'il ne se détourne et fasse le dernier pas vers la Porte des étoiles. Et il fut parti.

« Merde ! » siffla Sam, donnant un violent coup de pied à la base de la rampe, l'adrénaline et la colère ayant besoin d'une issue, peu importe combien peu professionnel…

« Eh bien, c'était Jack tout craché, » marmonna Daniel à son côté. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, trop en colère pour trouver les mots. Daniel les lui procura, sa propre colère évidente. « Hé les enfants, » dit-il, dans une imitation passable du Colonel, « je vais partir sur une mission suicide avec les Tok'ra. Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit. Je serais peut-être de retour dans trois mois, ou pas. N'attendez pas. »

Sam cligna des yeux, son cœur battant la chamade à la fois de sa course folle vers la salle d'embarquement et la colère qui pulsait dans son sang. « Mission suicide ? » répéta-t-elle. « Il a dit ça ? » Ca devenait de mieux en mieux, sacrément de mieux en mieux…

« Pas dans ces termes, » lui dit Daniel, « mais je connais Jack. C'est ce qu'il pensait. » Il secoua la tête. « Pourquoi se porterait-il volontaire pour faire ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton indigné.

« Peut-être, » suggéra Teal'c, « parce qu'il se croyait le plus à même d'accomplir la tâche ? »

« Ou parce que personne d'autre n'était assez stupide pour se porter volontaire, » marmonna Daniel. « Je pensais qu'il détestait les Tok'ra ! » Puis il se tourna vers Sam. « Une idée de ce qu'il pensait ? »

Elle secoua simplement la tête, trop pleine d'émotions pour parler. Une étrange sensation étreignit sa poitrine frustration, colère… et maintenant une peur viscérale. Une mission suicide ? Les mots du Général Hammond vibrèrent dans son esprit – 'il a besoin de réfléchir… pour décider comment procéder… il espère reprendre le commandement de SG1 en dépit de ses sentiments.' Oh Dieu, était-ce sa faute ? Comment un stupide baiser causé par l'ivresse avait-il conduit à cela ?

« Sam ? »

Mais ce n'était pas le baiser, réalisa-t-elle. C'était les années de tension derrière le baiser – la confession forcée des sentiments qui auraient mieux été laissés inexplorés, la transformation inexorable de la camaraderie en quelque chose de plus profond et de plus insistant, et c'était Joe. Elle n'avait pas été aveugle à la jalousie de Jack, en fait elle l'avait comprise. Elle avait même été, avec un sentiment de culpabilité, reconnaissante que la situation ne fût pas inversée. Mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que cela le pousserait si loin, tellement loin qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter la situation – avec elle. Jack était toujours tellement fort, tellement confiant et compétent, comment avait-elle pu le saper ainsi ? 'Parce que tu avais peur', murmura une voix coupable. 'Parce qu'il t'a laissé voir ses sentiments, et tu l'as sans cesse rejeté. Parce que tu as caché tes sentiments si profondément qu'il n'a jamais su ce que tu ressentais – jusqu'à Joe. Et alors il a su, ou a pensé qu'il savait. Mais il ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a jamais su'.

« Sam ? » demanda Daniel, visiblement se répétant. « Hé, vous allez bien ? »

« Euh, oui, » marmonna-t-elle, essayant de se ressaisir suffisamment pour écarter les soupçons. « Juste un peu – surprise. »

« Joignez-vous au club, » dit Daniel avec un soupir, se détournant de la Porte et se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Alors, je suppose qu'il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ? »

« Je crois que oui, » acquiesça Sam calmement, le rattrapant.

Daniel secoua la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait fait ça. Je pensais que nous étions ses amis. »

« Oui, » murmura Sam, « moi aussi. »

Ce qui, devina-t-elle, était la racine du problème. Elle avait pensé qu'ils étaient amis, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle n'avait jamais était son amie, pas comme Teal'c ou Daniel. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux, une tension plus fervente que l'amitié, qui les avait gardés séparés alors même qu'elle les attirait inexorablement l'un vers l'autre, malgré le protocole ou la raison. Et à la fin, la prétention d'amitié avait été trop difficile à maintenir, et l'illusion avait volé en éclats sous le stress des émotions auxquelles ils avaient été forcés de résister pendant si longtemps.

Ils n'étaient pas amis. Il leur était interdit d'être amants. Ce qui laissait… quoi ? Rien. Rien sinon le devoir, et des regrets.

oOoOoOo

Joe avait soufflé les bougies il y avait de cela des heures. Le dîner se refroidissait dans le four froid, le vin se réchauffait sur la table. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait espéré le déroulement de la soirée.

Il ne bougea pas du canapé quand il entendit le brusque bourdonnement de l'intercom. Il savait que c'était Sam. Et il savait qu'elle avait sans aucun doute une bonne excuse pour être en retard de trois heures – à sauver le monde encore, probablement. Mais il ne bougea quand même pas. La sonnerie bourdonna encore, avec plus d'insistance. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'être fâché contre elle, pas vraiment. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu appeler, mais pour tout ce qu'il savait, elle avait pu être off world.

Se redressant sur ses pieds, il marcha lourdement vers la porte et pressa sur le bouton. « Ouais, » dit-il, et attendit sa réponse.

« Joe, c'est moi. Je suis désolée. Est-ce trop tard pour monter ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant, détestant le sentiment d'être comme un chiot attendant son sucre, mais incapable de résister, néanmoins. « Il n'est pas trop tard, » dit-il enfin, libérant le verrou de la porte. « Monte. »

Enfin, elle était là, décida-t-il. Il avait été anxieux depuis qu'il l'avait vue partir passer la soirée avec O'Neill. Il faisait confiance à Sam, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher la jalousie qui montait quand elle et O'Neill étaient ensemble. Il y avait quelque chose de non dit entre eux, une connexion qui l'excluait, et il n'aimait pas cela. Pas du tout.

Son coup sur la porte était léger, et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître en colère, ou jaloux, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. « Salut, » dit-il, embrassant d'un regard son uniforme et ses cheveux légèrement mal peignés, « tu sors du boulot ? »

« Non, » dit-elle, et puis fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans les cheveux. « C'est, oui. En quelque sorte. »

Le soupçon étendit ses griffes aiguës, l'incitant à parler. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle secoua la tête et le contourna pour s'avancer dans l'appartement. « Mauvaise journée, » murmura-t-elle, ôtant sa veste et la laissant tomber sans soin sur le dos d'une chaise.

La suivant, il la ramassa et l'accrocha sur le porte manteau. « Mauvaise comment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Seulement mauvaise, » répondit-elle, s'affalant sur le canapé, appuyant la tête sur le dossier et couvrant le visage avec ses mains. « Dieu, je suis fatiguée. »

« As-tu mangé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » dit-elle en soupirant, baissant les mains et le regardant venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Je suis venue sans manger. Je n'ai pas faim. »

Elle était pâle, pensa-t-il, et ses yeux habituellement brillants étaient étroits et fatigués. « Tu devrais manger quelque chose, » lui dit-il. Il eut un petit sourire et ajouta, « ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas plein. »

Pour la première fois, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table au bout de la pièce c'était une vision triste avec les bougies éteintes et les verres inutilisés. Ses yeux se fermèrent. « Joe, je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle en prenant sa main. « J'ai juste… »

« Je sais, » lui assura-t-il en prenant sa main dans les siennes, « tu étais dehors en train de sauver le monde. »

Elle renifla doucement. « Pas cette fois. » Ses yeux devinrent vitreux comme elle parlait et elle ne sembla pas vouloir dire davantage, aussi avec une pression sur sa main, il se leva.

« Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il venait de mettre une assiette de nourriture dans le micro-onde quand il entendit ses lourdes bottes et se retourna. « Vin ? » offrit-il. « Bière ? »

« De l'eau, » décida-t-elle, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail pendant qu'il remplissait un verre à la fontaine à eau dans le frigo. Il le lui tendit silencieusement, mais avant de prendre une gorgée, elle dit, « J'ai conduit. »

Joe haussa un sourcil. « Toute la soirée ? »

Elle acquiesça. « J'ai vraiment merdé les choses, » lui dit-elle, l'inquiétant par le sérieux et le calme de sa voix.

« Quelles choses ? » Il retenait presque son souffle en attendant sa réponse. Ne dis pas 'nous' l'implorait-il silencieusement. S'il te plait, ne dis pas 'nous'.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, son front lisse se ridant en un froncement. « L'équipe, » dit-elle enfin, fixant d'un air morose son verre d'eau. « Le Colonel O'Neill. »

Jack ! Bon sang, cet homme était partout. « Que s'est-il passé, Sam ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour tenter de nier une vérité, et puis leva les yeux, droit sur son visage. « Tu avais raison, » dit-elle, « à propos de ses… sentiments pour moi. »

Joe sentit son cœur s'arrêter. « Oh ? »

« Et maintenant, il est parti, » dit-elle, sa voix rauque d'émotion. « Il est parti à cause de ça. A cause de ce qu'il ressent. »

Parti ? Eh bien, c'était une surprise, et pas tout à fait malvenue selon son point de vue. Même si Sam paraissait dévastée. « Parti où ? »

« Les Tok'ra, » répondit Sam, prenant une gorgée d'eau et s'éclaircissant la voix. « Longue mission. Nous ne savons pas où, ni quand il reviendra. Ni même s'il… » Elle s'arrêta et pinça étroitement ses lèvres, visiblement luttant avec ses émotions.

Derrière lui, Joe entendit le tintement du micro-ondes. Il se tourna et en retira le repas, dénichant les couverts, il dit, « Cela te bouleverse. Le départ de Jack. »

Il était de dos, maintenant, aussi il ne put voir son visage. Mais après un long silence, elle dit, « C'est ma faute. Il pourrait être tué, Joe. Et c'est ma faute. »

« Ta faute, comment ? » Il garda sa voix calme, mais à l'intérieur, le soupçon grandissait. Il avait entendu des rumeurs après tout. Qui dans la montagne ne les avait pas entendus ? Mais Sam les avait toujours niés. Et il la croyait. Vraiment. « Ce n'est pas ta faute si le gars tombe amoureux de toi, Sam, » dit-il, lui jetant un coup d'œil et saisissant ses yeux. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si vous deux aviez une liaison. Pas vrai ? » Merde, il n'avait pas voulu que cela ressemble autant à une question.

Les yeux de Sam se plissèrent. « Tu sais bien que non, » répondit-elle sèchement, reposant le verre en le claquant si fort que l'eau se renversa sur le plan de travail. « Je _savais_ que d'essayer de te parler de ça était une erreur ! »

Se tournant, elle sortit avec raideur de la cuisine, laissant Joe seul avec son dîner. Lentement, il suivit, pour la trouver en train de faire nerveusement les cent pas devant la fenêtre. Derrière elle, les lumières de la cité scintillaient, comme les étoiles sur leur toile céleste. « Pardon, » dit Joe, plaçant son assiette sur la table et venant se tenir derrière elle. Il mit une main hésitante sur son épaule et la sentit se raidir à son contact, avant qu'elle ne se relâche et que sa posture ne se détende.

« Non, » soupira-t-elle, « c'est moi. Tu n'as pas à supporter ça. C'est mon problème à résoudre. »

« Hé, » dit-il, la retournant pour lui faire face. « Ce qui est à moi est à toi, Sam. Et vice-versa. Je suis heureux que tu aies le sentiment de pouvoir me parler de ça. Et je suis désolé que Jack t'ait bouleversée. »

Elle se rapprocha, posant la tête sur son épaule et il glissa ses bras autour d'elle. « Il a dit au Général Hammond qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de travailler avec moi, » murmura-t-elle, sa voix proche des larmes. « C'est pourquoi il a accepté la mission. »

Resserrant son étreinte, Joe soupira. « C'est dur, » dit-il. « Je sais combien SG1 est important pour toi. »

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre son épaule. « S'il n'en revient pas, » murmura-t-elle, « je m'en voudrais toujours. »

« Non, » insista Joe, la tenant fermement, « tu ne devrais pas. Si Jack veut jouer au héros mélodramatique et courir rejoindre la Légion Etrangère parce qu'il fait face à un amour non partagé, alors c'est son problème. Pas le tien. »

Sam se recula. « Ce n'est pas juste, » protesta-t-elle, le regardant à travers ses yeux malheureux. « Ne te moque pas de lui. »

« Ce qui n'est pas juste, » lui dit Joe, touchant sa joue, « c'est ce qu'il te fait à toi. Te laisser avec ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il aurait dû savoir ce que tu éprouverais. » Il secoua la tête, irrité par l'insouciance de l'homme. « Tu n'es pas à blâmer, Sam. »

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue et secoua la tête, se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce que son front soit sur son épaule. « Je me sens coupable, » dit-elle doucement. « Si j'avais mieux géré ça, si j'avais été plus honnête… »

« Sam, » protesta Joe, caressant ses cheveux, « qu'aurais-tu pu faire différemment ? Comment aurais-tu pu mieux gérer cela ? » Elle leva la tête à ses mots et le regarda avec de grands yeux tristes avant de s'écarter de ses bras et de se détourner pour fixer la cité une fois de plus. Mais elle ne parla pas, elle semblait profondément perdue dans ses pensées ou souvenirs. Il y avait une profonde tristesse sur son visage et il se demanda ce qu'elle voyait. « Sam ? » dit-il après un long silence. « Ca va ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna pour lui faire face. Son visage se désagrégea, au bord des larmes, et sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle dit, « Joe, tiens-moi dans tes bras. »

Et il le fit, la prenant dans ses bras et la berçant doucement. « Chuuut, » l'apaisa-t-il, « ça va aller. Ca va aller. »

« Ne me quitte pas, » marmonna-t-elle dans son épaule, ses bras se resserrant autour de lui. « S'il te plait, Joe. »

« Je ne te quitterai pas, » lui assura-t-il avec force. « Je promets. Je suis à toi, Sam. Pour la vie, si tu veux de moi. »

Elle s'immobilisa à ses mots, et son cœur bondit légèrement en réalisant exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Son visage était toujours enfoui dans son épaule, mais ses mots étaient parfaitement nets quand elle dit doucement, « Est-ce que tu le penses ? »

Cela lui prit un instant, mais au bout du compte, il répondit, « Oui. Je le pense Sam. Pour la vie. »

Elle ne dit rien, resserra simplement ses bras autour de lui alors que ses épaules commençaient à trembler. Elle pleurait, et Sam ne pleurait jamais. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas pour qui les larmes étaient versées, seulement qu'elle était ici, dans ses bras, et qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Elle l'avait pour la vie. Si elle voulait de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Daniel ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'il faisait quand il entendit les craquements des pas sur la terre à l'extérieur de sa tente. L'artéfact qu'il tenait était petit, et la petite brosse qu'il utilisait pour ôter les débris de son motif élaboré était si fine qu'il avait du mal à voir à la faible lumière que procurait la lampe sur sa table. Cela avait été une longue journée, bien que réussie, et il voulait terminer ce qu'il faisait avant de s'effondrer dans son sac de couchage et tomber raide pour la nuit. Par conséquent, il n'était pas d'humeur aux interruptions et grogna en son for intérieur lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un soulever le battant de la tente.

« Daniel ? »

La voix le surprit, probablement une des très rares qui pouvaient amener un sourire à ses lèvres alors qu'il levait la tête. « Sam ! » rayonna-t-il. « Que faites-vous ici ? » Et puis son visage grimaça et son ventre se noua. « Ce n'est pas Jack, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » dit-elle brièvement, « il n'y a eu aucune nouvelle. » Elle fit deux pas à l'intérieur de la tente. « Je viens juste vous voir, » dit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à sa maigre installation. « Mes pieds commençaient à me démanger d'être coincée sur Terre. »

Daniel plaça doucement l'artéfact sur la table et se leva. « Eh bien, c'est bon de vous voir, » dit-il, s'avançant vers elle. « Asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous du café ? Du thé ? »

« Non, » lui assura-t-elle. « Juste un peu de compagnie. Vous m'avez manqué. »

« Vous aussi, » dit-il, donnant à son épaule une pression affectueuse et la guidant vers l'une des deux chaises de camping. « Ce furent huit longues semaines. » Il sourit et agita la main en montrant autour de lui, « Mais nous avons fait des progrès surprenants – vous ne pouvez pas vraiment voir dans le noir, mais les fouilles sont immenses. »

Sam saisit son expression et l'imita. « Vous semblez excité, » dit-elle. « Je suis heureuse que ça aille bien. »

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-il, remarquant qu'elle était plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. « Tout va bien au SGC ? Vous ne vous noyez pas dans la paperasse de Jack ? »

Elle gloussa un peu en entendant cela. « Son bureau n'a jamais paru aussi net. »

« Je lui rappellerai de vous dire merci quand il reviendra, » promit Daniel. Mais ses mots provoquèrent une grimace sur le visage de Sam et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains là où elles étaient réunies sur son giron.

« Si, » dit-elle d'une voix basse.

« Quand, » répliqua-t-il.

Sam hocha simplement la tête, fixant toujours pensivement ses mains. « Je me demande où il est. »

« Je sais, » répondit Daniel, « moi aussi. » Il secoua la tête. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est parti comme ça, sans aucun avertissement, aucune discussion. Juste – pouf. »

Sam fronça les sourcils et s'affala un peu plus sur la chaise, étirant ses longues jambes devant elle. « Je suis un peu fâchée pour ça, » avoua-t-elle. « Je veux dire, je sais qu'il avait ses raisons. Mais il devait savoir ce que nous ressentirions, non ? Et il l'a fait quand même, parce que ça l'arrangeait. »

« Je crois que nous ne savons pas vraiment quelles étaient ses raisons, » dit Daniel, lui jetant un coup d'œil d'un air entendu. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Sam étaient fixés sur un point juste devant ses orteils. « Non, » dit-elle doucement, « je suppose que non. »

Daniel changea de position sur sa chaise et prit l'artéfact sur lequel il était en train de travailler, le manipulant tout en parlant. « Je prévois de les découvrir, cependant, » dit-il, « quand il reviendra. »

« Si, » corrigea Sam.

« Quand. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, et Daniel se rendit compte que Sam était profondément perdue dans ses pensées. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi elle était venue à mi-chemin à travers la galaxie juste pour s'asseoir dans un silence morose quand elle parla à nouveau. « J'ai vu Joe ce week-end, » dit-elle.

« Oh, » acquiesça Daniel, soulagé du changement de sujet. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien, » répondit-elle. « Nous sommes allés skier. »

« C'était bien ? »

« Oui. » Elle le dévisagea alors puis passa délicatement la langue sur ses lèvres avant de dire, « Il m'a demandé de l'épouser. »

Les sourcils de Daniel se relevèrent brusquement. « Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris. « Hum, félicitations ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit oui, » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Oh. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Alors… désolé. Je suppose. »

« Je n'ai pas dit non, non plus. »

Daniel fit les gros yeux. « Alors… je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Que lui avez-vous dit ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir. C'est une décision importante. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Daniel, son esprit dérivant vers son propre mariage. Il soupira, sa tristesse douce-amère. « Mais, quand c'est bien, on sait. »

Il observa Sam comme il parlait, et vit donc la façon dont elle serra la mâchoire et ferma brièvement les yeux. C'était un geste de tristesse et de regret, réalisa-t-il. Mais tout ce qu'elle dit fut, « Oui, on sait. On sait quand c'est bien. » Et puis très doucement, si doucement que Daniel doutait qu'elle avait l'intention de dire les mots tout haut, elle murmura, « Même quand c'est une erreur, on sait que c'est bien. »

Il eut soudain mal de voir Sam si déprimée. Et si seule. Jack lui manquait, plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait. Et elle tenait à lui, il était sûr de cela. Il ressentit un soudain élancement de sympathie pour Joe et se demanda si l'homme comprenait la situation dans laquelle il s'était impliqué.

« Combien de temps restez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Jusqu'au matin seulement, » répondit-elle, levant les yeux sur lui. « Si vous avez un endroit où je pourrais dormir ? »

Il sourit. « Toujours, » promit-il, se levant et allant vers le petit coffre qui contenait ses affaires personnelles. Soulevant le couvercle, il sortit une bouteille à moitié pleine de cognac. « A but médical, » lui dit-il, récupérant deux petits verres en retournant à table. Il remplit généreusement les verres et en tendit un à Sam. Elle le prit avec un sourire de remerciement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le porter à ses lèvres, Daniel leva son verre en un toast. « Aux amis absents, » dit-il.

« Aux amis absents, » répéta Sam, trinquant son verre contre le sien. « Où qu'ils soient, et quoi qu'ils fassent. »

oOoOoOo

La pièce dans laquelle Jack était couché était petite et les fenêtres ne nécessitaient pas de carreaux car la température n'était jamais froide et les gens étaient trop pauvres pour se permettre un tel luxe. Mais la brise de nuit qui dérivait à travers la fenêtre ouverte était la bienvenue sur sa peau nue, alors qu'il était étendu au milieu des draps entortillés et fixait les étoiles aliens au-dessus de lui. C'était une des choses à laquelle il ne s'habituait jamais quand il était off world, le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les étoiles. Cela lui disait plus que tout le reste qu'il était très loin de chez lui. Et, en cette occasion, très loin de ses amis.

A côté de lui, Arla s'étira, se positionnant pour que sa tête repose plus confortablement sur son épaule. Il bougea son bras pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, avant de l'envelopper par-dessus ses épaules gracieuses alors qu'elle s'installait contre lui. C'était bon, décida-t-il, de la tenir et d'être tenu en retour. Cela faisait longtemps – trop longtemps – depuis qu'il avait savouré l'unique réconfort d'être aussi près d'une autre personne. Pas depuis Laira, et il lui semblait que c'était il y a très, très longtemps. Et avant ça ? Sara.

Ses doigts dessinaient négligemment le long du bras d'Arla, savourant le contact de sa peau chaude et lisse contre la sienne. Elle était jeune et belle, et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle voulait être avec lui. Pourtant elle était là. Pas de façon permanente – c'était convenu – mais au cours de la dernière semaine, elle avait choisi de partager son lit et qui était-il pour protester ? Il prendrait le plaisir où il le trouvait, peu importait combien éphémère il était. Il savait qu'ils ne seraient plus sur Incara beaucoup plus longtemps ceci était le calme avant la tempête et son instinct lui disait que la tempête qui se préparait serait féroce et mortelle. Leur mission s'approchait de sa conclusion, la poudre était sèche et tout ce qu'il fallait maintenant c'était que quelqu'un allume la mèche. Et ce quelqu'un, il savait, serait Jack O'Neill, Colonel.

Son esprit dérivait alors qu'il était étendu en train de fixer les étoiles. Cela faisait huit semaines qu'il était parti huit semaines depuis qu'il avait affronté les protestations indignées de Daniel et le silence stoïque de Teal'c. Huit semaines depuis qu'il avait entendu Carter crier son nom, d'une voix pressante et pas sans colère. Huit semaines depuis qu'il s'était retourné pour la regarder le fixer, troublée, ses yeux pleins de reproche. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pensait de lui maintenant, si elle le méprisait comme un lâche qui s'était enfui, ou si elle comprenait. Peut-être qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout à lui? Mais il espérait qu'elle comprenait. Il espérait que Hammond avait expliqué pourquoi il avait besoin de partir pendant qu'il avait encore l'occasion de se reprendre. Il espérait, mais n'en était pas certain.

« O'Neill ? » murmura Arla, passant sa main sur son torse. « Vous êtes agité. N'arrivez-vous pas à dormir ? »

« Désolé, » dit-il doucement, « je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, » le rassura-t-elle, « c'est une belle nuit pour être éveillée. Les étoiles semblent si brillantes. »

Il sourit et la serra plus étroitement. « Oui, elles le sont. »

« Vous pensez à votre monde, » dit-elle après un instant. « A vos amis. »

Il hocha la tête. « Juste envie d'une pizza, » lui dit-il, dans une tentative pour la détourner du véritable cheminement de ses pensées.

Mais pour autant qu'elle parût jeune, Arla était perspicace. « Pourquoi cela vous rend-il triste de penser à vos amis ? »

« Qui a dit que j'étais triste ? »

« Vos yeux me le disent, » répondit-elle, se soulevant sur un coude pour regarda son visage. Dans la lumière des étoiles, ses traits étaient perdus dans les ombres, bien qu'il pouvait voir l'éclat sombre de ses yeux sous ses longs cheveux. « Il n'y a aucune joie dans vos yeux, O'Neill. »

Il soupira, regardant à nouveau le ciel. « Eh bien, » dit-il lentement, « je suppose que mes amis et moi nous ne nous sommes pas séparés dans les meilleurs termes. »

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda-t-elle, passant délicatement une main sur sa poitrine.

Il soupira. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

Elle acquiesça et traça d'un doigt fin et élégant son sourcil. « Est-ce que Carter est un de vos amis ? »

Il cligna des yeux de surprise, soudain méfiant. « Que savez-vous de Carter ? »

Arla sourit. « Seulement que vous avez dit son nom, » lui dit-elle, « pendant que vous dormiez la nuit dernière. »

Jack grimaça légèrement. « Vraiment ? » Il se rappela le rêve, saisissant et érotique. « Je n'ai rien dit d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » répondit Arla, ses yeux sombres brillants de curiosité. « Parlez-moi de Carter. Il est votre ami ? »

« _Elle _– je l'espère, » répondit-il. « Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. »

« Ah, » acquiesça Arla, ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire langoureux qui était complètement à l'opposé du sourire vif et enthousiaste de Sam. « Vous l'aimez. »

Jack se figea à mi-réflexion. « Qui a dit ça ? »

« Encore vos yeux, Jack O'Neill, » lui dit Arla. « Ils sont très chaleureux, » dit-elle, « mais personne ne vous a dit combien ils étaient expressifs ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, détournant les yeux de son visage inquisiteur. « Pas vraiment, non. »

Arla se déplaça, soupirant d'un air heureux alors qu'elle se nichait contre son torse, ses longs cheveux étalés sur son épaule. « Vous l'aimez, » insista-t-elle. « Pourquoi cachez-vous cela ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il savait qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite avec une autre dénégation et, pour dire la vérité, il voulait lui dire pourquoi. « Parce que j'essaie de ne pas l'aimer, » dit-il enfin. « J'essaie vraiment très fort de ne pas l'aimer. »

Elle se redressa, surprise. Juste comme il avait su qu'elle le serait. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, choquée. « Pourquoi essayez-vous une chose si anormale ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce sentiment pour elle, » dit-il doucement.

« Pas le droit ? » répéta Arla. « Qui interdit cela ? »

« Il y a le règlement, » commença-t-il, mais voyant sa totale incompréhension, il secoua la tête. « Vous ne comprendriez pas, » lui assura-t-il. « Votre peuple et le mien sont en quelque sorte… différents. »

« Anise m'avait averti que les Tau'ri ont des inhibitions concernant la démonstration d'affection physique, » répondit-elle. « Mais je n'avais pas réalisé que cela s'étendait à votre vie émotionnelle aussi. C'est une chose d'interdire cela, » dit-elle, faisant un geste entre eux, « mais interdire d'aimer ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi une société ferait une telle chose. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Jack, surpris. « C'est une puissante émotion – elle affecte vos loyautés, vos décisions. C'est… dangereux. »

Arla inclina la tête d'un côté, le regardant avec curiosité. « Croyez-vous que vos sentiments pour Carter soient dangereux ? »

« Non, » dit-il après réflexion. « Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je ressens ça depuis longtemps et ça n'a jamais affecté mon jugement. » Il fronça les sourcils, « Eh bien, peut-être une fois. Mais je n'ai jamais mis quelqu'un d'autre en danger. »

« Et Carter ? » demanda-t-elle alors. « Ressent-elle un tel amour pour vous ? »

Il dut déglutir avant de répondre, et même alors sa voix était rauque. « Non, » dit-il, la vérité sur ses lèvres vive et douloureuse. « Je ne pense pas. Peut-être l'a-t-elle ressenti, ou pensé l'avoir ressenti, mais plus maintenant. Elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« J'en suis désolée, » répondit sincèrement Arla. « C'est une grande tristesse quand une telle situation arrive. Et maintenant je comprends ce que je vois dans vos yeux – un amour non partagé est une douleur difficile à apaiser. » Elle se pencha plus près, ses longs cheveux frôlant sa joue comme elle pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Mais peut-être pouvons-nous essayer de l'apaiser, pendant un instant ? »

Son baiser était doux bien qu'exigeant, plein de promesses. Et ses mains vinrent se poser sur les douces courbes de ses hanches, les faisant courir sur son dos comme il la serrait plus étroitement contre lui. Jack laissa ses yeux se fermer et se perdit dans les sensations délicieuses qu'elle éveillait alors que leurs corps bougeaient lentement, délibérément, l'un contre l'autre. Et il essaya très fort d'oublier Sam d'oublier son sourire, son rire, et la façon dont son front se creusait de concentration d'oublier son enthousiasme, sa bravoure, et sa grande intelligence et d'oublier la sensation de ses lèvres et l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux… « Oh, Dieu, Sam, » souffla-t-il alors que les souvenirs et l'instant présent commençaient à se mélanger. « Je te veux… »

« Alors cette nuit, je suis tienne, » vint la douce réponse, avec un léger accent.

Et il se permit d'y croire pour une fois, succombant enfin au fantasme.

« Sam… »

oOoOoOo

Sam était occupée. Elle s'était efforcée d'être toujours occupée durant ces dernières douze semaines. Occupée au labo, occupée à remplir certaines des responsabilités du Colonel au SGC, occupée à décorer sa nouvelle maison. Occupée. C'était plus facile de cette façon quand son esprit était occupé, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, de s'inquiéter ou de regretter son absence. Mais parfois, elle s'arrêtait. S'arrêtait simplement, et pendant quelques minutes, tout ce à quoi elle essayait si difficilement de _ne pas_ penser remontait à la surface comme un poisson mort dans un étang.

Et, alors qu'elle était assise dans le bureau de Jack, le dernier rapport de la journée terminé, expédié et classé, elle s'arrêta. Ses mains immobiles sur son giron et elle s'adossa dans le confortable fauteuil et ferma les yeux, laissant les émotions monter. Il lui manquait. Elle était furieuse contre lui. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle était effrayée qu'il ne réussisse pas à revenir. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de le revoir… Les émotions contradictoires, chaotiques traversaient son esprit, se poursuivant l'une après l'autre en une spirale tournoyante, la laissant troublée et mal à l'aise. Elle savait à peine ce qu'elle ressentait désormais une partie d'elle voulait lui hurler dessus pour être parti et de la laisser dans un tel état de trouble. L'autre partie voulait le serrer dans ses bras et apaiser la douleur qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux cette nuit-là, il y a tant de semaines. Elle voulait lui parler, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait dire.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle soupira et passa les doigts dans les cheveux. Elle était fatiguée et il était tard. Elle devrait rentrer chez elle. Seulement, elle ressentait une étrange réticence à partir être assise seule dans le bureau de Jack était réconfortant, d'une certaine façon. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence ici, comme si sa personnalité s'était en quelque sorte imprimée à la pièce. Négligemment, elle ouvrit le petit tiroir sous son bureau. Il était bourré de trucs en désordre et Sam sourit à la vue du yo-yo emmêlé et du porte-clés en émail noir, portant les mots, 'La vérité est ailleurs', qui se trouvaient au milieu d'un assortiment de stylos, de crayons et de disquettes qui remplissaient en grande partie le tiroir. Mais vers le fond, en un tas net, elle vit quelques photos. Curieuse, elle les sortit, son intérêt contrebalançant son sentiment de culpabilité. La première était de Kowalski avec Jack, ils tenaient tous les deux une bière et souriaient. La retournant, elle vit que la date correspondait peu de temps après la première mission sur Abydos et que Jack avait écrit, 'Bienvenue à la maison', au dos. Passant à la suivante, elle reconnut immédiatement Sara, et présuma que le bambin sur ses genoux était Charlie. C'était un bel enfant – aux cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Assez différents de ceux de son père. La photo suivante était de l'équipe – SG1. Elle se rappelait l'occasion, mais pas la photo. Daniel avait organisé une fête au pied levé pour sa promotion, une semaine environ après l'événement, et la photo était d'eux quatre se tenant sur son balcon avec le panorama urbain derrière eux et un verre en main, levé en signe de salut. Janet, se rappela-t-elle, avait un appareil photo. Jack devait avoir eu une copie. Retournant la photo, elle vit qu'il avait écrit 'Les gars' au dos. Comme s'il oublierait qui ils étaient !

La dernière photo était un peu écornée, mais néanmoins elle eut un impact puissant qu'elle ressentit au plus profond de sa poitrine elle avait été prise le même jour et était d'elle avec Jack, s'appuyant contre la rambarde du balcon, apparemment inconscient de l'appareil photo. Elle souriait et Jack riait. Ils semblaient si… normaux, pensa-t-elle. Juste comme un couple de gens ordinaires, savourant la compagnie de l'autre. Elle regarda plus soigneusement Jack, réalisant à quel point la vue de son visage lui avait manqué. Cela faisait deux ans que la photo avait été prise et ses cheveux étaient plus gris maintenant, mais autrement, il paraissait le même le même sourire en coin, les mêmes yeux sombres. Elle passa un doigt sur l'image, sentant de nouveau la douleur de son absence. Lentement, elle retourna la photo et lut ses mots. 'Juste Sam et Jack'. Elle sourit et ses yeux s'humidifièrent à la poignante vérité. Juste Sam et Jack, pour une fois. Pas de Major, pas de Colonel, juste eux. Dieu, pensa-t-elle, submergée par un soudain désir ardent alors qu'elle regardait leurs visages souriants une fois encore. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme cela ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être juste Sam et Jack ? Etait-ce tant demander ?

La culpabilité se manifesta aussitôt à la suite de ses pensées comme elle se rappelait Joe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, réalisant qu'elle était en retard. Encore. Sa tête tomba dans ses mains et elle se demanda ce que diable elle faisait assise seule dans le bureau vide de Jack, quand elle pouvait – et devrait – être chez elle avec l'homme qui voulait l'épouser. Mais au plus profond de son cœur, elle connaissait la vérité, et cela ne fit rien pour apaiser son conflit intérieur.

« Cesse d'être une telle idiote, Carter, » se dit-elle, se redressant et remettant les photos de Jack dans le tiroir. « Ceci est la réalité. Gère-la. »

Se levant, elle éteignit l'ordinateur sur lequel elle était en train de travailler et se dirigea vers la porte, éteignant la lumière en sortant et referma la porte derrière elle. Mais elle n'avait pas fait deux pas vers l'ascenseur quand l'alarme se mit à hurler. Elle hésita, son cœur manquant un battement. Chaque fois que l'alarme résonnait, elle pensait que c'était peut-être Jack qui rentrait à la maison. Pourtant, ce n'était jamais le cas, et elle était fatiguée de se ruer en salle de contrôle pour être chaque fois déçue. Fermant les yeux, elle décida de l'ignorer. Elle était fatiguée, elle était déjà en retard, et elle allait rentrer chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle s'arrêterait en chemin et achèterait une bouteille de...

« SG1 en la salle d'embarquement. » La voix du Général Hammond dans le haut-parleur la figea pendant un millième de seconde avant qu'elle ne pivote sur ses talons et ne se rue dans le couloir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le Général Hammond se tenait au pied de la rampe, regardant le vortex se former en une explosion et puis se stabiliser dans la Porte des étoiles, en attente. Pendant un long moment rien ne se passa. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir ses hommes, mal à l'aise, changer légèrement de position alors qu'ils gardaient leurs armes dirigées vers la Porte. Une porte s'ouvrit et il entendit les pas pressés du Dr. Jackson qui entrait dans la salle, suivi par les pas plus lents, plus posés de Tealc.

« Général ? » demanda Daniel, venant se mettre à ses côtés. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous avons reçu un code d'identification Tok'ra, » lui dit Hammond, ne détournant pas les yeux de la Porte.

« Jack ? »

« Nous verrons. »

A ce moment-là, la surface du vortex trembla et une silhouette passa à travers. Elle était grande et élancée, avec des cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules et des yeux brillants et intelligents. Et elle était indéniablement une Tok'ra. Une autre silhouette émergea juste à côté d'elle, laquelle Hammond reconnut immédiatement comme étant Anise. Il venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour les saluer quand une troisième silhouette émergea un peu plus mince qu'il ne se rappelait, plus bronzé, mais sans aucun doute possible O'Neill.

« Colonel ! » s'écria Hammond en rayonnant.

« Mon Général, » dit Jack avec un signe de tête, descendant en flânant derrière les Tok'ra comme s'il rentrait simplement d'une promenade au parc. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Mieux que vous, d'après ce que je vois, » répondit Hammond, visualisant le bras grossièrement bandé de Jack.

Jack y jeta un coup d'œil et haussa dédaigneusement l'épaule. « Juste une égratignure, » le rassura-t-il. « Arla aurait pu s'en occuper, mais… » Il sourit à nouveau, « Que puis-je dire ? Je crois que le Doc Fraiser et ses aiguilles m'ont manqué. » Alors qu'il atteignait le bas de la rampe, son visage devint sérieux et il se tourna vers Daniel et Teal'c. « Salut, » dit-il, avec une légère hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de la réception. « Je vous ai manqué ? »

Le visage de Jackson était soigneusement contrôlé, mais Hammond pouvait voir les émotions conflictuelles derrière ses yeux soulagement et colère. « Je vois que vous êtes en un seul morceau, » dit-il enfin.

« Oui. Plus ou moins. »

Daniel acquiesça et fronça les sourcils, visiblement en manque de mots. Teal'c vint à sa rescousse. « C'est bon de vous voir en bon état, O'Neill. Nous avons été inquiets pour votre bien-être. »

Jack baissa les yeux, soit d'embarras soit plein de regrets. « Oui, eh bien, il n'y avait aucune nécessité, » les rassura-t-il. « C'était du gâteau. »

Teal'c haussa un sourcil. « Je ne vous crois pas. »

« Non, » acquiesça Daniel. « Moi non plus. »

La soudaine tension entre les trois hommes rendit la salle silencieuse, et même les Tok'ra semblèrent mal à l'aise. Hammond décida de désamorcer le moment. « Colonel, » dit-il, détournant l'attention de Jack de son équipe, « allez-vous nous présenter à votre… amie ? »

Jack cligna des yeux comme son esprit revenait aux affaires. « Ah, oui. Pardon. Voici Arla – elle et moi…, » il fronça les sourcils comme s'il cherchait les mots justes. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, Arla prit la parole.

« O'Neill et moi étions équipiers au cours de cette mission, » expliqua-t-elle. « Avec l'assistance de O'Neill, les Tok'ra ont pu infiltrer et détruire la cour de Shabat'kla. »

Elle semblait très impressionnée. Hammond jeta un œil à Daniel, mais l'homme fit simplement un petit haussement d'épaules, apparemment ne comprenant pas à quoi elle faisait référence. « Shabat'kla ? » demanda-t-il enfin, dirigeant sa question vers le Colonel.

« Longue histoire, » l'avertit Jack. « C'est pourquoi Arla et Anise sont ici – nous nous sommes dit que ce serait plus facile si nous faisions un débriefing en commun pour cette fois. » Il regarda ostensiblement Anise. « Après tout, les Tok'ra et les Tau'ri partagent toutes leurs informations, pas vrai ? »

Anise hocha la tête lentement. « Bien sûr, » dit-elle. « Et dès que vous serez prêts, nous pourrons commencer. »

« Eh bien, j'aimerais que le Colonel passe un examen médical d'abord, » commença Hammond, « et puisqu'il est… »

Derrière lui la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, surprenant la salle silencieuse, et Carter se rua à l'intérieur, et s'arrêta après un dérapage quand elle vit la scène devant elle. Pendant un instant un grand sourire fendit son visage, « Mon Colonel, vous êtes revenu ! »

« Carter, » répondit Jack, ses yeux passant rapidement sur elle avec nervosité. « Ravi de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi. »

O'Neill hocha la tête et toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge. « Eh bien, » dit-il, se retournant vers Hammond, « je crois que je ferais mieux de descendre à l'infirmerie pour que nous puissions commencer le débriefing ? »

« Ne vous pressez pas, » lui dit Hammond. « Il est 21h, heure de la Terre. Je suggère que nous fassions le débriefing demain matin. » Il regarda Anise, « Si vous êtes d'accord ? Vous êtes les bienvenues pour utiliser nos installations ici. »

« C'est acceptable, » l'assura Anise. « Et merci de votre hospitalité. »

Se détournant, Hammond commença à conduire les Tok'ra vers les quartiers des invités, s'attendant à ce que O'Neill reste en arrière avec son équipe. Dieu savait qu'il avait des explications à donner – SG1 avait été très loin d'être heureux à la disparition soudaine de leur chef, malgré ses propres tentatives pour expliquer l'importance de la mission. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi il les avait laissés derrière, et Hammond n'avait aucune bonne réponse. Carter était la seule qui connaissait la vérité, et elle avait choisi de la garder pour elle.

Mais O'Neill ne s'attarda pas, à la place il marcha avec Arla, silencieux et pensif. Carter les regarda partir, ses yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité. « Mon Colonel ? » dit-elle comme ils la dépassaient, attirant son attention.

O'Neill ralentit. « Major ? »

Elle secoua la tête légèrement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire vraiment son attitude. « Est-ce que vous allez bien, monsieur ? Je veux dire, est-ce que la mission… ? » Elle fut à court de mots et se tint simplement là, le regardant avec espoir. Son visage insistait qu'elle méritait plus que son accueil froid, et Hammond était d'accord.

Pas O'Neill, apparemment. « Je vais bien, Carter, » la rassura-t-il. « Fatigué, et prêt pour une douche chaude. Je vous dirais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir de la mission au débriefing de demain. »

« Le débriefing ? » Elle cligna des yeux alors que l'espoir dans ses yeux se transformait en blessure. « Bien, monsieur. »

Jack fit un sourire pincé et mécontent et se détourna. « Vous ai-je déjà parlé de Doc Fraiser ? » demanda-t-il à Arla, avec une jovialité que même Hammond pouvait dire qu'elle était forcée. « Elle a cet amour des aiguilles… »

Le Général sentit la tension monter le long de son cou alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire. Quoi qu'il se fût passé d'autre sur cette mission, il était clair que O'Neill n'était pas plus à l'aise avec ses sentiments pour Carter qu'il ne l'avait été quand il était parti. Il soupira – c'était une pagaille qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas affronter. Mais regardant Carter lutter pour cacher sa détresse, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y attaquer, ou SG1 ne serait plus.

oOoOoOo

C'était bon d'être à la maison. En dépit de tout, c'était bon d'être de retour dans la montagne, dans des vêtements propres et avec des visages familiers autour de lui – même si tous ne l'étaient pas pour le moment.

Jack était étendu sur le lit de l'infirmerie, seul et reconnaissant de cela. Hammond avait conduit Anise et Arla à leurs quartiers, le laissant aux tendres soins de Fraiser. Donc, avec son bras fraîchement nettoyé et bandé, il était couché en train de fixer le plafond, à réfléchir.

Daniel était fâché. Il n'y avait aucune méprise possible, et il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Malgré leur amitié parfois caustique, ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et il supposait qu'il avait en quelque sorte laissé tomber son équipe. Peut-être que s'il avait réfléchi plus sérieusement à ce moment-là, il aurait pris une décision différente, mais c'était ainsi… Il soupira profondément, se rappelant le trouble émotionnel qui l'avait propulsé à travers la Porte trois mois plus tôt. Il avait senti le contrôle glisser de ses doigts, et les souvenirs de cette nuit – de ce qu'il avait fait à Carter – hantaient encore ses rêves. Malgré son généreux pardon, son manque de sang-froid le dégoûtait, même maintenant, des mois plus tard. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de partir. Et si cela n'avait pas été Vorash, cela aurait été hors du SGC.

« Ca pourrait encore être le cas, » se mit-il en garde sombrement. Dès le moment où il avait vu Carter se ruer dans la salle, son visage s'illuminant de ce sourire incandescent, tout le difficile travail des trois derniers mois avait commencé à s'écrouler. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer l'afflux de joie que sa simple vue avait provoqué, et quand il avait échoué, il avait simplement essayé d'ignorer Carter.

Cela avait été loin d'être une réussite. L'expression douloureuse de surprise dans ses yeux quand il avait proféré quelque chose de stupide à propos de lui parler au débriefing avait transpercé toutes les défenses qu'il avait construites, et il mourrait d'envie de lui dire tout, de la tenir étroitement, et au diable les conséquences. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Sa résolution avait tenu, ce qui, il espérait, était un bon signe. Après tout, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Son faible espoir que le temps effacerait peut-être ses sentiments pour elle s'était avéré vain, donc tout ce qu'il avait maintenant était sa détermination de faire ce qui était honorable. Car, si son amitié était tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir, alors il ferait tout son possible pour la préserver la pensée de sa vie sans elle était trop sombre à appréhender.

« O'Neill ? » La douce voix mélodieuse le surprit, et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Arla. Je pensais qu'Hammond vous faisait faire la visite ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et vint se percher sur le lit à côté de lui. « C'était ennuyeux, » lui dit-elle honnêtement. « Et je voulais voir si vous aviez récupéré. » Ses yeux sombres passèrent rapidement sur son bras. « Il est toujours bandé. »

« Oui, eh bien, c'est comme ça que nous faisons les choses par ici, » la rassura-t-il. « La voie naturelle. »

« J'aurais pu vous guérir en quelques instants, » lui rappela-t-elle, son visage se creusant en un froncement. « Vous êtes têtu, Jack O'Neill. »

Une voix venant de derrière elle répondit, « Jamais un mot plus juste ne fut prononcé. » C'était Daniel.

Arla se leva du lit et se déplaça pour se tenir près de l'épaule de Jack, là où son dos reposait contre plusieurs oreillers. Elle fit un examen lent et franc de Daniel, et Jack fut amusé de voir son ami rougir légèrement quand Arla dit, « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que votre ami était aussi séduisant, O'Neill. »

Il sourit. « Peux pas dire que c'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué. » Puis il se tourna vers Daniel, son sourire s'effaçant. « Salut. »

« Alors, » répondit Daniel, s'arrêtant à deux pas du lit. « J'ai pensé venir et voir si vous vous sentiez… d'humeur à parler. »

Jack grimaça, se rappelant sa brusquerie devant Carter. « Ecoutez, » dit-il, « désolé pour plus tôt. Je… Ca a été une longue mission et je… j'ai du mal à m'adapter. »

Daniel ne sembla pas impressionné, et il ne le blâmait pas. C'était une excuse lamentable. Les deux hommes tombèrent dans un silence tendu mais le regard de Daniel, à la fois blessé et accusateur, ne faiblit pas un instant. « Nous étions inquiets pour vous, » dit-il enfin, les mots sortant comme un aveu réticent.

« Je suis désolé, » répondit Jack. « Mais je n'avais pas le choix, Daniel. Je devais partir. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas emmené toute l'équipe ? »

« Il ne pouvait pas, » répondit Arla pour lui, posant une main sur son épaule. « Seul un homme était nécessaire, davantage aurait mis en péril notre subterfuge. Je suis désolée que cela vous ait occasionné de la peine, Daniel Jackson, mais le rôle d'O'Neill était nécessaire. »

Lui jetant un coup d'œil, Jack lui fit un signe de tête en remerciement. « Si cela vous fait vous sentir mieux, » dit-il à Daniel doucement, « j'étais inquiet aussi pour vous. »

« Moi ? »

« Vous tous, » corrigea Jack, risquant un sourire hésitant. « Si quelque chose vous était arrivé parce que je n'étais pas là… »

Daniel hocha la tête, un peu de la tension le quittant. « Eh bien, il n'y avait pas lieu. J'ai passé la plupart du temps à faire des fouilles avec SG11 et SG3 en ont eu pour leur argent avec Teal'c. » Il rit doucement, « _Ils_ seront heureux que vous soyez de retour. »

Jack changea de position, choisissant la nonchalance en disant, « Et Carter ? »

Daniel haussa les sourcils. « Oh, eh bien elle était pas mal absorbée sous la montagne de paperasse que vous aviez laissée. » Il haussa les épaules, « De plus, elle n'aimait pas s'éloigner trop loin du SGC. Je pense qu'elle avait une sorte d'idée mal placée que son supérieur aurait peut-être besoin d'elle. »

Jack grimaça, se demandant si Daniel avait une idée de l'ironie de ses mots. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne dans sa vie comme il avait besoin de Carter, seulement pas de la manière que Daniel pensait. Pas en tant que soldat, mais en tant que… Il arrêta la pensée à mi-chemin, se réprimandant pour son écart. A la place, il prit une profonde respiration, avant de demander doucement, « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Heureuse ? »

Daniel plissa les yeux et il sut que la question devait avoir semblé étrange. Mais il devait savoir. Il l'avait entraînée dans une montagne-russe d'émotions et puis avait sauté en cours de route, la laissant affronter le reste toute seule. Et pour cela, il était désolé. « Elle a été un peu morne, » dit enfin Daniel. « Pas tout à fait elle-même. Nous avons tous été inquiets pour vous, mais… » Il inclina la tête d'un côté, ses yeux intelligents et inquisiteurs s'agrandissant, « Elle semblait penser que c'était, je ne sais pourquoi, sa faute. Comme si elle était responsable. » Un sourcil se leva en interrogation. « Est-ce le cas ? »

« Non, » répondit fermement Jack. « Absolument pas. Et vous pourrez le lui dire. Ce _n'_était absolument _pas_ sa faute. »

« Vous devriez peut-être le lui dire vous-même ? » suggéra Daniel.

Jack hocha lentement la tête. « Oui, » accepta-t-il. « Je devrais probablement faire ça. » Il la connaissait trop bien pour douter de la véracité des mots de Daniel, et il était malade de culpabilité à la détresse qu'il lui avait infligé. Dieu, comment se fait-il que tout ce qu'il faisait semblât la blesser, quand tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de la protéger ?

Arla bougea alors, sa main se levant pour toucher son épaule encore une fois. « Je crois que je dois parler à Anise, » annonça-t-elle, regardant Jack avec un sourire. « Vous verrais-je plus tard ? »

Il savait ce qu'elle demandait et sentit avec embarras le rouge monter à son visage. « Hum, peut-être, » murmura-t-il.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules. « Vous savez où me trouver, » lui dit-elle, avant de se pencher et de lui donner un baiser sonore sur les lèvres, une main caressant son visage. Il se recula en hâte, conscient du caractère déplacé de son attitude. Mais Arla n'en était pas consciente. « Dormez bien, O'Neill, » lui dit-elle, avec un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux sombres. Et puis elle se tourna vers un Daniel plutôt stupéfait et dit, « Ne le traitez pas trop durement, il vous aime tous profondément. »

Les yeux de Daniel sortirent de leurs orbites comme Arla le dépassait d'un air dégagé et les laissait seuls. Jack s'éclaircit la gorge, « Elle veut dire comme amis, » expliqua-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit hâtivement Daniel, et avec plus qu'un peu de soulagement. « J'avais compris. » Le silence s'installa alors, car Jack était à court de mots justes. Par où commencer exactement pour tenter d'expliquer ? Mais Daniel prit le problème à son compte, « Elle est, hum, assez démonstrative, » observa-t-il. « Est-elle toujours comme ça ? »

« Assez, » acquiesça Jack, soulagé que le ressentiment antérieur de Daniel parût s'estomper. « C'est un truc culturel, » ajouta-t-il. « Son peuple est plutôt… libre. Dans cette optique. »

« Les Tok'ra ? »

« Non ! » Jack rit, son esprit soudain plein d'images bizarres et non désirées. « Les Incarans. »

« Mais Arla est Tok'ra ? »

Jack hocha la tête. « Arla est l'hôte – elle est d'Incara. Timonet est le serpent. Elle est… moins amicale, mais elle se tient en quelque sorte à l'écart. »

Le soupçon de Daniel était évident, et il ne fit aucune tentative pour le cacher. « On dirait que vous la connaissez plutôt bien, » observa-t-il doucement, bien que le regard qu'il lança à Jack par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes était quelque part entre l'incrédulité et l'amusement.

« Assez bien, » acquiesça-t-il. Mais le regard de Daniel ne faiblit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute, « D'accord, _très_ bien. »

Daniel haussa un sourcil. « Vous avez couché avec elle ? »

« Quoi, est-ce que vous êtes ma mère ? »

« Désolé, » marmonna Daniel, repoussant ses lunettes et se frottant les yeux. « Je crois que je suis juste un peu… surpris. Je sais combien vous aimez les Tok'ra… »

Eh bien, c'était une bonne remarque. « Elle est différente, » expliqua-t-il. « Et nous avons travaillé ensemble assez étroitement. Elle est OK, d'une façon… un peu étrange. »

« Ca ne ressemble pas au grand amour, » murmura Daniel.

« Personne n'a mentionné l'amour, » lui dit Jack. « C'était simplement… »

« Sexuel ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « En simplifiant, oui. » Et alors voyant le froncement désapprobateur de Daniel, il dit, « Quoi ? Oh, allez, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais satisfait un besoin... » Les yeux de Daniel étaient mornes lorsqu'il le regarda, et Jack marmonna, « Ne répondez pas à ça. » Il respira profondément et poursuivit, « Ecoutez, pour elle ce n'est pas très différent que… de partager un repas. C'est pour faire plaisir, amicalement. Ca ne signifie rien. »

« Hé ! » dit Daniel, levant une main défensivement, « vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier envers moi. Je suis juste surpris, c'est tout. Je pensais que vous… » Sa voix s'estompa en un inaudible marmonnement.

« Quoi ? »

« Peu importe. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Vous pensiez que je quoi ? »

« Je… Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme une personne à satisfaire un besoin. »

Jack renifla. « Déçu ? »

« Ce n'est aucunement mes affaires. »

« Ca c'est sûr ! »

Daniel resta silencieux pendant un moment, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, ils furent tous les deux surpris par une toux polie venant de la porte. La porte était bloquée de la vue de Jack jusqu'à ce que Daniel se retourne, quand, à sa surprise, son embarras et sa totale confusion, il vit Carter se tenir là. Son visage était de marbre, ne révélant rien de ce qu'elle avait peut-être surpris. « Sam ! » dit Daniel, semblant agité et embrassé. « Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là. »

Elle l'ignora et s'adressa à Jack à la place. « Monsieur ? Le Général Hammond a demandé que vous le rejoigniez à son bureau dès que vous pourrez. »

Il réussit à peine à croiser ses yeux. « Hum, merci, » marmonna-t-il. Elle semblait sur le point de partir et soudain il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, aussi il ajouta rapidement, « Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

« Non, monsieur, » vint la réponse sèche. « Bonne nuit, monsieur. » Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Sa bouche bougea avant que sa raison ne l'arrête. « Carter, attendez ! »

Docilement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. « Monsieur ? »

Sortant du lit, il contourna Daniel pour venir se tenir devant elle. Son esprit et son cœur couraient en tandem, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Surtout avec Daniel rôdant maladroitement derrière lui. « Il faut que je vous parle, » dit-il à voix basse, la fixant avec une expression éloquente.

Mais Carter resta indifférente. « Je ne suis plus de service depuis deux heures, » lui dit-elle. « Je serai au débriefing demain, cependant, monsieur. Je suis certaine que ce sera abordé à ce moment là. »

Paf ! Elle frôlait l'insubordination, mais il savait que sa froide rebuffade dans la salle d'embarquement avait probablement mérité cela. Il fronça les sourcils, mais Carter ne recula pas d'un centimètre. Son visage ressemblait à du marbre, beau mais froid et inflexible. « Je ne pense pas que cela sera abordé pendant le débriefing, » dit-il doucement. « Parlons après. »

Elle fit un petit haussement d'épaules, comme si le cas était sans importance. « Bien, monsieur, » dit-elle. Et puis, quand il ne répondit pas, elle ajouta, « Puis-je partir ? »

Il ne pouvait plus faire face à sa colère, ou ses propres sentiments tumultueux. « Bien sûr, » soupira-t-il, baissant les yeux sur ses bottes polies. « Pourquoi pas ? »

oOoOoOo

Sam resta dans sa voiture, frissonnante. Elle se sentait submergée par les événements des dernières heures, ses émotions étaient en agitation et sa tête était douloureuse de son effort pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Il était de retour, et il était vivant. Dieu merci ! Mais la première salve d'un délirant soulagement s'était rapidement atténuée face à son accueil froid et son congé brutal. C'était comme s'il l'avait délibérément ignorée, et peut-être que c'était le cas. Peut-être que c'était la façon dont il avait décidé de faire face à la situation complexe entre eux. Mais cela avait fait mal, après qu'il lui eût manqué et qu'elle se fût inquiétée pour lui pendant si longtemps, cela avait fait mal d'être si sèchement congédiée.

Mais, si c'est ainsi que cela devait être, alors c'est ainsi que cela serait. Elle le comprenait, malgré sa déception. Il était embarrassé. Il lui avait tout dit, s'était jeté à ses pieds, à la fois littéralement et au figuré. Et elle ne lui avait rien donné en retour, pas même une simple indication que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Elle l'avait laissé croire qu'il était en faute et qu'elle lui avait pardonné, quand en fait elle avait été sa partenaire dans le crime elle l'avait désiré autant qu'il l'avait désirée. Et si elle avait été aussi ivre qu'il l'avait été, eh bien, la soirée aurait eu une fin différente. Elle souhaitait presque qu'il en fût ainsi…

Les derniers trois mois sans lui lui avaient appris beaucoup sur son propre cœur, et elle en était venue à réaliser qu'elle aimait Jack d'une façon dont elle ne pourrait jamais aimer Joe. Et elle avait espéré que ce serait suffisant, que même si leur relation ne pourrait jamais aller au-delà de l'amitié, la force des émotions sous-jacentes les nourrirait. Elle avait presque décidé d'avouer à Jack quels avaient été ses vrais sentiments cette nuit-là chez lui. Et elle avait espéré qu'ils pourraient avancer ensemble à partir de là, conscients de leurs sentiments partagés mais assez forts pour se retenir d'agir en conséquence. Et si elle avait eu un moment pour parler seule à seul avec lui, pour voir ses propres sentiments reflétés dans ses yeux, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait quand même fait. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que cela s'était passé. A la place, il l'avait rejetée, froid comme la glace, ses yeux sombres ne révélant rien de ce qu'il y avait là. Et puis… et puis il y avait Arla.

'Vous avez couché avec elle ?' 'Elle est différente. Et nous avons travaillé ensemble assez étroitement…'

Sa réaction initiale avait été un sentiment aigu de rage et de trahison, et elle avait été forcée de s'éloigner, arpentant les couloirs jusqu'à ce que ses émotions pussent être ramenées sous contrôle suffisamment longtemps pour lui donner le message du Général. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait eu du temps pour y penser, sa colère était toute en elle. Après tout, quel droit avait-elle de se sentir trahie ? Elle avait une relation avec Joe depuis plus de neuf mois – elle avait été celle à briser les promesses non dites qui autrefois les avaient liés. Elle avait tourné la page, et maintenant lui aussi. Pourquoi devrait-elle se sentir si blessée ?

'Parce que tu le veux encore,' lui dit une voix basse.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas l'avoir, » répondit-elle tout haut. « Je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir, alors je ferais bien d'oublier ça. »

Elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir, mais elle se rendait compte maintenant que tant qu'elle le désirerait autant, ils ne pourraient jamais être amis. Elle comprenait à nouveau ce qu'il avait dû ressentir pendant les mois où elle était avec Joe, et bien que la peine l'attristait, elle la fortifia aussi. Une rupture nette, tranchant tous les liens, était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Pas à tergiverser et faire des allers-retours entre l'amitié et quelque chose de plus, se torturant l'un l'autre avec tout ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir. Cela devait se terminer, tout cela : l'attirance, les sourires, les contacts accidentels, le désir, la tension… Et la seule façon d'y mettre fin était d'avancer. Elle avait démarré le processus, il avait suivi son mouvement, et maintenant elle devait finir le travail et couper pour toujours les liens qui les avaient liés avec l'espoir timide d'un futur inconnu.

Passant ses mains dans les cheveux, Sam se regarda dans le rétroviseur. Elle n'avait versé aucune larme, même si son visage paraissait sombre et fatigué. Et elle était _si_ fatiguée. Pourtant, c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait espérer étant donné les circonstances, et elle sortit lentement de la voiture et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Elle avait une clé, aussi elle ne se donna pas la peine de sonner. Elle était en retard, encore, mais elle savait qu'il serait encore debout.

L'ascenseur se déplaçait lentement et Sam sentit un soudain malaise s'insinuer en elle comme la pensée de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire s'ancra dans son esprit. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Contente-toi des cartes que tu as dans les mains, avait toujours conseillé son père, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Avec un tintement métallique et une vibration, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent en sifflant. Sortant dans le couloir couvert de moquette, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Joe et tourna la clé dans la serrure.

Le murmure grave de la télé l'accueillit comme elle entrait, accompagné par l'odeur de cuisine. « Joe ? » appela-t-elle, et il apparut presque immédiatement à la porte de la cuisine.

« Coucou, » dit-il, sa légère irritation s'adoucissant tout de suite en inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Tu as l'air horrible ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, » soupira-t-elle, ôtant sa veste et se rappelant, pour une fois, de l'accrocher sur le porte manteau et de ne pas le jeter sur une chaise. « Désolée d'être en retard. »

« Ce n'est rien, » dit-il, se rapprochant et la prenant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Mauvaise journée ? »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle et les sentiments simples, sans complications qu'elle avait pour lui gratitude et affection. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, comme un chien fidèle ou une vieille paire de chaussons. « Le Colonel O'Neill est de retour, » dit-elle enfin.

Joe resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de dire, « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Apparemment oui, » répondit-elle, « je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler. »

« Tu dois être soulagée, » dit alors Joe, et elle put entendre une trace de malaise dans sa voix. Elle pouvait difficilement le blâmer.

« Je crois que oui, » répondit-elle, levant les yeux sur lui et souriant, « mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler du Colonel. »

Joe haussa un sourcil. « Oh ? Très bien. Tu veux dîner ? »

Elle ignora la question, son cœur battant soudain la chamade comme l'instant approchait. Pouvait-elle le faire ? Devait-elle le faire ? « Joe ? » dit-elle, sa voix plus fluette qu'elle l'avait espérée.

« Sam ? »

« Te rappelles-tu cette question que tu m'as posée il y a quelques semaines ? »

Joe déglutit, soudain nerveux. « Tu veux dire lequel des trois Stooges est ton préféré ? » plaisanta-t-il, dans une tentative pour diminuer la tension.

Elle sourit, et secoua la tête. « Non, l'autre. »

« Oh, » dit-il doucement, « celle-là. »

Les mots, lui faisant brusquement penser à Jack, faillirent la submerger et elle dut prendre une profonde respiration avant de murmurer, « Eh bien, je crois que la réponse est oui. »

Pendant un instant, il parut simplement stupéfait, puis il fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa fermement, avant de la prendre dans une étreinte d'ours. « Merci, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille, « Merci, Sam. »

Fermant étroitement les yeux, elle se cramponna à lui. Ceci est ce qu'il fallait faire, se dit-elle. Je coupe les liens, je tourne la page… Mais en dépit de tout cela, c'était le visage de Jack qu'elle voyait dans son esprit, et ses mots suppliants qui résonnaient dans son cœur – 'Ne me laissez pas. Je ne veux pas être seul cette nuit. Je vous veux… Je vous veux tellement…'

Rayant l'image de son esprit, elle s'accrocha à Joe et laissa ses larmes couler, espérant qu'il les prendrait pour des larmes de joie plutôt que de peine, qui étreignait sa poitrine. 'Adieu, Jack,' murmura-t-elle silencieusement, 'Je dois renoncer à toi. Nous n'avons pas le choix… Mais je suis désolée, je suis tellement, tellement désolée…'

« Chuuut, » murmura Joe, caressant ses cheveux. « Chuuut, Sam. Je suis là, je serai toujours là. Tout va s'arranger. »

Mais tout ne s'arrangerait pas. Rien n'irait plus jamais bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le briefing fut long et assommant, rendu encore plus assommant par la nécessité d'examiner en détail les événements des trois derniers mois. Jack laissa Arla parler autant que possible, son propre esprit plus préoccupé par sa conversation imminente avec Carter. Le souvenir de leur conversation brève et tendue la veille était resté en lui tout au long d'une nuit agitée, et il était déterminé à ce que, quoi qu'il fasse d'autre aujourd'hui, il ferait quelque chose pour ramener son amitié avec elle à la normale.

Il la regardait maintenant, subrepticement, alors qu'il gribouillait quelques remarques ineptes sur la feuille devant lui.

Elle était assise en face de lui, ses yeux fixés sur Arla qui répondait encore à une des questions obscures de Daniel. Mais il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu que son esprit était sur le sujet en cours, car de temps en temps un froncement de sourcil apparaissait brièvement sur son visage et elle semblait rêvasser pendant un moment. Il se demanda ce qui la préoccupait autant. C'était inhabituel pour Carter d'être distraite. Mais son regard avait dû rester sur elle trop longtemps, car à un moment donné, elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et ils se retrouvèrent à se dévisager. Il se détourna le premier, embarrassé d'avoir été pris à la regarder, et venant de l'autre côté de la table, il entendit à peine son soupir. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessous ses sourcils, alors qu'il tripotait son crayon, il vit que ses yeux étaient abattus et que ses lèvres étaient pincées, comme si elle retenait quelque chose de douloureux. Une chose était certaine, elle ne semblait pas heureuse. Il espérait juste que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, ou 'l'incident' à sa maison.

Enfin, la réunion se termina et ils furent libérés. Il se leva lentement et rassembla ses papiers. A son côté, il entendit Arla bâiller. « Est-ce que vos réunions sont toujours aussi interminables ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Seulement quand Daniel est là, » lui dit Jack, jetant un sourire vers son ami, craignant encore de l'offenser.

Mais Daniel sembla s'en ficher. « Vous savez, » dit-il, en se levant, « il y a des avantages indéniable quand vous n'êtes pas là, Jack. »

Jack sourit mais ne répondit pas comme il jetait un regard rapide vers Carter. Aussi efficace que jamais, elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. « Carter ! » l'appela-t-il, la regardant se raidir au son de son nom et elle se retourna lentement.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Nous devions parler, » lui rappela-t-il.

Son visage était sans expression, mais il y avait une sorte d'étrange nerveuse anticipation dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle dit, « Bien, monsieur. Je serai dans mon labo tout l'après-midi. »

« Très bien, » répondit-il, se rappelant douloureusement leur précédente conversation dans son labo le matin après cette nuit-là. « Je, hum, passerai. » Elle acquiesça et se détourna, quittant rapidement la pièce. A son côté, il entendit Arla soupirer, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Quoi ? »

« Rien, » répondit-elle, touchant son bras. « C'est triste à voir, c'est tout. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et se hâta de changer de sujet. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était l'avis d'Arla sur sa relation – ou son absence – avec Carter, surtout devant Daniel et Hammond qui parlaient à voix basse à l'autre bout de la table. « Alors, » dit-il, « j'ai entendu dire que vous et Anise rentrez chez vous ? »

« C'est exact, » répondit Arla. « Je suis désolée de vous dire adieu, O'Neill, » ajouta-t-elle, « nous faisions une bonne équipe. En bien des aspects. »

Il sourit à cela, et hocha la tête. « Oui, » dit-il doucement, « c'est vrai. Je me suis bien amusé. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit-elle. « J'espère que notre association se renouvellera peut-être un jour. »

Et d'après l'éclat dans ses yeux, il sut qu'elle ne parlait pas de leur relation de travail. Soudain, timide, il murmura, « Eh bien, on ne sait jamais, je suppose. »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, le regardant avec ses grands yeux sombres. Et puis elle l'embrassa chaleureusement sur les lèvres, le serrant dans ses bras en une légère étreinte. « J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous recherchez, » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille alors qu'il la tenait, se sentant maladroit et très conscient de la présence du Général. « Ou peut-être, » continua-t-elle de la même voix basse, « je devrais dire que j'espère qu'elle vous trouvera. »

Se reculant, il la regarda avec perplexité, pas sûr de comprendre la signification de ses mots. Mais elle sourit simplement et d'une voix plus forte dit, « Adieu, Jack O'Neill, ça a été un honneur de combattre à vos côtés. »

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Moi de même. Prenez soin de vous, Arla. »

« Je le ferai, » répondit-elle. Et puis se tournant vers Anise, elle dit, « Nous devons nous hâter. »

Alors qu'elles partaient, escortées par le Général Hammond, Jack s'avança vers la vitre et baissa les yeux sur la salle d'embarquement. Il regarda la Porte des étoiles tourner et le vortex exploser dans la salle, la baignant de sa lumière miroitante familière. Arla et Anise montèrent la rampe ensemble, mais quand elle atteignit le haut, Arla se tourna et leva les yeux directement sur lui. Elle leva la main et il imita le geste, avant qu'elle ne se retourne et traverse la Porte. Il était triste de la voir partir, réalisa-t-il. Car bien que leur relation n'avait jamais été profonde, elle avait au moins été… intime. Et c'était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué il détestait se réveiller seul le matin.

Le vortex se referma et la salle d'embarquement commença à se vider. Mais Jack resta là où il était. Ses mots d'adieu s'attardant dans son esprit – 'J'espère qu'elle vous trouvera' – et il se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement. Avec un soupir, il se détourna et revint à la réalité. La sinistre réalité dans laquelle il se réveillait toujours seul, et où la femme à qui son cœur appartenait avait donné le sien à un autre homme.

oOoOoOo

Sam n'était pas retournée directement à son labo. Elle était emplie d'une étrange énergie nerveuse, et après avoir été confinée dans la salle de briefing toute la matinée, elle ne pouvait faire face à l'idée de faire les cent pas dans son labo en attendant que le Colonel se montre. Alors à la place, elle était partie à la cafétéria pour prendre un sandwich et un soda. Non pas que ce Coca light allait beaucoup arranger ses nerfs, mais que diable, au moins la caféine la garderait éveillée.

Avec ses dossiers fourrés sous un bras et son déjeuner dans les mains, elle revint lentement vers son labo, son esprit vagabondant. Elle avait eu du mal à se concentrer pendant la réunion, ses pensées constamment distraites par ses émotions inhabituellement agitées. Après tout, se fiancer n'était pas quelque chose que vous faisiez tous les jours. Et elle ne pensait pas que le fait que c'était la deuxième fois dans sa vie comptât comme excessif, ni n'empêchât son intérieur de palpiter nerveusement. C'était un grand pas et il était naturel d'avoir des doutes, se dit-elle. C'était probablement même sain. Et une fois qu'elle l'aurait dit à Jack, les choses seraient plus faciles. C'était le problème, décida-t-elle – le dire à Jack. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il avait Arla, il ne serait probablement pas si ennuyé que ça – après tout, qui était-elle comparée à quelqu'un d'aussi exotique et belle que la femme Tok'ra ? Rien. Juste une quelconque Major dégingandée de l'Air force avec des cheveux qui n'étaient jamais tout à fait comme elle voulait. Elles ne luttaient vraiment pas dans la même catégorie.

Alors qu'elle tournait le coin vers son labo, elle ralentit et s'arrêta en réalisant que le Colonel était déjà là. Il se tenait à l'extérieur de son labo… à traîner. C'était le seul mot pour ça, vraiment. Pendant un instant, elle présuma qu'il l'attendait et faillit appeler pour le saluer, mais elle réalisa alors qu'il marmonnait tout seul. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre exactement ce qu'il disait, mais il était clair qu'il répétait ses mots – les mots qu'il prévoyait de lui dire. Dieu, était-ce si difficile de lui parler ?! Prenant une profonde inspiration, il arrêta son arpentage nerveux, redressa les épaules et s'arma de courage pour frapper. Mais à la dernière minute, il changea d'avis et pressa une main sur son front, les yeux fermés. Elle l'entendit murmurer avec colère, « Ressaisis-toi, pour l'amour du ciel, » alors qu'il aspirait l'air et frappait vivement sur la porte.

Sam sourit, son premier sourire sincère de toute la journée il y avait quelque chose de touchant à son attitude nerveuse, un sévère contraste avec ses mots froids d'hier. Son cœur se réchauffa pendant un instant et elle appela, « Mon Colonel ? »

Il sursauta au son de sa voix, avec un air presque coupable. « Carter ! » La voyant sourire, tout son visage s'illumina. « Salut – j'étais juste… je viens d'arriver. »

« Bien, » acquiesça-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, tentant de jongler avec son sandwich, le soda et les dossiers pendant qu'elle cherchait dans sa poche ses clés. Sans un mot, Jack lui prit son déjeuner, libérant ses mains. « Merci, » dit-elle doucement, levant la tête et se retrouvant en train de regarder directement dans ses yeux. Pendant un instant, elle y vit quelque chose – l'affection ? – avant qu'il ne brisât le contact et baissât les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez manger du thon-mayonnaise, » murmura-t-il.

« C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient, » répondit-elle, tournant la clé dans le verrou et allumant la lumière en entrant. Jack hésita pendant un instant avant de suivre, son appréhension évidente. Laissant tomber les dossiers sur le bureau, Sam se tourna pour lui faire face avec une armée de papillons dans son ventre. « Alors, » dit-elle, comme il posait son déjeuner sur les dossiers. « Vous vouliez parler, monsieur ? »

Jack hocha la tête, fourrant ses mains dans les poches, ses yeux fixés sur ses bottes. « Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je ferme la porte ? » demanda-t-il.

Surprise, Sam secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? »

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez… mal à l'aise. » Il ne la regarda pas en parlant, se tenant juste là à fixer ses bottes, la tête inclinée. Et pendant un instant, Sam n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais elle se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé là, le matin après le mariage de Sara, il avait gardé la porte ouverte. Et alors cela la frappa – il pensait qu'elle avait peur de lui ! L'idée la choqua et l'indigna.

« Je ne serais jamais…, » commença-t-elle, sa voix s'estompant en un murmure étouffé. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et réessaya, « Je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise, » le rassura-t-elle. « Je ne l'ai jamais été, mon Colonel. »

Il leva les yeux et elle y vit le doute, mais il hocha la tête et se tourna pour fermer la porte. « Nous devons en parler, Carter, » dit-il, le dos toujours tourné. « Je dois m'assurer que nous sommes OK. »

« Nous sommes OK, » répondit-elle doucement, et avec une trace de frustration. « Je pensais vous l'avoir dit avant... votre départ. »

Se retournant lentement, il s'appuya sur la porte et soupira. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous semblez… fâchée. »

« Non, » mentit-elle, « je vais bien. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Non. Vous êtes fâchée. Je peux le dire. »

Elle eut un rire tendu. « Vraiment ? »

« Vous avez une petite ligne, » dit-il, passant un doigt entre ses yeux, « juste là, quand vous êtes fâchée. »

Cela la submergea. « Oh, » dit-elle, touchant son front timidement.

S'écartant de la porte, Jack fit deux pas vers elle. « Je ne vous blâme pas, » dit-il. « Vous agresser comme je l'ai fait était totalement hors… »

« Bon sang ! » s'écria-t-elle, sentant quelque chose en elle commencer à craquer. « Ce _n'_était _pas_ une agression ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?! »

Il parut un peu surpris et recula devant sa colère. « Je ne sais pas comment appeler ça autrement. »

Elle secouait la tête. « C'était un _baiser_ ! » siffla-t-elle, sa voix basse et coléreuse. « C'est tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous en faites une telle affaire ! »

« Une affaire ? » répondit-il, sa propre frustration commençant à devenir évidente. « Carter – je vous ai forcée ! Je vous ai saisie comme un ivrogne dans un bar et… »

« Arrêtez ça ! » cria-t-elle, pivotant sur elle-même pour lui tourner le dos. Sa respiration était courte et rapide alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver son sang-froid. Bon sang, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre ? Cela n'avait pas été ainsi, cela avait été… incroyable, même si cela avait été une erreur. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes s'immisçait encore dans ses rêves, et elle avait désiré cela. Dieu, elle avait désiré cela si fort. Et elle le désirait encore, malgré Joe et la bague qu'il lui avait donnée la nuit dernière. « Ce n'était pas comme ça, » murmura-t-elle dans le silence tendu. « Ne dites pas des choses comme ça. »

Il resta silencieux, et le seul son que Sam entendit fut sa propre respiration ralentissant progressivement pour revenir à la normale. Elle était sur le point de se retourner quand elle fut surprise de sentir sa main sur son épaule. « Sam ? » dit-il, très doucement. « Pardon. Je n'ai jamais voulu gâcher les choses entre nous. »

Elle baissa la tête et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes au son de sa douce sollicitude. Elle voulait cela aussi, sa tranquille amitié et sa présence rassurante à ses côtés. « Moi non plus, » répondit-elle, tout aussi doucement, mais n'osant pas se retourner. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de voir l'émotion qu'elle avait entendue dans sa voix affichée dans ses yeux sombres et chaleureux.

Il ôta la main de son épaule et l'absence de son contact fut comme une douleur physique. « Je souhaiterais que cela ne soit jamais arrivé, » dit-il.

Pas moi, pensa-t-elle, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire cela. Mais elle se retourna, s'appuyant sur son bureau derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit perchée sur le bord. « Vous avez raison, » dit-elle enfin. « Je suis fâchée. Mais pas pour ça. »

Il parut surpris, « Alors, pourquoi ? »

« Pour, » dit-elle, l'émotion enrouant sa voix, « être parti sur une mission suicide de la Tok'ra sans même… » Elle dut déglutir, forçant les mots à sortir, mais elle était déterminée à en finir. « Sans même dire au revoir, » murmura-t-elle.

Jack regarda fixement, ouvrant la bouche pour parler puis la refermant. « Sans dire au revoir ? » répéta-t-il.

Sam le fixa, à son étonnement, et soudain la tension fut brisée. Et elle rit, alors que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux. « C'est important, » murmura-t-elle, ne sachant plus si elle riait ou pleurait.

« Je suis désolé, » répondit-il, mais elle entendit aussi une trace de rire nerveux dans sa voix. « La prochaine fois, je dirai au revoir. »

« Non, » dit-elle, maîtrisant ses émotions une fois de plus et s'essuyant les yeux avec le dos de la main, « il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Ne me faites pas ça… ne nous refaites pas ça. »

Il baissa les yeux, honteux. « Vous savez pourquoi je devais partir ? » demanda-t-il, de nouveau sérieux. « Est-ce qu'Hammond vous l'a dit ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Il a dit que vous ne saviez pas si vous pouviez continuer de travailler avec moi. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, » répondit-il, secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas vous, Carter. C'est moi. Je suis celui qui a le problème. »

« Oui, » dit-elle, « et je suis le problème. »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, » lui assura-t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est la mienne. »

Sam dut détourner le regard de son expression sincère, se sentant coupable de lui cacher la vérité. « Nous sommes tous les deux en faute, » répondit-elle. « Il faut être deux pour un tango. »

« Est-ce ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il ? « Un tango ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je peux penser à pires métaphores. »

« Les danses se terminent habituellement, » souligna-t-il, étudiant son visage, « quand la musique s'arrête. »

Sam hocha la tête. A ses côtés, elle replia ses doigts en poings en se rendant compte que l'instant de parler était arrivé. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle dit, « Je pense que la musique s'est arrêtée. »

Jack ne bougea pas, mais elle pouvait le voir se raidir légèrement, attendant nerveusement que le coup tombe. « C'est-à-dire ? »

Elle voulut détourner les yeux, effrayée de ce qu'elle pourrait voir sur son visage. Mais elle refusa de le faire, et à la place rencontra son regard calme lorsqu'elle dit, d'une voix tremblante, « Joe et moi allons nous marier. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle le vit s'écrouler. Et le soudain éclair de douleur qui traversa son visage fut comme un coup de poignard dans son ventre. Dieu, elle ne voulait pas le blesser ainsi ! Mais ensuite, son visage redevint inexpressif et il se détourna, hochant la tête presque à lui-même. « Wow, » dit-il à voix basse. « C'est… Félicitations. »

« Merci, » répondit Sam, mais les mots avaient la saveur de la cendre dans sa bouche face à son évidente malaise.

« Il a de la chance, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Mais je crois que je l'ai déjà dit… » Brusquement, il lui tourna le dos, et elle regarda ses épaules monter et descendre alors qu'il respirait profondément. « Eh bien, je devrais… aller travailler un peu, » dit-il, se retournant à moitié, mais sans vraiment la regarder.

Elle ignora ses mots, essayant de ne pas entendre la douleur derrière eux ou de la voir sur son visage. « Avez-vous décidé si vous allez rester, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle. « Avec SG1 ? »

Jack secoua la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir un peu, » dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils comme si la question n'avait pas de sens pour lui. « Je… je suis désolé, » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix fêlée, se hâtant de se détourner et d'avancer vers la porte en deux longues enjambées. « Je dois y aller. »

Et il fut parti, passant la porte et descendant à grands pas le couloir, presque en courant. Sam n'essaya pas de le suivre, referma simplement la porter derrière lui et alla mécaniquement à son bureau. S'asseyant, elle laissa la tête tomber dans les mains et elle s'adjura de ne pas pleurer. Le pire était passé, se dit-elle, les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux. Il le fallait.

oOoOoOo

La douleur dans sa poitrine était réelle et vive, le transperçant à chacune de ses respirations. Il se tenait dans son bureau, le dos contre la porte, la clé tournée dans le verrou, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être déchiré en morceaux par les émotions qui le tiraillaient.

Elle allait se marier avec Joe.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela faisait si mal, mais c'était le cas. Amèrement. Peut-être, réalisa-t-il, il entretenait encore un espoir inconscient que Joe n'était qu'une phase, une attirance passagère qui passerait et la laisserait à nouveau libre. Quoique quel bien cela ferait, il n'en avait aucune idée. Leur relation était aussi interdite qu'elle l'avait jamais été. Mais maintenant, pensa-t-il, sachant ce que c'était que de la perdre, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cela marche – démissionner, être transféré, passer toutes les épreuves qu'ils lui infligeraient. N'importe quoi.

Mais tout était trop tard. Elle allait se marier avec Joe. Elle aimait Joe. C'était fini, avant même que cela n'ait commencé. Et ça faisait mal. Dieu que ça faisait mal. Il sentit un nœud serré dans sa poitrine, une pression qui refusait d'être libérée, créant une boule dans sa gorge. Il renifla et sentit des larmes dans les yeux, et les essuya d'un geste coléreux de la main.

« Reprends-toi, » gronda-t-il avec colère. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement être heureux pour elle ? Elle le mérite. »

Se forçant brusquement à bouger, il alla à son bureau et s'affala dans le fauteuil. Et même s'il était à peine midi, il souhaita avoir un verre. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour engourdir la douleur.

Elle allait épouser Joe.

« Oh Dieu, » souffla-t-il, fermant étroitement ses yeux en une panique sincère alors qu'il se rendait soudain compte qu'il aurait à assister à son mariage. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Sa tête sombra dans ses mains et son esprit commença à tournoyer avec des plans désespérés d'évasion quitter le SGC, ou peut-être passer plus de temps avec Arla, ou peut-être prendre tout simplement sa retraite, quitter l'état, merde, il quitterait même le pays… ! Il se sentait piégé, claustrophobe d'être si près de tout ce qu'il voulait et pourtant se le voir dénier avec une telle irrévocabilité. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, ni à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il s'en aille. Ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau, il saisit ses clés, mais fut soudain retenu par la vue d'une photo posée au-dessus du désordre. Il se figea, respirant difficilement en fixant la photo. Et de ses doigts tremblants, il la sortit, c'était sa préférée. Le visage souriant de Sam le transperça, le figeant sur place. Le calmant. Elle était si belle, dans tous les sens du terme. Et il l'aimait de toutes ses forces. Il passa délicatement un doigt sur l'image, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, et progressivement la panique diminua. Elle fut remplacée par une paix profonde, mélancolique. Et en cet instant, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, qu'il ne pourrait jamais fuir cela pas plus qu'il ne pourrait se fuir lui-même. Elle serait toujours avec lui, et donc tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'être avec elle de toutes les façons qu'il lui était possible.

Il soupira avec lassitude comme les émotions affolées s'écoulaient de lui, le laissant lessivé et épuisé. L'espoir de quelque chose de plus que l'amitié était fini, mais l'amitié n'était pas un si pauvre reste. Il pouvait être là pour elle, l'aimer, et si tout ce qu'elle lui retournait était l'amitié, alors, ainsi soit-il. Il en serait reconnaissant, car l'amitié de Sam était quelque chose à chérir. Et c'était probablement plus qu'il ne méritait.

Et donc, la décision fut prise. Il resterait, au SGC et avec SG1. Et il essaierait de son mieux d'être son ami – et celui de Joe, si c'était ce que cela exigeait. Mais une chose était certaine, Sam Carter serait dans sa vie et dans son cœur jusqu'au jour où il mourrait. Et d'une étrange manière, cette pensée le réconforta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Debout dans la salle de contrôle, le Général Hammond regarda SG1 descendre la rampe d'un pas traînant, secouant la neige de leurs vêtements et frappant le sol de leurs pieds bottés. C'était le genre de retour qu'il aimait, pas de traumatisme, pas de drame. Juste une équipe rentrant à la maison.

Avec un hochement de tête au Lieutenant Giles, il quitta la salle et descendit parler à son équipe. C'était leur deuxième mission depuis le retour de O'Neill de chez les Tok'ra, et même si les choses dans l'équipe se passaient apparemment sans problème, il ressentait encore le besoin de le vérifier par lui-même. Juste pour s'en assurer.

« … parce que quand je dis stop, je veux dire stop ! » se plaignait O'Neill, examinant une assez grande déchirure sur sa veste lorsque Hammond entra dans la salle d'embarquement.

« C'était une tempête de neige ! » protesta Daniel. « Je n'arrivais pas à vous entendre ! » Il se tourna vers Carter en guise de soutien, « Sam, l'avez-vous entendu nous dire d'arrêter ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, jetant un sourire d'excuse vers le Colonel. « Désolée, monsieur. Daniel a raison. Nous n'entendions rien avec ce vent tournoyant autour de l'affleurement. »

O'Neill roula des yeux. « Peut-être que vous devriez demander à Fraiser de vérifier vos oreilles ? » suggéra-t-il. « C'était ma veste préférée ! »

Daniel fronça les sourcils. « Préférée… ? Jack, elles sont toutes identiques. C'est un uniforme ! »

« Elles ne sont pas toutes identiques, » répliqua immédiatement O'Neill. « Et celle-ci était celle qui portait chance, alors ne… » Levant les yeux, le Colonel remarqua soudain Hammond et se tint un peu plus droit c'était ce qui passait pour un garde à vous aux yeux de O'Neill. « Mon Général, » dit-il, « nous sommes de retour. »

« C'est ce que je vois, » dit Hammond en hochant la tête, regardant chacun d'eux en souriant. « Quelque chose à signaler, Colonel ? »

O'Neill haussa les épaules. « De la neige, monsieur, » répondit-il. « Et des pierres. »

« En fait, monsieur, » interrompit Carter, « nous avons détecté des traces de dépôts de plusieurs minéraux auxquels, je pense, une équipe d'étude géologique pourrait s'y intéresser. Ce qui était surtout intéressant était le fait que, même si le… »

« Ah ! » la coupa O'Neill, levant la main. « Pas maintenant, Major. Je suis sûr que le Général préférerait entendre votre fascinant rapport pendant le débriefing. Une fois que nous serons un peu plus sec, chaud, et, » il jeta un regard à Daniel, « moins déchiré au niveau vêtement ? Pas vrai, monsieur ? »

Hammond sourit, soulagé de voir son équipe phare de retour à la normale. Ou aussi près de la normale que possible. « Débriefing dans une heure, Colonel, » décida-t-il.

O'Neill inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Merci, monsieur. » Puis, faisant un geste à Carter et à Daniel, il dit, « Femmes et enfants d'abord ? »

Carter sourit et secoua la tête. « Etes-vous en train de suggérer que je me douche avec Daniel, monsieur… ? »

Les sourcils de O'Neill se levèrent d'un bond. « Infirmerie d'abord, Major, » lui rappela-t-il. « Mais après ça, si se doucher avec Daniel est quelque chose… ? »

« Monsieur ? » dit-elle, secouant la tête en descendant de la rampe. « Avec tout mon respect – la ferme. »

Alors que Carter se dirigeait vers les portes, suivie par un Daniel amusé, le visage de O'Neill s'adoucit légèrement. Un sourire tendre joua sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se secoue et se tourne vers Teal'c. « Enfants, hein ? »

Teal'c haussa un sourcil. « L'âge n'apporte pas toujours la maturité, O'Neill, » dit-il avec solennité, avant de suivre ses coéquipiers hors de la salle.

Avec un sourire résigné, et pas mécontent, O'Neill commença aussi à partir. Mais Hammond se porta à son niveau. « Tout va bien, Jack ? » demanda-t-il, tenant la porte pour lui alors qu'ils quittaient la salle d'embarquement.

Le visage du Colonel se fronça légèrement, mais tout ce qu'il dit fut, « Oui, monsieur. Tout va bien. »

Hammond hocha la tête, regardant l'homme du coin de l'œil. « J'ai entendu dire que le Major Carter s'est fiancée, » dit-il, guettant une réaction.

Mais O'Neill hocha simplement la tête. « Oui, monsieur. Elle me l'a dit il y a deux semaines. »

« Joe Callaghan a beaucoup de chance, » remarqua Hammond avec sérieux.

« Oui, monsieur, il en a, » répondit O'Neill, sombre mais sans trace d'amertume.

Ils ralentirent en arrivant à l'infirmerie, et s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur de la porte. Se tournant pour faire face à O'Neill, Hammond le regarda pendant un instant, examinant le ferme maintien des mâchoires de l'homme et l'acceptation réticente dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas heureux, cela était certain. Mais le désespoir qu'il avait vu la nuit avant son départ chez les Tok'ra était parti il était maître de lui, sinon en paix. C'était suffisant. Hammond acquiesça, « Je suis heureux que votre équipe soit à nouveau ensemble, Colonel. Cet endroit n'était plus le même sans SG1. »

« Merci, mon Général, » répondit Jack. « Et… merci de m'avoir donné la chance de me ressaisir. Je vous en dois une. »

« Vous ne me devez rien, Jack, » répondit Hammond. « J'ai juste fait ce que je pouvais pour garder un sacré bon officier sous mon commandement. » Il lui donna une tape vigoureuse sur le bras. « C'est bon de vous avoir de retour. »

« C'est bon d'être ici, monsieur, » répondit O'Neill. Et puis jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de l'infirmerie, il soupira, « Eh bien, je crois que je vais laisser Fraiser me soûler avec quelques aiguilles, s'il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

« Allez-y, » répondit Hammond, « Je vous verrai au débriefing. » Et après cela, il se détourna, se sentant un peu plus détendu. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale, plus ou moins. Et avec Carter bientôt mariée, le danger d'une répétition de l'incident qui avait presque détruit SG1 devrait être considérablement amoindri. O'Neill serait peut-être même capable de tourner la page et trouver un peu de bonheur personnel, songea Hammond. Dieu savait qu'il le méritait.

Il sourit. Oui, le danger était passé. Sûrement.

oOoOoOo

Il était tard. Le briefing était terminé, et Sam était assise seule dans son labo. Elle bâilla et s'étira, reposant la tête contre le fauteuil et soupirant. Cela avait été une longue mission. Ses jambes faisaient mal après trois jours de gros efforts à travers les plaines nues de G3T-843, ses épaules donnaient l'impression d'avoir été meurtries par son lourd sac à dos, et elle mourait d'envie de s'immerger longuement dans un bain chaud. Non pas que cela avait été une _mauvaise_ mission. En fait, à part la tempête de neige qui avait soufflé le dernier jour, elle y avait pris plutôt plaisir. La planète était inhabitée, donc ils n'avaient pas craint d'attaque et elle avait passé la plus grande partie du temps, quand elle ne recueillait pas d'échantillons, à discuter avec ses amis. Au début, elle et O'Neill avaient été un peu sur leurs gardes l'un autour de l'autre, et pendant le premier jour, elle avait passé la plupart de son temps à marcher avec Daniel. Mais ce soir-là, pendant que Teal'c méditait et que Daniel était allé se coucher, elle s'était retrouvée assise autour du petit feu craquant avec personne d'autre que le Colonel pour compagnie. Elle ferma les yeux alors que le souvenir revenait à la surface, chaleureux et doux-amer…

_La nuit était noire et sans lune, et la seule lumière venait du petit feu qu'ils avaient allumé. Pendant longtemps ils restèrent silencieux, proches l'un de l'autre mais chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Fixant les flammes, Sam était consciente de Jack qui remuait les bûches avec le bâton avec lequel il était en train de jouer, envoyant des bouffées d'étincelles dans le ciel nocturne. Les choses avaient été tendues toute la journée. Elle se rappelait encore l'expression blessée sur son visage quand elle avait annoncé ses fiançailles, et elle se demandait comment il gérait cela. La tension qu'elle avait vue en lui auparavant était absente, bien qu'il était plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée, plus réservé. Mais il ne l'avait pas snobée, ni agi comme si sa présence le peinait. C'était plus comme s'il ne savait plus quoi lui dire, comment lui parler. La pensée l'attrista et elle soupira, fixant toujours les flammes virevoltantes._

_Jack avait dû entendre son soupir, car du coin de l'œil elle le vit se tourner pour lui faire face et instinctivement elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il la regarda simplement pendant un moment, et puis regardant à nouveau le feu, il dit, « Expliquez-moi comment Daniel arrive à s'endormir dès qu'il cesse de marcher. »_

_Sam pouffa et il lui jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil, par-dessous la visière de sa casquette, et sourit. Pendant un instant, leurs yeux se soudèrent, les siens sombres dans la lumière dorée du feu, et elle dit, « Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de rester avec l'équipe, mon Colonel. »_

_Jack détourna vivement les yeux, embarrassé. Mais néanmoins, il hocha la tête. « Oui, eh bien, » dit-il doucement, « vous m'avez tous beaucoup trop manqué pour rester éloigné. »_

_Il piquait à nouveau dans le feu, mais Sam regardait son visage – au moins, ce qui était visible sous la visière. « Vous nous avez manqué aussi, » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Beaucoup. »_

_Il eut un petit sourire, mais ne détourna pas les yeux des flammes. Elle pouvait voir les émotions jouer sur ses traits et elle crut qu'il allait en dire plus, mais après quelques minutes de silence, il changea de sujet et lui posa des questions sur les échantillons qu'elle avait prélevés aujourd'hui. Et de là, la conversation s'écarta des sentiments compliqués entre eux, et se porta sur des sujets tels que la raison pour laquelle les rations de combats avait toujours le goût de poulet, et combien de barres chocolatées Daniel gardait cachées dans son sac à dos, et si le Général Hammond ressemblait vraiment à Homer Simpson – et de tout et n'importe quoi. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que Jack jette un œil à sa montre et se rende compte qu'ils avaient parlé toute la durée de leurs tours de garde, à elle et à lui._

_Après avoir réveillé Daniel pour sa garde, Sam se faufila dans la petite tente qu'ils partageaient et se glissa, toute habillée, dans son sac de couchage. Teal'c était assis à côté d'elle les jambes croisées en profond kel'noreem, donc quand elle roula sur son côté, elle se retrouva avec le nez presque écrasé sur son genou. Se retournant, elle se recula suffisamment loin pour appuyer son sac contre sa jambe et tira un peu de chaleur de son ami. C'était une nuit froide, inutile de laisser cette chaleur corporelle se perdre !_

_Le Colonel était resté dehors avec Daniel pendant un moment, et Sam dérivait au bord du sommeil quand il ouvrit le rabat de la tente et le souffle d'air froid la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, bien que dans l'obscurité elle ne voyait quasiment pas. Mais elle écouta les bruissements qu'il provoquait dans l'obscurité alors qu'il s'installait finalement de l'autre côté de la tente, aussi loin d'elle que possible. Le sac de couchage vide de Daniel se tenait entre eux, mais elle aurait pu le toucher en tendant le bras à travers le petit espace._

_Elle pouvait le deviner dans l'obscurité, couché sur le dos avec ses mains derrière la tête. Il regardait fixement le toit de la tente, ses yeux saisissant la petite quantité de lumière qui pénétrait ses parois fines. Elle se demanda à quoi il pensait – à elle, peut-être ? Après tant de silence et de tension entre eux, elle était un peu surprise qu'il fût si amical considérant tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle avait eu peur que leur amitié ne survive pas. Mais à la façon qu'il était resté avec elle cette nuit, discutant de rien de particulier mais pourtant réussissant à la faire rire plus que souvent, c'était presque comme s'il faisait un effort délibéré pour être simplement… amical. Elle sourit au souvenir et à la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie envers lui. « Bonne nuit, monsieur, » murmura-t-elle._

_Au son de sa voix, il tourna la tête et roula sur son côté, lui faisant face. Il était si près qu'elle entendit facilement sa réponse murmurée. « Je pensais que vous étiez endormie. »_

_« Je l'étais presque. »_

_« Désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. »_

_« Ce n'est rien, » lui assura-t-elle. « Mais demain nous allons regretter d'être restés éveillés si tard. »_

_Il sourit, mais ne dit rien de plus et le sommeil eut raison d'eux. Mais juste comme Sam passait dans le monde des rêves, elle crut l'entendre murmurer, « Ca en valait la peine, Sam. »_

_Et elle acquiesça. Ca en valait la peine. Ils étaient à nouveau amis, et en cet instant, c'était la chose la plus importe au monde._

Le souvenir s'était immiscé en elle dans son labo, et se secouant légèrement, Sam se rendit compte qu'elle s'était presque endormie, bercée par l'agréable souvenir. Jetant un œil à sa montre, elle vit qu'il était presque vingt heures et sut qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Joe était en ville cette semaine, et il était impatient de la voir. Rassemblant ses notes prises pendant le débriefing, elle les laissa tomber dans sa boîte 'à faire' et commença à éteindre l'ordinateur. Mais alors que le disque dur ronronnait, elle entendit un léger coup à la porte.

« Entrez, » dit-elle en soupirant, espérant que ça n'allait pas être un autre délai pour rentrer chez elle.

Sam leva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et vit O'Neill passer la tête à l'intérieur. « Oh, super, » dit-il, « vous êtes encore là. »

« Vous savez que je suis toujours là, monsieur, » dit-elle avec un sourire, son humeur s'améliorant brusquement – la maison pouvait attendre quelques minutes de plus. Elle bâilla alors, s'adossant dans son fauteuil et couvrit la bouche de la main. « Désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle, avec un sourire penaud. « Longue mission. »

Il sourit à son excuse et entra complètement dans son bureau. « Eh bien, vous n'avez pas à faire ça tout de suite, » dit-il, lui tendant un de ses épais rapports qu'elle reconnut avec un cœur lourd, « mais… »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ? » demanda-t-elle, remarquant les commentaires gribouillés en rouges sur les marges. Mince, ce truc lui avait pris une semaine pour l'écrire !

O'Neill haussa les épaules. « Je trouvais qu'il était super, » lui assura-t-il. « Hammond veut que vous approfondissiez certaines parties – il veut le soumettre avec le rapport trimestriel au… »

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant à nouveau l'arrêta, et ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir Joe entrer avec assurance dans la pièce. « Surprise ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire en direction de Sam. « Bienvenue à la maison chérie… » Et puis il vit Jack et s'arrêta. « Oh, désolé. Je pensais que tu serais déjà prête, Sam. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, de surprise et d'embarras. « Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle, son attention divisée entre Joe et O'Neill, qui s'était mis soudain à fixer intensément ses bottes.

Joe haussa les épaules. « J'avais une réunion avec Hammond plus tôt. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à O'Neill, qui leva la tête quand il sentit les yeux de l'homme sur lui. « Jack, » dit Joe, hochant la tête poliment.

« Ravi de vous voir, Joe, » répondit Jack. Et à l'absolu étonnement de Sam, Jack tendit la main et dit, « Félicitations, au fait. »

Joe sembla également surpris par sa démonstration inhabituelle d'amitié, mais n'hésita qu'un instant avant de serrer la main. « Merci, » répondit-il. « Je, euh, n'arrive pas encore à croire combien j'ai de la chance. »

Jack acquiesça doucement. « Eh bien, je suis sûr que Carter ressent la même chose. »

Sam se sentit rougir à l'étrange situation Jack s'était pratiquement enfui de la pièce quand elle lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles et maintenant il était là et avait une conversation polie avec Joe ! Elle espérait que ce n'était pas trop gênant pour lui, mais il semblait… OK. Plutôt calme en fait, sinon un peu moins exubérant qu'à la normale.

Joe hochait simplement la tête aux mots de Jack, et puis, cherchant visiblement un sujet de conversation, il dit, « Hammond m'a dit que vous alliez probablement vous occuper de la partie stratégique du projet 674 ? »

« Oui, » répondit O'Neill, hochant aussi la tête. « Est-ce que votre réunion se rapportait à ça ? »

La tête de Sam commençait à tourner. Qu'est-ce que c'était que le projet 674 et pourquoi étaient-ils là à en discuter entre eux comme si la situation n'était pas incroyablement inconfortable ? « Le projet 674 ? » interrompit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Joe parut soudain embarrassé. « Ah, » dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil gêné vers Jack. « Je devine que tu ne sais pas… ? »

Les yeux de Sam étaient fixés sur O'Neill. « Monsieur ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ce n'est rien, » lui assura-t-il. « Une sorte de traité. »

« Avec P6R-674 ? »

Jack tapota son nez d'un doigt. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, Carter. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Vraiment ? »

« Désolé, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais faites-moi confiance, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Pas vrai, Joe ? »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Joe, venant se tenir plus près de Sam et passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Sam se hérissa, gênée par le geste familier dans un cadre professionnel. Elle aurait écarté son bras de son épaule, mais elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser. « Alors, » continua Joe, s'adressant encore à O'Neill, « je suppose que nous vous verrons ce week-end ? »

Oh, merde !

Jack fronça les sourcils, une trace de malaise filtrant à travers sa façade calme. Ses yeux passèrent brièvement sur Sam, et elle vit une question incertaine dans leur profondeur. « Ce week-end ? »

« Sam, » la réprimanda-t-il d'une voix douce, « tu ne les as toujours pas invités à la fête ? »

« J'ai oublié les invitations à la maison, » lui dit-elle. Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge les invitations étaient à la maison, mais elle ne les avait pas oubliées.

Joe la tira un peu plus près, la serrant affectueusement. « Je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi peut être aussi étourdie ! » dit-il en riant. « Ca fait plus de deux semaines. »

Elle grimaça et fixa ses bottes. Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas de cette stupide fête, suggéra-t-elle silencieusement. Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas dire cela tout haut. Du moins, pas ici et en la présente compagnie. Aussi à la place, elle leva les yeux sur Jack. Son visage était impassible, presque calme. Mais ses yeux le trahirent, révélant une tension qu'il essayait de cacher. Elle se demanda s'il savait combien ses yeux étaient expressifs. Ou combien ils étaient captivants. Elle se détourna vivement, surprise par le soudain tiraillement qu'elle sentait dans son cœur. Refoulant la douleur, elle dit, « Nous donnons une fête pour les fiançailles le week-end qui arrive. » Elle le regarda à nouveau, « Tout le monde est invité, bien sûr. Je… j'ai juste oublié de le mentionner. »

O'Neill hocha la tête et sourit. « Ca semble super, » dit-il, bien qu'elle ne fût pas aveugle à la façon dont ses doigts roulaient et déroulaient nerveusement le rapport qu'il tenait. « Est-ce que c'est ce samedi ? »

« Oui, » répondit Joe. « Chez Sam. Ca commencera vers sept heures. »

« Bien. Eh bien, je serai là, » leur dit-il. « Vous avez besoin d'aide pour préparer ? » Sam le fixa à nouveau. Il offrait son aide ? A sa fête de fiançailles ? Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il répugne à l'idée, se renfrogne quand elle l'avait mentionnée et qu'il murmure une excuse comme quoi il avait trop de rapports à écrire. Mais à la place… ? « Carter ? » souffla-t-il.

Secouant la tête, Sam dit, « Ah, non. Joe a fait appel à un traiteur. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu en entendant cela. « Un traiteur ? Wow. Une grande fête alors ? »

« Juste quelques amis qui ne sont pas de la ville, » répondit Joe. « Je crois que je veux montrer Sam à tous ceux que je connais. »

Jack sourit, ses yeux retournant sur Sam. Elle rencontra son regard et le maintint, aspirée par sa chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une profonde connexion s'éveiller entre eux. Elle faillit haleter à la sensation cela faisait si longtemps depuis qu'ils avaient partagé un regard aussi intime – pas depuis Joe. Quelque chose en elle commença à trembler comme elle lui faisait un petit sourire empreint d'ironie, ne doutant pas qu'il avait compris la signification. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être affichée devant les amis de Joe, qu'elle ne voulait pas de tout ce tralala, que toute la fête serait un cauchemar pour elle. Son sourire en retour fut doux et éloquent je suis de votre côté, disait-il, aussi clairement que s'il avait prononcé les mots tout haut. « Je serai là, » répéta-t-il, sa voix calme et les mots prononcés pour elle seule. Et en dépit du bras de Joe autour de ses épaules, Sam se retrouva en train de sourire dans les yeux de Jack, son cœur s'enflant de gratitude.

« Merci, » répondit-elle, tenant toujours son regard. « Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi. » Leurs yeux restèrent soudés jusqu'à ce que Joe change légèrement de position, ruinant l'instant. Sam ressentit un éclair irrationnel d'irritation lorsque Jack détourna les yeux et souhaita soudain que Joe fût parti. Il n'avait pas sa place dans son labo, dans sa vie professionnelle ou au SGC… Elle fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise avec l'émotion et réticente à examiner sa signification. Heureusement pour elle, Jack choisit ce moment pour parler.

« Je vais juste laisser le rapport dans votre boîte 'à faire', » lui dit-il. « J'aurais besoin d'un premier jet avec les modifications pour mardi, cependant. »

« Ca ira, » lui affirma-t-elle, s'avançant vers son bureau pour prendre le rapport, soulagé d'échapper au bras pesant de Joe autour de ses épaules. Feuilletant les pages, elle remarqua les commentaires et hocha la tête. « Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps, monsieur. »

« Bien, » dit-il, redevenu le Colonel. « Eh bien, 'nuit, Carter. A demain. »

« 'Nuit, monsieur, » répondit-elle, le regardant se retourner et partir.

Au dernier moment, il s'arrêta et se retourna. « On se voit à la fête, alors, Joe ? »

« Oui, » répondit Joe, et avec un bref hochement de tête, O'Neill partit. Mais Sam avait senti le froid dans la voix de Joe et soupçonnait que son échange intime avec Jack n'était pas passé inaperçu. Et cela l'irrita encore plus elle avait le droit d'avoir des amis, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait été forcée de renoncer à l'espoir de toute autre relation avec Jack, mais qu'elle soit damnée si elle renonçait aussi à son amitié.

Quand Jack fut parti, en refermant la porte doucement derrière lui, elle se tourna vers Joe. « Ne refais plus jamais ça, » lui dit-elle sèchement.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Me saisir comme ça quand je suis au travail – devant mon supérieur ! »

« Ca ne le dérange pas, » protesta Joe, s'efforçant de rester de bonne humeur en dépit de son attaque. « Je suis sûr que… »

« _Moi_, ça me dérange, » dit-elle, le coupant. « C'est assez difficile d'être une femme dans ce travail, sans que tu me traites comme une sorte d'accessoire ! »

« Je ne…, » lâcha-t-il.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, » s'écria-t-elle, le regardant furieusement.

Après un moment, Joe acquiesça et baissa la tête. « Je te demande pardon, » dit-il, « je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, Sam. J'étais juste heureux de te voir, je crois. »

Bon sang, pourquoi devait-il toujours être si conciliant ? Sa nature raisonnable était agaçante. Où était sa… passion ? Pourquoi se retournait-il simplement et cédait-il ? Se sentant coupable de son explosion, et consciente qu'elle sublimait probablement d'autres déceptions en cet unique incident, Sam prit une profonde inspiration et refoula sa frustration. « Je te demande pardon, aussi, » dit-elle en soupirant. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à ce que ma vie personnelle et professionnelle se mélangent comme ça. C'est gênant. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Joe. « Ca n'arrivera plus, 'Major Carter'. »

Elle sourit à sa pauvre tentative de salut. « D'accord, » acquiesça-t-elle. Joe était ainsi, se rappela-t-elle raisonnable, diplomate… facile. C'était ce qu'elle voulait.

« Alors, » dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à son labo, « es-tu prête à partir ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire ce soir. Je pensais que nous pourrions sortir – prendre le temps de discuter. »

Un malaise pulsait au fond de l'estomac de Sam. « Parler de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, plus inquiète qu'intriguée par le mystère. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Attends et tu verras, » taquina Joe, ranimant son irritation antérieure.

« Est-ce que ça me concerne ? » demanda-t-elle « Le mariage ? Quoi ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Allons au restaurant d'abord, » dit-il, la guidant vers la porte, une main posée au creux de ses reins. « Mais je te dirai ceci, » ajouta-t-il, lui faisant un grand sourire, « ça pourrait avoir un impact considérable sur nos vies. »

Un impact sur nos vies… ? Le cœur de Sam se mit à battre la chamade ; elle ne voulait pas que sa vie change, elle l'aimait juste comme elle était – avec le SGC, avec SG1. Et avec Jack.

oOoOoOo

Jack n'était pas ivre, mais les contours de sa vie étaient agréablement brumeux alors qu'il était assis par terre dans son salon, le dos contre le canapé et une bière à ses côtés. Sur ses genoux, il y avait une petite boîte à chaussures qui contenait tous les souvenirs de sa vie, certains douloureux, certains agréables l'histoire de sa vie d'adulte.

Il se saisit de la bière et prit une autre gorgée, avant de soulever le couvercle de la boîte. Son cœur se serra comme il le faisait toujours quand il ouvrait le couvercle sur son passé, mais cette fois, il ne prévoyait pas de sombrer dans les souvenirs de sa famille perdue. Cette fois, la chose dont il avait besoin était tout en haut, recouvert dans du papier de soie dans lequel le vendeur l'avait enveloppé pour lui.

Il le sortit et referma précipitamment la boîte. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter trop de peine, pas cette nuit. Se redressant légèrement, il croisa les jambes – ignorant les protestations de ses genoux – et ouvrit le paquet. Il se rappelait avoir regardé la femme l'envelopper. « Est-ce un cadeau ? » avait-elle demandé. Il avait hoché la tête et murmuré, « Oui. Peut-être. » La journée avait été belle, pleine de soleil et d'espoir, et il s'était retrouvé dans ce petit marché d'artisans à la fin d'une longue et magnifique promenade dans les bois près de son chalet. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit – du moins, autre qu'une bière – jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ceci. Il s'était arrêté net et l'avait regardé fixement, s'était éloigné, avait tourné autour et était revenu le voir. Cela avait semblé si… normal. Comme un signe, avait-il pensé. Un signe sur comment les choses étaient censées être.

Il rit à présent avec aigreur d'avoir pensé une telle idiotie romantique si cela avait été un signe, alors cela avait été un signe qu'il devait avoir une meilleure prise sur la réalité. Mais en ce week-end, le fiasco du test Zay'tarc était encore récent, et ses sentiments étaient affichés à tout vent. En y repensant, il avait toujours cru qu'il y avait une chance pour eux, un jour dans un futur encore invisible.

Maintenant, il savait que c'était faux.

Avec un profond soupir, il écarta le dernier morceau de soie de la petite image. Il trouvait toujours que c'était magnifique le cadre en bois avait le teint sombre du cuivre, la patine le faisant briller d'un doux éclat, il encadrait une sculpture sur bois tout à fait exquise. La sculpture en elle-même était petite, pas plus de cinq centimètres sur cinq, mais les lettres 'S' et 'J' étaient clairement visibles, entrelacées ensemble au milieu d'arbres et de vignes stylisés qui constituaient le motif. Il sourit avec tristesse, touché à nouveau par le détail du travail. Sam l'adorerait. Il l'avait su à l'instant où il l'avait vue, tant de mois plus tôt.

Il avait voulu la lui donner alors, mais cela avait été impossible. Elle s'était presque entièrement renfermée sur elle-même juste après l'incident Zay'tarc, et avait clairement signifié que les sentiments qu'ils avaient été forcés d'avouer ne seraient jamais mentionnés à nouveau entre eux. Et il avait respecté son désir, en dépit de ses propres désirs, très différents. Et donc la gravure était restée enveloppée et cachée, attendant pour le jour miraculeux où il pourrait la lui donner au grand jour, comme un témoignage de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et une promesse de sa loyauté inébranlable.

Eh bien, ce jour ne viendrait jamais maintenant. Sam allait épouser Joe, et s'il voulait être son ami – ce qu'il voulait – il aurait à venir à sa fête de fiançailles et sourire, et la féliciter et ignorer le fait que son cœur se désagrégeait lentement.

Et il lui fallait un cadeau.

Son doigt passa sur le verre, traçant les lignes des lettres entrelacées. 'S' et 'J'. C'était parfait. C'était romantique, beau, original le parfait cadeau pour Sam. Mais plus que tout, cela signifiait qu'elle aurait la sculpture, enfin, et si les personnes – y compris elle-même, espérait-il – pensaient que le 'J' était pour Joe, alors tant mieux. Lui, il connaissait la vérité, mais ce serait un secret que personne ne partagerait jamais une reconnaissance silencieuse de son amour pour elle. Il voulait que Sam eût ceci, il l'avait achetée pour elle et pour elle seule. Et c'était trop beau pour rester caché dans l'obscurité, un symbole de son regret au lieu de sa dévotion.

Jack soupira et s'adossa à nouveau sur le canapé, prenant une longue gorgée de bière. Il étudia la sculpture la façon dont le S s'enroulait en ondulant autour du J était presque sensuelle, et plutôt pertinent, pensa-t-il. Car Sam s'était enroulée autour de son cœur il y a longtemps, le piégeant pour toujours avec son sourire et son enthousiasme incroyable pour la vie.

« Juste Sam et Jack, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, fixant les initiales. « C'est ainsi que ça aurait dû être, Sam. Juste toi et moi. »

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse de la pièce silencieuse, et l'image qu'il tenait sembla se moquer de lui avec sa beauté. C'était Sam et Joe maintenant, et les espoirs timides qui l'avaient incité à acheter cette sculpture étaient morts depuis longtemps. C'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'il y renonce, juste comme il avait renoncé à Sara. Et juste comme il renonçait à Sam.

S et J. Pas Sara et Jack. Pas Sam et Jack.

Sam et Joe.

Il soupira à nouveau et se leva, abandonnant la sculpture sur la table basse et se dirigeant vers son lit. Il nettoierait la pagaille dans le salon demain matin la pagaille dans son cœur prendrait plus de temps.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Sam avait fait face à des batailles sanglantes et terrifiantes avec moins d'inquiétude que maintenant alors qu'elle fixait son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. L'image qui la fixait en retour semblait être une étrangère la robe d'été courte, flottante, les sandales élégantes, la bague sur son doigt. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la Sam Carter qu'elle connaissait elle était de ces femmes à jeans et t-shirt. Mais Joe avait insisté pour qu'elle fût spéciale pour leur fête et, à part ses allusions au fait qu'un simple repas avec leurs amis était tout ce que la soirée avait besoin d'être, elle n'avait pas su comment argumenter.

« Tu es fantastique, » dit-il, apparaissant dans le miroir derrière elle. Il sourit avec plaisir et passa un doigt le long de son épaule. « Tu es magnifique, Sam. »

« Merci, » répondit-elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Mais je pense, » ajouta Joe, avec un grand sourire, « qu'il faut une touche finale. »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent lorsqu'il sortit de sa poche un collier. Il étincelait dans le soleil couchant alors qu'il le plaçait délicatement autour de sa gorge, le fermant et embrassant sa nuque avec douceur.

Mais Sam était imperméable au contact de ses lèvres, son attention entièrement concentrée sur le collier étincelant. « Il est magnifique, Joe, » souffla-t-elle, espérant paraître contente malgré le soudain malaise qui mordit à sa gorge. « Mais… est-ce que ce sont des diamants ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

« Vingt-deux carats, » lui assura-t-il, continuant d'embrasser délicatement sa nuque.

« Joe, » souffla-t-elle, « il est très beau, mais… il a dû coûter une fortune. » Des diamants ? il lui offrait des diamants ? La pensée la rendit étrangement claustrophobe.

« Tu en vaux la peine, Sam, » dit-il en souriant, levant les yeux sur elle dans le miroir, visiblement inconscient de son malaise. « De plus, tu as besoin de quelque chose pour aller avec la bague. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa main, elle dut le reconnaître. Le gros diamant n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle aurait choisi, aussi superbe soit-il, et elle n'avait rien dans son maigre stock de bijoux qui n'aurait pas été éclipsé par la pierre. Mais fixant à nouveau son reflet, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme une enfant déguisée dans les plus beaux atours de sa mère elle avait l'impression de ne pas être elle-même. Elle passa un doigt le long du collier, retraçant sa ligne autour de son cou. « Quand le porterai-je ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant ne pas paraître ingrate.

Mais Joe ne sembla pas décontenancé. « Eh bien, si ce travail avec Kinsey se concrétise, » lui dit-il, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et la tirant vers lui, « tu pourras le montrer à toutes ces réceptions d'ambassadeurs – Paris, Londres, Rome… Imagine ! »

Sam soupira, mais se força un sourire. « Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, » lui dit-elle.

« Ca paie de commencer à prévoir à l'avance si tu veux faire quelque chose de ta vie, » lui rappela-t-il. « Ce truc avec Kinsey pourrait être… »

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu veux travailler pour lui, » répondit-elle, s'écartant de ses bras et se retournant. Ils avaient eu cette dispute auparavant, dès l'instant où il lui avait parlé de la possibilité, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ça. « C'est un idiot. »

Joe haussa les épaules. « C'est un politicien, » dit-il, « bien sûr que c'est un idiot. C'est pourquoi il engage des types intelligents comme moi. »

« Il ne t'a pas encore engagé, » remarqua Sam. « Et franchement, j'espère qu'il ne le fera pas. »

« Quoi ? » Elle n'avait jamais entendu le claquement de colère dans la voix de Joe lorsqu'il émit ce mot.

« Je te demande pardon, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de poursuivre gentiment. « Je sais que tu es excité par la possibilité d'être un de ses conseillers. Mais il n'a pas été favorable au Programme Porte des étoiles, et je crois que je ne lui fais simplement pas confiance. »

Joe hocha la tête, la regardant attentivement. « Et tu ne veux pas déménager à DC, » ajouta-t-il, soupçonnant visiblement sa vraie motivation.

Il avait raison, et Sam ne souhaitait nullement le nier. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, Joe, » dit-elle, « je ne quitterai pas le SGC tant que j'ai un travail à faire ici. » Il soupira, et elle pouvait voir la déception dans ses yeux. Elle en était là depuis l'instant où il lui avait parlé de sa 'bonne' nouvelle et qu'elle avait été incapable de partager son enthousiasme prendre en marche le train de Kinsey n'était certainement pas son idée d'une intelligente redirection de carrière. Et quitter le SGC, comme elle lui avait déjà dit, était absolument hors de question. « Ecoute, » dit-elle, « ne nous disputons pas à propos de ça maintenant. Les gens vont arriver bientôt. »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui se dispute, » remarqua-t-il d'un ton maussade. Elle soupira. Mais offrit un sourire hésitant et vit sa mauvaise humeur s'atténuer en réponse. Il toucha son visage. « Mais tu as raison, savourons simplement notre soirée. »

« 'Notre' soirée ? » répondit Sam, incapable d'empêcher le sourire ironique de s'afficher sur ses lèvres. 'Notre' soirée ? Avec presque cinquante personnes traînant dans sa maison, la moitié qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée ?

Mais Joe n'était pas d'humeur à la laisser faire. « Bien sûr que c'est notre soirée, » dit-il d'un ton nerveux. « C'est ce que tout cela est – toi et moi, et notre vie ensemble. »

Elle acquiesça, ne désirant pas entrer dans un autre désaccord. « Je te demande pardon, » dit-elle, pour la seconde fois en autant de minutes, « je crois que je suis une peu tendue. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée. »

Sa main s'attardait encore sur son visage et il sourit, son irritation antérieure s'effaçant complètement. « Tu vas les ensorceler, Sam, » la rassura-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. « Tout le monde va t'adorer – surtout comme tu es ce soir. »

« Tu le penses ? » demanda-t-elle, baissant les yeux sur sa robe. Elle montrait rarement autant de jambes et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être, chose rare, exposée ce n'était pas une sensation qui lui plaisait. « Je ne ressemble pas à une blonde idiote ? »

Joe éclata de rire. « Sam, chérie, » dit-il, la prenant dans une étreinte affectueuse, « tu ne pourrais pas paraître idiote si tu essayais. »

« Oh, tu serais étonné, » lui dit-elle, s'écartant de son étreinte et se dirigeant vers l'échelle menant au reste de la maison. « J'ai mes moments. »

Et quelque part au fond de son esprit, une petite voix lui dit que ceci pourrait bien être l'un d'eux…

oOoOoOo

Jack était assis dans sa voiture, un œil sur la maison de Sam et l'autre sur l'horloge digitale qui comptait les minutes. Dix-neuf heures trente-six disait-il. Il n'avait pas voulu être en retard – ne voulant pas laisser croire à Sam qu'il était un invité réticent – mais il ne voulait pas être en avance non plus et être forcé d'avoir une petite discussion difficile avec Joe, ou un de ses amis en costard cravate. Aussi il restait assis et regardait, essayant de déterminer exactement le bon moment pour arriver. Il s'avéra que le bon moment était déjà sur lui quand un coup bref sur la vitre côté passager révéla Daniel debout sur le trottoir, l'observant avec curiosité à travers la vitre, Teal'c à seulement un pas derrière. Il avait été découvert.

Jack sortit de la voiture, s'efforçant à la nonchalance qu'il ne ressentait pas comme il extirpait le cadeau de Sam du tableau de bord. « Viens d'arriver, » marmonna-t-il, bien qu'il doutât qu'aucun de ses amis ne le crût. Alors qu'il contournait le capot de la voiture, il remarqua que Daniel portait un costume. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vu en costume auparavant. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa propre veste en cuir et son jean sombre, il grimaça. « Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un geste vers la belle tenue de Daniel.

« Oh, » dit Daniel en haussant les épaules. « J'ai simplement présumé… Suis-je trop habillé ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, l'un de nous va paraître ridicule, » répondit-il, commençant à marcher vers la maison de Sam.

« Je ne pense pas que Sam trouvera à redire, » décida Daniel, le rattrapant. « Elle est probablement encore dans son treillis. »

Jack eut un petit rire en entendant cela, bien que l'image d'elle dans la longue robe noire, brillante qu'il avait vue au mariage de Sara traversa de son propre chef son esprit et réduisit au silence son rire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et après un instant changea de sujet, « Je parie qu'elle redoute ceci. »

« La soirée ? » demanda Daniel et puis il hocha la tête pour lui-même, continuant sans aucun encouragement supplémentaire. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement mon idée du paradis. »

Jack ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il n'avait certainement pas toujours pensé ainsi, et peut-être était-ce son âge, mais de plus en plus il trouvait que la compagnie d'étrangers ne faisait rien pour l'apaiser ou le réconforter. C'était la compagnie de bons amis dont il avait soif. « Il faut que je lui demande pourquoi elle a accepté ça, » dit-il alors, se rappelant l'expression sur son visage quand Joe avait mentionné la fête de ce soir dans son bureau. Sa réticence avait été si claire. Il était surpris que Joe ne l'ait pas vue.

« Pourquoi elle a accepté de l'épouser ? » demanda alors Daniel, jetant un coup d'œil de biais à Jack. « Oui, je me le demande aussi. »

Jack fronça les sourcils à l'étrange liaison que Daniel avait faite. « Je présume qu'elle l'épouse parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, » dit-il, les mots ayant un goût désagréable dans sa bouche. « Je parlais de la fête. »

« Oh. »

« Il est probable, » observa Teal'c derrière eux, « que le Major Carter a accédé aux désirs de Joe Callaghan en cette affaire un tel altruisme lui ressemble. »

Jack sourit à sa déclaration, se retournant pour regarder Teal'c par-dessus son épaule. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, « vous avez raison. Ca lui ressemble. » Carter était la personne la plus généreuse et altruiste qu'il connaissait. C'était une de ses qualités les plus appréciables, cela et son insatiable curiosité, son entrain pour… Se secouant, Jack arrêta la vérification mentale des qualités les plus appréciables de Carter. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il devrait être en train de penser alors qu'il approchait de sa petite maison blanche. Il ralentit lorsqu'il tourna dans l'allée et prit une profonde respiration. « Eh bien, les enfants, » dit-il, redressant ses épaules, « nous y voilà. Gardez vos têtes hautes et ne les laissez pas voir que vous avez peur. »

Daniel secoua la tête à l'humour lamentable, mais ne dit rien. Teal'c d'un autre côté, ressentit le besoin de faire un commentaire. « Je ne ressens aucune peur, O'Neill. »

Jack sourit sombrement. Il n'aurait pas autant de chance, pensa-t-il. Son estomac commençait à se tortiller inconfortablement alors qu'il anticipait la longue soirée à venir, et il savait sans aucun doute qu'il préférerait faire face à une légion de Jaffa. Indubitablement, ceci serait une des nuits les plus douloureuses de sa vie et il était impatient qu'elle se termine.

oOoOoOo

Se tenant au centre de son salon, écoutant le babillage de la fête autour d'elle, Sam se sentait comme une étrangère dans sa propre maison. Des visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas riaient, des noms qu'elle ne connaissait pas entraient et sortaient de son esprit, des sujets dont elle s'en fichait dérivaient à son oreille. Elle dévorait des yeux le coin de la pièce, où le Général Hammond était en train de parler à Janet, et souhaita pouvoir les rejoindre. Mais Joe était à ses côtés, la présentant encore à un autre couple à l'expression lisse dont elle n'avait pas vraiment entendu les noms.

« Alors, vous êtes dans l'armée ? » disait l'homme – quel était son nom ? Bob ? Bill ?

« C'est exact, » répondit Sam, espérant que son sourire ne paraissait pas forcé. « Air Force. »

« Air Force ? » il leva un sourcil. « Alors ils laissent les femmes piloter des avions maintenant ? »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Parmi d'autres choses, » lui dit-elle.

A ses côtés, elle sentit Joe changer de position, embarrassé. « Bienvenue au vingt-et-unième siècle, Bernard, » plaisanta-t-il. « Les femmes sont en train de prendre le pouvoir ! »

Sam soupira et sourit poliment, ravalant son irritation par égard pour l'harmonie. Elle doutait que Joe apprécierait qu'elle se mette à déclamer son credo féministe au milieu de sa fête ! Elle se figea à mi-réflexion… 'sa' fête ? Notre fête, se rappela-t-elle. Notre fête.

« Chérie ? » dit Joe, touchant doucement son épaule. « Est-ce que c'était la sonnette de la porte ? »

Elle n'avait rien entendu, mais fut reconnaissante de l'échappatoire. « Je vais aller vérifier, » lui dit-elle, s'éloignant rapidement.

Le temps qu'elle se faufile entre les invités grouillants, la sonnerie avait à nouveau retenti. Irritée de l'impatience de leur invité, elle ouvrit la porte… et se fendit d'un grand sourire – le premier vrai sourire de la soirée. « Daniel ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire, voyant son ami sur le pas de la porte. A ses côtés se tenait Teal'c, et légèrement derrière eux, il y avait Jack. « Entrez ! » dit-elle, se reculant pour les laisser passer. « Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là. »

Daniel fut le premier à entrer, et Sam lui sourit. « Vous avez belle allure, » dit-elle, tendant la main et touchant sa veste. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un de ces costumes. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Mariages et enterrements, » lui dit-il. Et puis, semblant remarquer son apparence inhabituellement féminine, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, « Et je ne savais pas que vous aviez ça, » dit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers sa robe.

Elle baissa les yeux timidement sur elle-même. « Ce n'est pas vraiment moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous êtes magnifique, » la rassura-t-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Encore plus que d'habitude. »

Sam le frappa sur l'épaule en protestation à la flatterie, et il sourit en s'écartant sur le côté pour permettre à Teal'c de dire bonjour. « Teal'c, » dit Sam, se redressant pour embrasser son ami. « Merci beaucoup d'être venu. »

Teal'c inclina la tête. « Je suis honoré d'être ici, Major Carter, » lui assura-t-il, lui tapotant légèrement le dos.

Quand il s'écarta et suivit Daniel, Sam se retrouva face à face avec Jack. Il paraissait nerveux, mais sourit néanmoins. Il tenait un petit cadeau dans une main qu'il tapotait nerveusement contre sa jambe en disant, « Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez habillé ? »

Surprise par la question, Sam baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements pull sombre, jean sombre, veste en cuir. « Vous êtes super, » lui dit-elle, un peu plus chaleureusement qu'il n'était probablement sage.

Jack regarda autour de lui aux gens en costumes qui remplissaient la salle. « Vous n'aviez pas dit que ça allait être aussi habillé, » se plaignit-il, paraissant toujours mal à l'aise.

« Jack, » dit-elle, son prénom lui échappant sans réfléchir, « je me fiche de ce que vous portez. Je suis juste heureuse que vous soyez ici. »

Il sourit à sa déclaration et hocha la tête, baissant les yeux sur ses bottes avant de les lever sur elle et dit, « Et regardez-vous, Sam. Vous êtes…, » il secoua légèrement la tête, la frustration creusant son front comme s'il ne savait pas comment continuer. « Vous êtes stupéfiante. » Oh Dieu, il y avait une soudaine chaleur dans ses yeux, un éclair de désir auquel son corps répondit instinctivement. Pendant un instant leurs yeux se soudèrent, avant qu'il ne détourne résolument les yeux et s'éclaircisse la gorge. « Est-ce que ce sont des diamants ? » demanda-t-il, agitant vaguement la main vers elle.

Sa main toucha le collier autour de sa gorge, les pierres dures sous ses doigts. « Oui, » répondit-elle, luttant pour récupérer de l'instant d'excitation inattendue, « c'était un présent de Joe. »

« Wow, » souffla Jack, ses yeux s'agrandissant, « je crois que ça doit être l'amour. » Il lui fit un sourire contrit avant de se détourner à nouveau, regardant la foule dans la salle. Il soupira profondément, quelque chose assombrissant son visage pendant un instant avant que cela ne soit refoulé et il retourna son attention vers elle. « J'ai aussi quelque chose pour vous, » dit-il alors, lui offrant le petit paquet presque avec hésitation. « C'est pour vous, et Joe, bien sûr. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment égaler les diamants, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez. »

« Merci, » dit Sam, prenant le paquet. « Vous n'aviez pas à le faire. »

« Je voulais le faire, » répondit-il d'une voix chaleureuse. « Je voulais vous le donner. »

Sam tourna le cadeau dans ses mains. Ca ressemblait à une photo encadrée, d'environ cinq centimètres sur dix, et c'était enveloppé dans un joli papier rose avec un 'Félicitations' écrit dessus en lettres argentées. Sam fut soudain confrontée à l'image mentale de Jack enveloppant le cadeau, ses doigts attentifs pliant le papier, et se demanda si cela lui avait fait de la peine. La situation aurait-elle été inversée, elle doutait avoir pu faire cela – elle ne pouvait s'imaginer lui donner un cadeau pour célébrer ses fiançailles à une autre femme ! La jalousie lancinante – et déraisonnable – qu'elle avait ressentie envers Arla lui disait cela. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il la regardait toujours. Il sourit légèrement, attendant apparemment avec impatience de la voir ouvrir son présent. Elle venait de glisser son doigt sous le scotch quand elle sentit un bras se poser sur son épaule Joe.

L'expression de Jack changea. La chaleur disparut et fut remplacée par une affabilité forcée. « Salut, Joe, » dit-il. Sam enveloppa ses bras sur le cadeau qu'elle tenait et le serra contre sa poitrine, le cachant légèrement de Joe. C'était un geste irrationnel, mais elle ne voulait pas l'ouvrir devant lui. Elle n'était pas sûre de la raison, parce que le cadeau était pour eux deux, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là quand elle l'ouvrirait. Les yeux de Jack s'abaissèrent sur ses mains, mais il ne dit rien.

« Heureux que vous ayez pu venir, Jack, » répondit Joe, resserrant son bras d'une manière possessive autour des épaules de Sam. « Est-ce que vous avez trouvé une place pour vous garer facilement ? C'est un peu le zoo dehors. »

Jack haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'il pensait que c'était une question stupide – peut-être était-ce un truc militaire - mais aucun d'eux ne trouvait nécessaire de se garer à deux pas de leur destination. « Il y avait pleins de places en bas de la rue, » répondit-il. Et puis jetant un œil autour de lui, il dit, « Ca semble être une grande fête. »

« Merci, » répondit Joe, se tournant pour pouvoir regarder Sam dans les yeux. Il sourit, mais elle pouvait voir la tension derrière l'expression et n'apprécia pas son attitude de propriétaire. « Rien que le meilleur pour Sammy. »

Elle grimaça. « Joe, » protesta-t-elle, « ne m'appelle pas Sammy. Tu sais que je déteste ça. »

« Tu ne le détestes pas toujours, » lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire lent et suggestif, retraçant d'un doigt sa mâchoire. Elle se retrouva en train de rougir à son allusion à quelque chose de si intime et détourna les yeux, en colère. Jack fronçait les sourcils sombrement en regardant ses bottes, les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa veste, et elle sut qu'il s'était senti gêné. L'air fut soudain tendu, une bulle de silence au milieu du bruit de la fête.

Après un long moment, Jack murmura, « Je crois que je vais aller retrouver Daniel. »

« Non, » dit Sam, tendant la main et touchant son bras pour l'arrêter. « Laissez-moi vous chercher un verre. »

« Sam, » protesta Joe, « c'est pour ça que nous avons des serveurs ! Et de toute façon, je suis venu te trouver pour une raison. Ils sont sur le point de commencer la danse, et nous devrions vraiment avoir la première danse. » Il souriait à nouveau, mais les petits regards glacés qu'il jetait sur Jack lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir Joe était jaloux. C'était ironique, vraiment. Joe était celui qui l'épousait, pourtant il était celui qui crachait d'envie alors que Jack était le parfait gentleman. Le contraste était si vif que cela la figea pendant un instant, donnant à Joe le temps de prendre son bras et à Jack de se reculer.

« Je ne veux pas me mettre en travers de la fête, » dit-il, lui souriant. « Allez dansez. Je me trouverai moi-même à boire. »

Sam se renfrogna de frustration, une partie d'elle désirant le suivre – ayant soif de sa compagnie – et l'autre partie sachant qu'elle était mieux là où elle était, évitant le danger qu'il représentait. Mais alors qu'il disparaissait dans la foule, elle se rendit compte qu'elle cramponnait toujours son cadeau et elle se sentit malade en se rappelant l'anticipation dans ses yeux alors qu'il attendait qu'elle l'ouvre. Bon sang ! Au diable Joe. Au diable toute cette situation.

« Sam ? » demanda Joe, sa voix basse et calme. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais elle mentait quand elle dit, « Oui, très bien. » Soigneusement, elle plaça le cadeau de Jack sur l'étagère à livres derrière elle, se promettant d'y revenir dès qu'elle pourrait.

Joe prit sa main, ses doigts trapus étrangement étouffant comme ils se refermaient autour des siens. « Ca vient de Jack ? » demanda-t-il, regardant le présent.

« Oui. Je l'ouvrirai plus tard. »

« Bien, » dit-il, la tirant à ses côtés et glissant un bras autour de sa taille. « Parce que maintenant, je veux une danse avec ma fiancée. »

Elle répondit par un faible sourire. Son cœur peinait lentement, douloureux à chaque battement. 'Que suis-je en train de faire ?' pensa-t-elle, alors qu'il l'entraînait dehors sur la petite piste de danse surélevée qui avait été construite là. Ses membres donnaient l'impression d'être lourds et sans vie et le douloureux vide dans sa poitrine empirait. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Joe, le laissant la bercer sur la douce musique romantique et espéra que son étreinte familière remplirait le vide en elle. La lumière des étoiles, la musique, la fête… les choses auraient dû être parfaites. Mais alors qu'elle dansait avec l'homme qu'elle avait promis d'épouser, les choses n'avaient jamais, ô grand jamais, semblé aussi complètement de travers.

oOoOoOo

Jack se tenait à l'arrière de la terrasse de la maison de Sam, une bouteille de Coke à la main, alors qu'il les regardait danser. Il y avait quelques autres couples sur la piste de danse, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur un seul. La tête de Sam était posée sur l'épaule de Joe, ses yeux fermés rêveusement alors qu'ils se balançaient ensemble sur la musique. Il souffrait à la vision et quelque chose au plus profond de lui se tordit douloureusement, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle était si belle, et bien que ne paraissant pas du tout elle-même dans cette jolie robe et les diamants à son cou, au fond de lui il savait que c'était toujours Sam. En imagination, il vit son rapide sourire, aussi brillant que le soleil même quand elle était maculée de boue de la tête au pied.

Mais la voir ainsi lui fit prendre conscience qu'il y avait tout une facette d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment – le côté qui aimait les jolies robes fleuries et des bijoux très onéreux. Il soupira, sachant que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais pu satisfaire. Il était un type simple et il aimait la Sam simple qu'il connaissait – il la préférait en jean aux robes fleuries, son idée d'une fête de fiançailles était quelques amis et de la bière dans un bar ou un restaurant, et il ne lui aurait assurément pas acheté des diamants. Même s'il avait pu se le permettre.

Cette pensée dirigea son esprit au cadeau qu'il lui avait apporté – le seul qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert et lequel se trouvait maintenant au-dessus d'une rangée de livres sur une de ses étagères. Il essaya de ne pas se sentir blessé, mais néanmoins il ne put empêcher l'élancement de déception et ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous son poids. Il avait voulu qu'elle l'ouvre, lui faire cet incroyable sourire bien à elle et lui dire qu'elle aimait le cadeau. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait espéré obtenir de cette soirée, mais il semblait que même cette maigre satisfaction était trop demander. Elle le trouverait probablement au matin en rangeant la maison et elle l'ouvrirait avec un haussement d'épaules. Il espérait que l'étiquette était toujours dessus, pour qu'au moins elle sache de qui c'était.

Il soupira, essayant de ne pas se sentir trop désolé pour lui-même, et prit une autre gorgée de Coke. Il souhaitait vraiment que ce soit de la bière, ou quelque chose de plus fort, mais après le mariage de Sara, il se gardait bien de risquer à consommer de l'alcool. Il avait besoin d'être maître de lui ce soir autant que pour n'importe quelle mission sur un territoire dangereux.

« C'est une belle soirée, » dit une voix à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter.

Se tournant, il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui lui souriait. « Je suppose que oui, » répondit-il, lui offrant à son tour un petit sourire.

Elle le lui retourna, avec intérêt. « Je suis Gloria, » dit-elle avec un souriant rayonnant. « Un ami de Joe. »

« Jack, » répondit-il. « Un ami de Carter. Ah, je veux dire Sam. »

Gloria semblait étrangement excitée par l'idée. « Etes-vous dans l'Air Force aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Sam et moi travaillons ensemble. »

« Ooh, » dit Gloria en souriant. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous devez porter un uniforme ? »

C'était une étrange question, pensa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas aussi amusant que ça semble l'être, » affirma-t-il avec ironie, et elle eut un sourire éclatant à son commentaire.

S'approchant plus près, Gloria toucha son bras avec une attitude aguicheuse. « Je parie que vous êtes superbe en uniforme, » dit-elle, battant des cils en levant les yeux sur lui.

« Ah, je n'en ai aucune idée, » répondit-il, tripotant nerveusement la bouteille qu'il tenait. 'Eh bien, que je sois damné,' pensa-t-il, 'elle me drague ! Qui eut pensé… ?'

« J'adore les uniformes, » continua Gloria. « Ils font paraître les hommes si… puissants. » Elle sourit avec une fausse timidité. « Est-ce que ça semble stupide ? »

Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. C'est en quelque sorte le but – intimider l'ennemi et les subalternes. Tout est question de pouvoir. »

Ses doigts remontèrent son bras. « Alors quel est votre grade ? Capitaine ? »

Malgré son évidente ignorance, Jack ne put empêcher l'indignation qui s'infiltra dans le ton de sa voix comme il disait, « Colonel, en fait. »

« Est-ce que c'est plus haut que Capitaine ? »

« Oui. »

Elle eut un grand sourire. « Wow. C'est si… sexy ! »

Jack éclata de rire à l'idée. « Vraiment ? »

« Mmmm, » dit-elle en souriant, prenant soudain sa main. « Venez danser avec moi, Colonel Jack. »

Il secoua la tête. La fille avait l'air d'avoir la moitié de son âge ! « Je ne crois pas, » dit-il, « je ne suis pas un grand danseur. »

Elle inclina sa tête d'un côté. « Si, » dit-elle. « Je peux le dire. »

« Vous pouvez ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je peux toujours le dire, » lui assura-t-elle, prenant la bouteille de Coke de sa main et la posant sur la rambarde. « Venez, Colonel. Dansez avec moi. »

« N'êtes-vous pas venue avec quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il, regardant autour de lui. « Vous donnez l'impression que c'est le cas. »

Gloria secoua la tête. « Vous voulez dire un petit ami ? » demanda-t-elle, et il vit ses yeux se baisser sur sa main gauche. Il sourit – elle vérifiait pour voir s'il était marié ! « Nan. Je suis entre deux, et je suis venue pour m'amuser. » Elle fit un grand sourire. « Et vous ? Vous êtes avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non, » dit-il. « Mais… »

« Super, » interrompit Gloria. « Alors nous pouvons nous amuser ensemble, Colonel. » Elle tira sur sa main. « Venez ! »

Secouant la tête, Jack la laissa l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Heureusement la musique n'était pas quelque chose de trop animée – il n'allait pas impressionner quelqu'un avec sa technique disco des années 70. Il devait admettre que sa silhouette souple était plutôt agréable contre lui comme il posait doucement les mains sur ses hanches. Baissant les yeux sur son visage souriant et, réalisa-t-il, légèrement éméché, il dit, « Quel âge avez-vous, Gloria ? »

« Vingt-deux, » répondit-elle. « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

Il sourit. « Quel âge pensez-vous que j'ai ? »

« Oh, » gémit-elle, « je déteste quand les gens font ça ! J'invoque le cinquième amendement ! »

« Devinez, » suggéra-t-il. « Je ne me sentirais pas offensé. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent comme elle réfléchissait. « Quarante ? »

« Plus, » dit-il, secouant la tête à sa modeste estimation

« Cinquante ? »

« Pas tout à fait. »

« Quarante-si… Oh, regardez, c'est Joe. » Elle s'interrompit à mi-phrase, et commença à le tirer à travers la piste de danse vers là où Joe et Sam étaient toujours entrelacés, dansant doucement en se balançant.

Jack ralentit. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent être dérangés, » dit-il, la tirant en arrière.

« Joe s'en fiche, » lui assura Gloria, le tirant à nouveau en avant. « Allons les saluer. Joe, coucou ! »

Au son de sa voix, Joe leva les yeux et Sam leva la tête de son épaule. Jack eut une grimace interne comme la main de Gloria se resserrait autour de la sienne. « Salut, Glory, » dit Joe, souriant largement et se désengageant de Sam pour donner à son ami une étreinte. « Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? »

Alors qu'il parlait, Jack jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Carter. Elle le regardait avec une expression impassible sur son visage, ses yeux fixés sur sa main tenue fermement par Gloria.

« Je dansais avec le Colonel ! » dit alors Gloria, levant sa main comme une sorte de trophée. Et puis elle sourit à Sam. « Est-ce que vous ne trouvez pas les hommes en uniformes adorables ? Je trouve qu'ils sont tellement sexy ! »

Les yeux de Carter s'agrandirent et elle secoua doucement la tête. « Je suppose que je m'y suis habituée, » dit-elle, jetant un autre coup d'œil stupéfait à Jack. Il lui sourit faiblement en réponse.

Gloria laissa tomber sa main et se tourna vers Joe. « Mais maintenant, je crois que je dois danser avec le marié, » annonça-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas un mariage, » lui rappela Joe en riant.

Gloria haussa les épaules. « Presque, » dit-elle. Se tournant vers Sam, elle demanda, « Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vous le vole ? »

« Non, » répondit Sam, faisant un pas en arrière. « Allez-y. »

Les bras de Gloria furent autour de Joe en un instant. « A plus tard, Colonel Jack ! » cria-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, mais son attention était toute accaparée par Sam alors qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble au milieu de la piste de danse. Il haussa les épaules, se sentant gêné. « Elle est étrange, » dit-il enfin. « Elle a un faible pour les uniformes…, » il fronça les sourcils, et jeta un œil à ses chaussures. « Assez jeune pour être ma fille, » murmura-t-il.

Il ne regardait pas, mais il pouvait entendre l'humour dans la voix de Sam lorsqu'elle dit, « Je l'ai remarqué, monsieur. Je suis surprise que ses parents la laissent rester dehors si tard. »

Jetant un coup d'œil, il sentit une douce vague de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son sourire. « Surtout avec l'école le lendemain matin, » ajouta-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargit, donnant des à-coups à son cœur, lorsqu'il se retrouva perdu dans ses yeux expressifs et chaleureux. Comparée à Carter, Gloria était comme une enfant jacassante, toute en futilités et sans substance. Gloria glissa de son esprit comme il se tenait là, regardant le visage qui était à jamais gravé dans son cœur. L'expression de Sam était inhabituellement ouverte, et il y vit le regret et une affection qui à la fois l'enchantait et le surprenait. Il découvrit que son cœur battait la chamade et que son estomac bouillonnait d'un afflux de désir. Dieu, il mourait d'envie de la toucher. Mais il ne bougea pas, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Et l'instant s'étira, intense et fébrile.

_Je vous aime._

Les mots se formèrent d'eux-mêmes dans son esprit et faillirent déborder de ses lèvres avec chaque vague de tendresse qui montait de son cœur. Et il sut sans aucun doute possible qu'elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, car sa propre expression devint triste à pleurer, presque angoissée lorsqu'elle murmura, « Dansez avec moi, Jack. »

Il hocha la tête, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il tendait sa main pour prendre la sienne. Ses doigts étaient froids dans la soirée avancée de l'été, mais elle tint fermement sa main alors qu'ils refermaient la distance qui les séparait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son visage et son bras glissa autour de sa taille, la chaleur de son corps vivement érotique sous le fin tissu de sa robe comme elle se serrait davantage. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais le fardeau entre eux fut soudain accablant. Toutes nobles pensées d'amitié platonique furent balayées par la chaleur incroyable qui les enflammait. Il ne parla pas, de crainte de dire les mots qui ne pouvaient pas être proférés, aussi ils dansèrent. La musique était lente et ils bougeaient ensemble avec l'aisance des amants, leurs regards toujours soudés.

Mais à la fin, la tension diminua légèrement, comme une vague refluant sur une plage. « Je pensais que vous seriez venu avec Arla, » dit Sam alors, d'une voix rauque d'émotion.

« Arla ? » répondit Jack, passant légèrement la langue sur ses lèvres. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait adaptée à cette foule. »

Sam sourit légèrement. « Qui le serait ? » Ses mots le surprirent presque autant que sa sincérité lorsqu'elle les prononça. Mais elle continua avant qu'il ne pût les commenter. « Je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion de lui parler, » dit-elle doucement. « J'aurais aimé la connaître mieux. »

Pas sûr de comprendre, Jack demanda, « Pourquoi ? »

Il vit le rouge monter aux joues de Sam et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à danser, elle détourna les yeux, « Parce qu'elle est importante pour vous. »

Jack se crispa à ses mots. « Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il, sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait dû surprendre sa conversation avec Daniel. Merde !

« Seulement ce que j'ai dit, » répondit-elle, le regardant à nouveau. « Si vous et Arla êtes… »

« Nous ne le sommes pas, » lui assura Jack.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. « Oh. Je pensais que… Je veux dire, j'ai entendu que… »

Elle se tortilla, et Jack pouvait sentir la tension monter dans les muscles de son dos là où sa main était posée. « Est-ce que vous m'avez entendu parler avec Daniel ? » demanda-t-il doucement, gardant toute accusation hors de sa voix.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je n'ai pas fait exprès, » avoua-t-elle, ses yeux se baissant sur son épaule. « Et ça ne me regarde pas. J'ai juste pensé que si vous et Arla étiez… ensemble, alors j'aimerais la connaître mieux. »

« Sam ? » dit-il avec sérieux, attirant à nouveau ses yeux sur les siens. « J'apprécie l'attention, mais il n'y a rien entre nous. » Il eut un petit haussement d'épaules, ressentant le besoin d'expliquer. « Quand j'étais parti, » commença-t-il à voix basse, « nous avions un… je veux dire que nous… » Il soupira. « Ecoutez, pour son peuple… ce genre de relation n'a rien à voir avec l'amour et la romance. Ils sont très libres sur… ce genre de choses. »

Il vit un bref sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Sam comme il s'efforçait d'expliquer. « Par 'ce genre de choses', voulez-vous dire le sexe, monsieur ? »

Ses sourcils se relevèrent brusquement. « Oui, » dit-il.

Elle acquiesça. « Donc… il semblerait que ça ait été un intéressant échange culturel alors. »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, et puis plus sérieusement ajouta, « mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de sérieux pour elle, Sam. Rien comme… » Il s'arrêta juste à temps et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Les gens auraient adoré cet endroit dans les sixties. »

Sam sourit, son regard brillant à nouveau fixé sur lui comme si elle essayait de deviner une sorte de vérité cachée. Après un moment, elle dit, « Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, monsieur ? »

Il hocha la tête, souhaitant qu'elle cesse de l'appeler monsieur. « Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas de réponse, » prévint-il.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ce soir ? »

La question le terrassa. Et puis il fut soudain terrifié qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui ici – était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas mentionné la fête jusqu'à ce que Joe fasse la gaffe ce soir-là dans son labo ? Oh mon Dieu ! Il se recula, sa main tombant de son dos et son souffle lui manqua dans sa poitrine. « Parce que vous m'avez demandé de venir, » répondit-il, conscient du soudain tremblement dans sa voix. « Voulez-vous que je parte ? Si ma présence ici vous met mal à l'aise, je partirai… »

« Non ! » interrompit-elle, le reprenant dans ses bras. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Son cœur qui battait la chamade commença à ralentir. Dieu, la terreur qu'elle ne le veuille pas près d'elle ! Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. « Que vouliez-vous dire alors ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, récupérant de l'instant de panique du mieux qu'il put.

Elle étrécit légèrement les yeux, paraissant embarrassée. « Je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être trouver cela difficile, » dit-elle, hésitant un peu, « Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas vraiment Joe. »

Jack respirait à nouveau avec plus de facilité, bien que sa question envoyait des aiguillons d'embarras en lui. Il réfléchit à sa réponse, voulant lui dire la vérité mais ne sachant pas si elle désirait l'entendre. « J'essaie de _ne pas_ trouver cela difficile, » répondit-il enfin. « J'essaie d'apprécier Joe – j'essaie d'avancer. »

Hochant la tête comme si elle comprenait complètement, Sam dit, « Vous m'auriez manqué si vous n'étiez pas venu. Je voulais mes amis ici. Mais j'aurais compris si vous aviez… été occupé. »

Ses yeux saisirent les siens, emprisonnant son regard les émotions se ruèrent entre eux, pleines de questions non dites et de réponses compliquées. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne ceci, mais il ne voulait pas trop en dire et la mettre mal à l'aise. « Je voulais être ici, » lui dit-il doucement, la regardant intensément. « C'était important pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

Il prit une profonde respiration, ses doigts se resserrant autour de sa main. « Parce que _vous êtes_ importante pour moi, Carter, » dit-il prudemment, observant pour une réponse. Son regard ne vacilla pas. « Je sais que ce n'est pas approprié, » continua-t-il, « mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. » Il s'arrêta et s'humecta ses lèvres, tenant toujours emprisonné son regard ferme. « Je vous veux dans ma vie, Sam, et je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour conserver votre amitié. Je le jure devant Dieu. Quelle qu'en soit la difficulté, cela ne pourrait être plus difficile que de vous perdre complètement. »

Sam garda son regard rivé au sien encore un autre battement de cœur, avant de se détourner avec un petit bruit qui aurait pu être un halètement. Son visage sembla se friper un instant et ses doigts serrèrent les siens si fort que ce fut presque douloureux. Jack retint sa respiration, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais quand elle le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et un faible sourire était sur ses lèvres, « Vous aurez toujours mon amitié, » dit-elle avec ferveur. « Rien ne pourra changer cela, je le promets. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit-il, imitant sa promesse avec une égale ferveur. « Je ne cesserai jamais de vous embêter, Carter, peu importe combien vous pourriez le vouloir. »

« Je ne voudrai jamais que vous cessiez, » dit-elle avec un sourire tremblant. « J'espère que vous ne cesserez jamais de m'embêter, mon Colonel. »

Colonel. Le mot trancha comme un couteau, coupant les fragiles liens entre eux. Il dut détourner les yeux, incapable de supporter de l'entendre sur ses lèvres. Colonel. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté un mot de sa vie. Il sentit la main de Sam se resserrer sur son épaule.

« Désolée, » dit-elle, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi exactement.

Il hocha simplement la tête, la rapprochant de lui et fermant les yeux. « Moi aussi, » répondit-il doucement. « Moi aussi. »

oOoOoOo

C'était une belle soirée, pensa le Général Hammond, alors qu'il se tenait debout à côté d'une des tables chargées de nourriture et regardait les danseurs. L'air était frais dans la soirée avancée de l'été et les étoiles étaient brillantes, imitées par les petites lumières qui étincelaient à travers les arbres dans le jardin de Sam. La musique dérivait dans l'air de la nuit, douce et romantique – la parfaite mise en scène pour un couple heureux. Et il était donc étrange, réalisa-il, que son cœur soit lourd de doutes alors qu'il regardait les danseurs. Quelque chose n'était pas à sa place et il n'était pas aveugle au point d'ignorer ce que c'était. Il fronça les sourcils comme ses yeux se fixaient sur O'Neill et Carter, dansant si lentement qu'ils bougeaient à peine, inconscients du monde autour d'eux.

A ses côtés, il entendit un profond soupir et se tourna pour voir son vieil ami debout près de lui. Les yeux de Jacob Carter étaient tournés dans la même direction que les siens lorsqu'il dit, « Je ne les voudrais pas sous mon commandement. »

Hammond sentit sa mâchoire se serrer à la critique implicite. « Tu les aurais séparés ? » demanda-t-il, reportant sont attention sur O'Neill et Carter.

Jacob soupira, et se tourna pour regarder en face Hammond. « Personnellement, » dit-il, « je pense que je l'aurais fait. Dès le départ. »

Hammond hocha la tête, reconnaissant le bon sens dans les mots de son ami. « J'y ai songé, » avoua-t-il, se tournant pour lui faire face. « En plus d'une occasion. Mais… »

« Mais, » interrompit Jacob, « si tu l'avais fait, le monde aurait probablement été détruit plusieurs fois. »

Hammond sourit à cette vérité qui savait où ils seraient maintenant s'il avait séparé la meilleure équipe sous son commandement. Probablement en train de parler tous le Goa'uld. « Ils forment une sacrée bonne équipe, » acquiesça-t-il. « Et, à leur crédit, ils n'ont jamais rien fait de non professionnel. »

Jacob soupira à nouveau, secouant la tête. « Allez, George, » dit-il, prenant une gorgée de sa bière, « tu sais que ce n'est pas à propos de ce qu'ils _font_. C'est à propos de ce qu'ils ressentent. »

« Non, » Hammond n'était pas d'accord, « c'est à propos de leur façon de faire leur travail. Et il n'a jamais souffert à cause de… ceci. »

Ils redevinrent silencieux, l'attention toujours concentrée sur le couple dansant. Ils semblaient en train de parler maintenant, à voix basse et avec sérieux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Hammond secoua la tête. « Tu n'es pas inquiet ? » dit-il alors, se tournant vers Jacob. « En tant que père ? »

Jacob fronça les sourcils. « Sam ne sera pas la première femme à épouser le mauvais type, » dit-il, gardant sa voix basse. « Mais j'espère que ça n'ira pas aussi loin. »

Hammond fut surpris. « Tu ne penses pas qu'elle va épouser Joe ? »

« Non, » dit-il, d'une voix étonnamment nonchalante. « Il n'est vraiment pas son type. Toute cette histoire sent à plein nez la relation par défaut. »

« Lui en as-tu parlé ? » demanda Hammond, interloqué par l'attitude de son ami.

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » répondit Jacob. « Je n'avais jamais rencontré Joe jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Et de toute façon, tu as des enfants – tu sais tout le bien que ça ferait si je fourrais mon nez là-dedans. » Il haussa les épaules et prit une autre gorgée de bière. « Sam est une enfant intelligente. Elle s'en rendra compte sans que j'intervienne. » Et puis, plus doucement, il ajouta, « Peut-être que si sa mère était encore là, elle aurait su quoi dire… ? »

Hammond hocha silencieusement la tête – c'était dur pour une fille de perdre sa mère. « Je suis sûr que tu as raison, » dit-il après un instant. « Sam n'est pas stupide. Elle fera le bon choix. »

Jacob renifla. « Quel qu'il soit. »

Ce qui était une bonne remarque, et les ramena habilement au point de départ de leur conversation. « Penses-tu que je devrais les séparer ? » demanda-t-il. « D'une certaine façon, je leur ferais peut-être une faveur. Au moins, ils seraient alors libres de poursuivre les choses plus loin, s'ils choisissaient de le faire. »

« Sam détesterait ça, » lui dit Jacob, énonçant cela comme un fait absolu. « SG1 est sa vie. Si tu la réaffectes, même au sein du SGC, elle aurait l'impression de les laisser tomber. » Il fit un signe de tête vers là où sa fille dansait avec O'Neill. « Elle n'a jamais mentionné 'ça' à moi, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, mais je sais qu'elle se débat contre ça depuis longtemps. Je l'ai vu la première fois que je vous ai rencontrés à DC. Si tu la réaffectes maintenant, elle considérerait cela comme un échec personnel. »

« Le Colonel O'Neill ressentirait la même chose, » acquiesça Hammond, « c'est un homme fier. » Et puis, il sourit sombrement, « De plus, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait au fait que Carter soit envoyée off world sans lui. Il est très protecteur avec son équipe. »

Jacob ricana. « Sans blague. »

Les yeux de Hammond furent soudain saisis par un mouvement sur la piste de danse. Le couple avait brusquement cessé de danser, et O'Neill s'était légèrement reculé. Carter donnait l'impression qu'elle le rassurait en hâte, tendant une main pour toucher son bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent lentement la danse. Après une pause, Hammond continua. « Tu disais que tu les aurais séparés, » remarqua-t-il, rappelant les mots de Jacob au début de leur conversation.

« J'ai dit que je l'aurais fait, » corrigea-t-il, « dès le début. Je ne dis pas que je le ferais maintenant. » Il haussa les épaules, « Mais toi et moi avons toujours été différents, George. Tu as toujours été plus souple avec le règlement – tu ressembles davantage à O'Neill que tu ne l'admettras jamais ! »

Hammond émit un petit rire étranglé à la comparaison. « Ne va pas lui dire ça, » le prévint-il. Bien qu'il devait le reconnaître, au moins jusqu'à un certain degré : il n'hésitait pas à plier le règlement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adaptât à la situation.

« Mais, » ajouta Jacob plus sérieusement, « je ne les voudrais toujours pas sous mon commandement. »

« Alors tu manquerais quelque chose, » répondit Hammond. « Ils sont deux des meilleurs officiers avec qui j'ai jamais eu le privilège de servir. Je n'échangerais SG1 pour rien au monde, malgré leurs complications. »

Jacob ricana à nouveau, et claqua le dos de Hammond. « Ca met du baume au cœur d'un père d'entendre ça, » dit-il. « Bien que, je… » Il s'arrêta soudain, son attention attiré par un mouvement sur la piste de danse. « Oh oh, » dit-il doucement, « les problèmes arrivent. »

Suivant son regard, Hammond vit Joe se faufiler entre les danseurs vers là où Sam et Jack étaient toujours en train de danser ensemble, doucement. Ils étaient proches, bien que pas d'une manière inconvenante, mais ils étaient si absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'un observateur étranger se serait mépris en les croyant amants. Avec leur attention concentrée si intensément l'un pour l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'approche de Joe jusqu'à ce qu'une main tombe sur l'épaule de Jack. Il sursauta, visiblement surpris alors que Joe s'interposait habilement et écartait Sam de ses bras.

« Ca doit faire mal, » murmura Jacob à ses côtés. Et d'après l'expression sombre sur le visage de Jack alors qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas de la piste de danse, Hammond sut que son ami avait raison.

oOoOoOo

Le champagne dansait dans les veines de Sam, aussi enivrant que la musique qui dérivait magiquement dans l'air de la nuit, l'entraînant dans sa lente et douce mélodie. Ils dansaient, proches, pas trop proches, mais assez proches pour que le bras de Jack touche tout son dos et que ses doigts soient enroulés sur sa taille. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son contact à travers le fin tissu de sa robe et quand sa main bougea en une douce caresse inconsciente, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, chaleureux et pleins de regrets, mais aucun d'eux ne parla. Lui, parce qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, et elle, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient perpétuellement enfermés dans les limbes, réalisa-t-elle avec tristesse, incapables d'agir selon leurs sentiments, mais incapables de les ignorer interdits d'avancer ensemble, et ne désirant pas avancer séparément. Et ils avaient beau lutter pour être libres de leur destin douloureux, une puissance plus grande qu'eux les attirait en ce lieu encore et encore, inexorablement. Dansant dans les limbes, attirés irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre mais les tenant séparés, piégés pour toujours entre le devoir et le désir.

Jack sourit d'un sourire chaud et rassurant qui lui fit songer qu'il avait lu son esprit. Et elle le lui retourna le sourire, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'il la tirait plus près en réponse. Et puis…

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si j'interromps ? » La main de Joe se posa fermement sur l'épaule de Jack, les sortant tous les deux de leur monde voilé dans lequel ils avaient dérivé.

Le cœur de Sam fit un bond dans sa gorge. Elle avait été si perdue dans les yeux de Jack, dans sa promesse d'amitié, qu'elle n'avait pas vu Joe venir. Jack se détourna, semblant aussi confus et désorienté qu'elle. « Euh, non, » murmura-t-il, plissant les yeux alors que ses bras retombaient autour d'elle et qu'il faisait un pas en arrière. « Bien sûr que non. »

Joe se déplaça rapidement, la prenant de manière possessive dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de passer du feu à la glace, son cœur ralentissant jusqu'à un rythme lent et méthodique dans l'étreinte familière de Joe. Mais son attention était toujours rivée sur Jack et il leva la tête après un moment, la regardant droit dans les yeux, son expression blessée et voilée. Elle fut soudain terrifiée qu'il ne partît, et elle ne put supporter d'affronter le reste de la soirée sans lui. « Jack, » appela-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, comme Joe l'éloignait de lui, « Je vous verrai plus tard ? »

Il hocha la tête avec raideur, bien que de l'expression blessée dans ses yeux, elle savait que sa supposition initiale était correcte. Fuir avait été son plan. Mais elle ne put dire davantage, car la danse enthousiaste de Joe l'éloigna de Jack en un tourbillon et elle eut juste un aperçut de lui se détournant avant qu'elle ne le perde de vue complètement.

Son cœur battait inégalement à présent, papillonnant nerveusement alors qu'elle essayait d'accepter les émotions qu'il avait déclenchées. 'Parce que _vous êtes_ importante pour moi, Carter… Je vous veux dans ma vie… je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour garder votre amitié'. Elle se sentit faible sur ses jambes comme elle se rappelait ses mots passionnés, et elle se laissa s'affaisser dans les bras de Joe. Elle était si importante pour lui qu'il s'était obligé à venir, juste pour être son ami. Cela la sidérait, cela l'enchantait, cela déchirait son cœur. Cela la troublait sacrément.

Et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire – à propos de Jack, ou à propos de Joe.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Jack avait l'impression d'avoir été dépouillé. Joe était arrivé et avait arraché de ses bras tout ce qui avait de la valeur, le laissant seul et vide. Les battements de son cœur semblaient résonner dans sa poitrine vide, battant sourdement dans ses oreilles alors qu'il s'efforçait de calmer sa respiration rapide. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa destination, mais il se retrouva bientôt en train de se faufiler à travers la foule dans le petit salon de Carter. Il mourait d'envie d'avoir un verre, quelque chose pour engourdir la douleur aiguë de la perte. La sensation d'elle dans ses bras, l'expression ouverte et sincère de son visage lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé si chaleureusement, lui avait donné un aperçu douloureux d'un bonheur à jamais refusé. Et pourtant… il y avait eu quelque chose sur son visage, dans sa voix lorsqu'elle lui avait assuré de son amitié indéfectible, qui avait laissé entendre des regrets aussi profonds que les siens. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, n'étant que trop conscient de sa faculté à se laisser aveugler. Après tout, il avait été celui à dire à Daniel que Joe ne serait qu'un 'rendez-vous pour voir'. Il soupira et écarta la pensée. Carter était intelligente elle avait toujours su ce qu'elle faisait et elle faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait. Il en était venu à se reposer sur cette capacité au cours des années pendant lesquelles elle avait combattu à ses côtés. Carter avait toujours raison. Et Joe était certainement un meilleur parti que lui – jeune, ambitieux, en bonne santé. Et surtout, il _n'était_ _pas_ son supérieur.

La foule compacte le ralentit, forçant son esprit à revenir à la réalité. Jetant un œil dans le salon de Sam, Jack chercha un des serveurs en costume de pingouin qui portaient les boissons. Il prendrait un taxi, décida-t-il, ou marcherait, ou même ramperait pour rentrer chez lui. Mais il avait besoin d'un bon sang de verre ! Tout de suite ! Malheureusement, avant qu'il ne trouve un serveur, ses yeux trouvèrent Daniel. Son ami était avachi dans un fauteuil, un verre vide dans une main et une Janet Fraiser paraissant plutôt désespérée assise en face de lui, hochant sa tête avec bienveillance. Elle leva soudain les yeux et aperçut Jack. Ses sourcils sautèrent au plafond, plein d'espoir, et elle fit un signe subtil de la tête Jack n'avait aucun doute : il venait d'être convoqué. Et pas besoin de lui dire pourquoi.

Avec un soupir, il commença à se frayer un chemin dans la foule, renonçant à sa propre mauvaise soirée et se préparant à faire face à celle de Daniel. Janet se mit sur ses pieds à son approche, réussissant à paraître à la fois coupable et soulagée. « Je dois vraiment y aller, Colonel, » dit-elle à voix basse. « J'ai dit à Cassie que je serais de retour pour onze heures trente. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser seul… »

Baissant les yeux, Jack vit le visage pâle, grave de Daniel alors que les souvenirs défilaient. Aucun ne paraissait agréable d'après l'expression hantée qui assombrissait ses yeux. « Je pensais qu'il conduisait, » marmonna Jack. « Il a amené Teal'c. »

Janet haussa les épaules. « Teal'c est resté dehors avec le Général Carter et le Général Hammond, » dit-elle, jetant un œil vers le jardin. « Je crois que Daniel a eu un verre de trop. »

« Un, c'est déjà trop pour Daniel, » lui rappela Jack, incitant un sourire pincé au Docteur. Puis il lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte, « Allez-y, » suggéra-t-il, « je m'occuperai de Daniel. »

« Merci, » répondit-elle, son soulagement à peine déguisé. « Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Sam avant de partir ? »

Jack secoua la tête, la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine aggravée par sa suggestion. « Non, » souffla-t-il, « ne gâchons pas sa soirée. Je ramènerai Daniel chez lui. Il ira bien. »

« Très bien, » acquiesça Janet, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Bonne chance, Colonel. »

Il sourit, avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil libre. Se penchant en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, il observa son ami. Daniel était ivre. Il était passé bien au-delà de l'étape où il pouffait à ses propres plaisanteries et était en plein dans la phase où il broyait du noir. Il était un ivrogne prévisible, réglé comme du papier à musique.

« Hé, Daniel, » dit Jack doucement, « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Daniel fronça les yeux. « La vie, » marmonna-t-il. « La vie nous joue des tours. »

« Ah, » soupira Jack, s'adossant dans le fauteuil moelleux. « Vous avez raison. »

« Ces gens, » dit Daniel, faisant un geste vague de sa main autour de lui. « Ils sont si insipides… Ils ne sont concernés par rien de tout ça. »

Jack hocha la tête, lentement. « Ils ne peuvent pas, » dit-il doucement, « parce qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ça. »

« Eh bien, ils devraient l'être, » gronda Daniel, son discours légèrement mal articulé. « Ils devraient savoir ce qui peut arriver aux gens… » Il s'arrêta et tourna son regard déprimé vers Jack. « Nous ne sommes pas à notre place ici, » dit-il avec tristesse. « Nous n'appartenons plus à nulle part. Maintenant que nous savons… ce que nous savons. »

En dépit de son état d'ivresse, Daniel était plus perspicace que jamais. Jack la ressentait aussi, cette barrière entre eux et le reste du monde. D'une certaine façon, c'était comme d'être un étranger dans votre propre pays. Comment pouviez-vous vous inquiéter des tracas de la vie moderne – les élections, ou les taux d'intérêts, ou les augmentations du prix de l'essence – quand vous saviez que ce monde pourrait peut-être ne plus exister l'année prochaine ? Ca isolait. Ils étaient les gardiens d'un secret qui pourrait souffler tout l'édifice de la civilisation de la planète et pousser la population à hurler de panique. C'était une lourde responsabilité. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. « Nous faisons partie de quelque chose, » dit-il à Daniel avec sérieux. « Nous faisons partie de SG1 et du SGC. C'est là qu'est notre foyer maintenant. »

Daniel hocha la tête, bien que Jack ne soit pas certain de l'avoir convaincu. « Sam ne serait pas d'accord, » dit-il soudain d'une voix teintée d'un surprenant éclair d'amertume. « Elle a choisi cette vie – à l'extérieur. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise avec l'idée et surpris par l'accusation dans la voix de Daniel. Mais il avait raison, d'une certaine façon. Sam tournait la page, brisant les liens à un certain degré, bien que pas complètement. Il soupira à nouveau, las de lutter pour maintenir le contrôle à son sens aigu de perte, mais même maintenant il ressentait le besoin de la défendre. « Joe sait, » remarqua-t-il. « Il est à l'intérieur. En quelque sorte. »

« Oui, mais il ne _sait_ pas, » protesta Daniel. « Il ne sait pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un aux mains des Goa… »

« Daniel, » avertit Jack, se redressant et plaçant une main en signe d'avertissement sur le bras de son ami. « Chuut. »

Daniel étrécit les yeux et les baissa sur ses genoux. « Il ne sait pas, » murmura-t-il. « Il ne comprend pas. »

« _Moi, je_ sais, » répondit Jack doucement. « Et je comprends. »

Daniel hocha à nouveau la tête, ôtant ses lunettes et pressant une main sur ses yeux. « Sha're me manque, » soupira-t-il enfin, ouvrant les yeux et se jetant en arrière dans le fauteuil pour fixer le plafond. « Et ça fait tellement mal. »

Jack resta silencieux pendant un instant, sa propre peine toujours vive. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Ca fait mal. »

Daniel baissa son regard ivre sur Jack. « Est-ce qu'elle vous manque aussi, » demanda-t-il.

« Sha're ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Daniel en secouant exagérément sa tête. « Sara. Est-ce qu'elle vous manque, Jack ? »

Embarrassé par la question, Jack fut soudain tenté de fuir la conversation. Mais Daniel l'avait cloué de ses yeux bleus intenses, et Jack se sentait émotionnellement las, suffisamment pour que ses défenses fussent un peu moins vives qu'à l'habitude. Aussi, au lieu d'éluder la question, il se retrouva à y répondre. « Bien sûr qu'elle me manque, Daniel. Elle était ma femme. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air pleine de sagesse. « Vous l'aimiez. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, elle était ma femme. »

Daniel soupira. « Certaines personnes pensent qu'il n'y a qu'un seul parfait partenaire, une âme-sœur. Je crois que Sha're était mon âme-soeur. »

« Des conneries, » marmonna Jack, relâchant le bras de Daniel et se rasseyant dans le fauteuil.

Il avait dû parler avec plus de sentiments qu'il n'en avait l'intention, car Daniel le regardait maintenant avec une expression inquisitrice dans ses yeux ivres. « Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Jack haussa les épaules d'un air évasif. « Je ne crois simplement pas au destin ou aux âmes-sœurs, c'est tout. »

« Mais pensez-vous pouvoir aimer quelqu'un autant que Sara ? » insista-t-il.

Jack hésita, mais décida d'être honnête. « Oui, » dit-il, « Pas de la même façon, mais tout aussi intensément. Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? »

Les yeux de Daniel s'étrécirent et il se redressa, se penchant en avant et posant ses bras sur ses genoux. « Vous paraissez certain, » dit-il.

« Je le suis. »

Un sourcil se tordit de curiosité sur le visage de Daniel. « C'est Sam, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

L'étonnement de Jack le figea et il cligna des yeux alors que son cœur faisait un triple saut périlleux. Il réussit enfin à dire, « Quoi ? »

« Sam, » dit Daniel, son regard ivre soudain très perspicace. « Vous êtes amoureux de Sam, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack fut sur ses pieds en un instant. « Vous êtes ivre, » dit-il, se baissant et saisissant le bras de Daniel, « et je crois qu'il est temps que je vous ramène chez vous ».

« J'ai vu votre façon de la regarder, » ajouta-t-il, résistant aux efforts de Jack pour le mettre sur ses pieds. « La façon dont vos yeux s'illuminent quand elle entre dans la pièce. C'est mignon. Et je le dis sans ironie. »

Avec une saccade déterminée, Jack le releva. « Daniel, » siffla-t-il près de son oreille, « rappelez-vous où vous êtes, voulez-vous ? » Daniel cligna des yeux et parut un peu penaud. Maîtrisant sa colère, sachant que son ami ne la méritait pas, Jack ajouta, « Ecoutez, vous dépassez la ligne et vous êtes ivre. Je vais vous reconduire chez vous maintenant, mais cette conversation est terminée. »

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ? » insista Daniel.

« Avancez, » dit Jack, une main ferme sur son épaule, le poussant vers la porte.

« Vous êtes un idiot, Jack, » murmura Daniel. « Sam est une femme merveilleuse. Vous ne devriez pas laisser à Joe-le-mielleux. »

Jack renifla doucement. « Joe-le-mielleux? »

« C'est Janet qui l'a surnommé ainsi, » expliqua Daniel. Et puis avec un froncement sérieux, il ajouta, « Ne le dites pas à Sam, cependant. Janet serait… fâchée. »

« Sans rire ! » répondit Jack, bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'acuité de la description. Joe-le-mielleux. Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'il était le seul à ne pas aimer l'homme. Cela le fit se sentir mieux, et en même temps pire. Et si Joe n'était effectivement pas la bonne personne pour Sam ? Il avait présumé que la jalousie biaisait son propre jugement, mais si ses amis ressentaient la même chose, peut-être qu'elle faisait vraiment une erreur ? Et si elle la faisait, est-ce que ses amis ne devraient pas lui dire quelque chose… ?

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues. Tout d'abord par Daniel, qui glissa hors de sa prise. « Je dois trouver Teal'c, » dit-il d'une voix mal articulée. « Je suis censé le ramener à la maison. »

« Oh, oui, » répondit Jack, alors que Daniel se dirigeait vers le jardin en oscillant. « Bien sûr que oui. » Il se tourna pour suivre, juste à temps pour voir Joe entrer à grands pas dans la maison. Il avait un portable collé à l'oreille et parlait à voix haute.

« … bien sûr, monsieur… Pas de problème… Oui, je comprends… »

Carter suivait derrière, paraissant froide et mécontente. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour d'elle comme pour se tenir chaud dans la robe fine qu'elle portait. Jack perdit de vue Daniel comme il regardait Joe se diriger vers la cuisine, suivi de Sam. Quelque chose se passait, et quoi que ce fût, Sam ne l'aimait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, faisant de son mieux pour maîtriser son instinct pour découvrir ce que c'était. Ce n'était absolument pas ses affaires, bien qu'il détestât la voir paraître si abattue. Joe-le-mielleux. Fichu Joe.

Avec un soupir, il se détourna, scrutant la foule pour trouver Daniel. Il le vit avec Teal'c et soupira à nouveau quand il se rendit compte qu'Hammond et Jacob Carter aussi écoutaient la perle de sagesse, quelle qu'elle fût, qu'un Daniel ivre avait décidé de transmettre. « Quelle façon de faire impression, Daniel, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers la foule pour récupérer son ami. Cette soirée avait mal commencé et empirait à grande vitesse. Il était impatient qu'elle finisse !

oOoOoOo

« Ce soir ? » explosa Sam, stupéfiant Joe. « Tu plaisantes ? »

Joe soupira. « Chérie, je suis vraiment désolé, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. C'est un entretien pendant le petit-déjeuner et aucun avion ne me déposera là-bas à temps si je ne pars pas ce soir. »

Sam avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait sapé ses fondations et que tout s'effondrait. Elle avait essayé si fort d'être heureuse, d'aimer Joe et d'oublier Jack. Elle avait porté cette stupide robe, porté les diamants tape-à-l'oeil, elle avait souri à ses amis et n'avait pas protesté quand il l'avait éloignée de quelques moments de vrai bonheur qu'elle avait eu de toute la soirée. Et elle avait essayé si fort de ressentir ce qu'elle devrait ressentir pour lui. Pourtant à chaque tournant, il la décevait – il cédait quand il aurait dû se battre, il était obstiné quand il aurait dû se montrer compréhensif, il était affectueux quand il aurait dû être professionnel, il était froid quand il aurait dû être chaleureux. Mais ça… ? C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. « Tu n'as pas à aller à ce stupide entretien ! » s'écria-t-elle, sa fureur se déchaînant.

« Si je veux ce boulot, je le dois, » répliqua Joe. « Tu ne refuses pas la requête formulée par un Sénateur et espérer ensuite qu'il t'engage ! »

« C'est notre fête de fiançailles ! » cria presque Sam, ne se préoccupant pas de qui entendrait. Le champagne la rendait brave. « Est-ce que tu le lui as dit ? »

« Je suis un professionnel, Sam, » dit-il, faisant un pas en avant et la prenant par les épaules. « Et ceci est important pour moi. Je pensais que tu comprendrais. »

Sam le regard furieusement. « Je pensais que _j_'étais importante pour toi, » contra-t-elle. « Mais visiblement, Kinsey et son stupide boulot sont plus importants. »

« Ne fais pas ça, » l'avertit Joe d'une voix coléreuse. « Il ne s'agit pas de toi. Il s'agit de nous, et de notre futur. Si j'obtiens ce boulot, je pourrais un jour travailler à la Maison Blanche ! C'est ma chance Sam, ne me fais pas choisir entre toi et ma carrière. »

S'arrachant à ses bras, Sam se détourna, alla poser ses mains sur le comptoir de la cuisine et elle inclina la tête. « Tu sais ce que je pense de Kinsey, » lui dit-elle, contrôlant sa colère d'une poigne de fer. « Est-ce que mon avis n'a pas d'importance pour toi ? »

« Bien sûr que si, » dit-il d'une voix tendue. « Mais ceci est une opportunité trop importante pour la gaspiller… »

« Je suis en train de te parler de morale ! » répliqua Sam d'une voix cinglante. « Certaines choses sont plus importantes qu'un bon job ! »

Elle l'entendit pousser un profond soupir comme elle rejouait la dispute souvent répétée. « Ecoute, nous reparlerons de ça quand je reviendrai, » dit-il d'un air las. Sa voix était plus calme à présent, plus conciliante. « Je déteste cela autant que toi, chérie. Tu sais combien je voulais cette fête. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Tu sais ce que c'est quand le devoir appelle – et si c'était toi, s'il y avait une crise que du devrais gérer, je ne dirais rien. »

Sam soupira, mais ne bougea pas. Il avait raison. Il ne dirait rien. Mais elle, oui. Parce qu'elle essayait si fort pour que ceci marche, en dépit des probabilités. Mais plus elle essayait de ressentir ce qu'elle devrait ressentir pour lui, plus difficile cela devenait. C'était comme du sable glissant à travers ses doigts et plus elle serrait étroitement ses poings, moins il en restait à l'intérieur. Autant elle essayait de la nier, la réalité devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer elle s'était racontée des blagues pendant tout ce temps. Une écharde de panique monta en elle lorsque la vérité, claire comme le cristal, s'épanouit dans son esprit, baignant sa vie de sa lumière froide et âpre. Et en cet instant de clarté, elle sut avec une certitude absolue qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec cet homme. Elle ne pouvait pas épouser Joe.

La pensée était terrifiante et elle se recroquevilla loin d'elle et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait – rompre les fiançailles, lui dire la vérité, dire à ses amis et à sa famille. Etait-ce là où ceci se dirigeait ? N'y avait-il aucun moyen de sauver leur relation, aucun moyen qu'elle l'aimât suffisamment pour faire en sorte que cela marche ? « Puis-je te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, ne relevant toujours pas les yeux. C'était un plan désespéré, mais s'il lui donnait la réponse qu'elle voulait entendre, alors peut-être que ce serait suffisant. Peut-être…

« Bien sûr, » répondit Joe. « Mais je dois vraiment m'en aller d'ici dix minutes. »

Elle acquiesça, ses mots insouciants ébranlant violemment ses sentiments fragiles. « Et si j'avais dit non ? »

« Quoi ? » La confusion dans sa voix était évidente.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle leva la tête, mais ne se retourna toujours pas pour le regarder. « Et si je n'avais pas voulu t'épouser ? » dit-elle. « Qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'il ne dise, « Je ne sais pas. J'aurais été dévasté. »

Sam hocha la tête, se retournant enfin pour lui faire face. « Mais qu'aurais-tu fait ? » insista-t-elle. Joe semblait nerveux et elle se sentit coupable de le tester ainsi, mais elle devait savoir. Elle voulait l'aimer, elle voulait qu'il l'aime comme… Son souffle lui manqua lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle voulait elle voulait qu'il l'aime comme Jack l'aimait, avec l'intensité et la passion qu'elle avait vues dans ses yeux sombres. Si Joe pouvait l'aimer comme cela, alors peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aimer en retour ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour lui ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jack ? « Aurais-tu voulu qu'on reste amis ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, retenant son souffle. « Ou aurais-tu voulu rompre tous les liens avec moi ? »

Il resta silencieux, la regardant avec agitation. « Je ne veux pas être ton ami, » dit-il lentement. « Je veux être ton mari, Sam, et si tu n'avais pas voulu cela, alors je pense que cela aurait été la fin de ceci. Cela aurait été trop difficile d'être simplement des amis. Je ne pense pas que cela aurait pu marcher. »

Elle se détourna à nouveau, sa gorge obstruée par l'émotion. « Je vois, » réussit-elle à dire d'une voix étouffée. « Alors tu aurais préféré me perdre complètement ? »

« Je ne suis pas un saint, » répondit-il. « Si tu n'avais pas voulu de moi comme je te voulais, je n'aurais pas traîné ici. » Il resta silencieux et Sam découvrit qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire alors que ses propres pensées retournaient à Jack – 'Je vous veux dans ma vie… et je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour garder votre amitié.' Comparés à cette déclaration brûlante, les mots de Joe parurent dériver comme les cendres froides dans le vent. « Sam ? » Elle sentit ses mains courir le long des ses bras. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Secouant la tête, elle se força à le regarder et à sourire. « Pour rien, » mentit-elle, sachant que ses sentiments étaient bien trop confus pour avoir un quelconque sens à cet instant. « Je suis juste… » Elle rit nerveusement comme elle sentait les larmes piquer ses yeux. « Je crois que j'ai bu trop de champagne. »

Joe ne sembla pas convaincu, mais elle vit ses yeux dériver vers la pendule sur le mur de la cuisine. « Je dois vraiment y aller, » dit-il. « Mais est-ce que ça ira ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, » répondit-elle. « Ca ira. Va. Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre le Sénateur. »

« Non, » acquiesça-t-il, la regardant toujours avec des doutes. « Bon, je t'appellerai dans la matinée, d'accord ? »

« Bien, » dit-elle, le regardant avec une profonde tristesse. C'était fini. Elle le savait dans son cœur. L'illusion avait volé en éclats et elle ne pouvait plus tromper, elle ou quiconque d'autre à croire que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Joe était autre chose qu'une attirance passagère. Elle avait été seule pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait confondu le confort d'une relation avec l'amour. Il l'avait tenue dans ses bras et l'avait apaisée, et l'avait fait se sentir calme et à nouveau sans complications. Mais cela n'avait été qu'un fac-similé de relation, sans profond sentiment. Sans passion.

Un peu de sa tristesse avait dû se voir sur son visage, car Joe la prit dans ses bras en une étreinte d'ours. « Je te demande pardon, » murmura-t-il, renforçant sa culpabilité. « Je souhaiterais ne pas avoir à partir. »

« Mais tu le dois, » murmura-t-elle en réponse avec tristesse. « Tu dois partir. Et je suis désolée de rendre cela difficile. »

Se reculant, il regarda dans ses yeux mais il ne put voir la vérité. Peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas. « Je t'aime, » dit-il.

Sam ne pouvait pas lui dire de même, aussi elle se pencha et lui donna un léger baiser. « Va, » dit-elle, « tu vas manquer l'avion. »

Il hocha la tête. « Très bien. Je vais le dire à tout le monde, » dit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers la fête.

« Merci, » répondit-elle. Et puis, avec un dernier regard grave, il se retourna et la quitta, inconscient du fait que ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il mettrait les pieds dans sa maison.

Sam se tourna à nouveau vers le comptoir. Des larmes montèrent dans sa gorge, larmes de regrets et de tristesse à ce qu'elle avait fait à Joe et à elle-même. Et les larmes de perte, sachant que sa découverte… à propos de sa relation avec Joe ne signifiait qu'une chose – que jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments pour Jack changent, elle serait toujours seule.

Et elle était presque certaine que jamais ses sentiments pour Jack ne changeraient.

oOoOoOo

« Teal'c peut me ramener, » protestait Daniel alors qu'il le poussait encore une fois dans la maison, puis vers la porte d'entrée.

Jack soupira. « Il n'a pas de permis. »

« Il sait conduire ! » protesta Daniel. « Si je peux piloter un planeur de la mort, il peut… »

Jack bâillonna la bouche de Daniel d'une main. « Peut le faire, » grinça-t-il dans son oreille. « Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel, combien avez-vous bu ? »

Repoussant la main de Jack, Daniel se retourna pour lui faire face, louchant légèrement sans ses lunettes. « Trop, » décida-t-il avec sérieux. « Sha're avait l'habitude de dire… qu'est-ce que Joe-le-mielleux fait maintenant ? »

« Hein ? »

Daniel pointa un doigt par-dessus l'épaule de Jack. « Il est sur la table. »

Se retournant, Jack vit que Joe était monté sur une table basse et attirait l'attention de tous. « Vous tous ! » cria-t-il par-dessus les jacassements, agitant ses bras. « Hé ! Tout le monde… » Les babillages dans la salle baissa et Joe commença à parler. « Bien, avant tout, un très grand merci à vous tous d'être venus. Votre présence a fait la réussite de la soirée pour Sam et moi. » Il y eut une série d'applaudissements à laquelle Jack ne se joignit pas, et puis Joe agita à nouveau sa main pour faire taire la foule. « Malheureusement, j'ai été appelé pour une importante mission à Washington, » dit-il, « donc je vais devoir tirer ma révérence plus tôt. »

Les protestations murmurées de la foule furent quelque peu noyées par le bruyant « Quel pauvre type ! » de Daniel.

Jack refoula un sourire lorsque Joe leur jeta un coup d'œil irrité. « Je sais, et je suis désolé, » continua-t-il, « mais quand le Sénateur appelle… »

« Quuuuii ! » cria quelqu'un au fond de la pièce. « C'est Kinsey ! Il a obtenu un boulot avec Kinsey ! » Jack reconnut la voix Gloria.

Joe eut un sourire reconnaissant. « Oui, c'est Kinsey. Je dois donc vraiment y aller et… »

« Embrasser son cul ? » suggéra effrontément Daniel.

Il y eut un éclat de rires, mais le regard que Joe lui jeta était venimeux. Et, bien qu'étant amusé, Jack décida que par égard pour Sam, ce serait probablement une bonne idée de sortir Daniel hors de la mêlée. « Venez, » murmura-t-il, poussant Daniel vers la porte.

Joe poursuivit son discours. « … et j'espère que vous tous resteraient et vous amuseraient sans moi ! »

« Meilleure partie de la soirée, » se dit-il à lui-même, désolé de partir à présent. Avec Joe parti, il aurait peut-être pu passer quelques moments avec Sam ? Comme ils atteignaient la porte, il aperçut le présent qu'il lui avait apporté. Il était toujours là où elle l'avait laissé, sur les livres. Son estomac se tordit avec un désir renouvelé de la voir l'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel, pâle et ivre alors qu'il oscillait contre la porte, et retourna à l'étagère. Il pourrait peut-être revenir ? Il le voulait, mais cela ne paraîtrait-il pas… étrange ? Il fronça les sourcils, et puis ôta sa veste et l'accrocha sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée. S'il avait une raison de revenir cela ne paraîtrait pas étrange, n'est-ce pas ? « Daniel, » dit-il, lui donnant une secousse pour attirer son attention, « attendez ici. Je vais aller dire à Carter que nous partons. D'accord ? »

Daniel hocha la tête, s'affaissant contre la porte. « Je vais bien, » murmura-t-il.

Doutant de son affirmation, et ne voulant pas que son ami vomisse partout dans l'entrée de Sam, il se hâta vers la cuisine. Sam était encore là, en train de se verser un grand verre de champagne. « Carter ? » appela-t-il de l'embrasure de la porte, gardant prudemment un œil sur Daniel et prêt à se précipiter s'il devenait vert.

Elle se raidit au son de sa voix, et il l'entendit renifler. « Mon Colonel ? » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, sans se retourner.

« Je viens vous dire au revoir, » dit-il. « Daniel a besoin d'un chauffeur, alors je vais aller le déposer chez lui. »

« D'accord, » répondit-elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas et sa voix paraissait étrange. Elle renifla à nouveau et passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux. Le ventre de Jack se tordit elle pleurait. Bien sûr qu'elle pleurait, Joe-le-mielleux venait de quitter leur fête de fiançailles ! Le salaud.

« Hé, » dit-il, faisant un pas hésitant, « ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Très bien. »

Mais elle n'allait pas bien. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi bouleversée et il avait l'envie désespérée de la réconforter, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il savait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle avait besoin. Ou qu'elle voulait. Au bout du compte, tout ce qu'il arriva à dire fut, « Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Joe ? »

Sam secoua vigoureusement la tête, avant de lever son verre et d'en vider la moitié. « Je ne veux pas de Joe, » lui dit-elle fermement. « Je vais très bien toute seule. Je vais toujours très bien toute seule. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Jack prudemment, toujours à moitié dans la pièce. Elle était un peu éméchée et il avait le sentiment qu'il s'introduisait dans quelque chose qui était définitivement entre Sam et Joe, et il ne voulait pas vraiment y être impliqué. « Eh bien, je vais y aller alors, » dit-il. « Merci pour la fête, j'ai passé une bonne soirée. »

Sam renifla et hocha la tête. « Vous mentez bien, monsieur. »

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris par son attaque directe. « Je suppose que nous sommes deux alors. »

Elle rit à sa réponse. « Je suppose que oui, » répondit-elle, se retournant enfin pour lui faire face. Elle était pâle et ses yeux étaient légèrement bouffis d'avoir pleuré. « Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu, » dit-elle doucement. « Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

« Pour moi aussi, » répondit-il gêné. Elle paraissait si seule que, si elle avait été presque n'importe qui d'autre, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, mais avec Carter c'était impossible. Les barrières entre eux étaient empilées comme des dominos et si un tombait… ? « Je devrais y aller, » dit-il. « Daniel a pratiquement perdu connaissance dans votre entrée. »

L'inquiétude s'afficha sur son visage. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Oui, vous connaissez Daniel. Il devient juste un tout petit peu… bavard. »

« Sha're ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, ses propres problèmes apparemment oubliés.

Jack sentit une vague d'affection pour elle, impressionné mais pas surpris par son inquiétude pour Daniel au milieu de sa propre détresse. « Oui, » dit-il. « Elle lui manque. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle avec un soupir. « C'est si triste. »

Il acquiesça, voyant les larmes briller à nouveau dans ses yeux. « Il va s'en remettre, » lui assura-t-il. « Comme toujours. »

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle. « Tout le monde s'en remet toujours. »

Etrécissant les yeux à son ton découragé, Jack fit un autre pas vers elle. « Sam… ? »

« Vous devriez ramener Daniel chez lui, » dit-elle, se détournant précipitamment et commençant à manipuler un tas de verres vides sur le plan de travail. « Je ne veux pas qu'il vomisse dans l'entrée. »

Jack s'arrêta et prit une profonde respiration. Il savait quand il était congédié, mais néanmoins il était réticent à partir. « Devrais-je aller chercher…? »

« Jack ? » La voix maladive de Daniel dériva de l'entrée. « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air… »

Merde. Sam se retourna, « Allez-y, » dit-elle, avec un soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres. « Epargnez mon entrée, mon Colonel. »

Il sourit à sa phrase et hocha la tête. « A demain, Carter ? »

« Après demain, » corrigea-t-elle. « Je suis en congés demain. »

« Bien, » acquiesça-t-il, se souvenant. « Moi aussi. Passez une bonne fin de soirée. »

Sam hocha simplement la tête, ses bras croisés sur son corps, le regardant partir sans un mot. Il sentait ses yeux brûlant sur lui alors qu'il quittait la pièce mais résista à l'envie de se retourner. Il trouva Daniel qui paraissait plus qu'un peu vert, et le traîna rapidement hors de la maison. Mais alors qu'il attendait patiemment que Daniel respire profondément et se calme, tout ce qu'il vit dans son esprit fut le visage triste de Sam. Elle avait paru si perdue et seule que son cœur s'emplit d'un désir profond et impulsif de la prendre dans ses bras et d'apaiser sa détresse. Mais c'était un souhait vain, et douloureux.

« Joe doit être un idiot, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, « certains ont leur priorités complètement sens dessus dessous. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Daniel, de là où il était assis, sur le porche de Sam, ses yeux fermés, respirant profondément. « Certains sont idiots. »

Jack n'était pas sûr d'aimer le ton de la voix de son ami. « Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Ca veut dire que Joe n'est pas le premier idiot à mettre son boulot avant la personne qu'il…, » il ouvrit les yeux et observa Jack, « … à qui il tient. »

Il se renfrogna et se détourna, la notion le dérangeant étrangement. Etait-ce ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Etait-il un aussi grand con que Joe ? Non, décida-t-il. Ce n'était pas lui. Il avait rendu ses intérêts – ses souhaits – clairs. Sam avait été celle à se tenir à distance, à tourner la page. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel. « Vous parlez de Carter, » réalisa-t-il.

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Elle n'est pas heureuse, » dit-il, l'air frais apportant un peu de cohérence dans son discours. « Et elle le sait. Je pensais qu'elle était plus intelligente que ça. »

Jack soupira. « Elle est intelligente, » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Un génie en astrophysique. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle sait mieux que le reste d'entre nous ce qu'elle doit faire de sa vie. »

« C'est vrai, » admit Daniel, se relevant en oscillant. « Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'un petit conseil ? »

« Eh bien, ne me regardez pas, » répondit Jack, commençant à se diriger vers sa voiture. « Je suis la dernière personne qui devrait donner des conseils pour ne pas foutre en l'air sa vie personnelle. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Daniel, « vous et Sam, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes deux des jumeaux dans l'armée. Aucun de vous ne savez ce que diable vous faites. »

Jack gronda. « Vous savez, » dit-il, posant une main sur l'épaule de Daniel pour le guider comme son ami commençait à se diriger vers le mauvais côté de la route, « je vous préfère sobre. »

Daniel sourit. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Moi aussi. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Sam avait le sentiment que la soirée n'en finirait jamais. Après le départ de Joe, elle avait été certaine que tous ses amis se disperseraient rapidement. Et une grande partie l'avait fait, mais il restait quelques solides parasites qui semblaient déterminés à assécher le bar. Ils étaient rassemblés autour du petit bar que le traiteur avait fourni – elle était contente que Joe paie la note – alors que Sam était effondrée dans un coin du canapé tout essayant de rester éveillée. Heureusement, elle avait une assistante pleine d'entrain pour l'aider avec ce problème-là.

« … et donc je lui ai dit que ce serait amusant, mais pas les mercredi ! » pouffa Gloria. Sam sourit, ayant perdu le fil de la conversation il y a longtemps. Voyant apparemment son ennui, Gloria changea de tactique et s'approcha plus près d'elle sur le canapé. « Alors, » dit-elle d'une voix de conspiratrice, posant une main sur le genou de Sam, « Parlez-moi du Colonel Jack ! »

Sam fut immédiatement en alerte. « Vous voulez dire le Colonel O'Neill ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gloria sourit largement. « O'Neill, » dit-elle pensivement. « Irlandais ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je crois. »

Repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles, Gloria se pencha plus près. « Comment est-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

La question pénétra l'esprit fatigué et imbibé de champagne de Sam. C'était une bonne question, et elle y réfléchit quelques instants. Comment est-il ? Têtu, désinvolte, impatient – tous vrais. Loyal, courageux, passionné en ce qu'il croit – vrai aussi. Chaleureux, dévoué, aimant… son cœur palpita légèrement au souvenir de ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'ils dansaient, à l'affection dans ses yeux. Elle leva les yeux, vit Gloria la regarder avec curiosité et elle sut qu'elle était restée silencieuse pendant trop longtemps. S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle dit, « C'est un grand Commandant. »

« Commandant ? »

« Il est mon supérieur, » expliqua Sam.

« Cool, » dit Gloria avec un grand sourire. « Je souhaiterais que mon supérieur soit aussi mignon. »

Sam roula ses yeux. Mignon ? Je vous en prie ! « Il est capable d'être un vrai salopard, » dit-elle à sa jeune amie, sans beaucoup exagérer. « Vous ne penseriez pas qu'il est mignon s'il vous hurlait dessus pour que vous vous apprêtiez. »

Les yeux de Gloria s'écarquillèrent. « Il vous hurle dessus ? »

« Ca fait partie du job, » répondit-elle, amusée par le choc de Gloria. « Il est soldat, n'oubliez pas. »

« Est-ce que vous hurlez après lui aussi ? »

Sam éclata de rire à cette idée. « Non, » dit-elle. Et puis réfléchit, se rappelant au moins un échange vif. « Eh bien, » avoua-t-elle, « pas souvent. »

« Hé, » renifla Gloria. « Je le ferais. » Puis elle sourit. « Je parie qu'il est superbe en uniforme. »

Ai-je jamais été aussi jeune, se demanda Sam en regardant la jeune femme. Est-ce que son esprit avait déjà été rempli de ces préoccupations d'adolescentes ? Elle supposait que oui, jusqu'à un certain point, bien qu'elle eût beaucoup de mal à se rappeler avoir une conversation aussi banale. Remarquez… « En fait, » admit-elle, l'alcool prenant le meilleur sur elle, pour une fois, « il est plutôt superbe en uniforme. »

Le sourire de Gloria devint énorme. « Est-il marié ? » demanda-t-elle, baissant légèrement la voix. « Je n'ai pas vu d'alliance, mais ça ne veut pas toujours dire quelque chose. »

« Il n'est pas marié, » répondit-elle, soudain moins amusée par la conversation.

« Jamais ? » demanda Gloria avec un froncement. « Il n'est pas gay ? »

« Ha ! » Sam éclata de rire, gloussant à l'idée ridicule. « Non, » répondit-elle quand elle eut ramené son amusement sous contrôle, « il n'est pas gay. Absolument pas ! Je lui dirai que vous avez posé la question, cependant. » Elle sourit pour elle-même en imaginant la réaction de Jack.

« Non ! » Gloria rit, agrippant le bras de Sam. « Je pensais juste que quelqu'un d'aussi mignon aurait été marié, c'est tout. Je ne trouve pas qu'il a l'air d'être gay ! »

Sam se calma un peu. « Il a été marié, » dit-elle enfin. « Il est divorcé. »

« Oh, » dit Gloria en hochant la tête, semblant soulagée. « Des enfants ? »

« Non, » dit Sam doucement.

« Super. Pas de bagages. »

Sam secoua la tête en entendant cela. Pas de bagages ? Tu n'en as aucune idée !

« Alors, est-ce que vous avez son numéro ? » demanda Gloria joyeusement.

Sam cligna des yeux. « Pardon ? »

« Avez-vous son numéro ? » répéta-t-elle, remettant ses cheveux derrière l'oreille. « Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être l'appeler. »

La jalousie, aigre et ignoble, fendit son cœur. « Non, » dit-elle vivement. « Je ne l'ai pas. »

« Et le numéro à son travail ? »

Sam s'extirpa du canapé et se leva. « Je ne peux pas donner ce numéro, » répondit-elle, sincèrement. « C'est classé secret. »

Gloria sourit à nouveau, légèrement sceptique mais néanmoins impressionnée. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle. « Secret comme dans top-secret ? »

« Comme dans classé secret, » corrigea Sam, pointilleuse. « Je suis désolée. »

Se levant, Gloria fronça les sourcils. « Vous n'avez pas son numéro de chez lui ? de son portable ? »

« Non, » mentit-elle. « Je suis désolée. Vous auriez dû le demander au Colonel, je ne suis pas sa secrétaire privée. »

« Oh », répondit Gloria, déconfite. Puis, tripotant de nouveau ses cheveux, elle dit, « Eh bien, vous pourriez peut-être lui donner le mien… ? »

Sam soupira, sachant qu'elle était impolie mais trop fatiguée et déprimée pour s'en soucier. Cette soirée devait faire partie d'une des pires de sa vie, et elle voulait simplement se mettre au lit et se perdre dans le sommeil jusqu'au matin. « D'accord, » dit-elle, s'efforçant à la patience, « écrivez-le. »

Alors que Gloria cherchait autour d'elle un stylo et un morceau de papier, Sam prit une décision. Il était tard, elle était confuse par l'alcool et elle voulait sa maison pour elle-même. En deux enjambées rapides, elle fut au bar de fortune. « Videz vos verres, les gars, » dit-elle aux derniers jusqu'au-boutistes de la fête. « Le bar est fermé pour la nuit. »

Il y eu quelques plaintes murmurées, mais Sam se fichait de ce que les amis de Joe pensait d'elle. Assez vite, ils l'appelleraient de noms pires que rabat-joie.

« Vous n'oublierez pas de lui donner mon numéro ? » demanda Gloria, pressant le papier dans la main de Sam tout en cherchant autour d'elle sa veste.

« Bien sûr que non, » promis Sam d'une voix lasse. « Je lui ferai savoir. »

« Merci, » dit Gloria en hochant la tête, se joignant au petit exode qui quittait la maison de Sam. « Et superbe fête, au fait ! »

Sam hocha simplement la tête, espérant que le sourire figé sur ses lèvres durerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte sur le dernier d'entre eux. Elle n'attendit pas pour leur faire signe de la main, refermant la porte dès qu'elle put et s'y adossant, laissant échapper un soupir venant du fond du cœur. Dans le jardin, elle pouvait voir le personnel du traiteur occupé à nettoyer rapidement la pagaille et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devrait probablement aller voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Elle frissonna légèrement, sa fine robe inappropriée dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée, mais elle avait emporté toutes ses affaires à l'étage pour faire de la place aux invités. Pourtant il restait une veste que quelqu'un avait dû laisser derrière. Avec un bâillement, elle l'ôta de son crochet. Elle était en cuir noir, doux et Sam la reconnut immédiatement, c'était celle de Jack. La sensation de la veste dans ses mains lui rappela vivement leur danse, un souvenir incroyablement agréable. Mon Dieu, la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle avait été incroyable, tout son corps ramené à la vie par son contact. Elle étreignit désespérément la veste, fermant les yeux et laissant le souvenir l'emporter pendant les quelques minutes qu'avait duré la danse, le vide qui rongeait son intérieur avait été rassasié et elle s'était sentie en paix.

Je l'aime.

Cela était inconvenant rien que de penser les mots dans le silence de son esprit. Mais elle les pensa quand même, et sut qu'ils étaient vrais. Et qu'ils seraient toujours vrais.

« Madame ? »

La voix de l'homme la surprit et la sortit de sa rêverie douce-amère et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'un des personnels du traiteur à la porte de son jardin. « Oui ? » répondit-elle, tenant toujours la veste de Jack.

« Est-ce que ça ira si nous passons par la maison pour emporter certaines affaires ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, » dit-elle, se tournant pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

L'homme sourit. « Merci, » dit-il. Et puis, « Il faudra que vous nous montriez où vous voulez que nous stockions la piste de danse, une fois qu'elle sera démontée, » dit-il. « Ils passeront la prendre demain matin, mais nous allons la démonter maintenant. Nous la laisserons dehors dans le jardin, ou devant si vous préférez. »

« Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil, » dit-elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que diable l'homme voulait qu'elle décide. Ne pouvait-il pas décider tout seul où la laisser ? Avec un soupir, elle traversa la pièce, et la veste de Jack était toujours dans ses mains lorsqu'elle sortit sur la terrasse. Le froid de l'air de la nuit provoqua la chair de poule sur ses bras et elle frissonna dans le froid. Son pouce caressait sans réfléchir le cuir doux dans ses mains et elle baissa les yeux, hésitant pendant un instant alors qu'elle ressentait une irrésistible tentation de le glisser autour de ses épaules. Elle avait froid, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, et elle savait que le poids de la veste de Jack serait réconfortant. Avec un cœur battant ridiculement vite, elle ressentit un plaisir illicite en glissant les bras dans les manches, resserrant la veste autour d'elle pour garder à distance le froid tout en s'avançant dans le jardin. Mais la sensation de la veste sur sa peau était agréable, fournissant un baume apaisant à son cœur épuisé et douloureux.

oOoOoOo

Jack roulait lentement dans la rue de Carter. Les voitures étaient toutes parties, mais il pouvait encore voir les lumières dans la maison et le camion du traiteur garé dans l'allée, en train d'être chargé. Elle était visiblement encore débout, bien que la fête soit apparemment terminée. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur son tableau de bord, il se rendit compte qu'il était plus tard qu'il n'avait eu l'intention de revenir. Daniel avait été plus qu'un peu bavard, et Jack avait eu des difficultés pour s'échapper de son appartement. Mais en dépit de l'heure tardive, il ne désirait pas vraiment faire demi-tour. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien, après l'avoir vue si bouleversée plus tôt.

Une petite boule de colère se forma dans son ventre lorsqu'il se rappela la tristesse dans ses yeux après le départ de Joe. Le salopard. Comment pouvait-il lui faire cela ? Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner au milieu de leur fête de fiançailles pour une stupide réunion ? Et avec Kinsey, en plus ! « Le terme mielleux est loin de le décrire, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il se garait dans l'allée, à côté du camion du traiteur. Il sortit et fit un bref signe de tête à l'un des jeunes gars qui chargeait le camion, mais il entra rapidement dans la maison par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon, il ne la vit pas. « Carter ? » appela-t-il doucement, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il craignait à moitié qu'elle ait, peut-être, laissé le personnel à leur tâche et soit partie au lit. Il jeta un œil à la cuisine, mais elle était vide aussi. « Sam ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Frustré et plus qu'un peu déçu, il caressa l'idée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre quand il repéra une silhouette familière dans le jardin. Elle se tenait dos à la terrasse, montrant du doigt tout en donnant des instructions à deux hommes solidement charpentés qui hochaient la tête en signe de compréhension. Il sourit, grisé par le plaisir soudain de l'avoir trouvée. S'avançant lentement sur la terrasse, il attendit que les hommes retournent à leur travail avant de descendre les marches dans sa direction. « Hé, Carter, » appela-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

Elle tourna vivement la tête au son de sa voix, et un sourire ingénu fendit son visage. « Mon Colonel ! » Et puis elle fronça les yeux. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« J'ai, hum, » marmonna-t-il, « laissé ma veste ici… » A ce moment précis, Carter se mit à rougir et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait enveloppé étroitement sa veste autour d'elle. « Je vois que vous l'avez trouvée, » dit-il, un peu surpris.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle en rougissant, s'efforçant d'ôter la veste, « j'avais froid et c'est la première chose qui me soit tombée sous la main… »

« C'est très bien, » répondit-il, s'avançant et l'empêchant de continuer. La veste était descendue presque au milieu de ses bras quand il la remit sur ses épaules. « Elle a meilleure allure sur vous, » dit-il avec un sourire, la remettant sur elle. « J'ai juste besoin des clés de chez moi – elles sont dans la poche. »

« Oh, » murmura Sam, d'un air embarrassé, fourrant sa main dans la poche et sortant les clés. Elle jeta un œil au porte-clés et soudain sourit, secouant la tête. « 'La Vérité est Ailleurs', mon Colonel ? »

Il rit doucement, prenant les clés de sa main. « Daniel me l'a donné, » avoua-t-il. « Il a dit qu'il trouvait ça ironique. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-elle. « C'est assez drôle, vraiment. »

« Oui, » dit Jack en hochant la tête, « Daniel peut être un type drôle quand il veut. » Le surnom de 'Joe-le-mielleux' surgit dans son esprit, bien qu'il l'empêchât de franchir ses lèvres. « Alors, » dit-il, regardant autour de lui le jardin dévasté, « la fête est finie ? »

« Oui, » dit Sam avec un soupir. « Pas trop tôt. »

Surpris, il fronça légèrement les sourcils à sa réponse. « Vous paraissez soulagée. »

« Oh, » murmura-t-elle, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. « Eh bien, vous savez… nous les scientifiques ne sommes pas de grands fêtards. » Elle releva la tête et il vit un soupçon de sourire dans ses yeux. « Donnez-moi un réacteur à naquada et je pourrai m'éclater pendant des heures, mais une maison pleine de monde… ? »

Il sourit, doutant de la véracité de ses mots. « Je crois que ça dépend des personnes, » dit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, c'est vrai, » soupira-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils et il sut qu'elle voulait dire davantage, mais les doutes jetèrent une ombre sur son visage et après un moment de silence, elle changea d'avis et se détourna. « Vous voulez probablement rentrer chez vous, » dit-elle avec une réticence évidente.

Le cœur de Jack fit un bond. Désirait-elle qu'il reste ? « Je ne suis pas pressé, » répondit-il prudemment, l'observant tout en parlant. Elle sourit, un petit retroussement de ses lèvres qui était diablement captivant. Il aurait donné presque n'importe quoi pour pouvoir embrasser ces lèvres souriantes, mais l'honneur l'immobilisait Hammond avait peut-être insinué qu'il ferait semblant de ne rien voir, mais Joe se tenait solidement entre eux maintenant. S'éclaircissant la gorge et ravalant l'éclair de désir, il dit, « Avez-vous besoin d'un coup de main pour ranger ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit et son regard revint se poser sur son visage. « Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, mon Colonel. Il est tard. »

« Je sais que je n'ai pas à le faire, » lui assura-t-il avec sérieux. « Alors, voulez-vous de l'aide ou pas ? »

Sam hésita et il pouvait dire qu'elle était incertaine. Elle était nerveuse et il eut soudain peur qu'elle soit inquiète de répéter ce qui s'était passé après le mariage de Sara. Il recula d'un pas, « C'est OK, » la rassura-t-il, risquant un sourire empreint d'ironie. « Je suis sobre. »

Pendant un instant, il fut évident qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et puis ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Non, » protesta-t-elle, saisissant son bras. « Je n'étais pas… Mon Dieu, pensiez-vous que j'avais peur que vous pourriez… ? » Il haussa légèrement les épaules, et à sa surprise elle éclata de rire. C'était un rire sans joie, mais un rire néanmoins. « Mon Dieu que c'est drôle, » murmura-t-elle.

« Vous trouvez ? »

Sam secoua la tête et ses doigts quittèrent son bras alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son visage. « Vous ne comprendriez pas la plaisanterie, » lui assura-t-elle en gémissant doucement. Et puis ses mains retombèrent et elle soupira, un sourire triste s'attardant sur ses lèvres, « Je crois que c'est _moi_ qui ne suis pas sobre, » avoua-t-elle.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

Elle sourit soudain largement, l'expression faisant faire un saut périlleux à son estomac. « Ca a été une longue soirée, » lui dit-elle, en guise de défense. « C'était une technique de survie, mon Colonel. »

« Je crois que j'ai dû manquer ce cours. »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Ils recommandaient le café pour éliminer les effets secondaires, » ajouta-t-elle timidement. « Est-ce que vous en voulez un ? »

« Oui, » dit-il tout de suite. « Ca semble tentant. »

« En fait, » dit-elle, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison, « si je ne change pas cette stupide robe pour autre chose rapidement, je vais geler sur place ! »

« Oui, » acquiesça Jack, la regardant du coin de l'œil, « il n'y a pas beaucoup de tissu. »

Elle sourit timidement. « Vous l'avez remarqué ? »

Jack ouvrit la porte de la maison, et la tint pour elle. « Je ne suis pas aveugle, » dit-il comme elle passait à côté de lui. Il la suivit, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui, mais Sam ne s'était pas avancée très loin dans la pièce et il se retrouva soudain bien trop près. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, séparés par à peine quelques centimètres, et le regarda avec une expression intense dans ses grands yeux. Elle n'était pas ivre, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait elle-même – son contrôle normalement rigide chancelait et elle ne paraissait pas très sûre d'elle. Elle semblait au bord d'un précipice, et l'assurance habituelle qu'il voyait dans son visage était absente, remplacée par une myriade d'émotions qui traversèrent ses traits si rapidement qu'il ne put les identifier.

« Je souhaiterais…, » dit-elle soudain, et puis s'arrêta. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle prit une profonde respiration. « Pardon, » murmura-t-elle, pressant de nouveau une main sur le visage. « Je ne pense… vraiment pas clairement. Trop de champagne. »

Jack était préoccupé. Cela le perturbait de la voir si mal à l'aise. Avec précaution, il tendit une main et toucha son bras. « Je vais vous faire du café, » dit-il doucement. « Allez-vous changer. Vous paraissez gelée. »

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, ils étaient pleins de gratitude. « Merci, » dit-elle avec un hochement de tête, et à son ravissement, elle couvrit brièvement sa main avec la sienne. « Vous êtes un bon ami, Jack. »

Tournant sa main sous la sienne, il serra ses doigts. « Seulement parce que vous rendez ça si facile, » répondit-il.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour nier, mais ne dit rien de plus en retirant sa main et traversa le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Jack ne bougea pas pendant un moment, ne sachant pas comment interpréter son humeur. Peut-être était-ce simplement la boisson, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi troublée et incertaine. Il souhaitait pouvoir lui en demander la raison, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire, ou même s'il avait le droit de demander. Elle aurait parlé si elle l'avait voulu, décida-t-il, se forçant à bouger et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. En attendant, il pouvait au moins faire du café.

oOoOoOo

Sam fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était pâle, son maquillage avait légèrement coulé autour des yeux et elle était incroyablement décoiffée. La veste de Jack pendait mollement sur ses épaules étroites et seuls ses doigts sortaient des manches, alors que dessous une petite lisière de la robe était visible. Elle était dans un état épouvantable. Mais son apparence extérieure ne faisait que refléter son émoi intérieur.

Joe était parti, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le laisser revenir. La prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, ce serait la fin de leur relation, et la pensée de cette conversation serra son ventre. Mais Sam Carter était une femme courageuse, et elle ne reculerait pas devant une confrontation, en dépit de ses peurs.

Joe était parti. Et Jack était ici. Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre le désir renouvelé qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme si toutes ses barrières étaient tombées. Maintenant que son esprit était clair à propos de Joe, quelques autres vérités se pressaient avec insistance aux portes de son cœur elle voulait Jack, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle le voulait physiquement et émotionnellement, elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas vraiment une pensée nouvelle, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait toujours réussi à garder sous contrôle l'intensité de ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours été capable de rationaliser son choix de réprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui – le travail qu'ils faisaient était trop important pour le risquer, leurs sentiments étaient secondaires devant le destin de la planète, une relation qui pourrait se terminer en désastre et ruiner une amitié qui était central à sa vie… Il y avait tant de raisons pour lesquelles agir selon ses sentiments serait une mauvaise idée, et Joe avait simplement servi à renforcer ses défenses. Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, elle sentait ses arguments rationnels commencer à s'effriter sous les assauts tous azimuts de ses émotions.

Elle se rappelait combien Jack avait été seul cette nuit-là chez lui, le besoin qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux et la chaleur de son désir pour elle. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Joe un nombre incalculable de fois, mais ne pouvait s'en rappeler aucune avec autant de clarté que ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là chez Jack : elle se rappelait la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, le délicat contact de ses doigts retraçant sa clavicule, écartant les fines bretelles de sa robe. L'insistance de ses baisers, de son besoin. Toutes ses barrières s'étaient écroulées cette nuit-là, et elle avait vu un aperçu de l'homme – vulnérable et seul, mais si plein de passion. Et depuis ce soir-là, son cœur avait eu soif du besoin de lui donner ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'elle désirait lui donner et ce qui, en retour, la complèterait elle voulait l'aimer, et accepter en retour son amour. Elle n'avait jamais désiré quelque chose avec une telle intensité.

Mais malgré les effets troublants de l'alcool, Sam Carter était toujours Sam Carter. Et elle savait que, quel que soit son désir pour lui, le règlement qui les avait toujours gardés séparés était aussi sévère et implacable que jamais. Joe était parti, et alors ? Le fait était qu'une relation entre eux était interdite, et en poursuivre une serait un suicide pour leurs carrières. Elle imagina la déception sur le visage de Hammond et sur celui de son père, et aspira profondément – cette pensée la ramena sur terre, un peu. Elle pouvait y résister, se dit-elle. Elle n'était pas esclave de ses désirs ou de ses émotions. Elle les avait maîtrisés jusque-là, et elle pouvait continuer à le faire elle ne laisserait pas tomber son équipe. Elle refusait de céder à une telle faiblesse. Elle était le Major Samantha Carter de l'US Air Force. Et elle avait un devoir à accomplir.

Poussant un long soupir, elle redressa les épaules. La vie était dure, mais elle s'en remettrait. Se détournant du miroir, elle ôta la veste de Jack, se sentant étrangement démunie sans son poids sur les épaules. Mais ignorant la sensation de perte, elle le posa sur le lit et alla chercher des vêtements plus chauds. Un jean ferait l'affaire, décida-t-elle, et un pull. Et des chaussettes ! Ses pieds étaient gelés dans ses fines sandales à lanières. Elle se sentit mieux une fois qu'elle fut habillée, se sentant davantage elle-même, et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au miroir. Le collier en diamant, que Joe lui avait donné en lui déposant une pluie de baisers il y a à peine quelques heures, était en partie visible sous le pull. La culpabilité la frappa violemment alors qu'elle défaisait le collier, le laissant en tas sur sa coiffeuse. Son regard s'attarda dessus, aux petites pierres dures et brillantes et elle soupira. C'était une autre vie, une autre femme. Mais qui n'était pas elle. Le cœur lourd, elle ôta la bague de diamant de son doigt, l'ajoutant au tas étincelant. Comment avait-elle pensé pouvoir vivre cette vie-là, se demanda-t-elle.

Du bas de l'escalier, elle entendit le crachotement étouffé de la cafetière et le tintement des mugs pendant que Jack faisait le café. Elle eut un petit sourire, ressentant une nouvelle chaleur l'emplir. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull débraillé, elle eut l'impression d'être à nouveau elle-même. Et malgré la tension entre elle et Jack, elle se sentit plus chez elle avec lui dans la cuisine qu'elle ne s'y était sentie avec Joe.

Prenant une autre profonde respiration, elle fixa son reflet. « Juste des amis, » dit-elle fermement. « S'il peut le faire, alors moi aussi. »

Et avec un hochement de tête résolu, elle se détourna et descendit la petite échelle menant à sa chambre. Jack avait fait du bon travail en nettoyant une bonne partie du bazar qui se trouvait au salon, et deux sacs poubelle pleins étaient entassés dans l'entrée. Les bouteilles abandonnées et les assiettes en carton avaient disparues, les meubles avaient été plus ou moins remis en place et deux mugs de café fumant étaient posés sur la table basse devant le canapé.

Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite, parce qu'il se tenait sur un côté en train d'examiner les rayons de sa bibliothèque. Observant avec curiosité pendant un instant, elle le vit tendre la main et prendre quelque chose. Au début, elle ne sut pas ce qu'il faisait, mais quand il se retourna, elle vit qu'il tenait le petit cadeau qu'il lui avait apporté. Un petit froncement de douleur creusa son front en le tournant dans les mains et un vif élancement de regret retourna son estomac il pensait qu'elle l'avait simplement abandonné là.

Il leva les yeux et la vit, se forçant à sourire. « Salut, » dit-il, « vous semblez avoir plus chaud. »

« Beaucoup plus, » acquiesça-t-elle, ses yeux tombant sur le cadeau. « Je, hum, n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'ouvrir, » dit-elle. « Je le voulais… »

« Ce n'est rien, » interrompit-il précipitamment. « Soirée occupée. » Il sourit à nouveau, plus sincèrement cette fois. « Café ? »

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança jusqu'au canapé, s'asseyant au bord avec précaution. Jack la rejoignit, restant aussi loin d'elle que possible, son cadeau dans une main. Prenant un mug, elle prit une gorgée et poussa un soupir à la sensation réconfortante. Avec ses coudes sur les genoux, elle prit le mug dans ses mains et regarda Jack par-dessus le bord tout en sirotant le café. Il lui faisait toujours le café comme elle l'aimait. « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit-elle, enfin, faisant un signe de tête vers le cadeau qu'il tenait.

Jack sourit, visiblement content qu'elle ait demandé. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Juste quelque chose que j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez. Vous et Joe. » Sam grimaça légèrement au côté gênant de la situation, mais Jack parut inconscient de son malaise et ajouta, avec un sourire plein d'espoir, « Vous devrez l'ouvrir pour savoir ce que c'est. »

C'était manifeste qu'il voulait qu'elle l'ouvre, et elle se souvint de la même expression sur son visage au début de la soirée. Ca ne paraissait pas juste d'accepter des cadeaux pour célébrer des fiançailles qui étaient déjà mortes, pourtant la seule alternative était de lui dire la vérité. Ou de prétendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Mais c'était trop difficile de résister à l'espoir qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, et donc lentement, elle replaça son mug sur la table et prit le paquet de ses mains.

Elle le dépouilla en silence du papier jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle un cadre simple, pourtant magnifique. Le bois était poli en un éclat naturel, sa couleur profonde et intense. Et le cadre encadrait la plus exquise petite gravure qu'elle avait vue de sa vie. Le détail était époustouflant, le motif à la fois habile et naturel. « Jack, » souffla-t-elle, « c'est magnifique ! »

Levant les yeux, ses yeux sombres saisirent les siens et elle vit l'enchantement sincère dans leur profondeur. « Je savais que vous l'aimeriez. »

« Je l'adore, » répondit-elle, ses mots résonant avec netteté entre eux. J'aime…Oh, mon Dieu. Elle détourna les yeux, regardant à nouveau la gravure et parcourant de ses doigts les initiales. C'était vraiment dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas le garder, parce que c'était vraiment la plus adorable chose qu'on lui avait jamais offerte. « Où l'avez-vous achetée ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau – le détail est incroyable. Est-ce une gravure ? »

« C'est une gravure sur bois, » expliqua-t-il, excité par son enthousiasme. « J'ai discuté avec la femme qui les fait – d'après elle, il faut un mois pour faire la gravure, et ensuite elle prend les empreintes à partir du bloc. »

« Un mois ? » dit Sam, secouant la tête. « Ca me prendrait une éternité pour faire quelque chose de si complexe. Regardez ! » Elle sourit, lui montrant l'image, « il y a un oiseau là – vous voyez ? »

Il hocha la tête, s'approchant plus près pour voir plus clairement. « Elle doit utiliser une loupe, » conclut-il. « C'est ça ou mes yeux me font défaut avec l'âge ! »

Sam eut un large sourire. « Alors mes yeux me font défaut aussi, » dit-elle. Elle le regarda à nouveau, « Où l'avez-vous achetée ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Je suis simplement tombé sur ce petit marché d'artisans, » lui dit-il. « J'étais en train de me promener et cherchais une bière. » Il sourit largement. « Mais quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai su immédiatement que vous l'aimeriez. »

Sam fut surprise. « Le marché était à Colorado Springs ? »

« Non, » expliqua Jack, prenant son café. « Là-haut, à mon chalet. »

« Votre chalet ? » répéta Sam. « Je ne savais pas que vous y étiez monté la semaine dernière. »

Jack se figea, son café en l'air. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et en cet instant, elle sut qu'elle l'avait pris sur le fait, pour une raison ou une autre. « Hum, » marmonna-t-il, fronçant les yeux en regardant son café, « non, eh bien, je, hum… Je ne l'ai pas… Je l'ai achetée… plus tôt. »

« Oh, » elle reporta ses yeux perplexes vers la gravure. Plus tôt ? Elle était presque certaine qu'il ne s'était pas rendu à son chalet depuis des mois, et fut quelque peu surprise qu'il ait eu autant de foi dans sa relation avec Joe… Après tout, pourquoi sinon aurait-il acheté quelque chose avec leurs initiales… ? Elle releva brusquement la tête avec une vive suspicion, mais Jack fixait toujours son café et ne rencontra pas son regard. S et J. Sam et Joe. Ou, peut-être, Sam et Jack… ? « Quand l'avez-vous achetée ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Son froncement s'approfondit. « Est-ce que c'est important ? »

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle. « C'est important. »

Elle vit une vraie douleur dans ses yeux quand il les leva finalement sur son visage. « L'année dernière, » lui dit-il doucement. « Quelques semaines après…, » dit-il en déglutissant, mais fit face à la situation. « Quelques semaines après le truc du Zay'tarc. »

Sam le fixa un instant, absorbant lentement les implications de ses mots. « C'était avant que je rencontre Joe, » dit-elle enfin.

Il hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Alors, » elle fronça les sourcils, ses efforts pour contrôler ses émotions galopantes faisant trembler les doigts qui tenaient la gravure, « alors, vous avez acheté ça... ? »

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il, se mettant brusquement debout. « Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai achetée, mais je… » Il prit une profonde inspiration en faisant un pas en arrière. « Je voulais que vous l'ayez, c'est tout. Ca ne va pas plus loin. C'est pour vous et Joe, je le jure. »

Il était manifestement affligé et gêné que Sam fut tirée de son étonnement. « Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, » lui assura-t-elle, se levant aussi. « Je suis… touchée. Vraiment. »

Il se détendit un tout petit peu, mais pas beaucoup. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de rendre ça embarrassant, » dit-il doucement, fixant ses chaussures. « Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de vous donner ça, mais… mon bon jugement semble en vacances quand il s'agit de... vous. »

Sam déglutit, mourant d'envie de le toucher. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, que c'était interdit, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'elle pouvait faire. Quelque chose qui, peut-être, atténuerait sa détresse elle pouvait lui dire la vérité. Ses doigts coururent le long du bois lisse de la gravure, retraçant les veines comme elle faisait appel à son courage pour parler. « C'est vraiment un beau cadeau, » commença-t-elle en levant les yeux sur son visage, sa voix tremblant de nervosité, « mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

Jack baissa la tête, acquiesçant avec tristesse. « Je comprends. »

« Non, » le corrigea-t-elle doucement, se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas l'accepter… parce que je ne vais pas épouser Joe. »

oOoOoOo


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_« … Je ne vais pas épouser Joe. »_

Jack avait le regard fixe. Son cœur cessa de battre, son souffle se figea dans ses poumons. « Quoi ? » haleta-t-il.

Sam fronça les sourcils nerveusement, ses doigts bougeant sans cesse sur la gravure qu'elle tenait. « J'ai décidé de ne pas épouser Joe, » dit-elle. « Je me suis rendue compte ce soir que… ce serait une erreur. »

OUI ! L'explosion de soulagement le laissa sans souffle et étourdi et il s'affaissa à nouveau sur le canapé. Mais aussi exultant qu'il fut, il pouvait voir la réelle détresse sur le visage de Sam et donc garda sa joie pour lui-même. « Wow, » dit-il, « que s'est-il passé ? »

Sam secoua la tête et se rassit à côté de lui. Elle plaça la gravure sur la table basse précautionneusement et respira profondément. « Tout, » soupira-t-elle, « et rien. » Elle leva les yeux au plafond et haussa les épaules. « Je me berçais d'illusions, je crois. Et quand il est parti pour voir Kinsey, c'était comme si… une lumière s'était allumée et j'ai réalisé quelle imbécile j'avais été. »

« Non, » la rassura Jack, s'approchant aussi près qu'il osait. « Pas une imbécile. Tout le monde fait des erreurs – au moins vous vous en êtes rendue compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Elle secoua la tête. « C'est déjà trop tard, » dit-elle en soupirant. « Joe va être blessé, juste parce que je me suis servie de lui pour… » Elle fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai été une idiote, » murmura-t-elle. « Et il va souffrir à cause de ça. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès, » essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Mais elle hocha la tête, son regard restant sur ses genoux. « Si, » dit-elle doucement. « Je l'ai fait délibérément. »

Il tiqua. « Comment ça ? »

« J'essayais de fuir, » murmura-t-elle, fixant toujours ses mains.

« Fuir quoi ? » demanda-t-il calmement, inclinant sa tête d'un côté pour essayer de voir son visage.

Sam prit une profonde respiration et ses doigts se tordirent ensemble. « Ceci, » dit-elle très bas. « …Vous. » Son cœur fit une embardée douloureuse, se répercutant de façon irrégulière dans sa poitrine, et la tête lui tournait, écartelé entre la joie et la peine. Se souciait-elle encore ? S'en était-elle soucié tout ce temps ? Il ne savait s'il devait rire de joie ou pleurer de frustration. S'était-elle jetée dans les bras de Joe pour s'échapper à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Ces pensées embrassèrent violemment son esprit, l'immobilisant, incapable d'articuler la soudaine éruption d'émotions conflictuelles. « Cette nuit-là, » continua Sam, inconsciente de sa réaction stupéfaite, « après le mariage de Sara ? » Elle leva les yeux et c'est à peine s'il parvint à hocher la tête en silence. Elle dit d'une voix serrée, « Cette nuit-là, je voulais… » Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. « Je vous ai laissé croire que vous m'aviez blessée, » murmura-t-elle, « parce que j'avais peur de la vérité. Mais je vous la dois maintenant. Cette nuit-là, je voulais… »

« Vous vouliez quoi ? » réussit-il à dire d'une voix râpeuse, rendu rauque par l'émotion.

Sam ouvrit les yeux, le fixant avec un mélange de vive inquiétude et d'agitation. « Vous, » murmura-t-elle, « je vous voulais. »

Il respirait trop vite, incapable de reprendre son souffle. « Mais, » dit-il la gorge serrée, « vous m'avez repoussé. »

« Je le devais, » répondit Sam avec tristesse, « vous savez que je le devais. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rester avec vous. » Elle laissa tomber sa tête, « Et je souhaiterais l'avoir fait – juste cette fois-là. »

Ceci était trop. Il ne pouvait encaisser tout cela d'un coup. Il avait passé les neuf derniers mois à se forcer à accepter le fait qu'il l'avait perdue, seulement pour découvrir que… quoi ? Qu'elle le voulait autant qu'il la voulait ? Qu'elle souhaiterait être restée – juste une fois ? Une fois ? Dieu ! Il se força à se mettre sur ses pieds et se détourna, luttant pour reprendre son souffle, encore hébété par le choc. « Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? » demanda-t-il, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Je pensais que j'avais tout ruiné – je pensais que vous me haïssiez ! »

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle, pleine de souffrance à présent. « Je ne savais pas comment – je ne voulais pas me l'avouer à moi-même. Ou à vous. C'était une erreur, je sais que c'était une erreur… »

« Bon sang ! » s'écria-t-il brusquement, se retournant vers elle avec une colère irrationnelle. « J'ai passé trois mois avec ces foutus Tok'ra à essayer de vous oublier ! Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas _dit_ ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être que je l'aurais fait si vous m'en aviez donné l'occasion ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sa propre colère montant soudain. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de feu et elle bondit sur ses pieds. « Peut-être que si vous n'étiez pas parti si précipitamment, sans même un mot. Peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas couché avec la première femme qui a croisé votre chemin… »

« Oh, vous pouvez parler ! » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Si vous n'aviez pas sauté au lit avec le premier homme qui vous a regardé plus d'une fois… »

« J'essayais de tourner la page ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Ils respiraient tous les deux bruyamment, leurs yeux soudés en un défi coléreux. Ils ne parlèrent pas, les émotions étaient trop violentes et trop profondes pour les mots. La colère n'était rien d'autre qu'une expression de la passion qui emplissait l'air entre eux il la voulait et elle le voulait. Le désir était viscéral, farouche. Ses yeux la dévoraient, la colère se transformant en désir ardent. Ses lèvres, sa gorge, les douces courbes de son corps il voulait cela. Il voulait tout cela. Il le voulait maintenant.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. » Ses mots furent comme de la toile émeri, secs et rêches.

« Je sais, » répliqua-t-il sèchement, ses mains se refermant en poings alors qu'il luttait pour dominer son désir déchaîné.

« Hammond… »

« S'en ficherait. »

Ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'elle s'attendait à entendre, car la frustration sur son visage s'adoucit légèrement en curiosité. « Quoi ? » dit-elle, diminuant un peu la tension entre eux.

Jack se sentit se détendre légèrement, ses muscles perdant un peu de leur rigidité. « Avant que je parte chez les Tok'ra, » dit-il, luttant toujours pour se concentrer, « il m'a dit qu'il pensait que nous avions déjà… une relation. »

Sam en resta bouche bée. « Il a dit ça ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Mais… ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Il n'a jamais rien dit auparavant… ? »

« Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. »

Elle tiqua, mais Sam était toujours vive et le connaissait assez bien pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. « Il pensait que nous étions discrets ? » souffla-t-elle, se détournant de lui et s'effondrant à nouveau sur le canapé. « Je n'arrive pas y croire. »

« J'étais moi-même un peu choqué, » avoua-t-il. Secouant la tête, Sam ne dit rien, abasourdie. « Bien sûr, » ajouta-t-il doucement, « Hammond n'est pas le plus gros obstacle. Juste parce qu'il fait semblant de ne pas voir ne veut pas dire que… »

« Non, » acquiesça-t-elle à voix basse. « Ca ne change pas vraiment les choses. »

« Pas vraiment, » soupira-t-il, la regardant et souhaitant qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi. Dieu, combien il souhaitait qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi !

Le silence descendit sur eux, un mélange de désir frustré et de regret tendu. Jack mourrait d'envie de tendre la main et de la toucher, pour briser la tension. Mais c'était impossible, et il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses la tension ne diminuerait jamais tant que leur relation resterait irrésolue.

« Et si j'étais restée ? » dit Sam doucement, brisant le silence.

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Après le mariage de Sara. »

Elle acquiesça. « Et si j'étais restée, juste une fois ? »

Il ferma les yeux, douloureusement. « Juste une fois ? » répéta-t-il, secouant la tête. « Non. Je n'aurais pas pu. Pas juste une fois. Ceci est trop… important pour cela. »

Sam ne répondit pas, mais sa tête tomba plus bas et elle acquiesça légèrement, couvrant son visage avec ses mains.

Jack relâcha un long souffle, la regardant intensément. L'air entre eux était plein de désir et il avait peur que, s'il restait plus longtemps, quelque chose pourrait peut-être se passer qu'elle regretterait. Avec précaution, il se mit sur ses pieds, et Sam leva les yeux sur lui en sentant le changement de poids sur le canapé. « Je pense que je ferais mieux de partir, » dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, sans doute, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Il déglutit, souhaitant qu'elle lui demande de rester mais sachant qu'elle avait raison de résister. Elle avait toujours été celle à se retenir, à tracer la ligne. Il la respectait pour cela, même quand il mourrait d'envie qu'elle adoucisse sa position sous son regard. « Je suis désolé que les choses n'aient pas marché, » dit-il, « avec Joe, je veux dire. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, moi aussi. »

« Eh bien, » soupira-t-il, prenant une respiration profonde et déterminée, il se détourna d'elle. « Bonne nuit, Carter. »

Elle ne répondit pas et sa main était sur la poignée de la porte quand il entendit sa voix, « Jack ? »

Il se retourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre au ton rauque de sa voix. Dieu, elle voulait qu'il reste ! « Oui ? »

Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres et s'approcha d'un pas. « Cela aurait-il fait une différence ? »

« Une différence ? »

« Pour Hammond, » dit-elle. « Si nous avions su après le test Zay'tarc qu'Hammond ferait semblant de ne pas voir, pensez-vous que cela aurait fait une différence ? »

Il la regarda attentivement, la peur et la confusion visible dans ses yeux et ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Elle lui demandait quelque chose – la permission, peut-être ? Mais ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la décision, c'était à elle. Il avait rendu sa position claire il y a longtemps, et elle le savait. Il secoua la tête. « Pas pour moi, » lui dit-il d'un ton grave. « Mais vous posez la question à la mauvaise personne, Sam. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, la ligne verticale sur son front lui disant qu'elle était irritée. Il sourit, son affection pour elle non ternie. « Vous ne croyez pas que je continuais à vous demander de venir à mon chalet pour réellement pêcher, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Un sourire triste toucha ses lèvres et elle secoua la tête. « Je suppose que non, » soupira-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « Vous avez sacrément plus à perdre que moi, » lui dit-il.

Elle le fixa simplement, mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux agrandis étaient tristes mais résolus et elle ne fit aucune tentative pour l'empêcher de partir. Aussi, c'est avec un cœur lourd qu'il fit au revoir d'un signe de tête. « A dans deux jours, Carter, » dit-il en soupirant et il ouvrit la porte.

« Bonne nuit, mon Colonel, » répondit Sam en écho d'un ton morne, et puis la porte se referma entre eux et il fut dehors dans l'air froid de la nuit. Ses pieds comme du plomb alors qu'il marchait lentement vers son 4x4, refoulant le désir de retourner en courant et de mettre la porte à terre, de la prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais, ô grand jamais, la lâcher. Et il sut que si elle lui avait donné ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon, une légère suggestion qu'elle le voulait – en dépit du règlement – il l'aurait fait en un battement de cœur. Peut-être moins.

oOoOoOo

Sam observa par la fenêtre Jack marcher lentement vers sa voiture. Le personnel du traiteur était déjà parti et il était seul. Il marchait la tête inclinée et ses mais enfouies profondément dans ses poches. Il avait laissé sa veste derrière, encore, réalisa-t-elle, hébétée, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement vers la porte, clouée sur place, et le regarda partir.

Voilà. C'était la fin. Tout avait été déballé entre eux, tout avait été reconnu, et pourtant ils en arrivaient à ceci – lui s'éloignant, le règlement intact et son cœur en lambeaux.

« Ceci est bien, » murmura-t-elle, mais les mots sonnèrent creux dans la pièce vide. Jamais cela n'avait paru si dénué de sens de faire ce qui était honorable, jamais n'avait-elle tant douté du règlement qu'elle respectait ou sa motivation pour le faire. Est-ce bien ? Cela semblait une erreur, cela semblait atrocement faux alors qu'elle l'observait atteindre sa voiture et ralentir. Il tira la clé de sa poche et elle vit les lumières clignoter comme il la déverrouillait, mais il s'arrêta alors. Il croisa ses bras sur le toit de la voiture et sa tête sombra dessus, son front venant se poser contre ses mains. Et il resta là, ses épaules montant et descendant lentement.

Le cœur de Sam se serra dans sa poitrine à la vue de sa peine, sachant combien cela faisait mal parce qu'elle la partageait. 'Tu lui as fait cela', murmura une petite voix. 'Ta peur lui a fait cela'.

Sa peur ? Oui, c'était vrai. Elle se rappelait la voix lui disant la même chose la nuit après qu'elle l'avait quitté, blessé et seul, après le mariage de Sara. La peur l'avait paralysée alors – peur de ce que son action lui coûterait, peur de ce que l'échec pourrait apporter, peur de risquer son cœur. La peur. Pas le devoir ou l'honneur. La peur – et elle avait toujours peur et s'ils essayaient et que tout cela s'effondrait ? Et s'ils étaient découverts et que sa carrière était à jamais anéantie ? Et si elle était mutée hors du SGC ? Ou pire, et si c'était lui ? Pourrait-elle continuer le combat sans lui à ses côtés ?

Mais pouvait-elle vivre ainsi, dans une agonie de frustration, en déniant à elle-même et à Jack le réconfort dont ils avaient tous les deux tant besoin ? Elle était déchirée et se sentit craquer sous ses désirs conflictuels.

Elle aspira profondément en ce qui ressembla à un halètement. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Que diable étaient-ils en train de se faire à eux-mêmes ? 'C'est toi', lui dit la voix, le timbre clair comme le cristal . 'C'est toi qui fais cela. Il t'a donné le choix et la décision est tienne – tu sais ce qu'_il_ veut'. Et c'était vrai. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. 'Je vous veux… Je vous veux tellement…' Elle se rappelait ses mots passionnés alors qu'il la pressait contre le mur, ses baisers farouches, impatients, excitants. Elle se rappelait l'espoir broyé dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle refusait son invitation à aller pêcher, et elle se rappelait combien chaque avance timide de sa part avait été refoulée sans pitié. Mais il avait pourtant persisté, lui offrant son amitié, jusqu'au bout, même quand il l'avait crue amoureuse d'un autre homme. Oui, elle savait ce qu'il voulait – il la voulait.

Et maintenant il savait ce qu'elle voulait aussi. Il savait qu'elle le voulait, qu'elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Joe pour essayer d'échapper à son conflit interne. Et sachant cela, il lui avait donné le choix – 'Vous avez sacrément plus à perdre que moi'. Mais elle n'avait pas choisi la peur l'avait gardée silencieuse et il avait interprété son silence pour une décision. Il s'était détourné d'elle, se résignant à son choix, mais néanmoins dévasté. La déception était un mot trop faible pour décrire l'expression dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'était éloigné – ça ressemblait plus à de la misère.

Sam frissonna au souvenir, l'observant alors qu'il se tenait accablé de douleur à l'extérieur de sa maison. Il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour partir, comme s'il avait été immobilisé par son dernier rejet. 'Choisis', exigea la voix. 'Choisis maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.'

Mais son esprit se noyait – comment pouvait-elle choisir ? Il y avait beaucoup trop de variables, beaucoup trop d'inconnus, beaucoup trop de complications. Elle tenta de réfléchir, d'ordonner ses options pour pouvoir les examiner, mais son esprit épuisé refusait d'être organisé. Elle ne pouvait rassembler suffisamment ses pensées dispersées pour être rationnelle… c'était impossible.

Et puis, en un soudain éclair de perspicacité, elle comprit la vérité c'était impossible parce que ce _n'était_ _pas_ rationnel. Il n'y avait rien de rationnel en cela. Etait-il rationnel de tomber amoureuse de son supérieur ? Non. Etait-il rationnel de nier les sentiments les plus forts qu'elle avait jamais ressentis pour une autre personne ? Non. Etait-il rationnel de blesser l'homme qu'elle aimait parce qu'elle avait trop peur de l'aimer ? Non. Etait-il rationnel d'aimer tout simplement… ? Non, probablement pas. Il n'y avait aucune rationalité, aucune logique dans rien de cela. Et elle se rendit compte lentement qu'il n'y avait aucune bonne décision non plus. Il n'y avait que de mauvaises décisions, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de choisir la moins mauvaise.

Et debout là, en train de le regarder souffrir, partageant la douleur du refus et de la séparation, elle sut que _ceci_ n'était pas du tout la moins pire des options. Il y en avait une meilleure, malgré les dangers implicites dans son choix. Lentement, d'un pas chancelant, elle s'avança vers la porte. Elle se mit à trembler comme elle tendait la main et l'ouvrait – elle avait toujours peur, mais elle était brave et elle ne pouvait plus se cacher. Il méritait mieux.

oOoOoOo

Jack entendit la porte de la maison de Sam s'ouvrir et leva la tête avec curiosité. Elle se tenait là, silhouettée dans la lumière provenant de l'intérieur, en train de le regarder. Et puis, elle fit un pas à l'extérieur, nerveuse et incertaine.

Se redressant un peu, il chercha son visage pour une explication quant à son intention, mais elle était si tendue que c'était impossible à dire. Pourtant son cœur palpitait légèrement, l'espoir luttant faiblement contre la réalité. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Quelqu'un avait-il répondu à ses prières ? Elle s'avança encore, marchant lentement jusqu'à la limite du porche, la lumière provenant de sa maison se déversant à l'extérieur en une flaque dorée autour d'elle, obscurcissant son visage. Mais néanmoins leurs yeux se soudèrent, et son expression était plus intense qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. La palpitation dans son cœur devint un battement sourd et profond, presque douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il fit lui aussi un pas en avant, s'attendant à tout moment que Sam s'arrête ou parle. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Son approche était lente mais inexorable, démentant l'incertitude qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux. Le visage pâle et nerveux, elle s'approchait, pourtant sa résolution ne vacilla pas et ses yeux graves ne quittèrent jamais son visage.

Il imita son pas lent, l'espoir commençant à lutter pour se libérer de sa solide poigne. 'Oh, Dieu, faites qu'elle ait changé d'avis !' Au plus profond de lui, quelque chose se mit à trembler avec l'anticipation alors que son cœur se précipitait au devant de son esprit, l'inondant d'un désir longtemps réprimé. Impitoyablement il le refoula, le foulant sauvagement au pied. Il ne lui tendrait pas à nouveau la main, quoi qu'il arrive, la décision était celle de Sam. C'était à elle de choisir.

Ils étaient proches maintenant, leur pas ralentissant alors que la distance entre eux était réduite à néant. Il respirait difficilement, tout son corps souffrant de pouvoir la toucher, mais il ne bougea pas, il ne pouvait pas et il ne franchirait pas la ligne entre eux. Pas à nouveau. Pas à moins qu'il n'y soit invité.

« Je…, » murmura-t-elle, si doucement qu'il put à peine entendre. « Jack… » Elle tremblait, il pouvait la voir trembler alors qu'elle levait les yeux sur lui, des yeux agrandis et pleins d'appréhension. « J'ai peur, » murmura-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, » lui dit-il. Et c'était vrai. Il avait peur des conséquences de l'aimer, il avait peur de lui faillir, de la perdre, de franchir les lignes qui ne devraient pas être franchies, et de ne pas les franchir. Il avait peur.

Sam hocha la tête, son visage angoissé et malheureux. « Je ne veux pas être seule cette nuit, » souffla-t-elle. Il ne bougea pas, fébrile sous l'impact de ses mots. Il n'osait pas se faire confiance, son désir était trop puissant et il brouillait son jugement. Mais voulait-elle dire que… ? Oh mon Dieu, voulait-elle dire que… ? « Jack, restez avec moi. » Lentement, elle leva une main tremblante jusqu'à son visage, frôlant sa joue de ses doigts hésitants. « S'il vous plait ? »

Trop surpris pour parler, Jack saisit sa main et déposa un baiser dans sa paume. Elle haleta doucement, leurs yeux se rencontrant au milieu d'une avalanche de barrières jetées à bas, et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il la prit dans ses bras avec un son inarticulé, étouffé, comme il enfouissait son visage contre son épaule. Et elle s'accrocha fermement à lui, se pressant contre lui si férocement qu'il faillit perdre son équilibre. Sa tête resta sur son épaule, et pendant un long, très long moment, ils restèrent simplement là, soudés, se balançant légèrement. La sensation de son corps élancé dans ses bras était incroyable, et il pensait ne plus jamais bouger de cet endroit. Jusqu'à ce que, voilà, elle change lentement de position dans son étreinte et qu'il sente la sensation électrisante de ses lèvres sur son cou. Son souffle était chaud et chaque baiser enflammé faisait cambrer son corps, arrachant les derniers vestiges de sa retenue et son désir progressant implacablement en lui comme un torrent à peine maîtrisé. Ses lèvres caressèrent sa gorge en retour, frissonnant avec le contact de sa peau douce et chaude, provoquant un grondement de gorge en réponse alors qu'elle se frottait contre lui, arrachant de son esprit toute pensée rationnelle. Il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, remontant pour empaumer son visage et la repousser légèrement. Elle résista tout d'abord, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres descendent sur les siennes en une rencontre affamée et brûlante, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou et le tirant plus près encore.

Il était grisé par l'euphorie, la tête lui tournait à en avoir le vertige dans le soudain paroxysme émotionnel. Ses sentiments pour elle débordaient et il les maîtrisait à peine, son baiser brûlant l'emmenant droit au bord de l'orgasme et presque au-delà. Passionné et absolu, le baiser était si plein de désir qu'elle fondait littéralement dans ses bras. Et il la berça, la tenant tendrement en caressant ses cheveux alors que leur baiser se faisait plus tendre, se transformant en enchantement pur et éclatant. Le temps s'étira en une glorieuse éternité jusqu'à ce que lentement la passion s'estompe suffisamment pour que leurs lèvres se séparent momentanément et qu'il trouve le souffle pour murmurer son prénom, « Sam. Oh, Dieu… Sam. »

Son front vint se poser contre le sien, sa respiration rapide et creuse. « Restez, » murmura-t-elle, posant ses doigts sur son visage, le contact électrique. « Restez avec moi, Jack. »

« Etes-vous sûre ? » Ses mains caressaient ses joues et sa gorge, lentement et à contrecœur l'éloignant suffisamment pour pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux. Ils étaient sombres de passion, mais teintés de tristesse. « Sam… vous devez être sûre, parce que si nous ne nous n'arrêtons pas maintenant… »

« Il est trop tard pour nous arrêter, » murmura-t-elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Il n'y a pas de choix. » Il se retrouva à caresser ses cheveux, embrassant le haut de sa tête pour la rassurer. « Je suis si lasse de combattre ceci, » soupira-t-elle, « de mentir, à vous, à Joe – à moi-même. Il est trop tard et je suis si lasse… »

« Je sais, » souffla-t-il, la tenant plus étroitement. « Je sais. Mais vous avez un choix, et vous devez en être sûre, Sam, parce que ceci changera tout. »

Elle hocha la tête et leva son visage, rencontrant ses yeux brûlants avec un regard clair, calme. « Alors ceci est mon choix, » lui dit-elle doucement et avec gravité. « Je choisis ceci. Je vous choisis. »

'Je vous choisis'. Son âme s'élança dans le ciel à ses mots, étirant sa bouche en un sourire idiot, le ravissement faisant briller de mille feu ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils scintillent. « Pincez-moi, » murmura-t-il, embrassant son visage. « Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas. »

Son sourire était faible, et il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux. « Si c'est un rêve, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, « je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller. »

« Alors vous ne vous réveillerez jamais, » promit-il, la ramenant dans ses bras et clamant ses lèvres pour un autre baiser à cœur perdu. « Jamais, Sam. Jamais vous ne vous réveillerez… »


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Sam était étendue dans un état de somnolence entre le sommeil et l'éveil, trop confortable pour bouger en dépit du fait que la lumière brillante du soleil entrant à flots à travers les rideaux lui disait qu'il était tard le matin. Elle était couchée avec sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Jack et les bras puissants de ce dernier la tenaient étroitement, même pendant qu'il dormait. Elle avait été à moitié éveillée et somnolente pendant ce qui semblait des heures, mais Jack n'avait pas bougé et le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine lui disait qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil sur la table de nuit et vit qu'il était presque onze heures. Elle devrait vraiment se lever, mais… c'était si confortable. D'un autre côté, un café semblait une bonne idée. Et un petit déjeuner. Avec précaution, elle se redressa, mais dès qu'elle quitta le cercle de son étreinte, les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent. Pendant un instant, il la fixa simplement, puis il sourit lentement. « Salut, » dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Elle sourit en réponse, « Salut. »

Tendant une main, il prit son bras. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Il est presque onze heures, » lui dit-elle.

« Et alors ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle, « mais j'ai besoin de café. »

Il sourit à nouveau. « Bonne remarque – mince, Carter, je ne croyais pas que tu pourrais un jour passer dix heures sans café. »

« Seulement dans des occasions spéciales, » lui assura-t-elle. Et puis d'une voix plus douce, ajouta, « Et celle-ci compte comme spéciale. »

Sa main sur ses bras descendit sur son poignet et il enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. « Je dirai plutôt incroyable, » dit-il avec tendresse, « et merveilleuse, et… »

« Dangereuse ? » suggéra-t-elle, formulant tout haut l'angoisse qui planait au fond de son esprit.

« Ca aussi, » admit-il. Il était complètement éveillé maintenant et il se redressa sur un coude. « Est-ce que cela t'ennuie ? »

Sam hocha la tête, refusant de lui mentir. « Oui, » dit-elle, « un peu. Nous risquons beaucoup. »

Son visage ne changea pas d'expression, ses yeux sombres la regardant chaudement. « En ce qui me concerne, » dit-il après un moment, « je pense que ça en vaut le risque. Mais… » Il ne bougea toujours pas, bien qu'elle entendit une soudaine tension dans sa voix quand il dit, « Mais les risques sont plus grands pour toi, Sam. S'ils sont trop grands… ? »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, en lui souriant. « Nous cesserons ceci ? Prétendre que ceci n'est jamais arrivé ? Prétendre que nous ne ressentons pas ce que nous ressentons ? Tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais – ce serait impossible ! »

Jack acquiesça. « Oui, » acquiesça-t-il. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… nous pourrions diminuer le risque. »

« Comment ? »

La regardant toujours intensément, il dit, « Je pourrais démissionner de l'Air Force. »

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent. « Non, » dit-elle immédiatement et fermement, « tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Je ne peux pas ? »

« Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, » lui dit-elle, à présent nerveuse. « Nous avons besoin de toi, le SGC a besoin de toi. »

« Et _j_'ai besoin de _toi_, » répondit-il, parlant toujours de cette voix douce et calme. « Ta carrière est beaucoup plus importante que la mienne, donc ça a du sens… »

« Non, » répéta-t-elle, mettant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il les embrassa doucement et elle sourit. « J'ai besoin de toi, Jack. Avec SG1. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle couvrit ses protestations. « Nous sommes plus que ceci, » dit-elle, faisant un geste entre eux, « nous sommes plus que simplement un couple. Nous sommes partenaires, une équipe – une partie d'une équipe. C'est ce qui rend ceci si spécial, si unique… »

« Et si difficile, » soupira-t-il. Mais d'après le sourire ironique sur ses lèvres, elle sut qu'il comprenait.

« Difficile et merveilleux, » acquiesça-t-elle doucement. « Nous y sommes ensemble, Jack, jusqu'à la fin. »

Il hocha la tête, tenant toujours intensément son regard, bien qu'il y avait une soudaine étincelle dans ses yeux. « Travail, repos et loisirs, » dit-il avec un bref sourire. « Pour ainsi dire. »

« Hmm, » répondit-elle, levant un sourcil inquisiteur. « Eh bien, je peux voir le travail et les loisirs, mais où s'intercale le repos ? »

Son sourire revint alors qu'il tendait le bras et la ramenait sur le lit à ses côtés. « Qui a besoin de se reposer ? » demanda-t-il, ses lèvres trouvant les siennes pour un baiser délicieux, sensuel. Les yeux de Sam papillonnaient rêveusement quand le téléphone sonna. Elle se crispa. « Ignore-le, » murmura Jack dans son oreille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait qui c'était.

Le repoussant avec douceur, elle saisit ses yeux, et son sentiment soudain d'appréhension avait dû se voir sur son visage car sa propre expression s'assombrit. Elle se tourna et décrocha le téléphone.

« Allô ? »

« Coucou, chérie. C'est moi. »

Son cœur se figea au son de sa voix, et la culpabilité la glaça. « Salut, Joe. » A côté d'elle, Jack se détourna, se passant une main nerveuse sur son visage. « Comment s'est passée la réunion ? »

« Super ! » s'enthousiasma Joe joyeusement. « Ca s'est vraiment bien passé. Ca valait définitivement le coup de faire le voyage, Sam. Comment s'est passé le reste de la soirée sans moi ? »

« Bien, » répondit-elle, tentant de garder sa voix normale. « Je crois que tout le monde s'est bien amusé… »

« Bien sûr que oui, » répondit-il avec son assurance habituelle. « Est-ce que le traiteur a fait du bon boulot en nettoyant ? J'espère que ta maison n'est pas trop en mauvais état ! »

« Non, ça va, » répondit-elle. « Ils devaient venir chercher le plus gros de leurs affaires ce matin. »

Elle pouvait entendre un frémissement de mécontentement dans le téléphone. « Ils ne sont pas encore venus ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas, » répondit Sam. « Je, hum, viens de me lever. » Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle dit cela, ses yeux sombres inquiets.

« Tu viens de te lever ? » dit Joe en riant. « Tu as dû vraiment avoir une nuit tardive ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue rester au lit après huit heures. »

Sam eut envie de vomir. Les demi vérités venaient trop facilement à ses lèvres. « Je crois qu'il était assez tard, à la fin, » dit-elle calmement, une rougeur coupable colorant ses joues alors qu'elle parlait. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Jack, elle avait trop honte.

« Alors, c'est aussi bien que je n'ai pu obtenir un vol plus tôt, » disait Joe. « J'en ai un pour midi, donc je serai à la maison cet après-midi. Puis-je te supplier de venir me chercher à l'aéroport ? » Il n'avait apparemment aucun doute quant à son accord.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle, espérant qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi terrifiée qu'elle se sentait. « Je viendrai te chercher. »

« Super, » dit-il. « Et je te dirai tout sur la rencontre avec Kinsey. Tu sais, il n'est pas un si mauvais bougre quand tu l'entends parler – ce qu'il dit a du sens. »

« Bien, » acquiesça Sam, insouciante de ce qu'elle disait mais impatiente qu'il raccroche. Le lit fut légèrement secoué comme Jack se levait, et elle l'entendit se déplacer doucement dans la chambre derrière elle, s'habillant. « Ecoute, nous parlerons quand tu seras de retour, » dit-elle, « je dois me lever et mettre de l'ordre dans la maison. »

« D'accord, chérie, » répondit Joe, semblant un peu déçu. « Eh bien, je suppose que je te verrai à l'aéroport plus tard ? »

« Je serai là, » promit-elle.

« Super. Je t'aime, Sam. »

Son cœur battait sourdement. « Je sais, » dit-elle. « Bon vol. »

Alors qu'elle raccrochait le téléphone, elle leva les yeux pour voir Jack passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, lui tournant le dos. Elle ne dit rien, le regardant et se demandant ce qu'il pensait. C'était embarrassant. Plus qu'embarrassant.

« Il revient aujourd'hui ? » demanda enfin Jack, ne se retournant pas en mettant son t-shirt dans son pantalon.

« Cet après-midi, » répondit-elle doucement. Maintenant que Jack était habillé, elle se sentait étrangement vulnérable et tira un drap sur elle, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux alors qu'elle le regardait. « J'ai dit que je le verrais à l'aéroport. »

Jack hocha la tête et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il avait une chaussette dans une main, mais ne bougea pas pour la mettre. Il inclina légèrement la tête et dit, « Que vas-tu lui dire ? »

Sam passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Je ne sais pas, » avoua-t-elle. « La vérité, je suppose. Que je ne peux pas l'épouser. »

Se retournant lentement, il rencontra son regard avec une préoccupation voilée. « Vas-tu lui parler de nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle. « Je ne veux pas mentir, mais… »

Les yeux de Jack se fermèrent pendant un instant, avant de s'avancer vers elle en travers du lit. « Ecoute, Sam, » dit-il avec sérieux, « ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais si tu lui parles de nous… Il va être en colère de toute façon. Tu ne veux pas lui donner une arme qu'il pourrait utiliser contre toi. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je sais, » soupira-t-elle. « Il pourrait en parler à Hammond. »

« Ou à Kinsey, » ajouta Jack d'une voix sobre. « Et tu sais qu'il ne cherche qu'un prétexte pour nous faire du tort. »

La gorge serrée, Sam hocha à nouveau la tête. « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, » répondit-elle. « Mais tu as raison. » Elle relâcha lentement un souffle. « Je crois que ceci restera entre toi et moi. »

Jack tendit une main et toucha son épaule, faisant courir un doigt le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à son menton. « Si nous voulons rester tous les deux avec SG1, c'est ainsi que ça doit être, Sam. Tu le sais. »

« Ne connaître que ce qu'il y a à connaître, hum ? »

Il sourit affectueusement. « Et personne n'a besoin de savoir. Personne. »

C'était une triste vérité, mais la vérité néanmoins. Leurs amis ne pourraient pas savoir, son père ne pourrait pas savoir. Personne. Il n'y aurait aucune fête, aucun rendez-vous, aucune bague, aucun diamant… Mais regardant dans ses yeux sombres, si graves et pourtant si ardents, elle sut qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucun tralala. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était lui à ses côtés, à travers tout. Elle prit sa main, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres. « Tu dois penser que je suis tellement… paumée, » soupira-elle, lui faisant un sourire ironique. « Jusque là, c'est deux sur deux pour les fiançailles ratées. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens. « Montre-moi quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas et je te montrerais la personne la plus ennuyeuse du monde. »

« Oui, mais… coucher avec un autre homme la nuit de sa fête de fiançailles ? Ca donne l'impression d'être une intrigue pour un mauvais feuilleton à l'eau de rose. » Elle le regarda attentivement, « Sans mentionner que c'est une chose vraiment… vache à faire. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, visiblement choqués par ses mots. « Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Sam, » répondit-il. « Dieu sait que j'en ai fait. Mais _ceci_ n'en est pas une. » Il fit une pause et dit plus doucement, « Joe était l'erreur. Tu as simplement remis les choses à leurs places, Sam. »

« Il va me détester, » soupira-t-elle, se penchant un peu plus près.

Jack saisit l'invitation et la prit dans ses bras, une main caressant la peau nue de son dos. « Oui, il te détestera, » dit-il très doucement, « pendant un temps. Mais si cela aide… » Il fit une pause, la serrant encore plus près et s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Si cela aide, Sam, je vais t'aimer pour toujours. »

Les mots touchèrent son cœur comme il les disait tout haut pour la première fois. Non pas que la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée avait laissé un doute, mais l'entendre le dire, après si longtemps… Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui, pressant son visage contre le sien et murmura dans son oreille, « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Alors c'est parfait, » répondit-il, embrassant délicatement son visage. « Et tout va s'arranger. Tout. »

Sam sourit, sentant dans son cœur que ses mots optimistes étaient vrais. Il y aurait des à-coups, elle n'en avait aucun doute, mais la fondation était solide comme du roc – aussi solide que le naquada – et rien n'ébranlerait ce qu'ils avaient. Rien ni personne.

oOoOoOo

**Epilogue**

Hammond était assis au haut bout de la table dans la salle de briefing, méditant, alors que son équipe phare débattait de leur dernière mission. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose de profond. Et il avait des doutes – rien de plus. Etait-ce son imagination, ou O'Neill était effectivement en train d'écouter les rapports techniques de Carter bien plus intensément qu'auparavant ? Et est-ce que ses yeux à elle se portaient plus fréquemment vers les siens ces jours-ci ? Et ce sourire qu'ils s'échangèrent… était-ce quelque chose de plus qu'un sourire ?

Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais quelque chose avait changé. O'Neill paradait dans la base avec un sourire de la taille du Texas sur le visage et plus que de l'allégresse dans sa démarche – en fait, s'il sautillait un peu plus haut, il serait en danger de se fracasser la tête au plafond. Et Carter ? Pour une femme qui venait d'annuler ses fiançailles un mois plus tôt, elle était étrangement calme et posée. En paix, pourrait-on dire. Non pas que son habituel enthousiasme et excitation ne soient pas aussi éclatants et contagieux que jamais, mais la tension nerveuse qui accompagnait si souvent cela était absente – elle semblait plus calme. Plus… quel était le mot qu'il cherchait ? Heureuse, peut-être ? Oui, décida-t-il, c'était cela. Elle semblait plus heureuse, plus satisfaite. Moins stressée.

Il fronça les sourcils, observant la façon dont O'Neill regardait Carter. Il n'y avait là rien de déplacé ; il était sérieux, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle disait. Diable, il prenait même des notes. Il était... détendu. Bien dans sa peau.

Et c'est là qu'Hammond mit le doigt sur le changement la tension était partie. Depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés et avaient commencé à se défier de part et d'autre de la table de la salle briefing, les étincelles avaient volé entre eux. Rien d'ouvert, mais la tension avait toujours été là. Il avait su dès le départ quelle en était la racine et maintenant elle était partie. Pas besoin d'être un génie – ou une théoricienne en astrophysique – pour lui dire ce que cela signifiait.

« …si vous acceptez, mon Général ? » disait Carter, terminant son rapport avec un coup d'œil plein d'espoir dans sa direction.

Il hocha la tête, ayant saisi suffisamment de son explication pour comprendre la question. « Allez-y, Major. Allez préparer une équipe et retournez sur '923 et faites les tests. Je suis sûr que le Colonel pourra se passer de vous pendant une semaine. »

Carter rayonnait. « Merci, monsieur, » dit-elle en hochant la tête, avant de tourner un petit sourire d'excuse vers O'Neill.

Le Colonel haussa simplement les épaules. « Je suis sûr que nous survivrons, mon Général, » dit-il. « Aurons-nous un remplaçant pour la période ou irons-nous en mission en sous-effectif ? »

« J'avais pensé au Capitaine Rumori ? »

Les yeux d'O'Neill s'agrandirent et il sourit. « Kate Rumori ? Oh, ouais. Elle fera l'affaire. »

« Jack ! » protesta Daniel. « Etes-vous… ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous venez de dire ça ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit O'Neill. « C'est une superbe… scientifique. »

Les yeux de Daniel s'étrécirent. « Et dire que je pensais que c'était le vingt-et-unième siècle. »

Carter sourit, secouant légèrement la tête. « En fait, » dit-elle à Daniel, « non seulement le Capitaine Rumori est une géophysicienne extrêmement douée, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'un jour, elle avait cassé la main d'un type – parce qu'il l'avait regardée de travers. »

Daniel eut un large sourire tandis qu'O'Neill changeait de position, gêné. « Y a-t-il autre chose, monsieur ? » demanda le Colonel, changeant précipitamment de sujet.

Hammond secoua la tête. « Ce sera tout, » dit-il en se levant et mettant fin à la réunion. Mais avant qu'O'Neill ait le temps de rassembler ses papiers, Hammond se pencha un peu plus près. « Un mot dans mon bureau, Colonel ? »

Il vit un bref instant d'inquiétude, puis Jack acquiesça. « A vos ordres, monsieur, » dit-il avec un sourire, se mettant sur ses pieds. Hammond nota qu'il ne regarda pas une fois Carter alors qu'elle partait, et à part un léger froncement de sourcils sur son visage, elle ne parut pas avoir entendu sa demande.

« Prenez un siège, » dit Hammond, alors que Jack refermait la porte derrière lui, contournant son bureau et s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. « Ceci ne prendra pas longtemps. »

« Très bien, » répondit O'Neill, sur ses gardes à présent.

Hammond ne dit rien pendant un moment, le regardant attentivement. « Comment vont les choses, Jack ? » dit-il enfin.

Pas même un tic. « Bien, monsieur. »

« Comment va le Major Carter, après sa rupture ? Des problèmes ? »

« Non, mon Général. Sa performance est exemplaire, comme toujours. »

Hammond hocha la tête. « Bien, » dit-il, se penchant légèrement en avant. « Alors il n'y a rien dont je devrais… m'inquiéter, Colonel ? Pas de problèmes potentiels ? »

« Non, monsieur. Rien. »

Mince, l'homme était doué ! « Bien, » dit Hammond, « Je suis heureux d'entendre cela. » Ses yeux s'étrécirent, « les choses étaient un petit peu délicates ici pendant un temps, Jack, entre vous et Carter. »

O'Neill cligna des yeux. « Oui, monsieur, » répondit-il, révélant toujours peu, bien qu'il y avait un soupçon d'émotion dans sa voix. « Mais je pense que nous avons tous les deux… tourné la page depuis, monsieur. »

« Tourné la page ? » répéta Hammond, scrutant le visage de son ami. Il n'avait encore aucune preuve, rien sur quoi s'appuyer sinon son instinct. Son instinct, cependant, s'était rarement trompé. O'Neill rencontra son regard clairvoyant avec stoïcisme, mais refusa de reculer d'un pouce. Il était clair que si Hammond voulait une confession, il aurait à en faire une demande claire et nette. Une confession était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Eh bien, presque la dernière. Il pouvait dire qu'il était heureux pour lui, mais il se rappelait comment Jack avait été cette nuit-là quand il avait été au bord de la rupture, et il savait que l'alternative était probablement de perdre sa meilleure équipe. Il n'avait pas de problème avec le fait de plier un peu le règlement pour les garder là, à faire leur job. Bien sûr, s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de problème ou une seule plainte pour comportement déplacé… « Je vous fait confiance, Jack, » dit-il, baissant son regard sur ses mains, ne souhaitant pas reconnaître le vrai sujet de leur conversation en rencontrant ses yeux. « Je sais que vous me le diriez si les choses n'allaient pas. Je voudrais savoir à l'avance si les choses tournaient au vinaigre. »

Il eut un long silence, et puis, Jack dit d'une voix basse, calme. « Vous avez ma parole, monsieur. » C'était le plus proche d'une confirmation de ses soupçons qu'il aurait probablement. Et il ne voulait pas aller plus près.

Hammond hocha sèchement la tête. « C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, fiston. » Il leva les yeux. « Allez prendre du repos, Colonel. Ce n'était pas une mission facile et je sais que votre équipe mérite ses congés. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur, » répondit O'Neill, se mettant sur ses pieds. « Merci, mon Général. J'apprécie… » Quoi qu'il ait été sur le point de dire, il changea d'avis et hocha simplement la tête. « Merci. »

« Ne me remerciez pas, » avertit Hammond, prenant une pile de dossiers de son plateau 'à faire'. « Simplement, ne me décevez pas. »

O'Neill se raidit. « Non, monsieur, absolument pas, monsieur. »

Et levant les yeux sur l'homme, son ami, il sut que c'était vrai Jack O'Neill pliait peut-être le règlement presque au-delà du raisonnable parfois, mais il n'y avait personne dans la montagne en qui il avait davantage confiance. Pour Hammond, cela était une justification suffisante pour fermer les yeux il espérait juste que les ragots de la base ne le forceraient pas à les ouvrir un jour. « J'attends que vous me soumettiez votre rapport de mission avant votre départ, O'Neill, » dit-il, en guise de congé et se retint de dire davantage sur le sujet. Franchement, moins il était dit, mieux ce serait.

« A vos ordres, monsieur, » acquiesça Jack, et avec un dernier signe de tête bref, il se tourna et laissa Hammond à ses dossiers.

Le Général soupira et écarta résolument le sujet de son esprit. Et si un petit sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Jack passer d'un pas léger devant la fenêtre de son bureau, et après ? Il était juste heureux que son équipe phare soit de retour et fonctionne si bien. Et il défierait quiconque suggérerait autre chose.

oOoOoOo

Il était tard lorsque Jack arriva chez lui. Une lampe était allumée dans le salon, mais le reste de la maison était silencieuse et sombre. Il ferma la porte silencieusement, ôta ses chaussures et jeta sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche. L'attrait d'une bière le tira brièvement vers la cuisine, avant qu'un bâillement ne fende son visage et il décida qu'il était vraiment trop fatigué pour autre chose que le lit. Et dormir.

Il se brossa les dents et se déshabilla dans la salle de bain, lassant ses vêtements en tas. A quoi d'autre servait le sol de toute façon ? Puis il se faufila dans la chambre, sans allumer, et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il soupira joyeusement en trouvant un corps chaud contre lequel se pelotonner, glissant son bras autour d'une taille fine et embrassant délicatement les cheveux soyeux, à la douce senteur pour ne pas la déranger.

Comme si.

« Tu es en retard, » murmura une voix endormie, et il sourit, la serrant davantage.

« Paperasse, » lui dit-il. « J'en avais un tas et je voulais m'en débarrasser avant de partir. »

« Hein ? » renifla-t-elle doucement, se tortillant pour s'étendre sur son dos pour pouvoir voir son visage. Dans l'obscurité, ses grands yeux étaient lumineux, sa peau pâle et belle. « Depuis quand finis-tu ta paperasse ? »

Il sourit lentement et ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres chaudes. « Depuis que j'ai une raison de ne pas aller au travail pendant mes congés. »

Des doigts chauds caressèrent sa nuque, passant avec douceur dans ses cheveux. « Bonne réponse, » murmura-t-elle entre ses baisers. Et puis, le repoussant un peu en arrière, elle dit, « Que voulait le Général Hammond ? Après le briefing ? »

Ah. Il savait qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Il soupira légèrement, se mettant lui-même sur le dos et la prenant dans ses bras. « Il voulait savoir comment tu allais, » lui dit-il.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

Il eut un grand sourire dans l'obscurité. « Je lui ai dit que tu étais spectaculaire. »

Sam se redressa hors de ses bras en un éclair. « Tu as quoi ? »

« Je plaisante ! » la rassura-t-il, en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Elle souriait aussi maintenant, mais elle fit semblant de mordre son épaule par vengeance. « La vérité, » demanda-t-elle.

« La vérité, » acquiesça-t-il. « D'accord, la vérité est que je lui ai dit que tu allais bien. Que nous allions tous bien, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »

Sam se recoucha à nouveau, sa tête délicieusement lourde sur son épaule. « Penses-tu qu'il soit au courant ? »

« Oui. »

Elle soupira. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Rien, » lui dit-il, ses doigts trouvant une délicieuse étendue de peau nue à sa taille. « Nous continuons simplement. » Hmmm, comment faisait-elle pour avoir toujours une peau si chaude et douce ?

« Un jour, nous serons découverts, » murmura-t-elle, sa voix soudain rauque envoyant des frissons partout où il fallait. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si fatigué que cela après tout ? Ses doigts explorateurs remontèrent un peu plus haut.

« Peut-être, » acquiesça-t-il, changeant de position pour qu'elle soit étendue sur son dos et qu'il puisse regarder ses yeux assombris. « Mais 'un jour' est bien loin. Nous pourrions être morts d'ici là. »

Elle sourit. « A jamais optimiste. »

« Je dis simplement que, » murmura-t-il alors que sa main rencontrait le doux renflement de son sein, « nous devrions vivre le jour présent. »

Sam soupira avec bonheur et l'attira pour l'embrasser à nouveau. « Ou la nuit ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Oh, il y aura toujours la nuit, » acquiesça-t-il, son besoin de parler commençant à s'évanouir alors que d'autres désirs, plus urgents, montaient à la surface. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, profondément et passionnément, jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent tout intérêt à la conversation et embarquent sur un rapport bien plus intime, éloquent et significatif. Ses derniers mots, avant qu'il ne s'abandonne au ravissement de leur étreinte, furent murmurés doucement contre son oreille, « Je t'aime tellement. »

Sa réponse fut silencieuse, dite avec des baisers affectueux et une tendre caresse, mais c'était la plus douce des réponses qu'il avait jamais reçues – une déclaration d'amour qui vivrait avec lui pour toujours et illuminerait la plus sombre des nuits.

Fin

Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire. J'essaie toujours d'améliorer mon écriture, donc tout feedback constructif sera reçu avec reconnaissance.


End file.
